Kaizen
by Mixio
Summary: Capítulo 25 Up! ¿Quién es Morgan? ¿Porqué está en un manicomio? ¿Kai, qué sucedio? ¿Qué puede ser tan malo como para enterrarlo por tanto tiempo? Kai
1. Prefacio

Guten Tag! :)

Hoy pienso traerles una historia que estoy escribiendo. Los capitulos son un poco demaciado cortos (Aunque menos que este xD), pero prometo que la mayoría serán emocionantes. Trateré de actualizar una vez cada semana, cuando mucho, una vez cada 15 días. Ya saben, la escuela no deja mucho tiempo fin, a lo que iba. La mayoría de los capitulos tendrán dialogos en alemán, trataré que solo sea una linea o dos, para que no se hagan mucho lío con eso, aunque la traducción está abajo, marcada con el número de * (asteriscos) respectivos a cada línea. En fín, dejaré de parlotear. ¡A leer!

_Summary: Como en todas, los soldados de la avadía Austriaca sufrieron impensables torturas en el entrenamiento; Sin embargo, cuando Chío logra salir de aquel infierno, se adentra, sin saberlo en uno peor labrado justo a su medida. Y nuestros chicos están enmedio._

* * *

**_Prefacio_**

—_No vas a detenerme ésta vez, Guilliani. Ya me hiciste suficiente daño, no puedes hacerme más. Me voy ¡Y es el fin de la discusión!_

_ Rocío sale de la lúgubre oficina dando un portazo, sin mirar atrás. Y, quizá si lo hubiera hecho, habría leído los labios de Guilliani. _

— _¿No puedo? Yo creo que sí, querida. _

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ella aún cargaba con el dije diamantado con el que se recordaba toda la vida, desde aquel incidente con el chico "pelos de sandía" en la vinatería, que terminaría llevándole al infierno de vida del que acababa de librarse. Pensaba venderlo, o tal vez solo empeñarlo, y entonces comenzar una nueva vida.

Sin embargo recordó a su hermana. Sabía que había nacido con una gemela, apenas unos minutos mayor que ella. Habían estado perdidas por mucho tiempo, pero cerca de dos años atrás, ella la había encontrado, y le escribía siempre que podía infiltrar la carta en la cartuja donde había estado atrapada todos esos años. Una de ellas tenía un teléfono, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para encontrar la dirección. Afortunadamente tenía memoria fotográfica.

118

— Auskunft? *  
— Quiero la dirección registrada bajo el teléfono 016990199  
—Anote por favor. 417 Kôlbog street.  
—Da, Gracias.

Bien, eso sí que era fácil, ahora solo necesitaba llegar allí a pie, o volver a considerar empeñar el dije. No estaba muy lejos, por lo que, eligiendo la opción a), camino alrededor de 22 cuadras hasta dar con la dirección.

Y, por una vez, se sintió como en casa.

* * *

*Información

Ojalá tengan ganas de seguir leyendo. Pronto publicaré más.

¡Hasta la siguiente entrega!

Küsse!  
Mixio.


	2. Capítulo 1: Homicidio

Guten Tag!  
Aquí volví yo para iniciar el año de buen modo. Ojalá les guste este capitulo, como pueden ver, algo más largo que el anterior.  
Aquí se habla de un torneo, y aunque la historia va a girar al rededor de él, no veremos mucha acción en el plato, sobre todo por que no me siento muy capaz de emocionarlos tanto narrando como podrían emocionarse viendo... En fin, la verdad es que hace mucho que conocí beyblade y no recuerdo del todo como funcionaban los torneos por lo que decidí "cambiarle" las reglas. Quizá no sean muy diferentes después de todo... pero en fin.  
¡Disfruten!

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Homicidio | Even murder_**

Hacía siete meses que Rocío había estado viviendo con su hermana gemela. Como gemelas que eran, dos gotas de agua idénticas, tenían el cabello negro como el más oscuro carbón, los ojos de un caqui profundo, y la delgada figura cubierta por una piel cual blanca nieve.

Gustav, el marido de Juliet, no apreciaba a Chío del todo. A pesar de eso, se habían portado bastante bien con ella, aun con lo poco que se conocían, incluso siendo familia. Gustav y Juliet hacían una linda pareja, se habían casado casi dos años atrás, apenas antes de que Juliet descubriera donde estaba su gemela perdida; eran jóvenes para casarse, pero se amaban demasiado como para esperar y eso era algo que casi podía palparse.

Parecían mucho muy maduros para tener diecisiete y diecinueve años, tanto que Chío a veces se sentía la hija adoptada, aún cuando tenía exactamente la misma edad que su hermana. Juliet la llenaba de cariño maternal, y de todas las comodidades de las que había carecido viviendo en una crujía. Ejemplo de eso, desde que había llegado a esa casa, estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo, cosa que era ajena a ella hasta entonces. Sobre todo, estaba muy al pendiente del beyblade, quizá ya como instinto. Habían comenzado el torneo 3 semanas atrás; ahora Viena, la ciudad donde vivía y capital de Austria, sería el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la próxima ronda, sin embargo, hacía cerca de una semana no había parado de nevar, y decidieron suspenderlo hasta que el clima permitiera continuar con las celebraciones; no tanto porque lo impidiera, ya que la mayoría de las localidades eran espacios cerrados, si no más por protección del público que tenía la intención de asistir, así murieran en el intento.

Todos los equipos, que a cortas alturas del torneo aún formaban parte del mismo, habían sido hospedados en lujosos hoteles en el centro de la ciudad hasta el final de la ronda, motivo por el cual las calles del frente a los mismos estaban generalmente atestadas de fanáticas derritiéndose por algún beyluchador, aún cuando no entendían el juego… y algunas cuantas excepciones, generalmente varones.

Ella, como beyluchadora que era, gracias al entrenamiento que había recibido, y a la fascinación que sentía por tal deporte desde que era pequeña, entendía a los chicos… pero a ellas no.

Habían regalado por todos lados un calendario deportivo, que con el clima, ahora estaría incorrecto en fechas, pero era bastante bueno para conocer a los competidores, que eran, en resumen, más o menos los mismos que el torneo anterior.

Primera Ronda (Italia)|

BBA vs Majestic  
B boys vs F Dynasty  
WTX vs B Batalion  
AllStars vs Bega Team  
F Dynasty vs B. boys  
Bega Team vs AllStars  
Majestic vs BBA

Segunda Ronda (Egipto)|

BBA vs Bega Team  
B. boys vs Majestic  
WTX vs F Dynasty  
AllStars vs B. Batalion  
F Dynasty vs WTX  
Bega Team vs BBA  
Majestic vs B. Boys

Tercera Ronda (Austria)|  
BBA vs F dynasty  
B. boys vs B. Batalion  
WTX vs Bega Team  
AllStars vs Majestics  
F Dynasty vs BBA  
Bega Team vs WTX  
Majestic vs AllStars

Cuarta Ronda (Alem.) |

BBA vs WTX  
B. Boys vs Bega  
WTX vs BBA  
AllStars vs F Dynasty  
F Dynasty vs AllStars  
Bega Team vs B boys  
Majestic vs B. Batalion

Quinta ronda EUA |

BBA vs B. Batalion  
B. boys vs AllStars  
WTX vs Majestic  
AllStars vs B Boys  
F Dynasty vs Bega T.  
Bega T. vs F Dynasty  
Majestic vs WTX

Sexta Ronda (Rusia) |

BBA vs Blitzkrieg Boys  
B. Boys vs BBA Revolution  
WTX vs All Stars  
AllStars vs WTX  
F Dynasty vs B. Batalion  
Bega Team vs Majestic  
Majestic vs Bega Team

| Ronda Decisiva (Francia)  
BBA vs AllStars  
B. Boys vs WTX  
WTX vs B boys  
All Stars vs BBA  
F Dynasty vs Majestics  
Bega Team vs B. Batalion  
Majestic vs F Dinasty

_**(N. de la T. : B. Boys= Blitzkrieg Boys, WTX= White Tigers X... etc, por si no se entendió)**_

Había oído del Team Bega; Parecían ser soldados de la abadía rusa aquel año tras el torneo donde ésta última compró la BBA bajo el nombre de BEGA. Cuando volvieron a inscribirse este año se armó tanto revuelo que incluso en la abadía austriaca, (donde ella se encontraba), se habían enterado, todos creían que tenían la intención de retomar lo que habían dejado a medias gracias al actual campeón mundial. Pero no, venían —según el capitán del equipo— a jugar, como cualquier beyluchador normal; Aunque esta vez, sin su compañera femenina Ming-Ming.

Además este año las reglas del torneo habían vuelto a cambiar. Se realizarían siete rondas de "eliminatorias", quienes más batallas ganaran al final de las mismas pasarían a la final, donde se disputarían el campeonato con todo. Además, los equipos volvían a ser de cuatro, tres para las rondas y uno de respaldo que podía turnarse para competir.

Y apenas habían terminado con la tercer ronda.

Con todo ese tiempo, Rocío y su hermana se habían hecho grandes amigas, fuera porque se cayeran bien, o por el parentesco que compartían, en su caso, innegable. Aprendió a ignorar a Gustav, que aún parecía renuente a su estancia allí, aunque la trataba bien; Juliet incluso se puso el mismo corte de pelo que Rocío había llevado a casa, un corto bastante rebelde en las puntas, pero, que según Juliet, se veía bastante bien, acción que provocó que Gustav las confundiera un par de veces, por suerte para los tres, nunca con nada grave, como un beso, o por la noche.

Aquella mañana, la pareja cumplía tres años de casados, y Juliet estaba preparando una cena sorpresa. Chío, como le llamaban de cariño, se había ofrecido a hacer las compras, en alguna especie de pago por el tiempo que habían estado allí.

— No sabes el peso que me quitas de los hombros, hermanita.  
—Debe ser difícil preparar 5 platos y un postre en una sola noche, además de poner la mesa y estar linda para la hora en que llegue Gustav  
—Si, lo es, un poco. Pero contigo aquí ya no necesité hacer las compras. Ojalá hubieras estado antes…  
— ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto qué de diferente habría sido si mamá no hubiera… tu sabes, muerto.  
— ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo sabes que mamá murió? Yo no te lo he contado. Y, según la única carta que recibí de ti, tú apenas y me recuerdas del día en que nos atraparon…  
—Hace unos días comencé a recordar cosas. Cosas… anteriores al día de la vinatería… comenzó con el motivo por el que estuvimos allí. Y, luego… bueno, comencé a preguntarme por qué papá se volvió loco, al punto de olvidar que tenía que trabajar para alimentarnos… recordé su letanía sobre "los gringos nos persiguen" y como echó a el único amigo que nos quedaba, con pistola en mano… finalmente, recordé a mamá, en su ataúd, con la piel violácea y sin vida y… bueno, me pregunté que habría cambiado de haber estado ella aquí.  
—Lo sé —La otra chica tenía una lágrima escurriéndole por la mejilla— Yo me lo pregunto todo el tiempo  
—Me preguntaba que había pasado con ella. Me alegro de al menos ahora saberlo… incluso recordé que ella me dio este dije…

Sacó de dentro de su playera una pequeña piedra extrañamente circular que pendía de su cuello gracias a una delgada cadena de plata, material que también rodeaba la extraña gema.

— ¡Aun lo tienes! Yo, me disculpe mi madre, pero lo vendí para poder casarme... debí empeñarlo, lo sé, pero estaba desesperada. Oh, como me encantaba.  
—Hmn… Podría prestártelo, tú sabes, para la gran noche.  
— ¿Lo harías? ¡Oh hermanita, te lo agradezco tanto!  
—Toma, solo… devuélvemelo pronto ¿Si? —Se lo quitó del cuello y se lo puso a su hermana, que lo recibía con una sonrisa  
—Claro… ¡Santo Dios! Dime que no es la hora que creo que es…  
—Hum… ocho y media ¿Por qué?  
— ¡Gustav debe estar en camino! ¡Y yo no he terminado el postre, ni me he cambiado!  
— ¿Qué harás de postre?  
—Pastel de chocolate… solo me hace falta decorarlo.  
—Yo lo haré, tu ve a vestirte  
— ¿Estás segura?  
—Claro, no debe ser la gran cosa…

Juliet le besó la mejilla, y corrió escaleras arriba, a vestirse, mientras Rocío volvía a la cocina y comenzaba a leer el libro de recetas, acercándose los ingredientes.

—Cerezas, chantilly… ¿Chocolate fundido? No recuerdo que me encargara eso… —suspiró— tendré que ir por él.

Se acercó a las escaleras y, con un grito, avisó a su hermana que saldría. El supermercado estaba cerca, algo así como diez minutos a pie, que Rocío aprovechó, aunque con paso rápido. Si Gustav llegaba antes que ella, tendría problemas. No tardó demasiado en encontrar el frasco de chocolate, y poco más en pagar por él. Volvió a caminar, un poco más tranquila, hacia la casa; Al menos, hasta que la puerta quedó a la vista.

¿Abierta?

Ella no la dejó así… ¿habría llegado Gustav? ¿No le había oído su hermana y saldría a buscarla? Al acercarse más, se fijó en la marca de un auto sobre la nieve. No estaba cuando se fue… ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Corrió, y al ver pisadas de lodo y nieve que salían de la casa, se dio cuenta de que nada estaba bien. Corrió escaleras arriba para ver a su hermana, pero no la encontró, aunque su ropa estaba ahí. Justo cuando bajaba, se escuchó un grito ahogado; La voz de Gustav.

Al bajar, se encontró con una escena horrenda, digna de un filme de terror. Su hermana, su espejo, tendida sobre la mesa, con un gran corte sangrante sobre su abdomen, y el fantasma del terror dibujado en su rostro. Todo sobre la mesa estaba manchado de sangre. Gustav estaba a los pies de la misma.

— ¿Juliet? —Gritó alarmado— ¿Qué pasó?  
— Yo… salí…te estaba preparando una… una cena de aniversario…yo… mi hermana… —No contuvo el sollozo, y él la abrazó  
—Calma…

¿Qué tuviera calma? ¿Cómo podía él estar tan calmado?

— ¿Quién pudo haber sido? ¿Crees que… los del claustro aquel, la encontraron?

¿Qué? ¿Él pensaba que _ella_ era Juliet?… claro, por eso estaba tan calmado… ¿Pero cómo estaba tan seguro? No era la primera vez que se confundía, después de todo… oh, claro… él había dicho que comenzaría a reconocerlas por el collar. Juliet tenía el collar… Estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, pero él tenía razón ¿Y si Guilliani la había encontrado, y, como Gustav, la había confundido con su hermana?

Si por algo se reconocía, era por fría y calculadora, al menos cuando la situación lo requería, y, que su hermana la perdonara, pero necesitaba que ella fuera quien estaba viva. Se acercó al cuerpo de su hermana, y le cerró los parpados con un sollozo, mientras le quitaba el collar del cuello.

— Eso creo, querido. ¡Santo Dios! Y hacía tan poco que la había encontrado… mi hermanita…  
—Como lo siento, Juliet. No me agradaba, pero… tú eras feliz de haber encontrado a alguien de tu familia, que no fuera el loco de tu padre.  
—Te he dicho que no lo llames así, cielo.  
—Lo sé, disculpa. ¿Estás mejor? —Había inventado, pero aparentemente acertó con el comentario.  
—Un poco ¿Por qué?  
—Tenemos que llamar a la policía.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Ojalá les vaya picando la historia, la siguiente semana traeré el capitulo 2 (: prometo que veremos a nuestros chicos entonces!  
Por cierto, aprobecho el espacio para desearles a todos que todo cuanto se hayan propuesto lograr este año se convierta en realidad (: ¡Feliz año_ veinte-diez_!  
Hasta la próxima!  
Mixio

Primera Ronda (Italia)| Segunda Ronda (Egipto)| Tercera Ronda (Austria)

BBA vs. Majestic BBA vs Bega Team BBA vs All Stars  
B. boys vs F Dynasty vs Majestic vs B. Batalion  
WTX vs B. Batalion WTX vs F Dynasty WTX vs Bega Team  
AllStars vs Bega Team All Stars vs B. Batalion AllStars vs BBA  
F Dynasty vs B. Boys F Dynasty vs WTX F dynasty vs Majestic  
Bega Team vs All Stars Bega Team vs BBA Bega Team vs WTX  
Majestic vs BBA Majestic vs Majestics vs F Dynasty

Cuarta Ronda (Alem.) |Quinta ronda EUA | Sexta Ronda (Rusia)  
BBA vs WTX BBA vs Barthez Batalion BBA vs Blitzkrieg Boys  
vs Bega Team vs White Tigers X vs BBA Revolution  
WTX vs BBA WTX vs Blitzkrieg Boys WTX vs All Stars  
Allstars vs F Dynasty AllStars vs Majestic AllStars vs WTX  
F Dynasty vs AllStars F Dynasty vs Bega Team F dynasty vs B. Batalion  
Bega Team vs B. Boys Bega Team vs F Dynasty Bega Team vs Majestic  
Majestic vs Majestic vs All Stars Majestic vs Bega Team

| Final (Francia)  
BBA vs F Dynasty  
vs All Stars  
WTX vs Majestic  
All Stars vs  
F Dynasty vs BBA  
Bega Team vs B. Batalion  
Majestic vs WTX 


	3. Capítulo 2: Perdido y no encontrado

Guten Tag! x3  
Lo prometido es deuda y yo prometí que los chicos wapos aparecerían en este capítulo, así que aquí estan (:. Hubiera seguido con el formato de los dialogos con guiones (-) pero creo que se perdía mucho quien hablaba entre tantos.. en fin, procuren leer solo los díalogos y enterarse quien habla solo si se pierden en el camino .0. como sea, ojalá les guste!

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Perdido y no encontrado |Lost… and didn't found_**

Kenny: ¡Tyson!  
Tyson: ¿Qué?  
Kenny: ¡Entiende que no va a haber nadie allí afuera!  
Tyson: No puedo ser el único con ganas de una beybatalla  
Hilary: Si eres el único al que se le ocurre Beybatallar con esta tormenta  
Tyson: ¡Pero me hace falta entrenamiento! ¡Tenemos casi un mes aquí varados!  
Hilary: Kai te dijo que entrenaras con el resto ayer por la tarde, que se podía  
Tyson: Solo a ese gruñón de Kai se le ocurre decírmelo a la hora del almuerzo  
Rei: Resulta que tú ya habrías almorzado si te hubieras levantado cuando te lo pedimos.  
Tyson: ¡Pero son vacaciones! Indeterminadas, porque no parece que al clima le guste que continuemos con el torneo... pero vacaciones al fin y al cabo  
Kenny: Lo sabemos, por eso es que no deberías salir justo ahora. Los demás están descansando. Como la gente normal…  
Tyson: Encontraré alguien con quien tener una beybatalla, y luego ya veremos quién baila jefe.  
Kenny: ¡Tyson!

En vano, porque él ya se había ido; Y aunque escuchó el grito de Kenny a través de las paredes del lujoso hotel en el que se encontraban, lo ignoró. El quería Beybatallar ¿Cómo podía si no sacarse los nervios por la siguiente batalla, contra los White Tigers X? No les estaba yendo nada mal aún sin Rei dentro de sus filas; Y a ellos no les había ido muy bien contra la Dinastía F. Ese par de cirqueros españoles lo estaban volviendo loco; Cualquier cosa que él, Maxie y Daichi intentaran, podían esquivarla tan fácil como respirar. Rei y Kai no se habían enfrentado a ellos, pero eso no era exactamente una ventaja. De Kai no estaba tan seguro…

Una vez fuera del hotel, un trío de locas, o fanáticas como les llamaría Rei, comenzaron a seguirlo al grito de "¡Ahí va Tyson!". Tuvo que ocupar muchas de sus fuerzas en correr y tratar de no resbalar entre la nieve y el hielo de la calle. ¿Cómo podían no cansarse de estar fuera del hotel, ni con el frío que hacía? Apenas unos segundos afuera y ya tenía la nariz tan helada que podía imaginarse a sí mismo con la nariz roja cual Rodolfo el reno…

Al final, al meterse entre calle y otra, logró perderlas de vista ¡Aleluya!, pensó. Sin embargo, según pudo ver entre la persecución, quizá el jefe tenía razón; No había una sola alma que tuviera pinta de Beyluchador, y casi todo estaba cerrado, así que no podía buscar ni aficionados en las tiendas de repuestos.

Quizá sería buena idea regresar al hotel. El punto era… ¿Dónde estaba? Entre todo aquello… parecía estar perdido. ¡Salvación! Un hombre paseaba por allí  
— Disculpe, señor. ¿Tiene idea de donde está el hotel donde se hospedan los Beyluchadores?  
—No, disculpa. ¿Sabes de cómo se llama? Tal vez así pueda decirte…

Fue hasta entonces que él pensó en que quizá hubiera sido una buena pregunta, antes de salir de allí. Dejó ir al hombre, sin obtener información alguna, y con la idea de que también habría sido buena idea traer la capa de la BBA. Hacía tanto frío que creía que iba a congelársele hasta la mucosidad.

— ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

* * *

Max: Hey chicos. Estoy seguro de que Tyson necesita aprender la lección, pero, ¿No les parece que ya se tardó?  
Rei: A decir verdad, estaba pensando lo mismo.  
Hilary: Ya regresará  
Daichi: Siempre que sepa dónde está el hotel jajaja.  
Hilary: Hey chicos… creen que…  
Rei: Es Tyson.

Aquella frase lo decía todo. Tyson era capaz de perderse, incluso en Japón, donde vivía. Y nunca antes había estado en Austria solo, y a mitad de la tormenta, que parecía estar cesando después de tanto rato. ¿Qué si no estaba perdido, si no lastimado, o algo peor? Fueron a buscar a Kai, que había decidido dar un paseo por el hotel, sin rumbo, como solía hacer a menudo. Al menos lo encontraron pronto, en el lobby, y a regañadientes accedió a buscar a Tyson. Después de todo, el era la niñera, quiero decir, el capitán del equipo.

Pensaron en tomar un taxi, pero les pasó justamente lo mismo que a Tyson. Las fanáticas eran toda una pesadilla, o eso es lo que pensó Kai. Al menos parecían estar cansadas, porque no los siguieron por demasiado tiempo. Pensaron en separarse, pero así podría perderse más de uno. Así pues, simplemente caminaron. Hilary insistía en preguntarle a todo al que pasaba, si había visto a alguien con la descripción de Tyson. Parecía que más bien buscaban un perro, pero puede que sacaran algo de aquello.

Kai rió para sus adentros al pensar que hacía falta una foto para completar la escena "Se ha perdido mi perro" que Hilary estelarizaba con Tyson como mascota.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¡Dejen reviews please!  
¡Hasta la próxima semana!  
Küsses  
Mixio


	4. Capítulo 3: Helada y ¿Muerta?

Algo me dice que ya dejó de ser viernes, pero como sea, aquí les traigo el capítulo de ésta semana. No me maten por lo reducido de los capítulos, prometo hacerlos más largos cada vez que encuentre inspiración suficiente. A veces no alcanza haha. ¡Disfruten y plz dejen Review!

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Helada y… ¿Muerta? | Cold… and Dead?_**

Rocío no soportó demasiado aquel engaño. Había sido entrenada para ser farsante, y una muy buena, tanto que incluso Gustav le quería como a su hermana, y no había notado diferencia alguna entre una y otra, salvo que se le olvidara la contraseña de la caja fuerte. Y había salido de ese paso tan fácil como excusarse por el dolor que le causaba la pérdida de su hermanita.

Sin embargo, pese al entrenamiento sí le dolía, en el fondo, todo aquello. Era injusto, ya que ni ella ni Gustav habían demostrado mucho dolor por Juliet. Ella, por no haberla conocido demasiado, aunque sí que la había llegado a apreciar; Él, porque al pensar que se trataba de Rocío, se encontraba apenado, pero sinceramente le daba lo mismo. Nunca le había caído bien.

Estuvo a punto de decirlo todo en incontables ocasiones dentro de las tres semanas que habían pasado desde la muerte de su gemela, pero no pudo. Aún necesitaba que todos creyeran que Rocío, osea ella, estaba muerta. Sin embargo, había un segundo plan. Algo que tenía planeando desde el inicio de la semana, y que ahora había decidido llevar a cabo.

Podrían morir las dos.

Sacaría dinero de la caja fuerte, suficiente para salir del país. Después, se llevaría el auto de Gustav al rio, y haría parecer que, tras estar por allí, tal vez remojando los pies, había caído. Incluso dejaría un poco de sangre, (producto de una cortada sobre su costado, que se había hecho del puro masoquismo. Había aprendido eso en su estancia en la abadía: Los actos malos merecían un castigo) sobre una roca, para hacer parecer que se habría golpeado la cabeza.

Y, una vez hecho esto, y revisado sus actos para ver si todo era creíble, se fue, desapareciendo entre la nieve. Lo que ella no sabía, es que la tormenta se acrecentaría incluso antes de que llegara al camino que conectaba los suburbios con el centro de Austria.

Para cuando el camino comenzó a divisarse, a lo lejos, junto con el bosque aquél, ella se sentía bastante mal. La nieve se había convertido en una ventisca que calaba hasta los huesos, la cabeza le dolía, la piel le ardía de frío, sus dientes castañeaban sin control, y la ropa que decidió llevar consigo, no era tan abrigadora como para soportar aquel vendaval. De hecho, no abrigaba nada. Consideraba que la ropa de verano no podía ser más fría.

Se temió que desfallecería, y posiblemente, aquello que planeó con tanto afán durante esa semana, se haría realidad. Ambas hermanas morirían.

Los chicos continuaron buscando a Tyson. Finalmente, gracias a las preguntas de Hilary, un hombre de traje dijo haberlo visto hacía algo así como media hora, sobre la carretera que iba hacia el bosque; Parecía perdido, porque le preguntó sobre un hotel, del que no sabía ni el nombre.

Max: Ese definitivamente suena como Tyson  
Rei: Si. Será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo antes de que entre en el bosque. Las autoridades no querrán buscarlo hasta que pare esta ventisca.  
Kai: Y entonces yo no estaría tan seguro de que seguiría viviendo

Eso sonaba mal, sobre todo viniendo de Kai. Usualmente no bromeaba, y aunque quizá no pensaba en matarlo, quizá si en ponerlo a entrenar hasta que quisiera morir. Que vendría siendo peor, parece. Aunque tal vez lo decía porque creía que Tyson no sobreviviría tanto tiempo. Como fuere, todas implicaban a Tyson muerto y eso no salía de ser malo.

Kenny: ¿Qué es eso? —Dijo, señalando un bulto debajo de la ventana de la última casa sobre el camino— Por allí  
Daichi: Probablemente una bolsa de basura  
Max: Parece la gorra de Tyson, jefe. ¿Será él?

Todos corrieron hasta aquél "bulto" solo para encontrar a un Tyson dormido, abrazando sus piernas, y con evidentemente mucho frío.

Hilary: ¿Tyson? ¡Tyson! ¿Estás bien?  
Tyson: ¿Hill... Hilary?

Ella lo envolvió con la capa que había llevado para él, sabiendo que tendría frio. Él lo agradeció.

Rei: ¿Eres feliz ahora? ¡Te dijimos que no salieras!  
Tyson: Lo siento, creí que…  
Kai: Eres un idiota, Tyson. ¿Sabes lo que arriesgamos si te sucedía algo?  
Max: Basta Kai, dijo que lo sentía…

Kai solo refunfuñó, y al grito de vámonos, todos comenzaron a caminar de regreso al centro. Sin embargo, un cambio en la ventisca se llevó con ella la gorra de Tyson.

Tyson: ¡Mi gorra!

Al unísono, trataron de traer a Tyson de vuelta, ya que, una vez más, se dirigía al bosque. Corrieron tras de él, al ver que no pararía hasta atrapar la gorra. Justo cuando la atrapó, pasaron al lado de una persona. No lucía nada bien.

Rei: Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?  
Rocío: Yo…

Lamentablemente, la chica no pudo responder. Perdió el conocimiento y habría dado contra el piso, de no ser porque Kai, al ser el que más cerca se encontraba, la detuvo.

Kai: Esta chica está helada…  
Tyson: ¿Está muerta?  
Max: ¡Tyson!  
Daichi: Está sangrando, miren —Señaló uno de sus costados, que estaba pintado de rojo  
Rei: Obviamente no está muerta, pero lo estará si no le conseguimos ayuda  
Hilary: Tal vez deberíamos llevarla al hospital.  
Kai: Tiene una hipotermia. Morirá antes de que lleguemos si no la cubrimos. He, Max, ayúdame con esto.

Max detuvo a la chica, mientras Kai se desenredaba la bufanda que siempre traía alrededor del cuello. Suerte que fuera larga, ya que lograron cubrir a la chica, casi la mayor parte. Entonces, Kai la cargó, dejando sus piernas y cabeza colgando a los costados, y se dirigieron cuán rápido pudieron al hospital.

No tardaron demasiado, después de todo, estaba más o menos cerca. Solo Rei y Kai entraron en urgencias, para que admitieran a la chica.

Rei: ¿Podrían ayudarnos? ¡Es una emergencia!  
Enfermero: Lo sentimos, estamos llenos.  
Rei: ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¡La chica está muriendo! Pasó demasiado tiempo en la ventisca  
Enfermero: Lamentablemente no es la única. Además, acabamos de recibir a las víctimas de un accidente de auto en cadena. Diecisiete heridos, estamos llenos.  
Kai: ¿Donde hay otro hospital?  
Enfermero: El más próximo en condiciones de tratar la hipotermia está a 12 kilómetros de aquí. Hacia el este…. Lo siento.

El enfermero corrió hacia dentro de la sala de urgencias, luego de que una enfermera más le hiciera señas desde allí. Kai y Rei se miraron el uno al otro, y luego volvieron al lado de los chicos.

Hilary: ¿Y bien?  
Rei: Están llenos. Tendríamos que ir al próximo hospital, doce kilómetros hacia el este.  
Tyson: ¿Qué? ¡No caminaré doce kilómetros!  
Kai: No será necesario Tyson. Para cuando lleguemos habrá muerto.

Tendrían que hacer algo, y tendría que ser rápido. No podían simplemente dejarla morir… ¿Podrían?

* * *

Ahá. Y así es como nuestros chicos y ésa extraña chica llamada Rocio cruzan sus caminos... ¿Les durará? Ouch!  
Lo sabremos la semana próxima, ya saben ;)  
Mixio.


	5. Capítulo 4: Welcome Back, Stranger

Guten Tag!  
Ojalá les esté gustando la historia. Sabría como mejorarla si dejaran Reviews de vez en cuando ¿Saben? :P en fin, tiempo de la historia!

* * *

**_Capítulo 4: Bienvenida, extraña | Welcome back, stranger._**

Debido a que no había taxis desde que la tormenta arreció de nuevo, un par de minutos después de que los chicos salieran en la búsqueda de Tyson, Max tuvo la genial idea de llamar al Sr. Dickenson, y quizá él los llevaría. O tal vez tendría una idea mejor, como un helicóptero o algo así.

Sr. Dickenson: ¿Diga?  
Max: ¿Señor Dickenson? Soy Max  
— ¿Max? ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Algo va mal?  
—Este… si. No somos nosotros ¿Sabe? Tyson se perdió entre la tormenta, y cuando lo encontramos, una chica que no lucía nada bien se desmayó sobre Kai. Está sangrando y está helada. No parece estar nada bien, el hospital está lleno y el próximo está a doce kilómetros al este… No sabíamos a quien llamar.  
— Justamente estoy en camino al hotel. Llévenla allí, y veré que hacer  
— Muy bien Señor D. ¡Gracias!

Obedecieron. Kai le cedió su habitación, que tenia por separado por petición propia, ya que odiaba tener que soportar los ronquidos, gritos, juegos y risas de los demás. Igualmente Hilary se trasladó allí, ya que sería fácil que la cuidara. Además, ambas eran chicas.

Cuando el Sr. Dickenson llegó, revisó a la chica, que había recuperado el conocimiento aunque no del todo. Parecía estar alucinando o algo así, balbuceaba cosas y se retorcía un poco, aunque aparentaba estar dormida. Además, la hipotermia había evolucionado en una fiebre, por no decir que sudaba frio. Un amigo suyo, doctor, afortunadamente acudió a su llamado especial para coser la herida. Ordenó arroparla, custodiarle con paños húmedos y mantenerle allí hasta que se sintiera mejor. Mientras el mismo señor Dickenson se quedaría en el hotel, para cuidar que se recuperara.

Todos estuvieron haciendo turnos para cuidarle. Incluso Kai tuvo que hacerlo, muy a regañadientes; Y aunque parecía estar dormido, habría los ojos cada vez que ella subía la voz dentro de sus incoherencias. Incluso cambiaba los paños húmedos… a veces.

Sin embargo, la chica no abrió los ojos, hasta la segunda ronda de Max, por la tarde del día siguiente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy?  
—Bienvenida de vuelta, extraña. ¿Te sientes mejor? Casi mueres, nos diste un gran susto  
—Les di… —Parecía no comprender nada. Y con razón.  
—Trata de descansar, no tuviste una noche muy buena. Voy por el Señor Dickenson… le alegrará saber que despertaste

Con su característica sonrisa, Max salió de la habitación y avisó al Señor Dickenson, como al resto de los muchachos, quienes entraron a la habitación de la chica. Todos tenían curiosidad. Era casi como si ella fuera fascinante.

Aunque la dejaron descansar un poco más, al final, ya recuperada, comenzó el juego de preguntas y respuestas.

Sr. Dickenson: ¿Cómo te llamas, mi niña?  
Rocío: J…— ¿Por que abría de mentir más? Ellos no la conocían, y Gustav seguro pensaba que estaba muerta para entonces — Rocío.  
Hilary: ¿Tienes idea de qué te pasó?  
Rocío: Yo…—Bueno, quizá debería mentir un poco—… Mi hermana murió, yo vivía con ella… mi cuñado me echó de la casa, sin cosas, ni papeles y… la tormenta me atrapó cerca de los suburbios. No tuve oportunidad de resguardarme o…

Todos entendieron de inmediato. Afortunadamente para ella, no hicieron más preguntas sobre el asunto. Sería difícil inventar mentiras sobre la marcha, y recordarlas después. A pesar de su negativa a quedarse, al final la convencieron, al menos hasta que la tormenta parara.

Max y Tyson se hicieron sus amigos de inmediato. Y, junto con Daichí, la hicieron pasar un buen rato, entre las peleas de los dos últimos y los regaños de Hilary. La hora de la comida fue muy amena también, sobre todo por las caras que ponía ella cuando Max le agregaba mostaza tanto a su sopa como a la de ella, que terminó agradándole.

Incluso Kai permanecía con el grupo, aunque con su actitud habitualmente fría, bien podía no haber estado allí. Desde que llegó sabía que había algo extraño con esa… muchacha. ¿Era peligrosa? Tal vez, o tal vez sólo distinta, de algún modo.

Misteriosa, si, y tenía a todos embelesados. Hacía rato había notado que tampoco Rei le quitaba los ojos de encima.

La siguiente semana fue suficiente para que todos la tomaran como una más de ellos. Hilary por fin tenía con quien hablar de cosas de chicas, y se quedaban hasta altas horas de la noche, solo charlando. Tyson había encontrado un defensor un poco más fiel que Kenny, aunque Chio —como le decían los chicos— también solía jugarle bromas. Daichi no encontraba algo nuevo en ella, aunque ella había sido la única que genuinamente había escuchado las historias que él contaba, de cuando era el mejor, en su pueblo. Max había descubierto que la chica sabía de Beyblade. Tenía un cancerbero —Perro de tres cabezas— llamado Drosperion, como bitbeast, y su beyblade tenía tecnología un tanto avanzada. Kenny encontró que sabía de una tecnología más avanzada que él estaba tratando de investigar. Casualmente, la misma que ella tenía en su beyblade. Rei le había contado toda su infancia en china ya que parecía ser buena escucha. Incluso le contó viejas aventuras con los chicos, excluyendo cuidadosamente el incidente de Biovolt.

Y después, Kai. La chica estaba empeñada en hacerle partícipe de cuanta conversación o actividad podía, obligándolo a contestar aunque sea con monosílabos. Era como si se hubiera propuesto integrarlo más al grupo. Lo más extraño, es que no era molesto. Incluso divertía un poco a Kai, a su parecer, la chica era como una niña pequeña tratando de entender todos los porqués.

* * *

Ojalá puedan darle una oportunidad a mi historia x) Yo sé que los ff's con OC's no son -casi nunca- lo que se espera, ni mucho menos la primer opción a elegir, pero si le dan a Kaizen una oportunidad tal vez descubren que les gusta :D  
En fin, los veo la semana que viene!  
Küsse  
Mixio


	6. Capítulo 5: Leaves and Goodbyes

Guten Tag :)!  
Un poco tarde, pero os traigo el capítulo de la semana :) ojalá y les esté gustando.  
Si se portan bien y me dejan algún review, tal vez ponga dos capítulos la semana que viene 3 (Os recomiendo no tener que esperar para el capítulo 7!)  
En fin, a la historia! Leer leer :B

* * *

_Capítulo 5: Partidas y Despedidas| Leaves and Goodbyes_

La tormenta por fin cesó al final de aquella semana.

El señor Dickenson anunció, aquella mañana, que el torneo continuaría, tal como se tenía planeado, en Alemania, a partir de la tarde siguiente. Había yates en el Danubio, que partirían a las 6 de esa misma tarde, esperando por todos los Beyluchadores que se hospedaban en el hotel. En Alemania, había furgonetas destinadas a llevarlos a su nuevo hotel, en Múnich .

Por tanto, aquella mañana, no había alegría en aquella habitación de hotel.

Tyson revolvía inquieto su desayuno. Max apenas lo había probado, incluso después de ponerle mostaza. Solo Daichi podía, aparentemente, disfrutarlo con normalidad. Hilary ayudaba a Kenny a empacar las cosas de los chicos, junto con Rei. Kai se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, o cerrar los ojos sin cambiar de posición. Algunos equipos ya estaban dejando el hotel.

Rocío no trató de enmendar la situación. No trató de alegrar a todos como había hecho durante toda la semana, si no que se quedó en silencio, mirando a todos hacer sus cosas, con expresión inescrutable. Si no estuviera siguiendo a quienes se movían con los ojos, podría decirse que había muerto.

Al final, ayudó al jefe a llevar las cosas al lobby, junto con Hilary y Rei. Kai habría ayudado, de mala gana, si se lo hubieran pedido. Pero nadie lo intentó siquiera. Se limitó a apagar las luces, dejar la llave sobre las camas, y seguir a todos camino al lobby.

Una vez afuera, esperaban a un taxi. Aun con el clima mejorado, escaseaban un poco. Quizá por la concurrencia de los equipos de Beyblade dirigiéndose al puerto, o quizá solo tomaban precauciones por si volvía a nevar. Con o sin más nieve, el piso resbalaba.

Cuando al fin consiguieron uno, subieron las maletas mientras Daichi y Tyson peleaban por el asiento de adelante, que al final ganó Kai, sentándose en él mientras el par aún peleaba

—Bueno chicos, que tengan buen viaje. Gracias por todo. Ah, y agradezcan al señor Dickenson por mí.

No esperó por las respuestas. Se ajustó la capa que el señor Dickenson le había regalado, con la insignia de la BBA, y siguió la vereda en dirección contraria a la que seguiría el taxi. No tenía a donde ir, por supuesto, pero de momento solo quería alejarse de allí. De ellos. Se había sentido tan bien en su compañía que había olvidado por completo que era temporal. Ahora que el adiós era inevitable, lo más que podía hacer era alejarse y olvidar.

—Chicos… —fue Max quien rompió el silencio después de la extraña despedida, cuando el taxi incluso aún no arrancaba— ¿Creen que deberíamos dejarla ir?  
—No es nuestra mascota, Max  
—Pero ha dicho que no tiene a donde ir, Kai. ¿Ya olvidaron la historia de su hermana y su cuñado?  
— ¿Al menos tienes la certeza de que es verdad? ¿Tiene pasaporte siquiera? Estás hablando de llevarla a Alemania  
—Dudo que hubiera otro por qué del cómo la encontramos, Kai. Quizá Max tenga razón. Pero ya se ha ido ¿Creen que quisiera…?

Antes de que Rei pudiera siquiera terminar la frase, Max ya estaba fuera del Taxi, dándole alcance

— ¡Hey Chio!  
— ¿Max?  
—No quiero ser entrometido, pero, sabemos que no tienes a donde ir y… bueno, solo quería… —Sonrió, con esa sonrisa alegre tan característica de él— creo que aún queda lugar en el taxi  
— ¿Sugieres que vaya con ustedes? ¿A Alemania?  
—No tienes por qué quedarte aquí, sola. A los chicos no les molesta….  
—Oh, Max, claro que iría. —La alegría le volvió súbitamente a la mirada— Me encariñé tanto esta semana, que había olvidado que tendrían que irse eventualmente.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron al Taxi. Lamentablemente, aquello de que aún quedaba lugar, no era del todo cierto, así que Kai tuvo que compartir el suyo con la chica; O, mejor dicho, dejar que la chica le usara de asiento durante quince minutos. Después de todo, no pesaba nada. Aunque si era un tanto extraño todo aquello.  


* * *

Aw, tan lindo Maxie. Y qué envidia de asciento tan cómodo :P  
¡Os veo en la próxima entrega!  
Mixio


	7. Capítulo 6: Negacion

Guten Tag!  
Bueno, perdón por la tardanza pero estaba esperando que me hicieran subir dos caps esta semana ): veo que no fue así, en fin, os gusta quedar en ascuas ¿Eh?  
Ojalá y les guste! A leer! (:

_**Capítulo 6: Negación | Denial **_

Sin embargo había problemas por la falta de papeleo de la chica. Casi volvieron a sentir el impávido frío de la evidente separación, cuando el señor Dickenson se ofreció a arreglar aquello él mismo. Subirían al yate, por que se hacía tarde, y él se quedaría atrás para conseguir los papeles de la chica. Rocío Abendroth dijo ser.

Una vez en el yate, todos se mostraban curiosos sobre la extraña. Algunos tuvieron el valor de acercarse a ser presentados. Y ella lo manejaba muy bien, incluso aunque Mariah no estaba tan entusiasmada con su presencia, y Rick, aunque aparentemente la miraba de reojo de vez en vez, no dejaba de refunfuñar.

Supuestamente el yate solo era para Beyluchadores. Lo que él no sabía es que ella podía ser tan buena, e incluso mejor que él.

El viaje, según algunos anuncios del capitán, no terminaría hasta el día siguiente, por la mañana. Para su descanso, claro, aunque, viéndolo de otro modo, no es como si necesitaran vacaciones después de aquella semana atrapados en el hotel. Todos contaban con un camarote, si bien algunos equipos, como el de los Blitzkrieg Boys, eran compartidos, con literas, la mayoría eran personales, aunque bastante reducidos.

Kenny se había mostrado renuente al viaje por agua, dado que se le daban muy mal. Y, ahora, a media noche, Chio entendía por qué. Eran las tres de la mañana, y, aunque arriba se escuchaba a algún equipo chocando las copas, —seguramente por alguna victoria, tanto reciente como próxima—, el barco estaba en total silencio. Silencio, y aún así ella no podía dormir. Quizá por el movimiento, que amenazaba con traerle nauseas, o quizá por las horribles pesadillas que la asaltaban casi a diario, mientras intentaba pernoctar.

Volvió a ponerse la ropa, (un pantalón corto —muy, muy corto— y una playera descubierta por los hombros, que no llegaba a tapar por completo su abdomen), y se dirigió a cubierta. Y, aunque no se lo esperaba, encontró a Kai ahí.

Se recargó en el barandal, justo al lado de él.

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

Él no contesto. La miró de soslayo, mientras ella mantenía la vista al frente, probablemente no esperando respuesta. Durante un par de minutos, no intercambiaron palabra alguna, si bien no se podía decir que disfrutaban del silencio, porque no había tal. Una vez afuera, Rocío pudo identificar plenamente las voces provenientes del cenador. Eran Bryan, Spencer y Tala, mejor conocidos como los Blitzkrieg Boys.

— ¿Cuándo murió tu hermana?

Fue Kai quien, finalmente, pronunció palabra. Aunque una vez que las dijo, parecían tener mucho menos tacto del que esperaba, no se inmutó. Ella suspiró antes de contestar.

— Un día antes de que me encontraran… más o menos.  
— Oh. ¿Cómo murió?

Le parecía extraño aquello. Había tenido que mesclar hechos, decir que su hermana murió y dar su nombre real concordaba con la realidad, pero si llegaba a salir algo en los noticiarios caería en mentiras, además sería difícil explicar que había estado atrapada en una crujía. No. Lo mejor sería tomar el suicidio que ella fingió como el motivo de la muerte.

—Posiblemente se suicidó. Encontraron su auto a orillas del Danubio, si bien no su cuerpo, hasta más tarde. Había sangre sobre una roca, y las marcas de nieve demostraban que fue hasta allí por voluntad propia. No tenía un motivo…  
— Lo siento. ¿Dónde la encontraron?  
—Rio a… arriba…

Trató de contestar, pero no pudo continuar, debido a que se le cortó la voz. Quiso decirle "Rio arriba, en Austria", pero las pesadillas que trató de evitar al no dormir, vinieron vívidamente a sus ojos. Su hermana sobre la mesa preparada para la cena, escindida por la mitad… y todo por una terriblemente desafortunada confusión. ¡Dios, la querían a ella!

Kai se sintió mal por haber preguntado, al notar que comenzaba a sollozar. No sabiendo que más hacer, y sintiéndose culpable, la giró para que dejara de mirar el agua. Parecía ser lo que más le arrellanó el dolor; recordar donde la encontraron, en el agua.

— No mires al agua. Disculpa, no debí haber preguntado…  
—Lo siento Kai, yo…

Quiso resistirse, que la partiera un rayo si no fue así; pero no pudo. Se echó, con los brazos al frente, justo en el pecho de Kai, a llorar profundamente. Un llanto largo y desamparado. Toda una tormenta de lágrimas. Sí que dolía todo aquello aun cuando fue entrenada para no tener corazón. Ni siquiera conocía a su hermana por el amor de Dios. Kai se quedó en shock durante unos momentos, mirándola sin saber qué hacer. Sin más, supuso que era su culpa y tendría que calmarla. Le acarició el cabello, que era tan suave al tacto como un montón de plumas y le rodeó con un brazo, sin decir palabra alguna. Finalmente, luego de algunos minutos los sollozos fueron cada vez menos audibles. Se secó las lágrimas y apenada como estaba, alzó el rostro para ver a Kai, quien por fin la soltó.

Justo en ese momento se percató de que no era mucho más alto que ella, salvo por el cabello. Sus caras quedaban a centímetros de distancia, tanto que podía sentir su aliento enfriarle las lágrimas que aún tenía sobre la mejilla. Y, aunque aquello no trató de evitarlo del todo, le besó. Un beso que decía gracias, un beso que lo sobresaltó.

Un beso que, sin saber realmente por qué, él correspondió.

¡Por dios! ¿Qué fue todo eso?  
¿Os va gustando? Bastante cortito, lo sé, por eso tenía la idea de fucionarlo con el capi que viene, pero bueh...  
Por cierto, os recomiendo no buscar capi justamente el viernes porque estoy un poco atareada |: perdon!  
Estaré leyendo sus historias de san valentin!  
Küsse!  
Mixio


	8. Capítulo 7: Coacción Coercion

**_Capítulo 7: Coacción | Coercion_**

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren lo que tenemos aquí.

Una voz a su izquierda los interrumpió. Y alabada fuera esa voz, porque no habrían sabido que decir después de aquello.

—Tala.

Los Blitzkrieg Boys bajaban, por fin, las escaleras desde el cenador.

— ¿No vas a presentarnos a tu novia, Kai? Ni siquiera sabía que tuvieras una.

Aparentemente habían estado brindando toda la noche, ya que al bajar los escalones que les separaban del suelo lo hicieron a trompicones. Incluso, Tala, al ser el único que habló, tenía la voz pastosa según pudo notar Kai, que rodó los ojos eh hizo las debidas presentaciones, si bien no negó las acusaciones de su amigo y antiguo compañero de equipo. Una vez que aquellos los dejaron solos, para dirigirse a los dormitorios, volvieron a hablar.

—Será mejor que yo también me vaya, es tarde. Deberías dormir, Kai.  
—Probablemente lo haga  
—Buenas noches.

Y ella corrió, perdiéndose tras las escaleras hacia los camarotes. Evitaron el asunto como por mutuo acuerdo ¿Qué demonios les sucedía?

Mejor dicho, ¿Qué rayos pasaba con Kai? Él no hacía ese tipo de cosas, debió evitar tratar de comprobar su historia sobre su tragedia familiar y no haberle hablado. Quizá si hubiera contestado con un bufido su pregunta inicial lo habría dejado en paz. Y ahora eso.

Y Tala, Bryan y Spencer los habían visto, con toda seguridad, a mitad de aquello. Ojalá hubieran tomado suficiente para que no hicieran comentarios por la mañana. Al menos Tala tenía problemas para diferenciar la realidad de los sueños cuando bebía de más. Y, por ahora, más valía que así fuera. Lo menos que quería es que todos se enteraran de aquello… ¿Se avergonzaba?

No, no tenía por qué, pero era Kai Hiwatari, y él no era así.

La peor parte del asunto, si es que se podía, es que él había correspondido. La chica lo había besado y él había devuelto el beso ¿Pero que le pasaba? Ahora solo le faltaba que la chica se pegara a él como chicle, y no sabría decirle cortésmente que no estaba interesado en ella.

Porque no lo estaba.

Volvió a su camarote rayando el alba, con la Alemania ahora visible desde allí, aunque un tanto alejada todavía. La misma pregunta seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, hasta que concilió el sueño. ¿Qué le sucedía? Ella no le atraía si quiera. ¿O lo hacía?

No, Kai Hiwatari no tenía tiempo de pensar en semejantes cosas. Se había prometido no tenerlo. Tenía que ganar aquel campeonato, aun incluso si sus aspiraciones de enfrentarse a Tyson se vieron abominablemente truncadas.

* * *

¿Será verdad que sólo tenemos aquí a un par de chicos impulsivos en una mala situación?  
Disculpen el megaretardo, pero me pseudorompí un pie y pues ya saben, con férula y visitar al médico se complica la situación  
¡Ojalá les vaya gustando!  
Küsse  
Mixio


	9. Capítulo 8: Get up Germany

Mil disculpas el megaretraso! Jaja, pero ya saben, exámenes y flojera y.. bueno, dejaré de escusarme y los dejo con la historia  
Por cierto ¿Aún recuerdan lo que dije sobre si no me dejan reviews no sé como mejorar, verdad? Seh, yo sé que si.

* * *

**_Capítulo 8: ¡Levántate Alemania! | Get up, Germany!_**

El yate se detuvo frente al puerto de Regensburg tan solo un par de horas más tarde. Debido a la tranquilidad del clima a última instancia, llegaron incluso antes de lo esperado, por lo que las furgonetas encargadas de trasladarlos a su hotel, en Múnich, aún no habían llegado. Debido a esto, los chicos tuvieron oportunidad de turistear un rato, obligados o no.

Tyson: ¡Vayamos a Desayunar!  
Kenny: ¿Cómo puede pensar en desayunar en momentos como este? —Aún se sentía mareado por el viaje en bote.  
Hilary: No lo sé, él siempre piensa en eso. — Dio un largo suspiro —Pero la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros ha desayunado. Será mejor buscar algún restaurante, mientras esperamos por las furgonetas.

Por lo que podían ver, no habían sido los únicos con la intención de desayunar. Casi todos estaban en el pequeño restaurante que adornaba la primera esquina del puerto, justo después de la gran fuente que condecoraba la calle de entrada al pueblo. La mayoría de los equipos ya estaban probando el bufet.

Para cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Tyson y Daichi ya habían prácticamente arrasado con lo que quedaba del mismo; Rei, Max y Chio se reían de las caras de repulsión que ponían Hilary y Kenny al observar a aquel par comer, y compartían las muecas de vez en cuando; Kai se limitaba a comer con los ojos cerrados y suspirar de vez en cuando ¿Algún día dejaría de sentirse niñera? Al menos comía tranquilamente hasta que escuchó la voz que menos gracia le hacía escuchar justo en ese momento.

—Hola, Kai. ¿No piensan irse ya? Las furgonetas llegaron hace un rato, aunque claro, quizá tú quieras compartir un rato más de la bella vista del Danubio con tu novia… ¿Cómo era que se llama? ¿Rocío?

Kai abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aunque logró controlarse pronto; Sin embargo, el resto de los chicos no habían podido del todo. Tyson tenía la boca abierta, Kenny incluso tiró el tenedor sobre el plato y Rocío se sonrojó mientras el resto permanecía con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Tala? Ah, entiendo, estuvieron bebiendo anoche ¿No? ¿Cuándo has podido tú diferenciar la realidad cuando estás ebrio?  
— Los chicos también te vieron ¿No es así?  
—A decir verdad no recuerdo nada de anoche, Tala. Lo que dice Hiwatari me suena más plausible, no sería la primera vez que confundes a las personas…

—Sergei, ¡Se supone que estés de mi lado! ¡Tú también lo viste, en todo caso!  
Spencer y Bryan se llevaron a Tala mientras aún refunfuñaba sobre la veracidad de su historia, bastante enfadado por la poca confianza que parecían prestarle sus compañeros de equipo. Pero vale, sí que no era la primera vez en que confundía las cosas luego de una borrachera, aunque podría jurarlo: la noche anterior sí que no había confundido nada.

Aún luego que se fueron, la consternación inundaba a los chicos, Tyson, apenas el más atrevido —O torpe, no podría decirlo—, decidió preguntarles si era verdad, de hecho, la pregunta había ido directa hacia Kai, quien le propinó un mape como toda respuesta. Max, un tanto más listo eh igual más cauteloso que Tyson, había mirado inquisitivo a Chío, con todo y el espagueti que aún sostenía frente a él en el cubierto.

—No seas cotilla, Maxie.

La mayoría interpretó esa frase muy a su conveniencia, venía siendo un "es cierto".

—Vale, solo para que lo sepan —Miró a Kai antes de continuar, tratando de averiguar que quería él que dijera, pero nada, era como mirar a la pared. La verdad es que él también parecía expectante— Tala está más loco que una foca.

Todos —Excepto Kai, claro está— se desternillaron de la risa. Incluso Kai tuvo que contenerse, aunque sí sonrió con satisfacción. Y una vez que el ataque de risa cesó, se encaminaron a las furgonetas; Eran casi los últimos y con razón. Según los cálculos de Dizzy, tardarían aproximadamente una hora en llegar a Múnich, considerando que era medio día y que la ronda del día comenzaba a las dos, daban gracias que no les tocara bey batallar en esta ocasión.

Una vez en la furgoneta, Max prestaba atención a los detalles que Kenny y Dizzy ultimaban en Draciel. Hilary y Rei mantenían una charla tranquila, Tyson y Daichi peleaban sobre quién era realmente el mejor, lo cual ya venía siendo costumbre; Kai miraba a Dranzer entre sus dedos, pensando… quizá recordando algo.

Chio miraba por la ventana, sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con Tala? O tal vez la pregunta era ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella? Todavía se preguntaba por qué había seguido aquél impulso estúpido de besar a Kai; Nunca le había visto en ningún otro plan que en el plan de amigos, a veces dudaba siquiera de eso, Kai era demasiado cerrado como para que alguien le tuviera un afecto temprano… aunque la verdad es que le agradaba, pero no así, entonces, ¿Por qué le había besado? Quizá había sido solo una reacción dado que está entrenada para evitar que sus sentimientos salgan a flote, como alguna especie de máscara encubridora de la tristeza que había salido a relucir.

"Entrenada". Tonterías. No se sentía entrenada para nada desde la noche en que Juliet muriera. No estaba entrenada para ver a su hermana morir, no estaba entrenada para ser la culpable de eso, no estaba entrenada para fingir ser la esposa de alguien a quien no conocía y que en el fondo la odiaba: tampoco para fingir un suicidio y, mucho menos, para verse rodeada de amigos a raíz de todo aquello.

En algún punto de todos aquellos pensamientos, se quedó dormida. Sólo despertó hasta que escuchó a Max gritar admirado, apenas a tiempo para bajar de la furgoneta. Cuando llegaron al hotel todos quedaron maravillados. El Sr. Dickenson no había escatimado en gastos para éste torneo, el hotel podría haber sido el más caro de todo Múnich, incluso de la Alemania entera.

Kenny: Deben tener una piscina hermosa para relajarse  
Max: ¡Y espero que un gran plato de Beyblade!  
Tyson: Yo me preocuparía más por los platos en el restaurant. Quizá tengan comida que no eh probado —Parecía entusiasmado con la idea  
Hilary: Y hay un SPA. Podría vivir aquí durante mucho tiempo  
Kai: Hn.  
Chio: Vamos Kai, ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Hn?

La chica no recibió respuesta, más que el roce de la larga bufanda de Kai cosquilleándole la nariz cuando se les adelantó dentro del edificio.

—Al menos lo intentas, Chío… Él siempre es así.  
—Lo sé Rei. —Suspiró. Kai era todo un enigma, y ella aún no llegaba a entender por qué se empeñaba en labrar una muralla entre él y el resto de los chicos.

* * *

Hay por dios.  
Jajaja, pobre Tala, se llevó la peor parte. Nos vemos más pronto!  
Küsse, Mixio.


	10. Capítulo 9: Sorpresas, Sorpresas

¡Hi there!  
¡Al fiiiin! ¡Reviews! *Mixio saltando por todos lados*  
Haha, ok, dejaré la emoción. Muchas gracias Eclipse por tomarte la molestia de comentar (: ojalá te siga gustando. Los dejo con la historia 3

* * *

**_Capítulo 9: Sorpresas, Sorpresas || Surprises, Surprises… _**

Decidieron perderse la primera ronda alemana.  
Robert y compañía eran amigos suyos desde el principio de los tiempos, pero habían dejado de entrenar profesionalmente desde poco antes del tercer torneo y el batallón Barthez entrenaba incluso más duro que en cualquier abadía de entrenamiento, los Majestics estaban perdidos en el más literal sentido de la palabra, así que se conformaron con ver el deshuese desde la pantalla plasma de la habitación de hotel, en la que por cierto habían logrado entrar todos con suficiente espacio.

La primer beybatalla la disputaron Robert y Mathilda, y vaya que para tener pinta de niñita dulce y tierna, era bastante mordaz cuando de ganar se trataba. El pobre Robert seguramente no tenía idea de qué lo golpeó. La verdad es que nadie podría asegurarlo. Tyson suspiró; tenía la esperanza de que Miguel cumpliera la promesa de dejar a Barthez y con él todas las trampas del campeonato anterior, pero cuando supo que estaban dentro del torneo aún bajo el nombre de "Batallón Barthez" algo le dijo que la primer parte de la promesa no se había cumplido. La esperanza de que al menos dejarían de hacer trampa se esfumó en cuanto vio el blade de Robert salir a dar un paseo por los aires sin explicación lógica alguna…

Kenny puso a Dizzy a trabajar tan pronto como vio aquella escena. Lo mejor sería sacar la data del campeonato pasado si querían tener alguna oportunidad frente al Batallón Barthez y no quedar como los Majestics.

Rei, como digno ex miembro de los White Tiger X estaba más preocupado por la batalla con ellos que por la próxima batalla con el Batallón Barthez. Trampas o no…

–Deberíamos estar entrenando…  
– ¿Eso crees Rei?  
–Si Tyson. El Batallón Barthez no es algo fácil, de acuerdo, pero no son nuestro problema justo ahora.  
– Tu solo lo dices porque los White Tigers son tus amigos… –Eso sonaba recriminatorio  
–Así es Tyson, exactamente porque son mis amigos y los conozco bien es que no los subestimo como lo haces tú

Todos se quedaron en silencio ya que no era normal que Rei fuera tan frio con Tyson, pero éste último podía ser bastante molesto cuando de hablar de pasados se trataba. El torneo pasado todos y cada uno de sus amigos decidieron que querían probarse a sí mismos y ver que tanto tenía Tyson de campeón mundial sin ellos; Al final, demostró el punto cuando venció por casi nada a Kai en la ronda final y fue esa quizá la razón que los unió nuevamente, pero él nunca llegó a perdonarlos, cada vez que podía les recordaba lo "buenos amigos" que podían llegar a ser.

Rei dejó el lugar en el que estaba y se fue al balcón, cerrando la ventana/puerta casi con violencia, mientras que Tyson salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta como si quisiera que se zafara de su sitio. El resto (salvo Kai) solo se miraron uno al otro, entre confundidos y apenados, pero volvieron a lo suyo al poco tiempo.

Chío, aunque no sabía del todo de que hablaban ya que poco y nada habían mencionado de aquellos tiempos, entendía muy bien lo mal que se sentía Tyson y lo hiriente que podía llegar a ser con sus palabras, así que, esperando poder ayudar un poco, salió al balcón con Rei.

— ¿Te molesta si me siento?  
— ¿Uh…? No, hazlo…  
—Gracias —Sonrió, pero permaneció en silencio mientras lo miraba absorto en las nubes del cielo

Si él quería hablar del asunto, lo haría, y si no, cuando menos le mostraba su "presencia moral"

—No debes tener ni idea de que pasó allí dentro ¿Verdad?  
—No exactamente, pero Tyson es un tonto… — él sonrió mirándola de una vez por todas  
—Bueno, no realmente…  
— ¿No?  
—Me refiero a que lo entiendo… está herido, de algún modo

La mirada inquisitiva de ella pareció animarlo a hablar, pues continuó contando el cómo y el porqué decidió darle la espalda al equipo en ese entonces. Entendía a Tyson porque sintió esa punzada de traición en cuanto descubrió que Max también dejaba el equipo. Quizá le molestaba no ser el único que traicionaba al equipo o quizá se sintió traicionado porque Max no tenía idea de sus planes cuando tomó la decisión de dejarlos para volver con los All Stars. Sabía que Max se sentía igual, aún cuando tenía un gran corazón que siempre entendía las razones.

—Ya veo. Todo lo que Max y tú querían era demostrarse a sí mismos que eran importantes para el equipo, pero tanto ustedes como Tyson sintieron que el otro los traicionaba al abandonarlos. Como egoísmo…  
—Exacto. Aunque Tyson demostró el punto cuando nos venció a todos con nuestros respectivos equipos. Inclusive a Kai. —Sonrió tristemente  
—Él no lo entendió nunca, ¿Verdad?  
—No lo hará. Se toma todo demasiado personal. Simplemente no puede asimilar que tuviéramos razones para dejarlo…

La ventana del balcón se abrió de golpe, dejando a la vista a Kai

—Hola Kai. ¿Te nos unes?  
—Hmp –sonaba a negativa– Necesitaba aire fresco.  
—Hay mucho espacio —El tiempo pasado de su oración le decía a Rocío que realmente no pensaba quedarse  
—Saldré a caminar— Se fue tan pronto como llegó y segundos después se escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la habitación, entre el eco del silencio que mantenían. Chío solía decepcionarse mucho cuando no podía incluir a Kai en las actividades del resto, lo cual era a menudo, pero si había que ser sinceros Rei estaba fascinado con la habilidad de la chica de sonsacar explicaciones a Kai. Parecían mantener una simple conversación, eh incluso Kai no expresaba más que cortantes (y/o) monosílabos, pero era más de lo que ellos habrían sacado de él. A veces no se dignaba a contestar siquiera.

—No tengo que decírtelo de nuevo ¿Verdad?  
—No, lo sé, Así es él.  
—Sí. Deberías dejar de tratar. Nosotros lo intentamos un tiempo, al menos hasta que entendimos que no iba a cambiar…  
—Soy una chica necia

El orgullo escondido en sus palabras lo hizo sonreír. Ya había olvidado hasta el porqué estaban allí y qué lo tenía tan molesto cuando llegó. Incluso de repente recordó que tenía hambre.

—Ya. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Me muero de hambre

De la nada, Chío soltó a reír. Él la miró confundido, ya que no entendía que le había hecho tanta gracia. Cuando recuperó el aliento, finalmente explicó:

—Sonaste como Daichí diciendo eso  
— ¿De verdad? —Arqueó una ceja— Bueno… ahora que lo dices puede que si

Ambos echaron a reír ante la comparación. Después, volvieron a la habitación y pidieron servicio al cuarto.

_*****-***-*****_

Odiaba ponerse así. Odiaba lo débil que se sentía y lo humillante que era estar emocionalmente ligado a alguien o a algo. La mayor parte del tiempo podía olvidarse de ello, porque había evitado cuidadosamente volver a ligarse a nada, pero en ésas épocas del año era imposible de olvidar.

Imposible por el hecho de que todo había ocurrido una noche como aquellas, donde la nieve cubría las calles, los árboles, los autos, y prácticamente toda superficie no-móvil. Imposible con el torneo obligándolo a ir a Rusia una vez al año, y remembrar aquél que lo cambiaría todo.

Imposible con aquella promesa latente, distante e irrompible.

Imposible con Voltaire restregándole a la cara cada año los costos de aquel hospital; Siempre la misma pelea a la que por suerte ya no tenía que acudir personalmente, pero que era igual de intensa, agotadora e incómoda. Frustrante.

—No pienso seguir pagando ese maldito hospital, Kai.  
— ¿Debo recordarte que todo es culpa tuya?  
—Yo no les dije que huyeran.  
—Tú y tu maldita abadía nos obligaron a hacerlo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que aquel infierno.  
— ¿Crees que Morgan opina lo mismo?  
—Déjala fuera de esto  
—Te recomiendo no jugar el juego de las culpas, Kai, porque sabes que saldrás perdiendo.

No tenía como rebatir aquello.

—Firma el maldito cheque de una vez, Voltaire. Nos lo debes.

Colgó el celular porque estaba harto de tener la misma conversación con aquel anciano. Siempre firmaba el cheque, pero no perdía oportunidad de recordarle su culpabilidad en el asunto. Sin embargo él estaba más consiente de aquello que nadie, no necesitaba recordatorios.

Lo que necesitaba era aire fresco, para calmarse. Por eso había tratado de salir al balcón, pero se vio obligado a tomar un paseo. Y lo tomaría, porque necesitaba un respiro para regresar el pasado a donde pertenecía: al rincón más profundo de las oquedades de su iceberg.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Rei y Chio parecen empezar una linda amistad (: ... Pero ¿De que hablaban Voltaire y Kai? Más importante aún... ¿Quién demonios es Morgan?  
0:  
Küsse!  
Mixio


	11. Capítulo 10: Crónicas Bélicas

Bueno, dado lo corto del capítulo no tardaré mucho en actualizar, así que esperenme pronto :D Ojalá les guste un poco de acción beyblade para variar.

* * *

**_Capítulo 10: Crónicas bélicas || Chronic war_**

La pelea quedó en el olvido desde aquel momento. Rei la había olvidado mucho más pronto que de costumbre ya que descargarse con Chío le había ayudado un tanto; Nadie consoló a Tyson porque estaban cansados de explicarle una vez y otra más las razones de su partida aquel año. Las conocía y no quería aceptarlas, ya habían dejado de rogar por un perdón que solo era momentáneo. Sin embargo la molestia duro poco y nada, ya que para la hora de la cena todos estaban tan normales como de costumbre.

Quien no apareció hasta media noche fue Kai. La única preocupada era Rocío. El resto ya estaba más que acostumbrado. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Sólo llegaban a preocuparse por él cuando estaban de vuelta en Rusia, pero en otro momento, sabían cómo era él; Llegaría tarde o temprano…

Chío estaba lejos de entender que tal distanciamiento les llegara a parecer mínimamente normal; Para ella, algo no iba bien con Kai. Como fuera, se quedó despierta esperando por él; Solía lograr que le dijera algunas cosas y quizá lograra saber a dónde iba hasta tan tarde o el porqué no le preocupaba al resto.

Sin embargo, todo lo que logró a su llegada fue que le espetara a la cara un frío — ¡No es asunto tuyo! –.con voz firme y amedrentadora. Con eso, se metió en su cama, quedándose dormido casi al instante.

*******

La semana siguiente el torneo continuó su curso. Para abrir la cartelera, Robert y Johnny sufrieron un poco a manos del Batallón Barthez, sin embargo el encuentro había quedado en un empate cuando los beyblades de Oliver y Claude salieron del plato al mismo tiempo durante el tercer encuentro.

Más tarde los White Tigers X se enfrentaron a los BBA Revolution, quienes, para su suerte, terminaron por llevar el marcador global 2 encuentros a 1, gracias al desempeño de Tyson y Rei. Daichí había perdido el segundo encuentro contra Mariah, algo que no lo tenía del todo contento.

Más tarde la acción en el plato aumentó en cuanto los Blitzkrieg Boys volvieron a ver de frente las caras del equipo Bega, ambos sin un miembro entre sus filas. Kai, que a todas luces había preferido quedarse con los chicos durante éste torneo, y Ming-Ming que había retomado su "carrera" musical. La chica era un desastre auditivo, pero de algún modo se mantenía en el mercado. Quizá gracias a tipos como Kenny, que seguía de algún modo enamorado de ella.

Sin embargo a Tala y compañía nos les fue tan bien como en la ronda anterior. Crusher y Mystel no perdieron el tiempo en hacer polvo a Bryan y Tala. Spencer ni siquiera pudo salir de la banca y aquello convertía a los Bega team en un problema para la Dinastía F en la próxima ronda, quienes la tenían difícil ya que los All Stars los habían hecho polvo con un marcador dos encuentros a uno que apenas y vio brillar a Raúl en el primero de ellos. Julia no pareció ser problema para Michael y Emily eliminó a último minuto a Raúl durante el último encuentro en un plato que tenía más agujeros que el queso gruyer.

Durante el fin de semana se trasladaron a New York para continuar con la quinta ronda del torneo.

Los únicos encuentros que cabría mencionar son la de los Blitzkrieg Boys con los All Stars y la de nuestros chicos y el batallón Barthez.

* * *

El próximo capítulo es probablemente el más interesante de los 10 aquí publicados :F  
¡Esperenos pronto! A, y no se olviden de dejar reviews.  
Küsse  
Mixio


	12. Capítulo 11: Cheers, Revelations!

Les dije que no tardaría :) ¡Ojalá les guste!

* * *

**_Capítulo 11: Cheers! Revelations_**

Apenas volvieron al hotel aquél sexto día, después de la victoria contra el Batallón Barthez, se pusieron a celebrar.

La cena desapareció como por arte de magia, aunque claro, la mayoría de las cenas solían tener esa duración siempre que Tyson y Daichí hicieran acto de presencia. Más tarde brindaron, inclusive Kai estuvo de humor para un par de choques con la copa.

Todos parecían tener mucho que celebrar. Claro, habían asegurado el torneo hasta entonces. Cualquiera celebraría eso.

Luego de la media noche y con tres botellas fuera de juego.

—Creo que me iré a la cama, estoy comenzando a sentirme mareada.  
—Claro Hill… Tal vez no sea mala idea llevar a Kenny contigo…

Y tal vez Rei tenía razón, el susodicho chico tenía los lentes mal puestos, las mejillas sonrosadas y hacía veinte minutos que había recordado de súbito cuanto le gustaba Ming-Ming, la ex integrante del equipo Bega e intérprete del tema que amenizaba la celebración en el momento. Era extraño ver lo embobado que estaba con la chica. Aún cuando nadie compartía la opinión sobre ella.

No tardaron más de diez minutos en salir del salón y dejar al resto aún entre brindis y relatos del encuentro.

—Mi parte _fagorita_ —ése fue Max— fue cuando Miguel creyó que iba a beybatallar yo primero y mandó a Mathilda contra ti.  
—No, no. Lo mejor fue cuando Mathilda peleó contra mi pensando que yo sería tu… que confuso suena eso…  
—Ty, creo que es justo lo mismo que Maxie decía  
— ¿De verdad?  
—Si…  
—Creo que el vodka comienza a afectarme

La verdad es que ya estaban más ebrios que mono con licor de banana. Desde hacía un rato. Daichí se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa sabrá dios a qué hora, sólo Rei lo había notado después de una muy amena charla con Chío y cruzar un par de palabras con Kai sobre su turno en el plato. Maxie había comenzado a reír por cómo habían confundido al otro equipo y él y Tyson no habían podido parar, riendo después por las confusiones mentales de Ty y después sólo por reír.

—Me parece que cuerdos sólo quedamos nosotros tres  
—Pues con Tyson y Max ya no cuentes  
—Daichí quedó knock-out y ni lo habíamos notado  
—Creo que tu también vas para afuera, Rei. Nos lo mencionaste hace diez minutos  
— ¿Lo hice?  
—Ahá  
—Dios… En ese caso, creo que lo mejor será irme. Y llevarme a estos dos antes de que terminen como Daichí  
—Si. Ya nos lo llevaremos en algún momento, supongo  
—Se ve cómodo allí. Que se vaya sólo si él no piensa lo mismo  
—Buen punto, Kai.  
—Heeey, nosotros no estamos borrachos Rei  
—Tyson tiene razón… espera ¿Dije que Tyson tenía razón? De acuerdo, si debo estar borracho  
— ¡Max!  
—Lo siento Tyson pero esa frase no… ¿De qué frase hablábamos?

Rei, que aún coordinaba medianamente, rodó los ojos y se llevó al par de chicos pese a las pataletas eh incoherentes negaciones de su estado de consumo etílico. Incluso pasó un rato antes de que las risas se convirtieran en ronquidos profundos, que seguramente sólo provenían de Tyson.

—Bebés

Kai —contradiciendo todo lo planeado— rompió el silencio luego de un rato de quedar a solas; Ya habían tomado cuando menos tres shoots más antes de pronunciar palabra.

— ¿Qué? ¿No aguantan nada?  
—No. O quizá tenga que ver que estoy más acostumbrado que ellos al alcohol

El silencio volvió a abrazarlos, aunque Kai parecía cómodo con eso.

— ¿Tomas cuando estas solo?  
— ¿Ah?  
—Er… —titubeó un poco al notar que quizá la pregunta fue demasiado directa para que Kai contestara con sinceridad —... dijiste que estás más acostumbrado al alcohol, pero es raro a menos que tomes a solas…  
—Fui parte de los Blitzkrieg Boys alguna vez… Y ya viste cómo celebran las victorias. No fueron pocas mientras estuve con ellos.

Cierto, no lo había pensado, no vivían juntos desde siempre. De repente recordó la noche en que se besaron; Tala estaba suficientemente tomado como para dejarse convencer de que aquello lo había soñado. Rió para sus adentros, contenta de que aquello jamás se hubiera mencionado de nuevo.

— ¿De verdad? Yo creo que te emborracharías antes que yo.  
— ¿Eso es un reto? —Kai enarcó una ceja; Jamás se llevaba así con las chicas  
—Si, de hecho sí.

Por suerte Kai había terminado la última botella, por lo que se levantó, trajo cuatro botellas del frigorífico y comenzaron a tomar de tácito acuerdo, cada cual abriendo una para sí mismo. No pronunciaron palabra de nuevo hasta que Daichí se levantó de repente y sin decir palabra se arrastró a si mismo hacia el dormitorio.

—Eso definitivamente fue raro  
—Bastante  
—Te gano por dos o tres copas, Kai.  
—Y ya tienes la voz pastosa  
—Claro que no.

La verdad es que ambos comenzaban a sentir el efecto del alcohol. Kai estaba más platicador que de costumbre, aunque seguía habiendo silencios entre ellos. Rocío apenas podía morderse la lengua para no bombardear a Kai con preguntas sobre él hasta molestarlo y lograr que se fuera.

Sin embargo, no lo suficiente para no preguntar nada.

— ¿Porqué siempre usas esto?

Tomó el borde de la bufanda entre sus dedos, examinando la textura tan detenidamente que Kai notó que realmente evitaba mirarlo. Quizá para esconder que el motivo de la pregunta no era únicamente curiosidad; Era una buena mentirosa, pero Kai no parecía fiarse de ella del todo.

—Se… se lo prometí a alguien  
— ¿Cumpleaños?

Mierda. La mayoría de las personas se quedaban con ésa respuesta, y ella de la nada deducía que fue un regalo. ¿Es que no podía ser normal ni por un instante?

—Navidad

*Flashback*

La abadía rusa nunca lucía tan alegre como cuando a hurtadillas, Kai encendía la chimenea para ella.

Ambos terminaron allí a los tres años, aunque la diferencia es que ella fue arrestada, como casi todos; Kai era distinto en muchos sentidos. Era el único nieto de Voltaire, dueño de BioVolt, compañía cuyo único encargo era llevar aquel infierno de entrenamiento intensivo de Beyblade para lograr beyluchadores perfectos. Una técnica que bien recordaba a los campos de concentración nazis durante la segunda guerra mundial, sólo que aquí los encerrados era aquellos que tenían potencial.

Y ella era como su hermana. Amaba la navidad, aún cuando nunca había tenido una, y la nostalgia y el deseo con los que hablaba de ella le dieron a Kai motivo suficiente para querer que tuviera una navidad para ella sola, costara lo que costara.

No iba a instalar un árbol de navidad ni mucho menos, en sí, todo lo que pudo hacer fue encender la chimenea en el ala oeste de la torre sur, que se encontraba abandonada y ventajosamente posicionada frente al bosque de pinos que, nevados, hacían un buen papel como árbol navideño.

—Es precioso Kai –Sus ojos centellearon inundados de lágrimas  
—Tómalo como un regalo  
—Yo también te tengo uno  
— ¿De verdad? —Kai estaba confundido, ya que aquello había sido sorpresa  
—La compré el día que Boris me llevó a traer a los nuevos, los de las otras abadías

Y, sacando una bolsa de papel desgastada, se la entregó. Era la más bonita, suave y larga bufanda que él había visto en toda su vida. Se la colocó al cuello como pudo, con ayuda de ella.

—Me gusta mucho.  
— ¿La usarás?  
—La estoy usando  
—Pero ¿La usarías siempre?  
—Es una promesa.

*Fin Flashback*

Creyó que lo había visto en su mente, reviviéndolo todo como cada vez, pero aparentemente había estado contándolo en voz alta. Doble mierda.

—Hm… ¿Y qué fue de la chica cómo-sea-que-se-llame?  
—No es de tu incumbencia—Su tono fue tan frio que lo sorprendió incluso a él  
—Oh… entiendo.

Rocío parecía no tener palabras, por lo que él se sumió un poco más en sus recuerdos.

Y claro que no tenía palabras, pero ojalá las tuviera, se dijo, ojalá tuviera las palabras que apagaran el incendio de dolor que se abrió paso en la mirada de Kai mientras contaba aquello. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con esa chica, que podía despertar semejante pesar en la sola mirada de una persona?

—Creo que… me siento un poco borracha—dijo al fin, imaginando que él seguiría de alguna forma torturándose con sus recuerdos.  
—Llevo casi media botella más que tú  
—Ya, ya, te lo concedo. Soy una bebé. Me iré a la cama  
—Te sigo.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al dormitorio, o al menos, eso intentaban, puesto que Kai casi se da de cara contra el marco de la puerta.

—Tú tampoco estás como la fresca mañana. Anda, dame tu brazo.

Tomó su brazo y lo pasó por sus hombros, y, no sin algo de dificultad, lo ayudó a cruzar la puerta no soltándolo hasta dejarlo sentado sobre la cama.

— ¿Necesitas más ayuda?

La pregunta parecía metafórica puesto que ella siguió caminando hasta la cama que estaba al frente de la de él.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Desnudarme? … Yo puedo solo  
—Bien. Porque yo tengo mis propios problemas.

Kai levantó la mirada al no entender a que se refería, y se encontró a la chica, con cara de asco, pellizcando un calcetín de Daichí lo más lejos de su cara que su brazo le permitía.

—Encontré un calcetín apestoso de Daichí en mi cama  
—Eh… esa es la cama de Daichí.  
—Oh, eso lo explica todo.

La chica dio la vuelta y se acomodó en la cama de al lado, ahora completamente segura de que era la suya.

* * *

Me divertí mucho haciendo éste capítulo xD  
Ojalá y ustedes se hayan divertido tambien ¡No olviden los reviews!  
Küsse  
Mixio


	13. Capítulo 12: Ojos de Medianoche

Al fin terminé mi año en la prepa, así que esperenme con más asiduidad ii sobre todo, esperen capítulos cada vez mejores (:  
al menos eso espero haha. No los entretengo más ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**_Capítulo 12: Ojos de media noche || Midnight eyes_**

La cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle; Le molestaba incluso el sonido de su propia respiración, ni hablar de los ronquidos de Daichí y los murmullos ininteligibles de Tyson. Y aún así esperaba ser el único que recordara algo de la noche anterior. No sabía qué podía hacer ella con semejante información. Ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había hecho hablar, no es como si no hubiera estado peor de borracho con los Blitzkrieg Boys, y con los chicos otro poco, aunque quizá nunca tanto como con Tala y compañía; simplemente eran demasiado inocentes y pequeños como para llevar el ritmo de alcohol que había logrado aguantar en las tantas borracheras con los rusos.

Rocío había sido inteligente al sacar el tema solo hasta que estuvieron completamente bebidos, lo que no fue tan inteligente fue que ella estuviera bebida también, ya que probablemente —Y por su bien— no recordaría nada por la mañana. Sin embargo, Kai no estaba seguro de que fuera el alcohol la razón de que se le hubiera ido la lengua, dado que no le había pasado antes… Hablar de Morgan había sido demasiado, y aunque la chica le había dicho que podía confiar en ella, algo en él seguía diciéndole que ella era peligrosa. Todo en ella olía a peligro. Durante aquel beso la había olido, si, y olía a una mezcla exquisita entre cerezas frescas y champagne, pero el peligro solía oler a eso…. Delicioso. Justo por eso era peligroso, te atrae a tu propia tumba donde terminas cayendo voluntariamente y enterrándote vivo.

—Hmp— soltó un bufido a la oscuridad de la noche, revolviéndose en la cama para ponerse boca arriba  
—Cállate Kai, la cabeza me está matando

Kai se sentó en la cama algo espantado ya que creía estar alucinando hasta su voz, pero en cambio se encontró con un par de ojos que destellaban entre la penumbra, profundos trozos de chocolate que le miraban fijamente. _(N de la A. Creo que Kai y yo teníamos hambre haha)_

—Al menos Daichí y Tyson pueden alegar que están dormidos  
—Duérmete ya.

Volvió a recostarse e ignorando el par de ojos que escrutaban cada movimiento de su pecho con su respiración, se quedó dormido. Y por una vez, no fue Morgan la protagonista de sus sueños…

Se despertó malhumorado y con un profundo desprecio hacia su persona. No debía tocar el tema de su pasado, _ergo_ no debía hablar de Morgan; Aquello se había vuelto su religión y no había tenido problema en seguir sus dictámenes hasta la noche anterior. Desde que aquella chica llegara todo se puso de cabeza: se encontraba a si mismo dando explicaciones a una extraña, participando a la fuerza en conversaciones grupales y ahora hablando de su pasado. Incluso mantener los ojos tranquilamente cerrados, como solía ser su costumbre, ahora parecía todo un acto de heroísmo. Se había vuelto incapaz. El hecho de que esa noche debía volver a Rusia no ayudaba en nada.

Tenía que detener aquello de una forma u otra.

Le extrañó que fuera tan tarde –a juzgar por la luz solar que se filtraba por la ventana— y no escuchara el barullo habitual que sus excéntricos compañeros de equipo solían hacer mañana sí y otra también, por lo que muy a su pesar salió de la cama y se incorporó en la habitación donde habían estado brindando la noche anterior. Sólo Rei estaba allí.

— ¿Dónde han ido todos?  
—Parece que Chío los convenció de ir a la piscina antes de partir a Rusia  
—Hmp  
—Por cierto, el señor Dickenson se pasó por aquí muy temprano, dejó aquellos papeles para que los firmaras…

Con un movimiento de cabeza le mostró a Kai un folder color azul sobre la mesa

— ¿Dijo qué eran?  
—Parece que el pasaporte y demás de Chío. Tiene que estar registrada como miembro del equipo y como tú eres el capitán…  
—Ya. —Ignoró el folder y tomó un pan tostado que parecía ser lo único intacto sobre la mesa del desayuno  
— ¿No vas a firmarlo? Parecía urgente, partimos hoy…  
—Hum… sobre eso… Ya no me parece buena idea que siga con nosotros  
— ¿De qué estás hablando?  
—De la chica. No la conocemos, no sabemos nada de ella, no tengo idea de que hace con nosotros. Por lo que a mí respecta bien podría ser una espía, tener antecedentes o algo así…  
—No tenía a donde ir  
— ¿Y qué somos nosotros? ¿La caridad?  
—A todos nos agrada, Kai. Hasta a ti y lo sabes  
— ¿Esa niña tonta? Estás loco. Todo lo que hace es molestarme  
—Sólo quiere que seas más unido a nosotros…  
—Si, pues yo no.  
—Claro que tu no, porque tú eres un imbécil egoísta

Después de aquel frío intercambio de palabras no pudieron más que verse el uno al otro con los ojos entornados, el dolor y el odio que encarnaban aquellas frases.

Finalmente, Rei decidió que lo mejor era no echar atrás sus palabras y salir de la habitación. Antes de salir dijo una última frase

— Fírmalo Kai

El aludido se había petrificado desde el momento en que entendió la magnitud de las palabras que había dicho al final, aquellas que habían hecho que el siempre sereno Raymond Kon demostrara las marcas que sus pasadas traiciones habían dejado en la relación de amistad, no sólo entre ellos sino con todo el equipo.

Peor aún ¿Porqué de repente se empeñaba con tanto esfuerzo en alejar a la chica de ellos? Ahora sabía demasiado, pero eran las consecuencias de la falta de medición de sus actos la noche anterior y ¿Tenía por ello que romper una promesa más? Le habían prometido darle un techo y llevarla con ellos en el torneo…

Ahora no podía echarse atrás.

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar de su mente los recuerdos mesclados de Morgan y las frases hirientes de Rei que amenazaban con turbar su ya de por si tortuosa marea de pensamientos. Tomó el folder de la mesa y firmó los papeles de integración al equipo, sin embargo, allí dentro había también un sobre y una nota.

"Esta correspondencia llegó a la recepción del hotel ayer" Junto a la nota un temido sobre blanco en cuya solapa letras de un frío y resaltado azul marino rezaban: _Avesley Medical Care-center._

Voltaire parecía querer joderlo un poco más.

* * *

Caridad. Lol xD  
Aw, que corto... correspondencia misteriosa ¿Ah? .0.  
Nos vemos el próximo capítulo, no olviden los reviews!!  
Küsse  
Mixio.


	14. Capítulo 13: Doble Trato

Hola de nuevo!  
Uff, estuve trabajando mucho en éste, por eso la tardanza, espero que de verdad les agrade y tal como lo pidieron es bastante más largo.

Como nota especial debo mencionar que yo quería que todo se desarrollara entre Moscú y Vladivostok, pero por cuestiones de realidad (El viaje en tren entre dichas ciudades dura siete días) y para evitar que Tyson haga mucha bilis, usaremos nuestra imaginacion para ubicar Vladivostok a más o menos la misma distancia que hay entre Moscú y San Petersburgo: 4 horas en tren.

Apartir de éste capítulo cambiaré de narrador de vez en cuando, así que espero que no se hagan mucho lío para descubrir de quién es el POV.  
Disfrúten! :D

* * *

**_Capítulo 13: Doble Trato || Double Dare_**

Momentos de incómoda tensión fueron los que vivieron los BBA Revolution durante su viaje a Rusia; Primero, a media mañana en el taxi, luego en el aeropuerto… más tarde durante las cuatro horas que pasaron en el avión.

Sin embargo ahora habían llegado, y parecía que haber dormido un poco había sido de gran ayuda. La incomodidad parecía haber pasado… excepto por Kai.

Siempre era más o menos la misma historia; Cada vez que visitaban Rusia, Kai se contagiaba del frio de la ciudad y si normalmente era frío, cerrado y testarudo, estando en Rusia podía competir en las tres cosas con un iceberg… y ganar. Los chicos estaban acostumbrados a su actitud, aunque no por eso lograban tranquilizarse, siempre temían estar corriendo el riesgo de que él se fuera y los abandonara cómo la primera vez…; Hilary sabía la historia, y aunque había decidido no tomar ningún criterio en el asunto era inevitable sumarse a la preocupación cada que estaban allí, sobre todo cuando a Kai le daba por desaparecer sin decir nada desde muy temprano y aparecer en dios sabrá qué momento de la noche, una vez más, sin dar explicación alguna.

Más de una vez habían peleado por aquello, generalmente porque Tyson no podía mantener la boca cerrada y Kai era cada vez más mordaz en su respuesta.

Al menos no parecía estar planeando huir en ese momento.

El resto de los trámites pasaron vagamente. El señor Dickenson ya tenía el hotel listo para cuando aterrizaron y no hubo que esperar mucho a que fueran instalados en sus respectivas habitaciones, aun pese a que en Rusia el servicio hotelero solía ser un tanto malo incluso para ellos que eran una especie de "celebridad mundial". Cada equipo contaba con una suite que tenía cuatro habitaciones dobles y una sala común, por lo que se volvía problema de cada quien acomodarse.

Finalmente quedaron en los cuartos por parejas: Hilary y Chío, Kai y Rei, Max y Tyson, Daichí y Kenny. Rei y Kai ni siquiera se habían mirado durante el tiempo que tardaron desempacando, pero ya no había tensión. Quizá era solo cuestión de orgullo, algún tipo de "_quien hable primero es más débil, el culpable_" tácito y no intencionado por parte de los dos.

Además, habían llegado mucho antes de lo planeado dado que generalmente los vuelos hacían escala en Francia y ésta vez hubo vuelos directos, por lo que el torneo no empezaría sino después de las 48 horas siguientes.

Y el clima era inclemente en Rusia; toda la tarde-noche pasó entre una pequeña nevada, por lo que se quedaron dentro hasta la hora de dormir. Ya habría tiempo después de pasear por allí o hacer alguna otra cosa, como entrenar. Por ahora les apetecía un descanso.

Sin embargo ella no podía dormir.

Durante el día, a veces solía creer que había olvidado todo el asunto de su hermana y la abadía… pero la realidad le daba un golpe brutal cada vez que intentaba dormir; tenía suerte de no despertar gritando porque los chicos harían preguntas que no sabría responder. Casi olvidaba que todo sobre su amistad era una mentira… un castillo de naipes frágil ante la más suave brisa… y cómo los quería.

La tenían tan divertida e interesada que olvidaba todo acerca de su pasado siempre que estaba con ellos, y ciertamente, ellos la querían a ella. Bueno, querían a quien ella pretendía ser todo el tiempo, aunque no sentía que estuviera fingiendo ni un poco pero… ¿Podrían ellos querer todo lo que escondía? ¿Su pasado?

Rió para sí misma sobre lo tonto de la pregunta mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la parte trasera del hotel. Normalmente, siempre había albercas allí, pero Rusia era tan fría que sólo tenía un espacioso jardín empastado, con un tejaban estilo invernadero que lo mantenía siempre verde.

No quería imaginar que diría el siempre correcto Rei si supiera que ella causó la muerte de su hermana, ni tampoco la acusadora mirada de Tyson si supiera que también fingió ser ella ante su consorte… ¿Qué diría Maxie si le contara sobre su interpretación de un suicidio? … seguramente no alabaría sus dotes de actriz, oh no. Todos ellos la odiarían. Daichí no quería integrarla a su vida y Kai ya sospechaba de ella, podía sentirlo. De ningún modo querría decirles que tenían razones para hacerlo.

A veces se preguntaba si de verdad era mejor si se iba de allí y los dejaba en paz.

Ojalá hubiera habido otro modo… y tal vez lo había, pero estaba tan empeñada en no adentrarse dentro de su ramalazo de culpa que se negaba a ver las alternativas.

Suspiró profundamente mientras posaba sus pies descalzos sobre el pasto, tratando de tranquilizarse. Ya habría tiempo otro día de regodearse en tortuosos pensamientos, por ahora sólo quería tomar un paseo y regresar a la habitación para dormir como debía. Siempre se sentía mejor después de respirar un poco de aire nocturno y fresco.

Dejó pues, que el par de lágrimas que habían logrado escurrir del borde de sus ojos hicieran libremente su camino a través de sus mejillas hasta dar contra el piso, mientras se concentraba en la sensación de tranquilidad que sentía en aquel jardín.

Le agradaba el silencio y el olor mesclado de rosas y tierra húmeda….

Pero entonces algo la sacó de su ensimismamiento, sobresaltándola. Un pedazo de papel —un papel arrugado, mejor dicho— calló justo frente a sus pies, cayendo tan cerca de ella que pudo sentir golpear contra sus mejillas la ráfaga de aire que despidió al caer.

Levantó la mirada tan rápido como pudo, tratando de averiguar de dónde había venido, pero no logró ver más que una luz apagándose en la habitación justo sobre ella. ¿No era esa la de Kai y Rei? ¿La abrían visto?

No había notado que levantó el papel sino hasta que se encontró desenvolviéndolo; No parecía más que una propaganda rellena de letras azules… y sin embargo el contenido la estremeció.

¿Para qué querrían los chicos semejante información?

¿Y porqué ya no la querían ahora?

* * *

Abrí el sobre que el señor Dickenson había recuperado de recepción en Alemania; No lo había hecho porque sabía exactamente que era, y, lo viera o no sería Voltaire quién pagaría, no yo. Me pregunté las razones que pudo haber tenido para enviarme al hotel aquella correspondencia, molestarme era indudablemente una de ellas pero… ya hace eso cuando discutimos acerca del cheque.

¿Estaría ponerme en evidencia frente al equipo entre sus nuevos planes?

Fuera como fuera, no podía hacer nada más que estar alerta al respecto. Desdoblé la correspondencia esperando adentrarme en las finanzas requeridas, sin embargo algo cayó al piso. Un papel extra en aquél sobre.

Aquella propaganda me asqueó.

¿Cómo podían anunciar algo así… un lugar así, jugando con el dolor de la gente como si…? ¿Cómo si alguien de verdad deseara terminar allí? Dentro o fuera, la condena era igual de injusta y dolorosa. Malditos insensibles de mierda.

Me enojó tanto que, olvidándome de las finanzas, tiré la bola de papel que alguna vez fue propaganda por la ventana y me acosté a dormir de una buena vez. Debía dormir un poco si no quería perder el tren de las seis cuarenta y cinco que había reservado meses atrás Al menos podría evitar manejar en esta ocasión.

* * *

—Despierta, dormilona. ¿Acaso no quieres ver la bonita ciudad nevada más de cerca?

Rocío abrió los ojos perezosamente, tratando de descifrar qué quería decirle Hilary mientras intentaba recordar hacía cuanto que había conciliado el sueño. No podía ser hace demasiado dado que sus párpados pesaban, rogando por un poco más de sueño.

— ¿Hill? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hora es?  
—Hum… como las nueve. Anda levántate, daremos un paseo.

Sabía que realmente no debería contradecirla, porque al final la arrastraría con ella le gustara o no y contradecir a Hilary solamente hacía el proceso más largo. Pero no podía evitar intentarlo.

— ¿Porqué no estás levantando a Tyson en vez de a mi? Juraría que cuesto menos trabajo  
—Porque los demás eh… no están de humor.

¿Que no estaban de humor? Vaya, eso era nuevo… generalmente la mayoría de ellos solían ser más animosos que ella. Aunque a decir verdad, no los culpaba, se moría de sueño…

—Y tú quieres que te ayude a convencerlos…  
—No creo que puedas hacer nada— afirmó en tono sombrío—Es sobre Kai.  
— ¿Kai? ¿Qué pasa con él?  
—Se fue muy temprano sin dejar una nota siquiera; todo lo que Rei pudo escuchar por celular fue el peculiar mensaje del buzón "Si eres Tyson, Rei o alguno de ellos… sólo no me esperen despiertos" —Suspiró— Suele hacer eso siempre que estamos en Rusia…  
— ¿Cómo algún rito estúpido?

Hill se encogió de hombros igual de sombría, mientras Chío intentaba encontrar algo lógico dentro del comportamiento de Kai, pero no encontraba más que una reprochante punzada sobre la forma en que parecía hacer cualquier cosa para desmoronar el más minúsculo ladrillo que se consolidara en su amistad con el resto.

Y lo sentía personal porque ella había estado poniendo esos ladrillos juntos, con mucho esfuerzo debía añadir. Ahora todo el trabajo que había hecho desde que los conociera en Austria se había ido bien a la mierda sin posibilidad de volver sobre sus pasos. Kai tendría que dar serias explicaciones le gustara o no.

Pero algo le decía que las explicaciones tendrían que esperar, cuando menos, a que él volviera. El aire no podría darlas por él. Y no creía que volviera pronto. Así pues, se levantó y comenzó a arreglarse para pasear por la ciudad.

* * *

Sintió su mente salir del sopor del sueño cuando algo en su bolsillo vibró con insistencia; sacó el celular para apagar la alarma silenciosa y se sentó en el borde de la cama con los antebrazos recargados sobre sus muslos, esperando acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad. A su espalda en la cama contigua, Rei Kon dormía tranquila y profundamente, con mechones del largo y oscuro cabello alborotándose en todas direcciones.

Odiaba irse, porque significaba que tendría que volver, y al regresar todos lo harían sentir como el traidor que siempre fue para ellos y que seguramente siempre sería. Pero era preferible sentirse y hacerlos sentir así a que supieran… bueno, a donde iba.

No pensaba contárselos nunca.

En menos de quince minutos ya estaba bien vestido y fuera del hotel, esperando por algún taxi que lo llevara a la estación de trenes. Podría pedirse uno en la comodidad del lobby pero no se arriesgaría a dejar pista alguna de su paradero. Tyson podía llegar a ser muy curioso. Y el señor Dickenson no se quedaba tan atrás, con el inconveniente de que él tenía acceso a la cuenta, donde aparecería el taxi y probablemente el recorrido.

Alejó el pensamiento con una sacudida mientras el taxi se detenía frente a él. Abrió la puerta y entró, sólo dirigiéndole al conductor las palabras "A la estación de trenes, _Bittuh_" cambiando la sonrisa afable del hombre por una expresión seria y concentrada.

Afortunadamente llegó a tiempo para tomar el tren de las seis cuarenta y cinco luego de un par de filas y chequeos. Optó por un asiento vacío al final de aquel vagón de sapsan con aspecto de avión y, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos a su costumbre esperando a que finalizara aquel viaje de cuatro horas.

* * *

Al final todos salieron a dar aquél paseo, pero no hablaron de Kai. No lo habían acordado, pero todos parecían querer evitar el tema. Y aún así había una sombra pesada e invisible sobre todos. Sin embargo, Chío lograba fascinarse un poco. La blanca Rusia tenía un aspecto diamantino y brillante, realzando los colores de las cúpulas de la catedral de san Basilio en la plaza roja, y el rio Moscova parecía un gigantesco y cristalino espejo, reflejando majestuosamente la luz del día.

El resto de los chicos estaban también un tanto entretenidos muy a su pesar, puesto que las veces anteriores que estuvieron por las calles de Rusia no fue una experiencia del todo agradable. La primera vez descubrieron lo que les pareció el principio del fin respecto a Kai, puesto que luego de armar toda una expedición de rescate resultó estar por su voluntad en la abadía de Boris y su abuelo… más tarde la perspectiva tampoco fue muy alentadora, aunque afortunadamente lograron irse de allí con él, luego de que casi se suicidara en el lago Baikal una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

El resto de ocasiones en que habían visitado Rusia, invariablemente Kai desaparecía sin explicación, reapareciendo cerca de veinticuatro horas más tarde actuando como si intencionalmente quisiera evitar que se involucraran con él ni un ápice y la escena era la misma una y otra vez; él desapareciendo o mejor dicho, apareciendo sólo cuando era monumentalmente necesario como su turno en algún encuentro o algo parecido y Tyson perdiendo los estribos con la consecuente pelea.

Pero ésta vez estaban decididos a divertirse tanto cómo la situación y la pelea que sabían que se avecinaba se lo permitieran. Visitaron un par de los museos aunque no pudieran observar nada realmente ya que Tyson y Daichí hacían berrinche como niños pequeños y molestaban con su en apariencia creciente aburrimiento y su siempre presente hambre. Más tarde visitaron un par de restaurantes pero terminaron optando por comida china dado que no entendían nada del ruso que contenían los menús. Rei comentó sólo saber decir Si gracias a Kai. Generalmente contestaba el teléfono diciendo eso: _"¿Da?"._ Y aunque los menús de los restaurantes chinos también estaban en ruso, lo usual era que las meseras o el chef hablaban chino, un idioma que al menos uno de los presentes dominaba.

Esperaron a que les llevaran el sushi que habían pedido para todos e incluso después continuaron una animada plática sobre el torneo y lo fabuloso que era poder viajar prácticamente gratis ya que el señor Dickenson y la BBA mantenían todos los gastos cubiertos, salvo los de recreación como en esos instantes.

Sin embargo la charla tuvo que aguardar ya que repentinamente un blade salió de la nada cayendo directamente sobre su tabla y su sushi y de paso rompiendo el cristal junto al que estaban. Jamás habían visto uno así antes, era completamente negro y su disco de peso era como una cuchilla, muy similar a la base de los patines de hielo aunque mucho más delgada. Todos se pegaron a los respaldos de sus sillas sobresaltados y consternados. Rei, Chío y Max comenzaron a buscar con la mirada al posible 'atacante' pero no había ni una señal, sólo caras tan consternadas como las suyas en el resto del restaurante.

— ¡Cuidado!

El grito anónimo se escuchó a penas a tiempo para advertirles de un segundo Beyblade que, pisando el borde del primero lo empujó directo al cuello de Chío; Afortunadamente sus reflejos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para esquivar lo que a buen seguro pudo ser un corte bastante profundo. El blade fue a incrustarse en la pared detrás de ella dejando humo mientras detenía los giros violentos.

— ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?  
—No lo sé, pero ha estado cerca  
—Demasiado cerca Ty… ¿Podemos irnos de aquí?  
— ¿Porqué?  
—Ni siquiera yo sé porqué pero algo me dice que eso estuvo dirigido a nosotros

Todos se miraron y la miraron asustados, la inusual seriedad en su voz les decía que hablaba enserio. Finalmente asintieron y se movieron tan rápido como pudieron sólo pausando para dejar dinero por la comida y parte del cristal roto. La siguieron con cautela, alerta, tratando de descubrir cualquier pista de que los estuvieran siguiendo. Finalmente entraron en un callejón que se veía seguro. Parecían espías o fugitivos con la espalda muy recta pegada a la pared, en fila uno al lado del otro. De no estar tan asustados se habrían reído de sí mismos.

— ¿Chío?  
—Lo siento, no quería asustarlos.  
—Está bien, no sería el primer lunático con ganas de un reto o algo parecido con el que nos topamos. —Daichí carraspeó— ¿Viste algo?  
—No, sólo… sentí que algo nos vigilaba desde que entramos al primer restaurante. Y ahora esto.  
—Estuvo cerca  
—Deja de decir eso Tyson, no ayudas a calmar los nervios  
—Lo siento Max  
— ¿Creen que ya sea seguro salir?  
—Si, quizá deberíamos ir directo a la BBA esta vez… por si acaso Chío está en lo cierto.  
—Mejor volvamos al hotel  
—No sé si sea seguro Hill… tal vez debamos comentárselo al señor D.

La idea de Kenny al final parecía buena por lo que todos asintieron y salieron de aquel callejón en la búsqueda de un taxi.

Aunque no parecía estar precisamente desocupado, el señor Dickenson no puso peros en recibirlos y escuchó su historia con toda la atención posible, salvo por las tres veces que el teléfono los interrumpió.

Cuando terminaron la historia se mostró preocupado y envió guardias al hotel, para mayor seguridad; además mando a un equipo especial parte de la antigua y disuelta KGB para investigar qué fue todo ese embrollo, sin embargo les aseguró que estaban fuera de peligro, en caso de que genuinamente hubiera existido alguno; les dijo que lo más seguro era volver al hotel inmediatamente y aguardar allí a que la seguridad encontrara algo o al menos, a que empezara el torneo, para el cual debería recordar reforzar la seguridad.

—Ah, y Tyson… —agregó al final, cuando casi todos ya habían cruzado la puerta— quizá quieras tener esto encendido.

Le entregó un celular plateado, pero no agregó nada más antes de volver a su escritorio y contestar el teléfono que había estado sonando desde que empezaron a despedirse. Aquello no dejaba lugar a preguntas o explicaciones.

* * *

A veces ya no sabía cuándo se quedaba dormido y cuando sólo cerraba los ojos; En parte porque últimamente ya no era posible hacerlo a menudo, en parte porque lo había hecho durante más de la mitad de su no tan larga vida. Ya no notaba semejantes pequeñeces.

Cuando alguna asistente del tren anunció que la parada de Vladivostok estaba a cinco minutos, abrió los ojos y comenzó a desentumirse discretamente. Había aprendido a ser rápido, metódico, discreto y estar siempre concentrado incluso en el más leve de sus movimientos, eso incluía la seguridad con la que siempre se movía, desde el Beyblade hasta bajando de un tren.

Huraño como eso lo convertía no le agradaba quedar atrapado entre la gente, era una dosis mayor a la que él soportaba de contacto humano y días como ese no ayudaban a que cambiara de opinión. Siempre era el primero en salir de lugares como aquel. Pero una vez dejado atrás se dirigió hacia cierto local de renta de autos que podría decirse que "frecuentaba"; pidió su acostumbrada _land cruiser prado_, una camioneta de la marca japonesa Toyota, de un llamativo negro metálico que pese a su condición de _suv_ no tenía del todo el aspecto familiar que odiaba en las camionetas. No le gustaba lo familiar. Le gustaba lo suyo, lo no compartido. Aunque era una exigencia bastante extraña considerando que sólo la estaba rentando.

Apenas la tuvieron lista para él, subió y se hizo camino a la autopista que rodeaba Vladivostok; permanecía casi vacía permitiéndole acelerar a placer eh incluso acortar un poco la distancia hasta aquella colina… A pesar de lo que podría parecer, la verdad era que prefería no llegar nunca… pero ese tipo de caminos interminables que nunca llegaban a donde se suponía que iban sólo existían en los sueños exasperantes; aún cuando la exasperación y las ganas de auto agredirse y hacerse todo aquello que apenas y desearía para ciertos enemigos en especial no eran posesión única de los sueños o las pesadillas.

Con una mezcla de furia y pesar se aferró al volante casi queriendo forzarlo a alejársele. Luego tomo la desviación que apenas y tenía apariencia de ser una continuación del camino. La arboleda terminó un par de minutos después, deslumbrando un poco a Kai que estaba desacostumbrándose a la luz no filtrada entre las hojas de los árboles.

Trató de relajarse, redujo la velocidad y suspiró sonoramente mientras aparcaba justo a un costado del camino, casi detrás de aquella fuente que hacía la colina un poco menos silenciosa, rimando con el sonido del río que corría apenas a unos metros de allí. Entro al edificio donde lo recibió una dama de entrada edad, tan bajita que apenas y le llegaba al hombro.

—Joven Kai, me preguntaba…. Hace tiempo que no le veía.

Como era su costumbre, no contestó.

—El señor Hiwatari pagó el cheque hace un par de semanas ¿Sabe?  
—Más le valía —_ al_ m_aldito bastardo._ — pensó. Le hubiera gustado vocalizar el resto de la oración.  
—Er… si. ¿Quiere firmar los papeles ahora?

Kai sólo asintió y siguió silenciosamente a la mujer hasta el escritorio que decoraba la pared frontal a la puerta. Firmó los papeles y fingió interesarse en ellos cuando continuó la charla.  
— ¿Cómo está ella?  
—Igual que la última vez —La mujer parecía apenada de no tener mejores noticias— No ha dado más señales, no ha cambiado lo cual es una buena noticia… en teoría.

Suspiró y trató de contener la mueca que demostraba lo infeliz que eso lo hacía.

—Ésta vez no trae flores

Era la forma de aquella mujer de cambiar la dirección que había tomado la conversación; Siempre lo hacía, y aunque se daba cuenta, él agradecía su esfuerzo. Era la única persona no involucrada que sabía más o menos la historia completa. Además de Voltaire, claro.

—No creo estar listo para verla. No esta vez.  
—Podría dejar de hacerlo joven Kai. Tiene todo lo que necesita aquí a nuestro cuidado… Ella seguramente apenas lo notaría… está tan entretenida como se puede estar en éste lugar, ya sabe. Y el señor Hiwatari siempre paga el cheque… Sólo se hace daño usted.  
—Ese es el problema de las promesas. Son un contrato sin términos ni condiciones.

Un maldito contrato sin condiciones ni fecha de caducidad…

Las facciones bonachonas y aceitunadas de la mujer mostraron una mueca de algo cercano a la lástima mientras negaba con la cabeza. A él no le agradaba que lo miraran así, y era justo la expresión que creía que vería en los chicos si les mencionaba algo.

Agradeció y se fue de aquel lugar no sin antes pedirle que no comentaran de su visita; De todos modos no tardaría en volver. No podía huir de ella por siempre.

* * *

*Bittuh - Por favor

* * *

¿Qué tal?  
Espero que no los confunda mucho el hecho de que haya narrado simultaneamente lo que pasó en un lugar y otro, lo hice así porque bueno, pasaba al mismo tiempo.  
¡No olviden los reviews y agradecería que mencionen si no les pareció algo!  
Por cierto, volví al dialogo con guiones razón por la que los nombres se repiten un poco demaciado. Haganme saber qué opción les gusta más!  
Küsse!  
Mixio.


	15. Capítulo 14: Cold Blame

Bueno, aquí otro capítulo! Muy cortito por cierto, por que realmente era el final del capítulo anterior pero creí que se hacía uno más lio con todo y preferí separarlo.  
No se preocupen, trataré de no tardar con el siguiente ;D ¡A leer!

* * *

**_Capítulo 14: Culpa fría || Cold Blame_**

Dejó la camioneta en una pensión 24 horas dado que volvería a ocuparla y volvió a Moscú en autobús; sólo había reservado el tren de ida. Maldijo a los turistas, complicaban tanto el sapsan que había que reservar con uno o dos meses de anticipación, nada de viajes espontáneos. No había nada en Rusia que no se pudiera simplemente Googlear… pero ah, malditos tercos.

Tomó un taxi apenas un par de cuadras después de la estación de autobuses porque de repente se dio cuenta que no tenía ánimos de caminar.

El taxi aparcó fuera del hotel. Llego presumiblemente temprano para haber ido y vuelto de Vladivostok; apenas pasaban de las seis de la tarde. Bien, tiempo record. Pero entonces notó algo extraño: ¿Qué hacía el equipo especial de la BBA cuidando la entrada del hotel? No estarían buscándolo a él ¿Verdad?

Apresuró el paso dentro del edificio. Tal vez había pasado algo en su ausencia.

— _Stoj! kto bi? po-russki?_ *  
—_Da_, Kai Hiwatari **  
—_Izvi nite gaspadin _***

Aquello se salía de lo normal. ¿Por qué le pedían que se identificara? Ésta vez corrió escaleras arriba hasta la estancia que compartía con su equipo. No podía esperar al elevador. Allí estaban Rocío, Tyson, Max y Rei presumiblemente charlando.

— ¿Pasó algo?  
—Nada fuera de lo usual—Luego de una pausa, Rei volvió a hablar— pensé que no debíamos esperarte despiertos  
—Hn… —bueno, lo que fuera que ocurriera no tenía que ver con ellos, por tanto decidió irse a la habitación. Aquello ya era una recriminación en toda regla y el resto de ellos comenzaba a aglomerarse… no tenía deseos de discutir.

Justo cuando creyó que escaparía, una voz lo detuvo. Sorprendentemente no fue la de Tyson.

—Kai… no puedes llegar tan fresco como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Sabes cómo nos sentimos todos con lo que hiciste hoy? ¡Tiraste mi esfuerzo por unirte al resto a la basura!  
—Sabías que perdías tu tiempo con eso y aún así continuaste. No me culpes a mi  
—Deberías culparte tu mismo. ¡Eres tú el que lo hecha todo abajo! Ni siquiera les dejas decidir si…  
—Qué lástima. Pero asunto mío.  
—Cuando menos nos debes una explicación  
—Hace mucho tiempo que deje de dar explicaciones

Volvió a hacerse camino a la habitación ahora algo enfadado; No les daba explicaciones a ellos por tanto tampoco tenía porqué dárselas a esa niña tonta que sólo estaba metiendo su nariz en todo lo que a él concernía. Ni siquiera tenía derecho a gritarle, no sabía la historia, no estuvo con ellos en aquellos tiempos, no podía llamarlo traidor. No tenía por qué molestarse, ni a él porque importarle si lo hacía.

Pero el escalofrío que recorrió a Chío le recordó la sensación de susto de la noche anterior, cuando casi fue aporreada por un papel arrugado y, creyendo que podría lograr sacarle cuando menos una idea de qué estuvo haciendo, añadió.

— ¿Qué hay en Vladivostok, Kai?

Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido.

El semblante bajo control de Kai cambió por una furia radiante salida de la nada y rápido como un parpadeo se puso frente a la chica haciendo que de repente todos temieran que ella saliera herida, aún pese a que nunca habían visto a Kai herir a nadie de ellos. La chica también lo temió, pero alzó la barbilla testarudamente decidida a escuchar una respuesta; Aquella reacción daba a entrever que había dado en el clavo.

— ¿Me has estado siguiendo?  
—No. Y no desvíes el tema, esta vez es sobre ti, Kai ¿Qué hay en Vladivostok?  
—No pienso tener esta conversación, no contigo, no con ninguno de ustedes.  
— ¿Por qué Kai? ¿Qué es lo que escondes?—Presión. Movimiento equivocado— ¿Uh? ¿Qué hay en Vladivostok?

La mirada de Kai se incendió aún más de ser posible, eh incluso su respiración se volvió como un bufido colérico; ahora más que antes parecía estarse conteniendo de golpearla. Al final, habló exagerando las pausas entre palabra y palabra como si eso fuera a contener algún tipo de explosión dentro de él; Su tono de voz fue dos decibeles arriba de lo normal, probablemente esperando que todos lo escucharan y tan fría que parecía provenir de ultratumba.

— Cuando quiera cambiar de equipo lo sabrán, porque no pensaría en volver. —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, ésta vez dirigiéndose sólo a ella— No sé cómo o qué sabes de Vladivostok, pero te aseguro que no sabrás mucho más. Sabía que no debíamos confiar en ti.  
—Kai no… no lo dirás enserio… —Max no pudo evitar expresar aquello que era más una pregunta que una afirmación en cuanto vio a Kai pasar a paso firme frente a él ésta vez dirigiéndose hacia la salida; un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Kai se detenía en el marco de la puerta dispuesto a contestar… tal vez ya no quería saber la respuesta.

—Muy enserio, Max. No estoy cambiando de equipo. El resto no es asunto suyo.

El silencio sepulcral se convirtió en un suspiro casi unísono en cuanto él dejó la habitación. Un suspiro con el que soltaban el aire contenido desde el principio de aquello.

* * *

*Alto, ¿Tu quien eres? ¿Hablas ruso?  
**Si, Kai Hiwatari  
***Perdone señor

* * *

Uy, creo que Kai se enojó.  
¿Qué irá a pasar?  
Küsse, Mixio.


	16. Capítulo 15: Visitas Inesperadas

¡Guten Tag!  
OMG *-* Ustedes son los mejores, van a hacer que llore un buen día de estos con esos reviews tan bonitos, de verdad les agradezco muchísimo; Ojalá la historia les siga gustando, eh incluso más. El capítulo está algo más largo que el anterior a peticion del público jaja (:  
¡A leer!

* * *

**_Capítulo 15: Visitas Inesperadas || Unexpected visitors_**

Kai no había aparecido en toda la noche, sin embargo ya estaba en el hotel, silencioso como una sombra para cuando amaneció. No parecía querer hablar con nadie y nadie estaba precisamente dispuesto a hablarle, algunos porque seguían molestos, el resto sencillamente porque temían otra discusión.

Pero alguien tendría que decirle eventualmente lo que pasó en su ausencia.

Y no me refiero únicamente al hecho de que pude morir a manos de un Beyblade muy afilado salido de la total nada, si no específicamente a lo que pasó en el hotel momentos después de haber regresado. Ty había estado observando el celular plateado preguntándose qué rayos habría querido decir el señor D con aquello; Estaba totalmente desprevenido cuando empezó a sonar y tan asustado que no podía mover ni un músculo para contestarlo.

Fueron al menos tres llamadas perdidas hasta que se le ocurrió mirar en la pantalla de la tapa, pero contestó ipso-facto en cuanto reconoció el nombre. Era Jim Tempestad. Hizo la llamada en su habitación, a solas, y luego de tal vez una hora regresó a la salita para encontrarse con la mirada de todos que, expectantes, le dedicaron con curiosidad.

—Hiro dice que debemos tener las maletas listas, vendrá por nosotros mañana temprano y nos llevará a una cabaña de alquiler  
— ¿Hiro? ¿Quién es Hiro?  
—Es el hermano mayor de Tyson, Chío  
— ¿Ty tiene un hermano?

El aludido asintió vigorosamente, al borde de lágrimas de alegría de la sola idea de volver a ver a su hermano mayor.

—Así que Hiro quiere volver a ser nuestro entrenador…  
—Supongo que el señor Dickenson se mostró de acuerdo con la idea  
—Sí, supongo que por eso me dio el celular sin explicar nada

Luego todos volvieron a sus asuntos, la mayoría de ellos comenzó a empacar. Tyson estaba sólo en la salita cuando volví a saber de él, pero parecía perturbado por algo por lo que decidí quedarme a charlar con él.

— ¿Está todo bien, Ty? — Él asintió sin despegar la mirada del suelo  
— ¿Es por tu hermano? — lo miré con curiosidad mientras me sentaba a los pies del sillón donde él se encontraba. Él buscó mi mirada con apremio.  
—Hace muchísimo que no lo veía. Hiro siempre fue como… el héroe de mi infancia —sonrió— pero creí que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a verlo. Estuvo con nosotros el torneo pasado ¿Sabías?

No contesté debido al tinte metafórico que tenía la pregunta. Después de una pausa Tyson siguió hablando.

—Él suele irse con papá, que es arqueólogo, es por eso que yo vivo con el Abuelo excepto cuando estamos en el torneo como ahora… a veces no podemos vernos ni en Navidad.

Y entonces pude ver el tremendo abandono que reflejaban sus palabras, la forma en que gritaban que su alegre, despreocupada si bien escandalosa personalidad no era más que un grito desesperado de "mírame, estoy aquí". Un intento de conseguir la atención que no conseguía de su padre… ni siquiera de su hermano.

No conocía al tal Hiro, pero no me estaba cayendo absolutamente en gracia. Tal vez lograra cruzar con él más que un par de palabras sobre aquello…

Sin embargo no habíamos terminado la conversación porque el resto de los chicos llegó a la salita preguntando porqué estábamos tan callados, momento en el que Tyson volvió a animarse y comenzaron una charla sobre lo que habían visto y esperaban del campeonato, tan solo momentos antes de que Kai irrumpiera en la escena.

Ahora estaba sentado en el gran salón con la luz del día que entraba por la ventana bañando su cuerpo y los ojos cerrados; si no lo conociera podría pensar que estaba dormitando, pero no era así, tan sólo mantenía una de sus clásicas poses indiferentes. Mientras tanto todos estaban charlando de algo en el comedor, a todas luces evitando el tema. O hablar con él.

Tuve que suspirar profundamente para armarme de valor.

Me recosté en el sillón que había a un costado de él con aire testarudo. Ya sabía que me iba a mandar a la mierda o a ignorarme en el mejor de los casos, pero nadie más parecía tener el valor de hablar con él que parecía no haber notado aún que todos habían empacado. Quizá no faltaba mucho para que Hiro pasara por ellos y seguramente se molestaría más si nadie le decía nada.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?  
—No seas rudo, Kai. Sólo intento decirte que será mejor que empaques

Él me vio con sólo un ojo y expresión altanera

— ¿Y por qué habría de hacer lo que tú dices?  
—Porque no creo que quieras que nos vayamos sin ti cuando Hiro nos lleve a la cabaña de alquiler que dijo que nos llevaría. Pasará por nosotros en algún punto de la mañana y el resto de los chicos no parecen tener las agallas para comentártelo.

No contestó; Volvió a su posición inicial, aunque luego de unos instantes soltó un bufido y se levantó yendo directo a su habitación. Supongo que me hizo caso. No me di cuenta de en qué parte de nuestra pequeña conversación todo el mundo había parado de hacer lo que hacía para voltear a ver y prestar atención.

—Parece que sigue molesto

Tampoco se me ocurrió nada mejor que decir antes de irme a la habitación a terminar de armar mi propia maleta. No había terminado cuando me quedé a charlar con Tyson y la pelea que tuve con Kai momentos después no contribuyó a que terminara, ergo había dejado la labor a la mitad a pesar de que Hilary se había ofrecido a ayudarme. Testaruda como soy no iba a aceptar su ayuda.

El resto del día pasó de manera borrosa para todos. Hiro llegó por ellos cerca de las once de la mañana, acompañado del señor Dickenson; luego de la emotiva bienvenida que le dio un Tyson al borde de las lágrimas, y de las debidas presentaciones con Chío así como el resumen de la historia, los condujo a una furgoneta que habían traído especialmente para su traslado.

No tardaron demasiado en aparcar fuera de una cabañita algo alejada de los últimos vestigios de lo que realmente era la ciudad, quizá una hora y media. Una vez dentro, el señor D. les dio un pequeño tour dado que al parecer la cabaña era propiedad de la BBA y estaba semi-equipada para entrenamiento intensivo.

Les mostró la sala de estar que tenía una chimenea y acogedores silloncitos, la cocina, al lado de ésta, que tenía una especie de banqueta de concreto con el fregadero incrustado, adornada por bonitos mosaicos azul rey así como un refrigerador pequeño y una estufa de seis hornillas. Luego estaban las habitaciones, a las que se accedía por un pasillito poco iluminado. Sólo había tres, por lo que tendrían que arreglárselas con eso, pero eran bastante espaciosas y tenían camas matrimoniales.

Por el patio trasero se accedía al sótano, abriendo un par de grandes puertas de madera a la vieja usanza, sin embargo nada de lo que había allí dentro parecía anticuado.

Había cinco platos de Beyblade desperdigados en el suelo, así como varias filas de obstáculos fijos y otras tantas de obstáculos móviles que recordaban bastante a las líneas para jugar bolos. Al fondo, también había una pila de troncos más o menos simétricos que podrían ser usados para encender el fuego de la chimenea.

**oooOoooOoooOooo**

Había estado dándole vueltas a esa pelea durante tanto tiempo que cuando se permitió por fin un poco de realidad, se encontró con el resto en una cabaña. Podía recordar haber subido a la furgoneta que los llevó allí, y ser un poco consciente de que cuando parecía no notarlo, Kai la miraba con un resentimiento rayano al odio; Sí que lo notaba. Era difícil no notar esa mirada que ardía como un par de infiernos… sin embargo no era consciente de mucho más.

Ni siquiera había puesto real atención al camino y se sorprendió al descubrir que ni siquiera recordaba como lucía la cabaña por fuera.

En su momento no se le ocurrió que aquello fuera un secreto; A decir verdad ni siquiera sabía por qué lo habría mencionado. Tal vez tenía que ver con querer que Kai lo negara y entonces explicara donde había ido, o tal vez sólo fue el recordar aquél papel justo en el instante en el que se quedó sin palabras.

Fuera como fuese, a todas luces había dicho algo equivocado y Kai no lo había tomado nada bien. Y no lo decía sólo por la pelea de la noche anterior en la que casi temió por su seguridad y se llevó reclamos aparte de un buen susto, sino porque todos parecían sentir la tensión entre ellos… cosa que no harían de ser normal en las peleas que tomaban lugar en aquél país cada que lo visitaban.

Ahora Kai le parecía más lejano que nunca y no sólo de ella sino de los demás y ella tenía la culpa ¿Habría manera de arreglarlo? Maldecía el momento en que mencionó aquello pero no lo habría hecho de saber que decía algo indebido. Quizá nadie del equipo lo supiera dado que no hicieron ademán de explicarle cual había sido su error. Ahora él ya no le hablaba ni por equivocación —excepto por el "¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?" que había soltado esa mañana— y ella apenas podía fingir no notar sus penetrantes miradas de rencor con las que la hacía sentir pequeña y temerosa. Tenía que hallar el modo de volver todo a su lugar. A él le preocupaba que ella la estuviera siguiendo, por tanto, lo que lo molestó debió ser ver algún secreto descubierto.

Tenía que haber un modo de decirle que no era verdad. No, mejor aún, tenía que convencerlo de que ni siquiera sabía que él tuviera algo que esconder. No lo había seguido, ni siquiera lo había pensado.

No fue sino después del desayuno cuando se le ocurrió que podría hablar con él y él tenía que escucharla. Quizá era la única remota posibilidad de que volvieran a ser… lo que fuesen antes de aquello. Amigos, compañeros, lo que fuera. Cuando levantó sus platos y los llevó al fregadero se le ocurrió que él tendría que hacer lo mismo, de hecho solía ser el que se levantaba de la mesa primero así que solo se sentó en la banqueta, apenas a unos centímetros del fregadero y esperó. Luego de unos minutos lo vio llegar, e ignorarla.

—Kai

Él tiró la basura del plato en el cesto y luego se acercó al fregadero para lavarlo. Aún la ignoraba.

— ¡Kai!

Estaba decidida a hablar. Finalmente él habló sin mirarla ni disimular el fastidio en su voz

— ¿Qué?

Rocío suspiró antes de continuar

—Lamento haber mencionado Vladivostok.

Y él no estaba de humor para decir una palabra más sobre eso en ese momento o nunca más, así que dejó el plato medio enjabonado y comenzó a irse.

— ¡Oye! Escúchame. Realmente no sé nada acerca de ello, sólo encontré el panfleto que desechaste en Alemania. Estaba tanteando terreno y obviamente dije algo indebido que te ha sacado de quicio, por lo cual realmente lo siento. — Hubo una pausa— Cualquiera que sea tu secreto… sigue a salvo.

Kai asintió una vez y reemprendió su huida. Ella suspiró aliviada cuando se escuchó el portazo de la puerta principal. Si bien él no había dicho nada, su asentimiento era esperanzador. Sobre todo cuando se tomó su tiempo antes de mirarla y asentir.

**oooOoooOoooOooo**

¿Sabría ella lo aliviado que se sentiría de oír aquello?

Tenía que saberlo, era demasiado obvio dado que lo llamó "secreto" aunque tampoco sería lo primero que deducía; Sí, todo en él le decía que sus dudas sobre ella desde el principio fueron ciertas… y aún así la mirada de triste arrepentimiento que había en su cara cuando hablaron momentos antes inició una duda visceral que arrellanó su interior.

Después de todo era difícil que ella e incluso Voltaire supieran que aquello funcionaría; Él mismo estaba sorprendido. ¿De verdad era posible que un par de frases de alguien a quien consideraba una perfecta extraña, fueran tan aquietantes?

Decidió que verdaderamente quería aferrarse a la calma que representaba creer en sus palabras, el creer que de verdad no estaban a punto de desatar el infierno, que Morgan seguía tan oculta como siempre… y que él seguía siendo el cerdo egoísta y desconfiado en que aquello lo convertía.

**oooOoooOoooOooo**

Luego de instalarse y terminar el desayuno, despidieron al señor Dickenson que había pedido un taxi para dejarles la furgoneta en la que habían llegado y así pudieran transportarse al torneo con más facilidad dado que solía haber algo de tráfico cuando se trataba del Beyblade; Y ellos abrían cartelera junto con los Blitzkrieg Boys.

Rei y Hilary prepararon la comida para más tarde, con un poco de ayuda de Chío. Hiro había dejado claro, especialmente para Tyson y Daichí, que nadie probaría más bocado hasta que hubieran entrenado hasta el cansancio. Apenas y tenían lo que restaba de ése día y la mañana del siguiente para entrenar dado que eran la principal atracción, la apertura de cartelera, y estaban arriesgando seguir en buena posición o quedar en la cuerda floja para la ronda decisiva.

Así pues, a eso de las dos de la tarde regresaron al sótano con Hiro al frente cual comandante de guerra. Ni idea de en qué momento en específico se les unió Kai.

Rápidamente organizó a todos asignándoles algo que hacer. Hilary estaba encargada de ayudarle a visualizar las peleas, para evitar que se le escapara detalle alguno. El resto de ellos representaban a un grupo cada cual, y debía defenderlo en una especie de torneo interno.

Max y Rei se pusieron frente a un plato, así como Tyson y Daichí en otro. Kai parecía ser feliz en una esquina, sin participar.

—Kai, tu irás contra Max. Tyson, con Rei.

Max lo miró dubitativo mientras Kai se acercaba a un tercer plato luego de vocalizar su característico "Hmp". El resto también hizo caso y cambió de contrincante sin más queja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y con qué me quedo yo? ¡Yo quería vencer a Tyson!  
—En tus sueños niño mono.  
— ¡Kenny!

Había un tono imperativo en él que hacía que las rodillas del jefe se volvieran de gelatina; Se dijo a si mismo que tal vez tuviera que ver con que se parecía mucho al tono que usaba Kai cuando estaba molesto. Y eso nunca era buena señal.

— Eh… ¿Si Hiro?  
— ¿Quieres pelear?  
— ¿Y… Yo? —Fue todo lo que logró tartamudear. Hiro asintió— ¿Porqué no mejor le dices a Chío? Yo no soy muy bueno ¿Recuerdas?  
— ¿Seguro?  
—Sí. Además, ella tiene tecnología nano FD en su blade  
— ¿Nano-qué?

Kenny sintió deseos de golpear su frente con la palma de su mano, sin embargo sólo negó con la cabeza, creyendo que sería inútil explicar

—Es más avanzada.  
—Ya veo. —Ésta vez se dirigió a Rocío — ¿Tienes algún problema con intentarlo? Nos hace falta uno aquí  
—Seguro, por mi está bien.

Daichí no parecía muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero sus protestas fueron olímpicamente ignoradas y Hiro dio la señal para que todos empezaran, deseando que la cabaña resultara intacta. Ya había visto lo que podía pasar cuando aquellos chicos se enfrascaban en una pelea.

— ¿Quieres que Dizzy saque datos de las batallas, Hiro?  
—Buena idea jefe… pero concéntrate en la batalla de Daichí  
— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
—Sólo hazlo y dime que encuentras

Él intentó adivinar qué planeaba Hiro, pero aquél no había despegado la mirada de la acción en el plato y lucía una expresión inescrutable.

—Bueno, tiene un ataque bastante impresionante. Por lo demás, sus estadísticas son muy similares a la de Kai… sólo que menos ágil.

Hiro parecía no haber escuchado, pero asintió una vez, pensativo.

Max estaba teniendo problemas con Kai, a pesar de haber estado a prácticamente nada de vencerlo cuando dejó a Draciel usar su ataque _marejada_ que prácticamente inundó el plato, sin embargo Kai logró esquivarla airoso y estaba desatando toda la furia de Dranzer sobre él.

Finalmente, el Flame gigs turbo mejorado de Kai dejó a Draciel fuera de combate, lanzándolo justo a los pies de Max, quien lo levantó con un suspiro.

— Bien jugado, Kai.

Sonrió a Kai mientras éste llamaba a Dranzer a su mano, sin embargo no logró obtener de él más que un levantamiento de ceja que le decía que de él no podía quejarse. Después de todos esos años era fácil leer los gestos y a veces, incluso los bufidos de Kai. Tenía uno para cada ocasión.

Max se rió para sus adentros con ése pensamiento y fue a sentarse junto al jefe para observar los demás encuentros.

Rei parecía estar teniendo problemas por su lado.  
La mayor parte de la batalla él había estado confiado de sus habilidades, que había estado secretamente perfeccionando, sin embargo en algún momento la batalla dio un giro inesperado y ahora estaba siendo obligado a retroceder por el ataque frontal y casi certero que Dragoon estaba propinando a Drigger.

Y sin embargo logró desaparecer a Drigger y materializarlo detrás de Dragoon sin que Tyson supiera que lo golpeó. Después de unos quince minutos de más o menos lo mismo estaban comenzando a aburrirse.

Rei no pudo aguantar más consideración por las instalaciones y desató el Gatling Claw mientras que Tyson tampoco esperó para dejar a Dragoon usar el Galaxy Storm con el que luego de causar un gran alboroto y un par de grietas en la pared, empataron. Se sonrieron amistosamente una vez que recuperaron el aliento, y fueron junto al resto para observar el final de la batalla entre Chío y Daichí.

Ambos estaban cansados, Daichí tenía problemas tratando de encontrar el Beyblade verdadero entre todos los espejismos que tenían rodeado a Strata Dragoon y que parecían tan reales debido a que los golpes literalmente provenían de todos los ángulos posibles. Chío estaba a punto de llamar a su bestia bit, Drosperion, cuando Daichí intentó aprovechar dado que ya había encontrado su Beyblade. La atacó, provocando que ella se enojara y realmente llamara a su bestia bit, que resultó ser un enorme cancerbero con lo que Daichí juzgó como tres enormes caras de perros asesinos, con facciones semejantes a las de un doberman pero mucho más gruesas.

Se enfrascaron en una lucha a muerte una vez que Daichí libero a Strata Dragoon. Incluso se llevó un susto cuando ella hizo ademán de atacar, aunque sin embargo nada ocurrió realmente. Él trató de sofocarla con lo más parecido a un ataque desde varios ángulos que él conocía.

—Ahora es cuando esto se pone interesante —esa frase atrajo la atención de Hiro, y realmente de casi todos, así que Kenny tuvo que explicarse — ¿Recuerdan esa nanotecnología de la que les hable? Bueno, si observan detenidamente el blade de Chío cambia su rotación cada determinado tiempo.  
— ¿Quieres decir que puede girar hacia el lado contrario?  
—Así es Max, y mejor aún, puede cambiar su rotación sin que su blade pierda siquiera el equilibrio  
—Eso es sorprendente —Tyson estaba admirado  
—Lo sé. Y peligroso, sobre todo con el ataque que está usando Daichí  
—No entiendo jefe, ¿Qué tiene de especial éste ataque?  
—Ella activó el mecanismo de dúo rotación hace un rato, cuando todos creímos que no había pasado nada, es decir que ahora es difícil decir hacia donde volará el objeto que lo golpee. Es decir que si Daichí la golpeara cuando acaba de rotar hacia el lado opuesto al que él golpeo, este podría lanzarlo a él totalmente fuera del plato.

Todos miraron la batalla aún más sorprendidos, y sin embargo, aquello no ocurrió. De hecho, luego de un buen golpe, que tomó a Chío completamente desprevenida, su blade se elevó por los aires, lo cual Daichí aprovechó para darle un buen golpazo. Lo suficientemente bueno para asegurar que saldría del plato.

—Oh no.

Todos contuvieron el aliento al unísono y es que todos lo habían visto venir. La rotación de Drosperion estaba cambiando cuando Daichí lo golpeó, razón por la que en vez de terminar estampándose contra la pared o en algún lugar del piso justo detrás de Chío, fue a dar con gran impacto al brazo de Daichí.

— Ayyyyy — Daichí sujetó su brazo con la mano intacta con gesto dolorido — Mi brazo  
— ¡Diantres! ¿Estás bien Daichí?  
— ¿Te parece que estoy bien? ¡Esa porquería ilegal tuya realmente me golpeó!  
—Lo... lo siento.

Rocío se había acercado a su lado con gesto preocupado, pero sus palabras la dejaron helada. Casi todo el mundo estuvo en cuestión de segundos rodeando al dolorido Daichí.

—Creo que necesitaremos llevarte al hospital  
— ¿Tan mal se ve?

Hiro asintió preocupado y todos comenzaron la movilización. Hilary y Kenny improvisaron un cabestrillo con un par de fundas de almohada mientras Rei, que acompañaría a Hiro y a Daichí al hospital, se encargó de ayudar con la camioneta. Luego de media hora se habían ido.

* * *

No sé si soy yo, o Kai es un poco grosero consigo mismo u_u mira que llamarse cerdo egoista. Ninguna de nosotras piensa eso de él ¿Verdad que no?  
En fin, las veo en la próxima entrega, que ojalá y sea más alegre que todas estas. Me estoy deprimiendo yo sola haha. Uh, pobre Daichí :S  
Küsse!  
Mixio.


	17. Capítulo 16: Disculpa y Diversión

¡Guten tag! Aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo C:  
No es muy largo, pero al menos es más largo que el promedio jaja. Como sea, ojalá se diviertan tanto como yo mientras lo escribía. Y de nuevo, gracias por los Reviews (: ¡No dejen de comentar!

* * *

**_Capítulo 16: Disculpa y Diversión. || Apologies and Fun_**

Los que quedaron siguieron entrenando, o en el caso de Kenny y Hilary, comparando archivos del antiguo campeonato y de encuentros anteriores de los Blitzkrieg Boys con los del equipo.

Sin embargo Rocío no pudo hacerle al tonto mucho rato, no había practicado ni cincuenta tiros cuando se vio en la necesidad de abandonar y volver a la cabaña para estar un rato a solas. Ojalá lo del brazo de Daichí no fuera grave, rogaba porque no fuera así ya que sabía que no era precisamente la mejor amiga del pequeño.

Cualquier chica sensata habría entendido perfectamente que, a pesar de lo que había dicho, incluso Daichí estaba acostumbrado a eso. El Beyblade era un juego bastante rudo, y aquello sólo era la mitad de la recta entre unos rasguños y lo que verdaderamente podía llegar a pasarle a alguien dentro del juego; El problema consistía en que Rocío no podía ser sensata, al menos no en ese momento.

De hecho, estaba al borde de la histeria.

Pero una vez más, el maldito entrenamiento de la abadía le funcionaba para algo; se mantuvo tan calmada en apariencia que podría engañar al mejor actor y decidió entretener sus pensamientos fatalistas sirviendo la cena. Seguro que los chicos estarían hambrientos, tanto los que estaban aún entrenando, como los que tuvieron un día difícil en el hospital. Cuando estaba terminando de colocar los platos limpios sobre la mesa, unas luces iluminaron fugazmente la ventana; No podían ser otros que los chicos. No sabía si esconderse o enfrentar la situación, pero resolvió en ir a llamar al resto de los chicos, para cenar. Eso evitaría que fuera lo primero con lo que se encontraba Daichí.

Salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina y bajó la mitad de las escaleras hacia el sótano de entrenamiento; Afuera ya había caído el sol aunque la luz aún mantenía el cielo iluminado, probablemente no pasaban de las seis. Se recargó en el barandal y agachó la cabeza para divisar a los chicos que aún probaban suerte con los objetivos móviles.

— Er, chicos… la cena está lista. Y creo que el resto acaba de llegar…  
—Oh, gracias Chío —Max sonrió tan alegre como siempre— Enseguida vamos

Ella asintió y deshizo lo andado de vuelta hacia la cabaña. Una vez en la cocina, logró escuchar las voces de Hiro, Rei y Daichí charlando, o tal vez debería decir discutiendo desde la sala.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes pelear? Créeme que con una mano no podrás hacer gran cosa  
— ¡Pero he estado esperando por ésta beybatalla, Hiro! ¡Es mía!  
—Podremos arreglárnosla Daichí —el siempre conciliador Rei— escuchaste al médico, necesitas descansar el brazo roto.

Fue incapaz de escuchar nada más. ¿Roto? ¿De verdad el impacto había sido tan malo? Maldijo su suerte negando con la cabeza, le había roto el brazo a un niño y por lo que pudo escuchar, sus ilusiones de una beybatalla contra los Blitzkrieg Boys también. No podía sentirse peor.

Pero nuevamente, suspiró, fingió tranquilidad y llevó el resto de la cena a la mesa ya que los chicos habían entrado por la puerta principal y comenzaban a comentar lo hambrientos que estaban. Momentos después todos estaban en la mesa, disfrutando del Borsh caliente y el chocolate, que representaban dicho sea de paso una rara combinación.

— ¿Y qué tal les fue en el hospital?  
—El doctor dijo que no es grave, Hill. Sólo hubo una fractura en su antebrazo y tendrá que llevar el cabestrillo una semana; Si tiene suerte estará felizmente jugando para la final de Francia  
—Oh, ya veo  
—Lo siento mucho Daichí — Chío sonrió apenada en dirección al chico, que estaba enfurruñado en su asiento con los labios fruncidos en un puchero infantil y la fúrica mirada clavada en algún punto del vacío. A pesar de todo su apetito estaba intacto porque ya había terminado el Borsh.  
—Bleh  
—Sólo está molesto porque Hiro no lo ha dejado participar en la ronda de mañana, pero tiene que descansar ese brazo.  
—Es cierto, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre quién lo remplazará  
—Kai, tú tienes buenas aptitudes, y la ventaja de conocer a los Blitzkrieg Boys.  
—Hmp — Tyson y Hiro enarcaron una ceja ante lo expresivo de su respuesta. Sólo el primero quiso saber con exactitud  
— ¿Eso es un Hmp sí o un Hmp qué me importa?  
—Si es tan necesario pelearé la tercer ronda. Ya tienes la primera ¿No Tyson?  
—Bueno sí… pero no puede haber tercera sin quién pelee la segunda  
—De hecho, Tyson, estaba pensando que Rocío dio una perfecta demostración de aptitudes ésta tarde —Ella negó con la cabeza decididamente, entendiendo lo que Hiro quería decir— Tal vez deberías librar la batalla  
—No Hiro, de ninguna manera… yo no soy parte del equipo.

Daichí se levantó hecho una furia, dejando que su silla incluso callera respaldo al suelo y luego de mirarlos con odio simplemente se fue. Todo lo que le faltaba, dijo, es que ella se quedara con su batalla cuando era su culpa que no pudiera beybatallarla él mismo. No volvieron a hablar de eso y pronto todos se fueron a la sala, a ver un poco de televisión antes de dormir, incluso aunque no entendieran gran cosa. Hiro fue el último en irse, y Chío se quedó a recoger la mesa.

—Genial, ahora me odia más todavía.  
—No creo —Hubo una pausa — ¿Contamos contigo?  
—De verdad me agradaría no tener qué. Max y Rei pueden hacerlo tan bien como yo…  
—Como entrenador del equipo, te digo que es lo menos que puedes hacer

Eso la dejó sin argumentos, se encogió de hombros y dijo que tendría que hacerlo, en ese caso. Y continuó recogiendo la mesa para poder estar a solas al lavar los platos. Se colocó los guantes y comenzó a lavar en piloto automático, su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Creía que Kai ya no estaba molesto después de que se había disculpado, pero ahora Daichí lo estaba y lo último que quería era siempre tener a alguien molesto con ella. Todo eso la estaba haciendo sentirse mal, y se habría ahorrado muchas de esas sensaciones si no hubiera peleado con Kai…

—Yo y mi bocota —murmuró en algo que ya rozaba el sollozo

Kai se detuvo en la puerta y recargó su peso en su costado derecho sobre el marco de la puerta en una posición relajada; se dedicó a observarla por unos instantes. Había observado la plática con Hiro después de la cena y, sin realmente pararse a pensar el porqué, algo lo llevó hasta allí. A pesar de que era silencioso ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, por lo que detuvo los sollozos que punzaban por escapar de su pecho y limpio una lágrima solitaria con el dorso de su mano enguantada. Fuera de eso, no dio señal alguna de haber notado su arribo.

— ¿Qué haces?  
—Platos  
—No me refería a eso.  
—De verdad, los lavaba. —Fingió sonreír, pero su sonrisa tambaleó, por lo que dejó de intentarlo  
—Ayer me estabas dando un discurso sobre la culpa  
Una pausa.  
—Y hoy creo que te estás culpando por el brazo de Daichí  
—Bueno, fue Drosperion quien lo golpeó ¿No es así? Y yo soy la dueña de Drosperion y quien lo controlaba, así que supongo que tengo la culpa…  
—Todos vimos venir aquello, Daichí se quedó parado observando cómo idiota.

Hizo caso omiso de lo que él decía y continuó hablando entre sollozos. No volteó a verlo siquiera.

—Él ya de por si me odia, y acabo de escucharlo decir que había esperado por esta batalla y Hiro me ha dicho que yo tomaré su lugar… es casi como si hubiera sabido que todo esto iba a pasar y que Hiro diría que yo podía remplazarlo, ¿Sabes? Y va a odiarme todavía más  
—Casi, pero no fue así. Ya lo superará  
— ¿Tú crees?

Ahora sí que volteó a verlo. Él ladeó la cabeza en una especie de asentimiento dubitativo

—Sólo decía, tú sabes… Creí que eras más fuerte que eso.

¿Le estaba diciendo débil, entonces?

—Oh, gracias Kai. — rodó los ojos

El tono sarcástico que uso para esa frase debido al último comentario de él, hizo que pudiera decirlo sin que ambos se sintieran incómodos, aunque de igual modo Kai sólo levantó un puño al aire antes de desaparecer por donde llegó. Pero ella lo decía más enserio de lo que habría sonado; todos estaban tan concentrados en el daño físico que sufrió Daichí que nadie había notado cuán mal se sentía por lo que pasó. Aparentemente nadie salvo por una persona.

****

Max habló con Hiro esa mañana. Odiaba que la tensión estuviera tan palpable todo el tiempo, y ya sabía, por ocasiones pasadas, que eso nunca ayudaba en cuestiones de beyblade, pero los problemas no se iban a arreglar antes de la tarde de ese día y debían beybatallar contra los BBoys. Tardó en convencer a Hiro de cambiar el entrenamiento que seguramente les vendría bastante bien, por un paseo por el bosque nevado. Él se encargaría de armar una guerra de nieve para romper tensiones, y estaba completamente seguro de que funcionaría.

Pero, finalmente Hiro accedió y Max, con una sonrisa, les anunció sobre el paseo al resto de sus amigos. Todos estuvieron más de acuerdo de lo que había esperado y antes de medio día ya estaban todos allí, enfundados en sus capas de la BBA, en un relajante paseo entre los pinos.

Max se quedó unos momentos al final del grupo y se inclinó para formar una bola de nieve entre sus manos

— ¡Oye, Tyson!  
— ¿Uh? — cuando volteó a verlo, lo siguiente que Tyson supo fue que su cara estaba llena de nieve y que Max reía histéricamente. Él quiso responder el ataque, pero Max lo esquivó con habilidad logrando que esta vez la bola de nieve fuera directo hacia el cabello de Rei.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Con que así nos llevamos, eh?

Acto seguido, todos se perseguían y atacaban con bolas de nieve; Incluso Hiro y Daichí, con su mano sana. Todos menos Kai, claro estaba. Él se limitó a recargarse en un árbol con los ojos cerrados y esperar a que dejaran de actuar como críos. No había accedido al paseo para jugar como niño de pañales y se preguntaba si algún día dejaría de tener la sensación de que su papel en el equipo no era más que el de niñera. Incluso le sorprendía lo inmaduro que podía llegar a ser Hiro; pero claro, se dijo, era hermano de Tyson.

Ya se habían formado una especie de guerra en equipos, en los que Max y Tyson estaban atacando a Rei y Hilary quienes respondían a la vez que contra Hiro, Kenny y Daichí. Y viceversa. Entonces, con una sonrisa maliciosa iluminándole el rostro, Tyson lanzó una bola de nieve que fue a dar directo en la mejilla izquierda de Kai.

Kai se limpió la cara lentamente y abrió los ojos sólo para dedicar a Tyson una mirada asesina. Luego volvió a su posición original. Ty temió por su vida cuando Kai lo miró de ese modo, pero por un momento olvidó completamente que era KAI a quien trataba de atacar con nieve; de haberlo notado, no lo habría hecho, pero lo hizo y daba gracias al cielo por estar vivo así que dejó a Kai de su lado y volvió a concentrarse en la pelea en cuanto Rei le dio en la barriga.

— ¡Basta ya, Tyson!  
— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si no hice nada Kai!  
—Te lo advierto

Tyson sintió un escalofrío, pero volvió a concentrarse en la pelea antes de que Hiro lo enterrara bajo la nieve con tantas municiones, y continuaron así un rato hasta que la pelea se volvió algo casi corporal. Tal vez habrían llegado a eso si Kai no se hubiera acercado, mirada asesina incluida.

— ¡Dije que era suficiente, Tyson!  
—Kai ¡Yo no hice nada esta vez, lo juro! ¡De verdad!

Kai no quiso escuchar; Estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la cara cuando otra bola de nieve lo golpeó en la nuca: ¿Qué demonios? Definitivamente no había sido Tyson, porque él estaba casi hecho bolita y con la playera arrugada entre el puño que lo sostenía. Lo soltó y miró a su alrededor, en dirección a donde la bola de nieve había provenido pero sólo se encontró más caras asustadas… y una risa proveniente de un árbol.

Maldita fuera, él no estaba allí para jugar como un niño de cinco años. Se acercó al árbol y miró hacia arriba

—Baja de allí. Rocío. Sé que fuiste tú.  
— ¡No lo haré, vas a matarme!  
—Lo haré aún si te quedas allí  
—Apostaría a que no puedes  
— ¡Baja de allí antes de que te baje yo mismo!  
— ¡Inténtalo!

Podría tirar el árbol con Dranzer, se dijo: pero después pensó que debía controlarse porque ella era una chica, le gustara o no, así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue lanzar al menos cinco bolas de nieve consecutivas al lugar donde él creía que ella estaba.

— ¡Ouch!

Rocío calló del árbol quedando tirada en el suelo, justo lo que ella quería

— ¡Oye, creí que no querías jugar!  
—Te dije que te bajaría de allí

Cerró los ojos con suficiencia, pero entonces otra bola de nieve lo golpeó en la cara. De nuevo ella, maldita sea; Kai deseó poder golpearla en la cara de vez en cuando justo como había estado a punto de hacer con Tyson, pero tuvo que recurrir a la nieve una vez más. Allí fue cuando todos empezaron la pelea otra vez, incluso contra Kai que ya estaba jugando le gustase o no, aunque se concentró en vengarse de Rocío. La siguió a todos lados donde quiso correr y, aunque estuvo a punto de escapársele de nuevo detrás de un abeto él la atrapó finalmente, cayendo sobre ella con todo su peso una vez que resbaló con la nieve.

—Oh por favor Kai ¡No me mates! ¡Tengo hijos!

Cuando Kai se detuvo por unos segundos, tratando de descubrir si realmente estaba bromeando, ella logró cambiar la posición luego de darle un ligero golpe en la parte interna del codo que lo sostenía sobre ella y lo dejó de espaldas al frío suelo

— Bueno, en realidad no, pero algo tenía que decir

Ella encogió los hombros y continuó riendo; estaba justo sobre su cara. Kai quiso, pero no pudo evitar que una genuina carcajada escapara de su garganta. Era la primera vez que ella lo escuchaba reír y creyó que esa risa era magnífica. La hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Kai!

Ella estaba cerca, muy, muy cerca. Kai dejó de reír debido a ese pensamiento

— ¿Qué?  
— ¡Te hice reír! ¡Te reíste! ¡Tú te reíste!  
— ¿Estás loca? No es así  
—Oh, sabes que sí. ¿Por qué no lo haces más a menudo? Tienes una risa muy melodiosa.  
— ¿Podías parar un segundo? No me reí. Ni tengo risa melodiosa, en todo caso.  
—No me creas entonces. Sé lo que escuché. — Sonrió

Kai no supo que decir, así que se quedó callado, y fue entonces cuando escucharon la voz de Rei, detrás de ellos. Chío dirigió su mirada allí y Kai levantó la barbilla hacia el cielo para poder verlo detrás de su cabello.

— ¡Eh, chicos! Volvemos a la casa, ¿Vienen?  
— ¡Ya vamos!

Chío volvió la vista a Kai, le sonrió una vez más y se levantó rápidamente, corriendo detrás del resto y sorprendiendo a Max al ponerle el gorro de su capa cuando estaba desprevenido. Rei se quedó esperando a que Kai se levantara, se sacudiera la nieve, y comenzara el camino de vuelta a la cabaña.

— ¿Te estabas riendo? — Arqueó una ceja; era improbable pero juraría que lo escuchó  
—Vamos Raymond, no digas incoherencias

Kai cerró los ojos y aceleró el paso, dejando a Rei suspirando resignado a nunca saberlo con certeza.

* * *

Jaja. Pobre Rei, nunca sabrá la verdad. Aw no sé ustedes, pero a mi me _encanta_ ese par.  
¡Los veo en la próxima entrega!  
Küsse; Mixio.


	18. Capítulo 17: Crónicas Bélicas II

_¡Hola de nuevo!  
Aquí con otro capítulo, lamentablemente también tengo que mantenerlos al tanto del torneo y eso no es prescisamente nuestra parte favorita Ja, ja. Al menos creo que está un poco más entretenido que el volumen uno de crónicas belicas. Trataré de actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada por que ya están alcanzandome hahaha. Ustedes pequeños devoradores de historias. ¡En fin, a leer!  


* * *

  
**Capítulo 17: Crónicas Bélicas II || Chronic War II**_

Cuando volvieron a la cabaña esa mañana, y luego de desayunar para tener energía, abordaron la furgoneta y se encaramaron, con Hiro al volante, hacia el antiguo palacio de invierno que cabe recordar, fue comprado por la federación rusa de beyblade poco antes del año 2000 y reacondicionado como un beystadio*. El viaje sería algo largo, debido a que la cabaña estaba incluso más alejada de la antigua capital rusa de lo que lo estaba Moscú, pero la BBA prefería llevarlos a la capital, para incrementar el turismo, suponían.

Pero aún así, el camino pasó vagamente para todos. Kai apenas y abrió los ojos durante el camino, Hilary y Chío escuchaban lo que Kenny les comentaba sobre sus investigaciones sobre las tácticas de los B. Boys y las ligeras variantes que había visto durante lo que llevaba el torneo. Tyson se había quedado dormido después de aburrirse de resumir la guerra de nieve con Max y ahora éste último y Rei se dedicaban a observar el paisaje. Daichí no había parado de quejarse, pero nadie le había puesto demasiada atención a decir verdad. Para cuando llegaron, el gentío comenzaba a abalanzarse dentro del estadio y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para salir de la zona de preparación. Los Blitzkrieg Boys fueron anunciados antes que ellos, no sin un irónico comentario de Brad Best sobre el hecho de que su antiguo capitán había vuelto con los BBA Revolution y la consecuente respuesta de AJ Topper.

—Seguro que volvió para pagarles el desayuno del torneo pasado, pero me pregunto si quedó a deber alguno con los Blitzkrieg Boys.

La verdad, a nadie sorprendía el resultado del primer encuentro. Tala había desempeñado extraordinariamente su papel durante todo el torneo, y de algún modo Tyson tuvo problemas en volver a atacar a Wolfborg en cuanto éste había tratado de hacer lo mismo y continuaba recuperando el equilibrio. Finalmente Dragoon había sido el que salió volando la barda.

Y sin embargo, más de uno se sorprendió del segundo encuentro; Surgió una discusión sobre la legalidad de que Chío disputara el encuentro, pero al final, el señor Dickenson dijo que todo el papeleo estaba en orden y Bryan no tuvo otra opción que enfrentársele. Además, según DJ Jazzman, su blade era completamente reglamentario a pesar de su tecnología; La reforma del 2002 estipulaba que todos los beyblades profesionales debían asemejarse un 85% al prototipo reglamentario, y el de ella no tenía ni de cerca ninguna forma exuberante o exagerada.

El plato en el que se enfrentarían constituía una réplica en miniatura de una abadía Rusa, lo cual dicho sea de paso a más de uno le pareció de pésimo gusto, aunque más que nada era un montón de cavernas que constituían un buen escondite y una gran barda que rodeaba la construcción.

Ambos beyluchadores dieron bastante pelea, ataques tecnológicos incluidos. Drosperion ya estaba acorralado, pero despidió una ola de poder que lanzó a Falborg fuera del plato… al mismo tiempo que a Bryan y Rocío directo al suelo y a un montón de escombros sobre ellos. El mismo Drosperion había terminado contra una barda lateral, pero luego de que el polvo se disipara demostró que seguía en pie y continuaba girando… por poco más que un par de segundos.

Todos los chicos corrieron al lado de Rocío, que luego del impacto no había recuperado el conocimiento, a diferencia de Bryan. Tyson y Rei se arrodillaron junto a ella, el último tomando su cabeza y recargándola en su antebrazo.

— ¡Chío!  
— ¿Estás bien?  
—Vamos chica, despierta…

Dos paramédicos del recinto llegaron con una camilla para llevarla a recuperación, pero ella despertó al instante en que ellos la levantaron y se aferró a la mano de quién-fuere que tenía más cerca. Por los adornos en los nudillos del guante, supo que era Kai.

— Kai, no me dejen  
—Estarás bien  
— ¿Perdí? —su voz sonó tan desolada que automáticamente todos trataron de confortarla, incluso Kai que se limitó a frotar el dorso de la mano que seguía aferrada a él, con el pulgar.  
— ¡Al contrario! —Tyson comenzó a relatar— Bryan creyó que te tenía ¡Pero cuando hiciste ese movimiento…!  
—Su blade casi le dio en la cara —Rió Rei.  
— ¡Oye! ¡Yo quería contarle eso!

Ella sonrió. Tyson siempre lograba hacerla feliz cuando se comportaba de ese modo tan infantil.

—Genial.  
—Sentimos interrumpir, pero tenemos que llevárnosla

Chío ignoró a los camilleros y logró recordarle a Kai que ahora estaba en sus manos y ver el asentimiento decidido que él le dedico, justo antes de que se la llevaran.

Y cuando se internaron en la semioscuridad del pasillo que conducía hacia la zona de preparación y la de recuperación, sintió frío en la mano que Kai había mantenido tibia; De repente se dio cuenta del dolor ¿Le habían pasado por encima una estampida de elefantes, o algo parecido?

¡Ouch!

Kenny alzó a Drosperion del plato, y se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante dañado, por lo tanto se dedicó a arreglarlo durante el resto del encuentro, con tal de alejar su mente —y su estómago, que ya tenía retortijones— del nerviosismo de la ronda.

La batalla entre Kai y Spencer casi no fue digna de mencionar. Ya fuera por la decisión de Kai a ganar el encuentro, o por el pésimo desempeño de Spencer que a decir verdad, dejó mucho que desear y sorprendió incluso al mismo Kai, éste ganó la batalla para los BBA Revolution y aquello fue todo para el equipo, habían asegurado, ambos equipos, su lugar en la ronda decisiva de Francia. Al día siguiente se enfrentarían los All Stars, contra los White Tiger X quienes estaban en mejor posición que sus contrincantes.

Cuando pudieron darse un respiro de las fans que se habían colado hasta los pasillos de la zona de preparación, y descansar un momento, se dirigieron a la zona de recuperación para visitar a Chío.

Ya estaba bien despierta y escuchaba a Brad Best dar los resultados globales por la televisión.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Estuvo a punto de mencionar los elefantes, pero la sensación se había ido.

—Mejor, creo  
—Mira quien vino a visitarte

Tyson sacó de su bolsillo derecho un reluciente blade color violeta y se lo extendió. Rocío lo tomó examinándolo con la vista.

— ¡Drosperion!  
—Quedó como nuevo  
—Sobre todo considerando que lo único que salió completamente intacto fue el bitchip.  
— ¿Esto fue obra tuya, Kenny?

El aludido se sonrojó levemente mientras asentía.

—Excelente trabajo jefe, muchas gracias — Sonrió

Kai estaba apartado del grupo, que había rodeado la cama en la que Chío descansaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras recargaba su peso contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— ¿No saludas a la enferma, Kai?  
—Hola Rocío… —contestó, pero ni siquiera abrió los ojos  
— ¿No te interesa saber cómo estoy? — Fingió un puchero esperando que la viera, aunque eso no sucedió  
—Ya te oí decir que estás mejor…  
—Oh… que tramposo.

Rei soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Ya sabes cómo es él  
—Si, siempre de amargado; No le hagas caso  
—Tyson… — aquello fue pronunciado en el tono helado de advertencia que causaba que pequeños calosfríos recorrieran la espina de Ty, quien se limitó a sonreír mustiamente y dar un paso o dos en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba Kai.

El resto del grupo soltó a reír inevitablemente.

****

Afortunadamente para todos, la idea de Max había ido inclusive mejor de lo que él había esperado. Pese al yeso y a que no parecía así camino al beystadio, al final del día Daichí parecía haber olvidado lo sucedido. Durante la cena todos parecían de buen humor, incluso Kai a su manera, dado que no dejó la mesa cuando empezaron a decir y hacer estupideces como suele hacer cuando no está de humor.

No celebraron mucho, sin embargo, porque estaban bastante nerviosos. La ronda decisiva iba a decir quién se disputaría el campeonato, al igual que el tercer lugar; Pero para ser sinceros, a ninguno de los chicos les interesaba el tercer lugar. Todos confiaban — o al menos querían hacerlo— en que llegarían a la final. Había que ver que tan de acuerdo estaban los All Stars en cuanto a eso.

Fuera como fuere, el señor Dickenson les dijo que podían quedarse en la cabaña y aprovecharían para entrenar tanto como fuera necesario; después de todo tenían toda la semana antes de la siguiente ronda. Descontando claro el traslado a Francia.

* * *

*La info la saqué de la primera temporada jaja (:

* * *

Espero que les gustara aunque sea un poco. No se olviden que **amo** sus reviews! Y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega!  
Küsse  
Mixio.


	19. Capítulo 18: De Profundis

Guten Tag! (:  
Uff, al fin terminé este capitulo. Por alguna razón que no comprendo, me costó algo de trabajo, y de hecho a pesar de que aquí empieza lo bueno del asunto, si yo fuera ustedes no me emocionaría, mi narrativa se fue por el caño en este capítulo, disculpen, no sé que me pasó u_u en fin, de igual modo espero que les agrade. No los interrumpo más ¡A leer!_  


* * *

**Capítulo 18: De Profundis. **_

Después de la pelea con Kai y de ayudar al equipo con los chances de pasar a la final mediante la ronda decisiva, pasando por cuasi romperle un brazo a Daichí, me había olvidado por completo de que yo tenía algo pendiente con Hiro.

Pero estaban todos tan contentos que tuve que esperar hasta después de la cena, si no quería que la tensión volviera a surgir. Era muy cómodo estar todos juntos, como equipo, como amigos. Como si nos conociéramos de toda una vida…

Y de hecho parecía que todos habían ido a dormir para cuando embosqué a Hiro en la sala, camino a su habitación.

— Hiro, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
—Siempre y cuando no se trate de lo de hoy. Hiciste un buen trabajo, deja de mortificarte.  
—Gracias —sonreí— no, no es sobre eso; Es sobre Ty.  
— ¿Qué pasa con Tyson? —Se sentó en el sillón individual, y yo me acomodé en el que quedaba a un lado de él, encarándolo  
—Hablé con él una noche antes de que llegaras… antes de pelear con Kai y todo eso, supongo que te enteraste  
—Sí, básicamente. No son buenos ocultando que están enfadados — rió  
—Creo que hice un descubrimiento monumental. ¿Tu padre es arqueólogo, no es así?  
—Sí. ¿Es ese es el descubrimiento?  
—Er… no. Ty me platicó un poco sobre cómo es su relación contigo, con su abuelo… y con su padre. Creo que se siente sólo…  
— ¿Quién, Tyson? Debes estar bromeando. Es el niño más alegre que conozco.  
—Eso no quiere decir que sea precisamente feliz. Hay muchos tipos de máscaras.  
—Ya… — Parecía querer seguirme la corriente y hacer al loco. No lo iba a dejar.  
—No, en verdad. Quiero decir, entiendo a su padre, es su trabajo… ¿Dónde mierda te metes tú?

Entornó los ojos y luego de unos segundos, se levantó del sillón y emprendió la huida.

— No vengas aquí a decirme qué siente mi hermano y quién tiene la culpa. Si fuera cierto, lo sabría.  
— ¿Y cómo podrías saberlo si nunca pasas tiempo con él? Podríamos contar con las dos manos las frases que le has dirigido desde que estás aquí, si no quieres que vaya más lejos en su vida.

Sin embargo, me dejó hablando. Me enfadé, porque parecía no importarle. Ty tampoco podría ser tan buen actor ¿No es así? Pero en fin… si no quería era su problema, al menos Tyson nos tenía a nosotros… y no lo necesitaba. Sólo esperaba que el mismo Tyson pensara lo mismo, que sus máscaras no fuera más profundo de lo que aparentaban.

Salí al pórtico luego de ponerme mi capa de la BBA, porque no tenía ánimos de dormir en ese instante, y lo más seguro era que mis divagaciones derivaran en mis propios problemas y a ver cómo le explicaba a quien me viera, que me pusiera como aquella vez en Alemania. Apenas estaba iluminado con un foco del ala izquierda que se mantenía encendido durante la noche, pero no me hacía falta mucho más.

Sin embargo no logré estar a solas realmente. Y de no haberlo visto yo misma, no habría creído quien había tenido la misma idea; No sabía si decir algo y, como no me decidí pronto, emprendí el paso de vuelta a la cabaña. Al menos era mejor que quedarse parada como idiota.

— Creo que Jim Tempestad tiene su genio  
— ¿Quién?  
— Hiro  
—Ah… si. Eso, o tal vez debería dejar de meter mi nariz en la vida de las personas. — me encogí de hombros y rectifiqué el camino, suponiendo que el hecho de que me hablara era una invitación a quedarme; me senté en el primer escalón de la escalerita que subía a la cabaña, sólo que del lado opuesto a donde estaba él. —No creí que se escuchara hasta aquí.

Kai se encogió de hombros, y volvió su vista a la carretera. Parecía un camino fantasma, era extraño el automóvil que pasara por allí, especialmente debido a la hora. Rocío reparó en que el bosque también se extendía más allá de la carretera y no era sólo uno pequeño cual charco que se encontraba en el noreste, tal como le había parecido. Comenzó a preguntarse si habría posibilidad de que algún lobo atacase a alguien que se alejara mucho de la cabaña, sobre todo en la oscuridad.

Y el pensamiento sobre lobos la hizo reparar en la luna, que se mostraba llena, brillante y majestuosa, casi a la mitad del cielo.

—Me pregunto…  
— ¿Qué cosa?  
Kai no se había dado cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta. Otra vez.  
—Es sólo que tú no intentas llenar los silencios… lo cual los hace de todo, menos incómodos.  
—Lo sé, es agradable estar contigo en silencio —sonrió— también hablando, pero eso sólo cuando tú realmente dices algo.  
—Ya — su tono de voz decía que no le creía en lo más mínimo.  
—Eres más agradable de lo que crees, Kai.  
— ¿De verdad? —enarcó una ceja.  
— ¿Ves? Incluso tu ironía. No hablarás muy a menudo, pero cuando lo haces dices cosas bastante ingeniosas. Vale la pena esperar

Soltó una pequeña carcajada, demostrando cuánto le divertía su forma de rechazar los cumplidos que ella le hacía. Kai se limitó a mirarla largamente; No dejó de hacerlo hasta que ella bromeó sobre tener un barro en la cara o algo parecido. Callaron un rato más, antes de que fuera ella quien rompiera el silencio.

—Realmente lo intentas ¿No es así?  
Kai se sobresaltó cuando escuchó aquello. — ¿De qué demonios hablas? — Preguntó a la defensiva  
—Llevarte bien con los chicos…  
—No sé qué estás diciendo. — Ella suspiró  
—Haré que hables conmigo un día de estos, Kai…

Vaya si era observadora. La verdad era que sí, lo había estado intentando, pero sin lograr mucho. Sobre todo desde que ambos les plantaron la duda sobre lo que había en Vladivostok, y considerando que no pensaba aclararlo…

Ninguno de ellos dijo más, por lo que hubo otro silencio, aunque pequeño.

—Así que… tenemos ¿Qué? ¿Cuatro días completos de vacaciones? Cinco si no nos vamos a Francia sino hasta el domingo…  
Kai asintió sin mirarla.  
— ¿Sabes? Tengo este presentimiento de que no voy a verte del todo hasta que tengamos un pie en Francia; Porque vas a irte a donde-sea que vas cada vez que estás aquí en Rusia. Y los chicos volverán a molestarse, porque por alguna razón que no comprendo están demasiado asustados de perderte y tú no nos dirás nada… otra vez.  
—No es asunto suyo —Su tono era serio, pero no enfadado.  
—El problema es que eres nuestro amigo, nos importas. Eso te convierte en asunto nuestro. La vida es más fácil cuando la compartes, Kai. —pausó por unos segundos, luego giró su mirada directo a él — De otro modo te conviertes en una caja. Siempre guardando cosas…

Kai tuvo que contener una sonrisa. ¿Una caja? Bonita metáfora; funcionaba. A veces también él se sentía como un cajón. Un cofre sin llave sería aún más adecuado. Pero así tenía que ser; tal vez era complicado pero era más seguro para todo el mundo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Prometo que sólo será una cosa… —esta vez era él quien miraba la luna— Y prometo no mencionarlo de nuevo, ni contigo ni con nadie más.  
—Supongo que puedes…  
— ¿Tiene Vladivostok algo que ver con todo esto?

Le tomó tanto tiempo que ella creyó que iba a contestar, pero después de lo que parecieron horas, él asintió.

—Así que allí vas.  
—Mañana.

Ella elevó su mirada, ésta vez hacia las ramas totalmente secas de un árbol y asintió con una sonrisa de conformidad.

Y él comenzó a preguntarse por qué demonios había respondido con la verdad. Su delirio de persecución amenazó con relucir una vez más, pero se opuso terminantemente a que eso sucediera. Probablemente ella sólo trataba de satisfacer su curiosidad de un modo amable. Se dijo que no era tan importante como para que todo el mundo conspirara en su contra, y mucho menos todo el tiempo. Después de todo ¿Realmente era ella quien lo obligaba a decirle la verdad? Quizá ya estaba paranoico. ¿Cabría pues, la posibilidad de que una parte de él estuviera esperando, rogando incluso, por contar esa historia?

Decidió que si iba a hacerlo, lo haría antes de que empezara a arrepentirse

—Quiero que me acompañes.

La sonrisa de Chío desapareció de su rostro tan rápido como el shock la invadió.

Perdón. ¿Qué?

Sacudió su cabeza, pero seguía segura de que no lo imaginaba. Realmente había oído eso.

— Wow. — Se reprendió mentalmente — Quiero decir, ¿Estás seguro?  
—Eh… no.

Ella notó el titubeo en su voz. Estaba siendo sincero y eso le agradaba a ella. Lentamente, la sonrisa volvió a sus labios.

—En ese caso, iré encantada.  
— ¿Sólo por qué no estoy seguro? — enarcó una ceja  
—Porque fue algo espontaneo. — Kai rodó los ojos.  
—Mañana temprano. Me iré de aquí a las cinco, tanto si estás como si no. ¿Entendido?  
—Sí — asintió, casi con demasiado apremio —A las cinco, entonces.

Kai hecho un último vistazo hacia el bosque, se levantó y desapareció tras de la puerta luego de que ella le diera las buenas noches.

***/*/**

Y aún camino a la habitación se preguntó en qué habría estado pensando para pedirle que fuera con él. Había hecho cosas estúpidas pero ¿Eso? Por favor. Aunque quisiera contar la historia ¿Qué podía tener de placentero arrastrar a alguien más a aquel infierno? ; Si lo que quería era contar un poco sobre él habría sido más fácil decir la fecha de su cumpleaños, seguro que eso mantendría a la chica a raya.

Pero algo dentro de él seguía diciéndole que aquello había sido cosa suya, no de la chica.

Se metió a la cama después de quitarse la chaqueta y la bufanda, al fin y al cabo faltaba muy poco para que fuera hora de irse. Soltó un bufido malhumorado y se dijo que siempre podía irse antes, y decirle que se fue a las cinco y no la encontró allí.

_No había allí nada. En realidad había muchas cosas, había niebla, confusión, miedo y oscuridad. Había ladridos, el sonido del hielo al resquebrajarse y un golpe sordo, aunque poco de todo aquello tenía sentido para la vista. Estaba claro que estaba soñando, pero desearía que el cómo despertar fuera igualmente obvio. Sentía ojos mirándolo, pero no podía encontrarlos entre tanta confusión. _

_De repente centellearon, con un violeta intenso y a la vez pálido. Conocía bien esa mirada, llena de tanta ira y recriminación que le anudaban el pecho y el estómago. Un pestañeo. Chocolate. La mirada que aquellos ojos le devolvieron estaba llena de lástima, una lástima que lo hacía repudiarse, porque no la merecía. Por más que quiso no pudo alejar su propia vista de aquellos ojos… _

Se despertó jadeante y agitado, sin mencionar el mal humor. Tener esos sueños siempre lograba inquietarlo; Y no se requería ser un genio para interpretar el extraño giro que había tenido el final de aquél sueño en específico. Se sentó en la cama y miró a sus compañeros de equipo con la tenue luz de luna que entraba por la ventana. Afortunadamente no los había despertado. Dando un largo suspiro se levantó y volvió a colocarse chaqueta y bufanda, listo para partir. Revisó el dinero que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y anduvo por la casa a paso silencioso, directo hacia la puerta principal.

Miró el reloj de pared que hacia ese horrible y molesto tic-tac desde la sala de estar y sonrió, alegre de que no pasaran de las cuatro y media; Entonces abrió la puerta y salió cerrando con extremo cuidado.

Pero su felicidad duró lo que le tomó girar su cuerpo hacia la escalinata.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?  
— ¿Uh? Ah… te esperaba, creo. No pude dormir luego de nuestra pequeña charla.

Ella sonrió. De repente, toda la depresión que lo había embargado durante la noche se esfumó y sin embargo, en vez de que aquello quebrara su decisión, le inyectó confianza y euforia. Euforia por tener una probadita de normalidad al dejarla entrar en su mundo de secretos, por sombríos que estos fueran. Finalmente se dijo a sí mismo que no podía haber nada malo en aquello.

— Tendrás tiempo de sobra para hacerlo. Es un viaje de seis horas.  
— ¿Llegaremos allí a las once?  
—Er… puede que antes.  
Ella comprendió.  
—Creí que habías dicho que a las cinco.  
—Pero estás aquí ¿No es verdad? Así que vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión.

A pesar de que descubrirlo huyendo no le agradó ni un ápice, se tragó sus comentarios y lo acompañó en silencio hasta la carretera, donde tomaron un taxi hacia la estación de trenes. Ya había tratado e imaginar qué le esperaba en Vladivostok, aunque a decir verdad estaba en blanco; No obstante, aquello no impidió que siguiera dando vueltas al tema en su cabeza durante todo el camino. Después de todo, Kai no era precisamente alguien a quien le importara no conversar durante un largo camino.

Mucho antes de lo que hubieran tardado de haber ido de día, e incluso antes de lo que Chío hubiera esperado, el taxi estacionó frente a la estación de trenes. Una vez fuera del taxi, pudo observar la construcción. Era una gran construcción con cúpula, casi enteramente de madera, aunque puede que no fuera más que la fachada la que daba esa sensación. Estaba elevada y se accedía a ella por medio de una pequeña escalinata.

— ¿Iremos en tren?  
— ¿Estás loca? No pienso ir en tren hasta Vladivostok. Iremos en Sapsan.  
—Pero Kai, los pasa… — inútil. La dejó hablando y entró al recinto, dejándola atrás como si nada.

Kai empezó toda una faena. Primero fue a la taquilla donde luego de esperar un rato, le dijeron exactamente lo que ya sabía: había que reservar con incluso más de un mes de anticipación. Luego fue a probar suerte en la segunda fila de revisión, donde te recogían el boleto para abordar, pero todos los pasajeros que habían comprado su boleta ya estaban en el Sapsan que saldría en cinco minutos.

Decidió volver a la taquilla y quizá ofrecer una sonrisa a la cajera. Casi siempre funcionaba.

Una de esas excepciones sin duda fue esta. El fracaso de su plan fue tan evidente que el hombre detrás suyo en la fila comentó entre dientes que hacía falta más que una sonrisa para conseguir uno de esos pasajes.

Kai lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y la palabra que vino a su mente fue: _Bingo_. Aquél hombre llevaba dos, de segunda clase, en su mano derecha.

— Véndamelos —dijo, señalando los pasajes con un asentimiento.  
— ¿Está usted loco? ¡Ni hablar!  
—Le daré 5000 rublos.  
—No pienso esperar un mes para subir al sapsan, jovencito.  
— ¿Ni por 7000 rublos? —Pausa— ¿Cada uno?

El hombre dudó. Ningún ciudadano ruso —como aquél hombre parecía ser, por su inglés que acentuaba las eses— podría despreciar semejante cantidad de dinero; mucho menos si era a cambio de únicamente dos pasajes del sapsan. Finalmente, luego de soltar unas cuantas palabrotas en ruso y llamar demente a Kai, se los vendió.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de darle el tripe de su valor, verdad? — le dijo ella, deteniendo el paso apenas estuvieron suficientemente apartados  
—Tenemos cuatro días más en Rusia, no cuatro meses. No pienso esperar.

Entonces él continuó caminando hasta la línea de abordaje, dejándola atrás como si esperara que se cansara de perseguirlo. Desafortunadamente para él, se necesitaba mucho más que eso.

A eso de las cinco ya estaban camino a Vladivostok. No tardaron mucho en hacerlos abordar y Rocío tardó poco más en quedarse dormida, con la cabeza en la ventanilla mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, luego de que Kai se limitara a sentarse y cerrar los ojos pretendiendo que ella no existía.

Porque por otro lado a él todo aquello le perecía muy irreal. Casi creía que al volver a abrir los ojos no se encontraría más que con el asiento vacío. Por eso tan pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida volvió a abrirlos, confirmando su teoría de que en cuanto a ella respectaba, aquello se volvía todo un acto de heroísmo. Y a esas alturas ya no sabía sí estaba más preocupado o inquieto, tratando de imaginar la reacción de Rocío cuando se enterara de todo aquel embrollo, —que ahora que lo pensaba no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo explicar—. Y no precisamente porque le importara del todo lo que ella pensara o hiciera, si no porque prefería estar preparado.

***/*/**

— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está Kai?

A eso de las nueve, Hilary servía el desayuno en la sala, puesto que todos estaban felizmente encaramados en los sillones, viendo el torneo ruso continuar. Todos excepto por Tyson, que se quejaba de la ausencia de Kai y de Chío, quienes estaban desaparecidos, uno menos extrañamente que el otro.

—Seguro que a miles de kilómetros de nosotros, como siempre.  
—No empieces, Tyson.  
—Es la verdad, Max. — Aquel chico del seño fruncido era Daichí — Seguramente está besando el trasero de _abuelito_ para que lo deje volver a su abadía loca.  
— ¡Te aseguro que no es así, Daichí! — Hilary hizo ademán de saltar en defensa de Kai, sin embargo, no agregó nada más a su argumento, que era bastante acertado. Ni en un millón de años Kai haría algo así y mucho menos por volver a aquel lugar, como si la experiencia, cualquiera que ésta fuera, fuese digna de repetirse.  
—Es verdad, chicos, basta, no lo hagan más grande de lo que ya fue.  
— ¿Es que no les molesta que…?  
—Ya lo escuchaste en el hotel, Tyson. Si quisiera irse ya lo habría hecho.  
—Y aún así, sigue sin molestarse en decirnos a dónde demonios se mete.  
—Tyson, basta ya. ¿Es que no sabes lo mal que fue ésta vez? Hasta donde sabemos, Kai pudo haber dormido en las calles aquella noche por culpa nuestra; No tenemos idea de a donde fue después de la pelea.  
—Ésa fue Chío, Rei, no yo.  
—Hablando de ella… ¿Alguien la ha visto hoy?  
—Charlamos anoche — agregó Hiro, uniéndose a la charla —Pero nada desde entonces.  
—Tal vez Kai la secuestró.  
— ¡Tyson!  
—Lo sé —rió entre dientes — Imposible ¿Eh?

***/*/**

Cuando la asistente anunció que la parada en Vladivostok estaba a cinco minutos de allí, Kai comenzó a preguntarse cómo hacía aquella _niña _para continuar dormida. Esperó tanto como su poca paciencia le permitió y luego le dio una ligera patada bajo la mesa, en el tobillo derecho que había devuelto al piso en algún momento del viaje.

Finalmente, Rocío se despertó.

— ¿Kai? ¿Dónde…?  
—Vladivostok.  
— ¿Tan pronto? — miró a su alrededor confundida, pero entonces lo vio levantarse y dirigirse a la salida, así que sacudió la cabeza con el final de despabilarse y lo siguió. Y tuvo que trotar, prácticamente, para poder seguir sus pasos, que no se detuvieron sino hasta un almacén de alquiler de autos, a unas cuantas cuadras de la estación. Aquello cuando menos le dio a ella tiempo de notar dos cosas sobre Vladivostok: la primera fue que no parecía la misma Rusia que conoció tanto de pequeña como en el hotel y la cabaña. No había nieve allí. La segunda fue que Vladivostok no era un pueblito, como ella había pensado. Ya era toda una ciudad, aunque algo rústica.

— ¿Alquiler de autos?  
Kai la ignoró. Apenas un minuto después de que entraran al local un hombre se les acercó.  
— Señor Hiwatari, no creí que siguiera en Rusia. Mande a alguien a recoger la _land cruiser _ a la pensión en Moscú apenas ayer.  
—Hn. Creo que volveré a rentarla. Una semana.  
—Bien, bien — el hombre de cabello oscuro que se había estado dirigiendo a Kai entró dentro de una pequeña oficina con ventanal, donde Kai pagó a la cajera un par de rublos más. Cinco minutos después, dejaron frente a ellos una elegante camioneta negra, entregándole las llaves.  
—Santo cielo, Kai. ¿Iremos en esto? Es… wow.

Ella rodeó fascinada la camioneta una vez, antes de entrar en ella. El poco buen humor que le quedaba a Kai, se fue junto con el frío característico de la mañana, enfriándolo cuál magma sobre la tierra. La tensión que se apoderó de él era evidente, sin embargo, ella trató de mantener dentro de sí todas las preguntas que pujaban por salir de sus labios; Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero se dijo a si misma que Kai no iba a decirle las reglas del juego, simplemente las llevaría a cabo, así que sería tarea suya imaginar qué reglas podrían ser esas. La más importante, según su parecer, era no asediarlo con preguntas. Sólo preguntaría si creía que era de crucial importancia.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¡Sientanse libres de especular! Jeje.  
Juro y perjuro que mi narrativa volverá a ser minimamente buena en la siguiente entrega!  
Que por cierto, estas ya son largas, largas, largoootas jaja. Veo que es una buena noticia ya que parecen gustarles ¿No es así?  
En fin, no olviden los reviews!  
Küsse, Mixio.


	20. Capítulo 19: Avesley

Guten Tag!  
Dios, me tardé una eternidad ¿Verdad? Pero bueno, es lo que pasa cuando una es perfeccionista haha. En fin, no me dilataré más. Sólo les pediré que tomen un respiro antes de seguir leyendo cuando doblo el salto de linea ¿Les parece? ¡A leer! :D

* * *

**_Capítulo 19: Avesley_**

Rocío se pasó el resto del viaje observando el paisaje. Se detuvieron una vez poco antes de dejar el conurbado, pero sólo Kai bajó sin decir nada y ella no supo a dónde fue o que traía, puesto que volvió no mucho más tarde con una bolsa de papel maché entre los dedos.

Nunca entraron a lo que parecía el corazón de Vladivostok, si no que siguieron el camino lateral que finalmente desembocó en una autopista aparentemente no concurrida. No es que no hubiera autos, si no que ni siquiera tenían tiempo de amontonarse; había sendo espacio para que se movieran a placer sin apenas avisar al resto de los autos, y hacía rato que Kai había dejado los seguros límites del velocímetro menores al cien. La autopista rodeaba un bosque extenso, si bien no muy poblado de árboles, a la vez que era flanqueada del lado opuesto por una montaña, lo cual explicaba con cierta lógica el hecho de que el ambiente se sintiera frío a pesar del sol que iluminaba el paisaje. Aunque podría apostar que la arena rojiza del acotamiento ya estaba bastante tibia a esa hora.

Miró a su acompañante por el rabillo del ojo dando un ligero suspiro, deseando que un poco de ese calor le afectara también a él. No había dicho una sola palabra desde que subieran a la camioneta ni había despegado la vista del camino, excesivamente concentrado en conducir. La verdad es que parecía malhumorado y suficientemente tenso como para congelarle cualquier intención de entablar conversación banal. Poco después de que pasara por su cabeza ese pensamiento, Kai detuvo abruptamente la camioneta en el acotamiento justo antes de una intersección que se internaba en el bosque, causando que ella ahogara un grito de sorpresa.

Volteó a verle, pero él no hizo lo mismo. Aún sostenía el volante entre sus manos y su vista estaba clavada en ellas; parecía estar buscando las palabras para decir… lo que fuera que tenía en mente.

— Vamos a un lugar que probablemente no te agrade.  
Ella ladeó la cabeza, tratando de comprender. — Y ¿Qué haremos allí?  
— Visitaremos a alguien.  
— ¿Le conozco?  
—No. Nadie la conoce. Pero has oído hablar de ella.  
Al menos eso era algo. Visitarían a una mujer.  
— ¿De verdad?  
—Una vez. Solo tú y yo conocemos éste lugar — Evadía el tema a todas luces — Y espero que así siga siendo.

Aquello era una petición de silencio en toda regla, ella lo sabía. De cualquier modo no pensaba hablar; se le anudaba la garganta sólo de pensarse digna de la confianza de Kai… o de lo que fuera que le hubiese picado de repente.

— ¿A dónde vamos Kai?  
— A Avesley.

***/*/***

Gustav había regresado al trabajo aquella semana y no había tenido ocasión de ver la ronda Rusa de beyblade. Le agradaba verlo, aunque lloraba como una nenita cada vez que recordaba el porqué. Juliet le había rogado una y mil veces que lo viera con ella, y él había deseado casi con tanto fervor que a ella dejara de gustarle aquel juego de niños. Pero a decir verdad, desde que había empezado a verlo para sentirse más conectado a ella —tras su supuesto suicidio—, había de reconocer que era interesante. Al menos agradecía tener cable, porque aquel condenado deporte era una de las pocas cosas que tenía para sentir a su amada esposa un poco… menos muerta.

Y habría disfrutado de la repetición de la ronda en turno de no haber sido por alucinar ver a Juliet en el plato. Sacudió la cabeza, pero ella seguía allí. Entonces sopesó la posibilidad de haber hecho una parada en algún bar camino a casa. No lo recordaba; debería cuando menos poder recordar haber entrado… miró la pantalla con detenimiento y entonces encontró el mismo dije diamantado que ella quitara del cuello de su hermana occisa; en tal caso aquello sólo podía tener una explicación.

Lágrimas de júbilo rodaron por sus mejillas, ¡Si, él lo había sabido todo el tiempo! Había sido un accidente, no un suicidio, la maldita policía no sabía nada y Juliet estaba viva, justo frente a sus ojos. ¡Viva!… pero… ¿Qué hacía en el torneo…?

—… para Rocío, aunque aparentemente quedó lesionada…

Aquella frase vaga fue todo lo que llegó a sus oídos. ¿Rocío? Rocío estaba muerta. Buscó desesperadamente una explicación, pero no había margen de error, él había estrechado a Juliet en sus brazos mientras ambos contemplaban el cadáver de su hermana sobre la mesa.

Pero ¿Qué hacía en el torneo? ¿Por qué no lo había ido a buscar? Había pasado más de un mes, su querida Juliet no podría, no había manera de que lo dejara sólo con el maldito pesar de creer que estaba muerta, no, eso no era digno de ella… aunque luego de la tragedia había actuado de un modo peculiarmente extraño quizá…

Un sudor frío recorrió su espina al tiempo que un pensamiento le resonó, como un flechazo: no recordaba la contraseña.

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que alguien olvidara una contraseña que había recordado los últimos tres años?

El pecho se le inundó de ira al tiempo que la respuesta era cada vez más clara en su mente. No había ninguna. Aquella mujer no era su esposa, aquella mujer era una impostora… La muy hija de puta había sido Rocío todo el tiempo. Y entonces un frío glaciar se extendió por su pecho, con una intensidad que le hizo esperar una falla cardiaca en cualquier instante; sin embargo, ésta no llego. El dolor tentaba los bordes y límites de su resistencia pero no llegaba a darle la muerte misericordiosa que ahora deseaba con más fervor. La noche que llegara del trabajo para encontrar un cadáver escindido por la mitad, con expresión de terror, no había encontrado más que a su esposa asesinada.

Juliet le había dado amor, comida y casa a aquella muchacha que se decía su hermana y sin embargo, ella le agradeció con la muerte… y él no derramó una sola lágrima aquel día.

Arrastró la mano por su rostro, en un desesperado gesto de limpiar la humedad que ahora lo cubría. ¡Dios santo, si tan sólo recordar que…! ¡Había retozado con la hermana de Juliet las tres semanas siguientes!

Aquella… no tenía adjetivos suficientemente buenos para calificar lo que creía que ella era. Y ahora no podía ir a la policía porque aquellos bastardos lo calificaron de desequilibrado luego de que tras declarar el suicido de Juliet él se moliera a palos a dos de los policías y al capitán. Además ¿Qué les diría? ¿Qué había un cadáver en su jardín que escondió porque creía que sería culpado, pero que ahora sabía que era el cadáver de su esposa?

La vida perdía el sentido incluso más ahora que tenía la certeza de la muerte de su único ser amado. La realidad se tornó incluso más nebulosa en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había cómo vengarla, lo mismo habría dado tener las manos atadas y la lengua atorada en la garganta.

Y entonces una sonrisa siniestra ocupó su rostro, mientras entornaba los ojos.

—Guilliani.

Por supuesto que ahora le gustaría saber qué opinaba él al respecto. Y quizá haría más justicia que la policía.

***/*/***

Estaba consciente de que ambos debían tener expresión de funeral, aunque no estaba segura de cuál era la razón. También era consciente de que su corazón se había acelerado, a la expectativa, en cuanto comprendió que pronto llegarían a lo que fuera que los esperase al final del viaje;

La temperatura se había elevado uno o dos grados luego de que Kai retomara el camino y se internara en la arboleda. Dicho paso no tenía aspecto de provenir de la autopista, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba pavimentado, pero era plano y los árboles tenían un surco cuadrado en sus copas, lo cual patentizaba el paso de algún camión de vez en cuando.

Si tenía que ser sincera, debía admitir que estaba nerviosa. Se abría puesto a mover agrestemente una pierna o a tamborilear los dedos en el descansa brazos de la puerta pero eso sólo evidenciaría su nerviosismo, algo que ella se negaba a permitir. Estaba allí para apoyar a Kai, no para poner más preocupaciones en su cabeza.

_**Avesley.**_ Recordaba ése nombre en la propaganda que recogiera del piso, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar qué tipo de lugar era. Estaba casi segura de que lo habría leído, sin embargo, su mente estaba en blanco.

Luego de una eternidad de silencio, el final de aquél túnel de sombra luminosa les mostró una pequeña colina sobre la cual había un edificio —que no era más que las ruinas de lo que probablemente fue una iglesia—, una fuente y una gigantesca jacaranda con las flores lilas meciéndose bajo la suave brisa; debía tener con toda seguridad la misma edad que el edificio, a juzgar del diámetro del tronco. El camino tapizado de baldosas beige rodeaba la fuente y hacía un sendero hacia lo que parecía ser la entrada de aquel lugar discordantemente escabroso entre tanta luminosidad. El inmueble estaba de perfil, por lo que la entrada permanecía oculta a sus ojos por el momento, dejándola sin indicios sobre qué clase de lugar era ese, ni nada que le diera una pista del porqué Kai la había llevado allí. Ese era el final del viaje. Aquél camino desaparecía con la fuente y seguramente había más de una opción mucho más fácil para llegar a lo-que-fuere que pudiese estar detrás de la colina. Casi temía lo que le esperaba una vez que bajaran del auto.

_¿Qué era Avesley?_

Se detuvieron. El aire olía a bosque y el único ruido que ocupaba el lugar, además de sus respiraciones, era un afluente de agua distinta a la fuente que no debía estar muy lejos de allí. Miró a Kai descender de la camioneta y dio un largo suspiro antes de seguirlo como una sombra, reuniendo con ello todo su valor; Algo en su interior le decía que lo necesitaría en cuanto tuviese que cruzar aquella entrada.

***/*/***

Gustav dobló la esquina de lo que parecía un interminable edificio de empedrado tan mohoso como vieja y se detuvo fuera de la gran verja de fierro. Había ido allí un par de veces a ingresar cartas clandestinas para la hermana de Juliet. De haber sabido que todo aquello... argh.

Demasiado tarde. No podía cambiar lo que hecho estaba.

Habló con el guardia que pretendía dormitar en la garita y le explicó que quería ver al superior porque tenía información sobre una fugitiva. Creía recordar que aquél hombre se llamaba Guilliani, pero no pensaba correr riesgos; tenía que conseguir entrevistarse con él a como diera lugar y si creían que formaba parte de la _Polizei_, jamás lograría verlo.

Tuvo que esperar un par de minutos hasta que el guardia volvió y le pidió que lo acompañara. Caminó en silencio detrás de él por sinnúmero de pasillos largos igual de asquerosamente húmedos que el clima de Austria aquella mañana. El hombre abrió una puerta más y lo hizo esperar de nuevo dentro de un recibidor donde seis hombres con la misma cara de verdugo custodiaban la única puerta que había en aquel vestíbulo cálido que no tenía nada que ver con el resto del edificio.

Se preguntó si estaría entre ellos el asesino. Aquél que había sometido a Juliet y había cortado brutalmente su delgado cuerpo desde la clavícula hasta el monte de venus; Rió para sus adentros al pensar en la ironía. El único que podía hacer justicia por su querida Juliet era aquél miserable hijo de puta que había dado la orden de herirla. Probablemente jamás sabría cuál opción era la correcta, no había forma, pero tanto si había mandado a alguien para matar a Rocío, como si había mandado a matar a Juliet con intención de hacer daño a su hermana, Juliet habría salido herida de cualquier modo. Cegado por el dolor que lo invadía y lo destrozaba, creía en el fondo de su alma que Rocío era la culpable. De no haber involucrado a Juliet en todo aquello ella seguiría viva. En el peor de los casos él habría llorado su muerte, la habría despedido con propiedad y sus restos descansarían en el mausoleo de su familia, como tenía que ser. No enterrada en su jardín trasero como la evidencia de un homicidio del que no podían demostrarse inocentes.

Santo cielo, ahora entendía por qué había sido tan fácil convencer a su esposa de aquello. Juliet era demasiado honrada como para permitirlo, no sin al menos jurar estar dispuesta a ir a la cárcel si alguien tenía que hacerlo.

— Eh, tú. El señor Ydur te recibirá ahora.

El guardia dueño de la voz que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento sostenía la puerta abierta justo frente a él.

***/*/***

Aquél lugar de portezuelas de vidrio era tan brillante por dentro como el día del exterior, aunque había algo en ese brillo que lo volvía muy poco hospitalario. La pared del fondo rezaba "Avesley. Medical-Care Center" — lo que al menos respondía la pregunta sobre qué clase de lugar era aquél. Ella supuso con gran acierto que Medical Care Center era tan solo un nombre bonito para manicomio. —; debajo de aquél rótulo, un escritorio color arena era lo único que contrastaba con aquel horrible color blanco de las paredes. Luego de atravesar el umbral, Kai se dirigió a una de las enfermeras que estaban charlando tranquilamente detrás del escritorio.

— Joven Kai, ¿Usted aquí? No lo esperábamos hoy.  
Kai negó con la cabeza. — Quiero verla. — ¿En qué momento la misteriosa bolsa de papel se convirtió en un diminuto arreglo de flores azules?  
— Simone lo llevará a ver al médico, ella… tuvo un mal día.

Ese susurro confidente decía que él ya sabía de qué hablaba. Sin embargo, ella no tenía ni idea.

— ¿Kai? ¿A dónde vamos?  
—Tú vas a quedarte aquí — su tono era inerme y autoritario — Yo… no creo tardar.

No parecía muy contento respecto a la perspectiva de volver pronto pero Rocío supuso que era normal. Estaba un poco decepcionada porque había esperado que el misterio terminara allí… Miró a Kai y a la enfermera rubia atravesar una salita y dirigirse al final del pasillo esquivando a quienes debían ser algunos de los pacientes de aquél lugar; luego dieron vuelta para acceder a lo que a buen seguro eran unas escaleras.

Entonces volvió a suspirar y se resignó a esperar recargándose en el escritorio. Al menos allí podía descargar todo su nerviosismo tamborileando los dedos hasta que las uñas se escondieran bajo su cutícula si era necesario.

— ¿Y tu quien eres jovencita?  
Levantó la vista. Su mirada se encontró con la mirada afable de la otra enfermera; ya entrada en años, morena y bajita, la miraba con la curiosidad con la que alguien observa un extraño objeto en el aparador de una tienda de reliquias. Mantenía una sonrisa amable para no asustarla con su curiosidad.  
— ¿Uh? Er… Rocío. — trató de pensar que explicación dar a su presencia allí, pero afortunadamente la dama no le dio mayor importancia.  
—Debes ser una amiga muy cercana del joven Kai.  
— ¿Porqué lo dice?  
—Bueno, sé que es incapaz de traicionar a esa chica — señaló la escalera con la barbilla — pero nunca antes había traído a nadie, así que debes ser especial. Es bueno ver que ya no está sólo.  
Rocío sonrió abatida; no le agradaba en absoluto confirmar lo que ya sospechaba sobre Kai.  
—Espero que esté usted en lo cierto.

Y que la partiera un rayo si no era cierto que pocas veces había deseado algo con tanta intensidad como deseaba ayudar a Kai.

— ¿Qué le pasó?… ya sabe, a la chica  
— ¿Morgan? ¡Oh, esa pobre chica! —Era evidente la compasión que sentía— Demasiado pequeña tuvo un desafortunado accidente que evidenció una condición mental genética…

Se esperaba algo así; probablemente una novia, su madre, su padre, un familiar… a primer mirar la idea número uno encajaba más con los detalles que ahora tenía.

— Oh…  
—Esa chica tiene el mal tacto de culpar al joven Kai por lo que sucedió y lo que ella sufre; él también lo cree así. Y ambos son tan inocentes en todo esto como Jesucristo de nuestros pecados… tan sólo tendrían unos ocho años.

De no ser porque aquella revelación la horrorizó, habría notado que aquella enfermera hablaba de Kai en el tono en el que lo hacen las madres amorosas. ¿Ocho años? Él tenía dieciocho ahora, tendría que estar bromeando si en verdad insinuaba que había pasado diez años de su vida autodestruyéndose con una culpa que no le pertenecía sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Casi suelta a llorar sólo de pensarlo.

No conocía a esa tal Morgan, pero lo que sabía sobre ella era suficiente para saber que no le agradaba ni un ápice.

***/*/***

— ¡Chicos!  
— ¿Hilary? ¿Qué sucede?

La castaña descendió las escaleras a toda velocidad, bajo la mirada expectante del resto de nuestros chicos. Traía un papel en la mano.

—Encontré esto mientras hacía las camas. Es una nota, de Chío.

Extendió el papel hacia Rei, quien lo desdobló y empezó a leer en voz alta.

***/*/***

— ¡Quiero saber donde mierda está! ¡Suéltame negro idiota! … ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No la maldita inyección!

Apenas habían subido al tercer piso cuando él reconoció los gritos turbados que se escucharon al final del pasillo, antes de que fueran completamente ahogados. Se estremeció dolorido, y dio un vistazo en dirección a la enfermera que lo conducía a ver al médico, que por ir a la cabeza no había modo de que se diera cuenta de si él la seguía o no. Cuando menos no lo haría pronto, así que se escabulló hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo.

No necesitaba que un anciano inútil le dijera si podía verla o no, él quería hacerlo.

Movió la manija, pero la puerta de acero estaba cerrada, así que asomó por la ventanilla circular que daba un atisbo de lo que sucedía en aquella habitación. Un desastre de chica enfundada en una bata blanca profería gritos que gracias al cielo no se escuchaban hasta donde él estaba. Luchaba por zafarse del par de hombres medio fornidos que trataban de controlarla, soltando arañazos, patadas y mordidas por igual. O eso hasta que uno de ellos logró insertar una aguja en su delgado brazo. Casi instantáneamente aquella muchacha empezó a adormilarse, y logró hacerse un ovillo en el frio suelo con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Kai desvió la mirada, no soportaba un segundo más de aquello.

Se alejó de allí hecho una furia; Decir que se sentía impotente, molesto, culpable o dolorido era quedarse corto para describir cómo se sentía. Sentía todo aquello mezclado en un sentimiento abrazador que le impedía pensar en nada más, le dificultaba la respiración y le hacía palpitar la punta de las orejas. Se estaba clavando las uñas en la palma de las manos del mero deseo de golpear a alguien.

No, a ella no. Tal vez a Voltaire, por frustrar su huida aquél fatídico día, tal vez a él por no haber cuidado de ella como había prometido, cómo habría tenido que hacerlo… o tal vez sólo al maldito destino, siempre empeñado en arrebatarle todo aquello que apreciaba.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en el exterior y se había dejado atrás la camioneta. ¿A quién le importaba? No podía manejar en ese estado, necesitaba calmarse. Miró su mano izquierda y observó irascible el manojo de flores, para luego lanzarlo con tanta fuerza que terminaron deshaciéndose contra el piso. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte! ¿Porqué a él? ¿Qué había hecho que mereciera semejante castigo? ¿Qué culpa tenía Morgan? ¿Porqué no había sido él quien fuera confinado a aquel infierno?

Finalmente se había puesto a golpear la corteza de la jacaranda que aguantaba, estoica, cada descarga con los puños de las maldiciones que apabullaban la cabeza de Kai. Él no lo había notado, no; y de no haberlo hecho quizá se moliera más de un tendón puesto que ya estaba sangrando. Estaba más tranquilo pero no era suficiente castigo, suficiente dolor o aturdimiento como para borrar de su mente lo que acababa de ver escaleras arriba, así que se sentó de espaldas al árbol con los codos extendidos en sus rodillas y poco después comenzó a estampar su cabeza contra él.

Rocío le había seguido como una sombra, silenciosa e inexpresiva. La verdad era que estaba aterrada. Aquella mañana era un poco demasiada emoción para ella. Ahora que sabía lo principal de la historia, observó a Kai detenidamente y pudo imaginarse cómo se sentía —sabiendo que seguramente seguía lejos de poder entenderlo—. Verlo actuar como si verdaderamente aceptara la culpa de lo que fuera que le sucedía a la chica, le dolía. Era injusto. En cuanto lo vio haciéndose daño corrió a su lado, se arrodilló frente a él y lo detuvo, sujetando con firmeza sus mejillas tatuadas de azul.

— ¡Para ya, Kai! Te harás daño.

Se sentía fría contra su piel ardiente, pero no hizo nada más que aguardar a que él recobrara la compostura, lo que le tomó un rato. Finalmente abrió los ojos y ella pudo encontrar en ellos todavía un rastro de arrebato y culpa, pero se parecía más al Kai que conocía. Una vez que se aseguró de que no seguiría masacrando su cabeza, lo soltó para tomar su playera por el borde, rasgándola por derredor y dejándola apenas suficientemente larga para rozar el borde superior de su ombligo. Luego rasgó aquel retazo hasta obtener dos trozos más o menos simétricos y tomó sus manos. Sus falanges estaban mullidas y había sangre en los guantes a la altura de los nudillos. Le retiró los guantes, uno por uno, y vendó sus manos con un trozo de tela.

Kai no había siquiera parpadeado durante todo el proceso.

—Ahora, escúchame. — Se aseguró de que la mirara a los ojos antes de continuar — Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a esa chica. Su enfermedad es hereditaria y lo sabes mejor que yo.

Kai estaba petrificado. Entre su mar de emociones y la poca lógica que le quedaba para comprender lo que ella trataba de hacer, sólo atinó a seguir sus movimientos con los ojos un tanto aturdido. Cuando ella terminó, él había recuperado casi toda su compostura.  
De momento no le importaba saber cómo se había enterado sobre Morgan o qué sabía de su enfermedad, porque no parecía saber nada. Por supuesto que él tenía la culpa, pero no estaba de humor para debatirla.

La observó inclinarse sobre él y examinar su cabeza. Se puso de pie, y ella lo siguió, haciendo ademán de volver a rasgar su blusa; ésta vez él la detuvo, asiéndola de las muñecas. Con un gesto le indicó que no quería que lo hiciera.

—Estás sangrando Kai.  
—No importa  
—Claro que importa. Voy a vendarte con o sin tu permiso.  
Maldita necia. La sacudió, aún asiéndola de las muñecas y le contestó con brusquedad  
— ¡No quiero que ellos se den cuenta!

Ella comprendía a quienes _ellos_ se refería, a juzgar de que se limitara a mirarlo algo asustada, pero cediendo. Kai se internó en el bosque sabiendo que ella le pisaba los talones pero sin detenerse ni un instante sino hasta llegar a aquél lugar donde el valle inclinaba levemente su pendiente hacia el río. Le gustaba aquél lugar porque contrastaba con la crudeza la realidad que vivía a escasos metros de él; Había ido allí a recobrar la compostura en incontables ocasiones desde el día en que lo descubriera accidentalmente.

Había un puente un par de metros rio abajo, pero jamás había visto un alma pasar por aquel lugar. Y de hecho, se arrepentía en cierta medida de haber roto aquella sagrada tranquilidad al llevar a alguien consigo… pero ya no podía ponerse peor ¿cierto? Ya se había comportado como un bárbaro e impulsivo bebé necesitado; incluso le había permitido vendarle las manos. Vaya pelmazo que estaba hecho, pero se dijo a si mismo que era el precio de desear compañía que sabía que no necesitaba.

Se sentó en el césped, y descubrió que ella hizo lo mismo a su lado. No quería mirarla. Y no quería mirarla porque temía ver lástima en sus ojos, como en el sueño, pero a decir verdad él ya sentía lástima de sí mismo, y eso era algo que le hacía rechinar los dientes. Al mal paso darle prisa ¿No es verdad?

—Kai, lo siento.

Aquella mocosa se atrevía a expresar en palabras lo que no quería ver en sus ojos. Giró la cabeza hacia ella aún con los ojos cerrados y finalmente, la observó con frialdad. Tenía la confusión escrita en la cara y abrió la boca varias veces, pero sin lograr que saliera de ésta sonido alguno. Seguro tratando de encontrar palabras que no existían para arreglar algo que no tenía remedio.

No había lástima en su mirar, si no algo que Kai fue incapaz de identificar, pero aquel par de palabras eran suficientes para hacerle creer lo contrario. Pedirle que fuera racional era pedirle a los indígenas que dejaran de temer a los espejos…  
—No necesito tu lástima  
—No lo siento en ese sentido  
— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces en cuál? ¿Cuántos sentidos hay para lo siento?  
Ella deseó poder explicárselo con tanta claridad como lo entendía ella, pero era complicado. Finalmente, dijo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza  
—Lo siento en el sentido de "Me gustaría mover cielo y tierra para evitar que esto siguiera haciéndote daño".

Y él se quedó sin como debatir lo que ella decía; pero no le gustaba aceptar la derrota, por lo que se limitó a mirarla entornando los ojos hasta que ella desvió la vista al río y el resto del paisaje. Para disgusto de Kai, tomó mucho más del que había esperado; el resto de los chicos solían resistir muy poco una mirada de aquellas y él había estado a punto de desviar la vista cuando lo hizo ella.

Había estado esperando sentencia de sus labios, pero no aquella; Tal vez lástima, tal vez el desprecio que se merecía y que sólo Morgan tenía el valor de mostrarle hasta ahora, pero aquello no. No había esperado ningún tipo de redención. Seguramente aquello cambiaría de saber ella la historia, pero en ese instante tenía antojo de engañarse a sí mismo. No había esperado eso y se había sentido… bien.

— ¿Has pensado qué vas a decirles?

Eran las primeras palabras que cruzaran luego de estar en el río un largo rato. De eso hacía tres horas de silencioso camino por la autopista- Aunque a decir verdad era una buena pregunta. No sabía que decirles en cuanto volvieran, pero ya se había encargado de la excusa aún si él no estaba enterado.

"_Nací aquí; Tenía ganas de cazar recuerdos… Lamento no poder llevarlos conmigo y haberme ido sin avisar, pero no he querido despertar, pero era muy temprano…_"

Esa era una buena excusa y gracias al cielo no del todo una mentira, excepto porque no había ido en busca de sus recuerdos, si no de los de Kai. Como fuera, eso calmaba su conciencia sobre mentirles a los chicos, pero esperaba que Kai le contara la historia de la chica y le dejara ayudarlo, si es que podía hacer semejante cosa. El único problema de su excusa era que no sería buena excusa por mucho tiempo. Suspiró. Ojalá Kai la dejara ayudarlo ahora que había dado el primer paso…

Si bien no les tomó seis horas de camino, ya había oscurecido para cuando Kai dejó la autopista —puesto que se las había arreglado para hacer todo el camino en camioneta—; Un par de kilómetros más tarde ella llegó a la conclusión de que la carretera oscura que habían tomado era la misma que pasaba frente a la cabaña. De hecho, juraría que ya podía ver la chimenea a lo lejos.

—Te dejaré frente a la cabaña; Yo llevaré la camioneta a una pensión.  
—No quieres que nos vean juntos. —No era una pregunta. Sintió una punzada de decepción, pero pensándolo bien, él era un genio. Aquello resolvía el problema de las explicaciones que ninguno de los dos deseaba verse obligado a dar.  
—No.  
Ella asintió.  
—Kai, ¿Qué le sucedió a la chica?

Si bien no había esperado la absolución no pensaba darle la soga con qué ahorcarlo. No le iba a decir la única cosa que podría hacerla retirar su absolución, al menos no tan pronto.

—No es asunto tuyo.  
—Oh, no Kai. Tú lo hiciste asunto mío al llevarme allí hoy. ¿Creíste que iba a verte sufrir de ese modo y me quedaría cruzada de brazos?  
"¿Si?"  
»No voy a permitir que te hagas esto a ti mismo, pero no puedo arreglar lo que no sé que está mal.  
—No puedes arreglarlo  
—Seré yo quien lo decida  
— ¡He dicho que no!— Aquello fue casi un grito.  
"Fantástico Kai, ponte necio y arrogante… de nuevo"  
—Está bien, no confíes en mi.

Kai se detuvo casi frente a la cabaña y Rocío descendió, pero mantuvo la puerta abierta. Hacía cuestión de minutos que un ligero aguanieve había comenzado a caer.

—Pero pregúntate entonces para qué me llevaste hoy allí. Cuando lo sepas creo que sabes dónde encontrarme.

Cerró la camioneta de un portazo y se quedó de pie a mitad de la carretera, esperando a que él se fuera; Cuando lo hizo, caminó hacia la cabaña, pero dobló hacia el bosque. ¿A quién le importaba un poco de aguanieve? Tenía que aclarar su mente si quería que la mentira siguiera siendo convincente allí dentro. Escaló un árbol, se sentó en una rama y dejó los pensamientos y las preguntas fluir libremente dentro de su cabeza.

***/*/***

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero esperaba que no fuera demasiado. Tenía las manos entumidas de frío y hielo entre los mechos de su cabello, así que queriendo o no tenía que entrar.

Tenía que haber pasado un buen rato. Kai ya estaba allí. Fue consciente del mal humor de Kai apenas entró en la habitación. Estaba arrellanado en el sofá, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con el ceño fruncido incluso pese a que sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Aunque ya había decidido cómo hacer frente al problema, le molestaba descubrir que todo sería más fácil si no tuviera que callarse la boca con el resto. Contrario a lo que Kai creía, estaba segura de que él podía contar con su apoyo moral, cuando menos. Pero ya había prometido no decir nada y tendría que lidiar con eso como pudiera.

— Er… Hola. — Sonrió con inocencia durante una fracción de segundo — Hace frío ¿No?

¿Y qué iban a saber ellos? Era ella la que estaba empapada de aguanieve desde las hebras de oscuro cabello hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Dentro, hacía un calor confortante gracias al fuego de la chimenea que debía hacer rato que estaba encendido.

— ¿Estás bien? Nos tenías preocupados…  
Ella asintió. —La tormenta me atrapó. Siento haberme ido así — ésta vez su sonrisa se mostró algo apenada. Bajó la cabeza y se apresuró a su habitación y se ahí a la ducha; Había sabdio con antelación que sería raro, pero llegando tanto más tarde que Kai había logrado que fuera bastante incómodo.

No se imaginó que su meditación le había llevado tanto tiempo.

Encendió la ducha, despojándose de sus ropas, y dejó que el calor la envolviera y deshiciera el hielo en su cabello. Mientras tanto, trató de imaginar cada cual por la cara que pusieron al verla llegar, pero sólo notó un destello de molestia en la mirada de Kai. O en su expresión, mejor dicho. ¿Le molestaría su plática antes de bajar de la camioneta o el hecho de que tardara tanto tiempo en llegar?

A menos claro que se enterara de su nota, y no le agradara la idea… Se dijo que valía más que fuera eso, puesto que de verdad quería escuchar su historia, pero él había sido quien sugiriera llegar separados, en primer lugar.

Suspiró cerrando la llave y sintiéndose tremendamente agotada; Recordó que no había probado bocado en todo el día y maldijo tener ir a cenar antes de tumbarse deliciosamente en la cama y desconectar del mundo real.

Bonita tarde había tenido.

Luego de enroscarse una toalla alrededor de sí, recorrió el oscuro pasillo, directo hacia su habitación; Antes de que lograra entrar en ella alguien la asió del brazo, haciendo que levantara la vista hacia su opresor.

—Kai.

* * *

¿Qué dicen? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Ahí está, ya saben quien es Morgan... o bueno, en parte.  
¡Dejen reviews! y ya saben, pueden especular si gustan ;)  
Küsse  
Mixio.


	21. Capítulo 20: Asuntos pendientes

¡Guten tag!  
Ea, que no me he olvidado de ustedes, sólo que ya no estaba muy segura de cómo hacer este capítulo, porque a decir verdad es meramente relleno, aunque pude sacar algo bueno de él al fin y al cabo hahaha. Me costó un poquitín, pero espero que esté mínimamente interesante. Como sea, los entretendré más al final, y ahora los dejaré leer ¿Les parece?_  


* * *

**Capítulo 20: Asuntos Pendientes.**_

—Kai.  
— ¿Quieres decirme donde rayos te habías metido?  
Susurraban.  
—Cielos Kai. Si no te conociera diría que te preocupas por mí.  
Él le dedicó una mirada incendiaria.  
—Fui a caminar…  
— ¿Durante una hora?  
—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, necesitaba un respiro antes de que me hicieran preguntas —hubo una pausa, donde Kai estuvo a punto de replicar, pero ella no se lo permitió — A menos claro que no te importe que sepan dónde estuvimos. ¿Cuál es tu problema, Kai?

¿Su problema? Su problema era que por los 45 minutos que tardó en llegar esa mocosa, luego de que él lo hiciera, su paranoia exprimió todos y cada uno de sus nervios. Creyó que había huido para informar a quien fuera para quien trabajaba, creía que Voltaire sabía de su visita y se la había llevado creyendo que podía hacerlo más miserable con eso, creyó… ¿A quién le importaba qué creyó? El punto es que la mocosa sólo había perdido la noción del tiempo y él había estado muriéndose por dentro para nada. Eso era _casi_ tan malo.

—Eres una cínica, manipuladora y egocéntrica cría…  
—Curioso, yo iba a decirte algo similar. — Y de verdad. Ella no creía haber hecho nada malo.

Se miraron echando chispas por segundos interminables, pero al cabo de unos momentos Kai desvió la mirada, sintiendo la presencia de alguien acompañándolos.

— ¿Está todo bien aquí?  
—Sí. — Cortante como siempre, fue la respuesta de Kai. Sin embargo Hiro tenía la mirada fija en el brazo de ella, que Kai mantenía opreso.  
—No te estaba preguntando a ti, Kai. — Él la soltó, pero ella apenas y se apartó de él  
—No te preocupes Hiro. Kai fue tan amable de acompañarme hasta mi habitación. — Hizo una pausa, mirándolo— Gracias Kai. — sonrió a Hiro y entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

Hiro miró a Kai demostrando la poca credibilidad que daba a lo que había oído, pero Kai ni siquiera lo miró. Se fue a su habitación, algo más allá por el pasillo, no sin antes propinarle un empujón con el hombro.

***/*/*/*/***

Se había visto obligado a permanecer en aquél intimidante lugar hasta el anochecer. Guilliani había aceptado de buen grado ayudarle, aparentemente interesado en su decisión de acudir a él y ligeramente divertido con la ironía del asunto. Además, parecía tener un especial interés en recapturar, matar, o lo que fuera que tuviera planeado para Rocío.

A Gustav no le importaba, siempre que ella sufriera en el proceso tanto como él lo hacía ahora.

Sin embargo le habían echado de la oficina de Guilliani justo después de que éste mandara a un espía con órdenes de "no volver sin el paradero de ella". Hacía horas de aquello y hasta entonces, no había podido hacer más que mirar a los tipos que fingían ser una estatua en el recibidor.

Y fingían muy bien, apenas y se habían movido e ignoraron por completo cualquier intento de entablar conversación que él había hecho. Estaba casi dormido desparramado sobre el cómodo sillón de espera para cuando el tipo volvió. Le llamaron dentro de la oficina un poco después.

—Señor. — Todos aquellos hombres parecían tener un tremendo respeto por Guilliani. O un miedo muy bien disfrazado. Le habría gustado saber cuál opción era la correcta.  
— ¿Y bien? ¿La encontraste?  
—Fue así. Está hospedada en una cabaña propiedad de la BBA en las afueras de la ciudad con los BBA Revolution, señor.  
— ¿Porqué no están en un hotel como el resto de los equípos?  
—Porque Dickenson lo quiso así.  
— ¿Ese viejo gordo? — soltó una pequeña risilla — Para ser el director de la BBA, es bastante imparcial. — luego volvió al frío tono que empleaba con sus empleados— Pero eso no es nada, soldado.  
—No la vi en todo el día, señor. Cerca de media noche descendió de una trail blazer, creo; pero no logré ver quien conducía. Deambuló por el bosque y luego se quedó en una rama cerca de una hora. Volvió a la cabaña después de aquello.  
— ¿Al menos sabes si planea volver a salir antes de partir a Francia?  
— Oh sí. Planean asistir a la ronda de mañana.  
—Retírate soldado.

El hombre hizo un saludo y se fue sin rechistar. Guilliani dejó el sillón tan pronto la puerta volvió a cerrarse y se acercó a la chimenea para servirse otro coñac, que calentó entre sus dedos dando vueltas al contenido de la copa mientras tramaba el plan en voz alta.

—Si quieres que algo se haga bien…

Un bufido cansino salió de sus labios cuando Gustav no contestó.

—Lo haces tú mismo. ¡Adrik!  
— ¿Señor?

Gustav se sobresaltó, puesto que no había visto que aquel hombre,— que parecía ser importante dado que era el único a quien Guilliani no llamaba por el apelativo de "soldado"—, estuvo de pie junto a la puerta desde el principio.

—Que el helicóptero esté listo por la mañana. Merliev y yo haremos una pequeña visita al beystadio ruso mañana por la mañana.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No, no puedo! — Ni hablar. Él no estaba listo para tomar parte, y dudaba estarlo alguna vez —Tengo mi casa, y mi empleo…  
—Seguro que el señor Merliev entiende —El sujeto llamado Adrik definitivamente era importante. Hablaba sin pedir autorización para hacerlo y no había visto a nadie hacer eso en todo el día — que viajar con el señor Ydur es un gran honor y un privilegio que no se le da a cualquier vago…

Guilliani ya tenía cara de gánster matón, así que Gustav asintió no muy convencido. No quería enfrentarlo. Una cosa era acudir con alguien y pedir que hicieran el trabajo sucio luego de enterarse de la verdad gracias a la T.V... y otra muy distinta era verla en vivo y a todo color; la sensación de que podría tocarla seguiría siendo devastadora. Después de todo aquella no era su Juliet.

Lo que menos deseaba era seguir mirando a aquella chica que se la recordaba y no quería seguir siendo consciente de su presencia, de su vida.

Sin embargo, tampoco quería que la causante de la muerte de Juliet anduviera por allí, impune. Y él haría que pagara cada uno de los vidrios rotos en su corazón, cualquiera que fuera el precio a pagar por ello.

***/*/*/*/***

—Hola, chicos.  
—Hola Chío.

Luego de quedarse unos instantes detrás de la puerta, se había puesto el pijama —que no era otra cosa que un pantalón de lana y una playera blanca que Hilary le había cedido, desde Austria— y había ido a la cocina en busca de algo para cenar. De verdad moría de hambre. Le llamó la atención lo mucho que debía haber estado concentrada en los acontecimientos del día como para haber ignorado semejante rugir de tripas.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Tyson merodeaba mordisqueando un pedazo de pan mientras que Max se servía tranquilamente un plato de pasta que — ¡Gracias al cielo!— ya estaba caliente.

— ¿Qué hay para cenar?  
—Pasta y bolas de arroz. ¿Quieres?  
— ¡Seguro! Estoy hambrienta, no recuerdo haber comido en todo el día.  
Tyson dejó escapar un chiflido de sorpresa.  
—Debe parecerte muchísimo, Ty.  
Ella y Max rieron cuando Tyson asintió. Se sirvió un plato de pasta humeante con la boca haciéndosele agua, y se sentó al lado de Max.  
— ¡No olvides la mostaza! —Ya le estaba sirviendo— Oh, cierto. Gracias Maxie. Aunque ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que se llamaba mayonesa.  
Fingió estar confusa y Max rió un poco más.  
—Cuando era pequeño adoraba la vieja broma, tu sabes Mustard, Must-tard.* y le llamaba así a todo el combo. Mayonesa, kétchup y mostaza. Con el tiempo mis padres aprendieron que lo que yo quería era mayonesa, aunque le llamara mostaza y… creo que nunca pude dejar de decirle así.  
—Eso lo explica todo.

Rió por lo bajo imaginado a Judy en su batalla por entender a un Maxie pequeño que no podía dejar de decir mostaza.

—Y ¿Qué tal el viaje?  
"_Raro_" —Eh… bien, creo. Lamento haberme ido sin decir nada. Kai parecía molesto…  
—No le hagas caso— como siempre, Tyson hablaba con la boca llena— él también se fue y llego poco antes que tú.  
— Oh. Espera, ¿Pelearon? — le preocupaba haber discutido un poco con él si es que ya había discutido con el resto poco antes.  
—No. Sólo llegó, preguntó por ti y extrañamente se tumbó en el sofá en vez de ir a su habitación como siempre hace.  
— ¿Por mí?  
—Si — Tyson hizo su mejor imitación de la cara de póker de Kai, así como de su tono irónico — ¿Dónde está su defensora? — La imitación provocó que Chío riera — luego nos miró extrañado.  
—Sólo Rei le dijo que siempre era un placer hablar con él.

Le alegraba ver que lo tomaran con más humor. Quizá puesto que Kai les había calmado los nervios diciéndoles que no planeaba abandonarlos; fuera como fuese, ya no importaba tanto. Tuvo que reprimir una risita histérica; cuando menos podría concentrarse de lleno en Kai. Todavía tenía que convencerlo de que le contara qué le había sucedido a Morgan, eso si no había logrado exasperarlo demasiado.

Quizá debería hacer las paces.

—Mañana iremos a Moscú a ver la siguiente ronda… supongo se pondrá bueno. ¿Te nos unes?  
—Suena bien —sonrió. Considerando la distancia hasta Avesley, dudaba que estuviera en los planes de Kai regresar al día siguiente, además de que aunque así fuera, no había vuelto a invitarla.  
—Genial.

Tyson había ido a la sala nuevamente y Maxie parecía querérsele unir, así que la dejaron sola. Terminó su sopa y levantó la mesa. Después calentó tres onigiris en el microondas y guardó dos de ellos en una servilleta, mientras mordisqueaba el otro camino a su habitación. Sin embargo, se detuvo en la habitación de los chicos, y asomó la mitad de su cuerpo luego de abrir sin tocar. Estaba a oscuras, pero la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco la cama dejándole ver el pantalón morado brillante de Kai.

— ¿Qué quieres?  
—No tienes que ser así de rudo conmigo todo el tiempo, Kai. — Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo un puchero— sólo me imaginé que podrías tener hambre. Te traje un par de onigiris.  
—Hmp

Ella rodó los ojos, Kai de verdad podía llegar a ser un necio. Dejó la servilleta sobre una mesita que estaba junto a la puerta y volvió a encogerse de hombros. —Entonces los dejaré aquí. Cuando menos le ahorré a Tyson un viaje de media noche a la cocina. — Luego se fue, riendo suavemente a causa de su broma y dando las buenas noches.

Kai miró con odio la puerta incluso después de que ella se fuera, pero de verdad no pudo resistir el olor de las bolas de arroz así que se levantó y fue por ellas, empezando a mordisquear una. A decir verdad sí que tenía algo de hambre, aunque se preguntaba por qué actuaba ella de esa manera. No le importaba pelear con él por defenderse de sus acusaciones, pero momentos después le traía la cena. Vaya que era una chica rara, nunca podía estar seguro de que haría después.

Y aquello no le agradaba.

/

Al medio día de la mañana siguiente, nuestros chicos ya estaban en Moscú. Habían abordado la furgoneta tan pronto Tyson y Daichí terminaron de satisfacer su gran apetito. Los demás habían terminado de desayunar bastante antes de que eso sucediera. El camino sin embargo fue de lo más lento. Seguro la fricción que había entre la Dinastía F y el Batallón Barthez tanto dentro como fuera del plato, les estaba asegurando el estadio lleno ahora que se enfrentaban. Los medios habían logrado que Barthez y la Dinastía F se liaran en una larga lucha de declaraciones frente a las cámaras durante casi todo el torneo. Ahora que finalmente se enfrentaban muchos parecían tener toda intención de presenciar el encuentro, las largas filas de tránsito en las calles aledañas al estadio eran la viva prueba de eso.

La gente empezó a abandonar los autos a media calle en cuanto comenzaba a hacerse tarde, por lo que los chicos se vieron obligados a abandonar la furgoneta también. Caminaron hasta el estadio, trotando de tras de un emocionado Daichí que estaba ansioso de llegar para encontrar un buen lugar. Y lo hicieron. A decir verdad, desde dentro el transito parecía un tanto exagerado, puesto que el estadio aún no se llenaba y todavía había tiempo de sobra para empezar la beybatalla.

Hiro encontró con la mirada una fila con asientos vacios suficientes para todos ellos y los guió a ella escaleras arriba. Chío reía, bromeando con Tyson sobre la pobre Hilary que no tenía más que hacer algunos pucheros. Sin embargo, camino a los asientos alguien en especial le llamó la atención, sin razón aparente; al menos hasta que descubrió de quien se trataba. Aquél hombre rubio que la miraba con una sonrisa displicente, era el mismo hombre a quien había temido por tanto tiempo; aquél que la mantuvo prisionera en la abadía Austriaca y de quien se había librado hacía poco más de un mes. A su lado, un hombre castaño distraía su atención, no sin que Guilliani dedicara un guiño en su dirección antes de voltear.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras tomaba asiento entre Hilary y Tyson, un par de filas más arriba. ¿Era posible? Los únicos dos hombres que no debía volver a ver en la vida, y que no creyó ver allí estaban juntos, apenas unos asientos por delante del suyo. ¿Qué podría el marido de su hermana estar haciendo en Rusia? ¿Con Guilliani? Y allí, de todos los lugares en el estadio. No podía verla, sabría de la farsa, la pondría en evidencia… aunque claro, si de verdad ese era Gustav, puede que ya supiera de la farsa. Esa era la única idea que tenía un mínimo grado de lógica.

Luego de aquella deducción empezó a morir lentamente, nerviosa como pocas veces había estado en su vida, con miedos y teorías en ebullición dentro de su cabeza. No podría decir quién ganó la ronda o si se decidió desde el principio en vez de tener una tercera vuelta, por ejemplo. Ni siquiera supo quién había ido contra quién dentro de los equipos; aunque sí era vagamente consciente de que había contestado con monosílabos un par de preguntas y emulado una sonrisa cuando lo creyó necesario.

Los chicos estaban allí ¿Y qué si Gustav la reconocía? ¿Cómo explicaba a ellos que él creyera que era su hermana? ¿Cómo seguir fingiendo con él? Guilliani también debería preocuparle ¿Y qué si sus hombres la estaban buscando? ¿Y qué si Gustav sabía ahora la verdad y se los decía todo? No quiso ni pensar que habrían pensado de ella, o la expresión que habría en sus caras. Especialmente en la de Kai, que seguramente se sentiría traicionado de un modo distinto al resto, por haber confiado en ella. Y aún peor, aquello podría asegurar que jamás dejara que alguien le diera la ayuda que pedía a gritos de silencio. Al menos no le había contado la historia aún…

Pudo notar que Guilliani volteaba a verla de vez en cuando, fingiendo charlar con quien creía que era Gustav. Y eso la ponía nerviosa, a pesar de que tenía entrenamiento para huir… o especialmente por eso. Podía sentir el cosquilleo de la sangre huyendo hacia sus piernas, demasiado acostumbradas a huir; pero no podía hacer algo así sabiendo que probablemente Guilliani no dejaría a los chicos fuera de eso, sobre todo si sabía lo mucho que le importaban.

Tenía que quedarse, tenía que quedarse, había que quedarse. Cielo santo, sabía que se estaba torturando a sí misma, pero temía que si no se lo repetía no habría nada que la detuviera de salir corriendo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que alguien fuera a ir a por ella, Guilliani era un genio para las torturas psicológicas, ella lo sabía y aquella no era más que otra prueba de ello.

Luego de lo que le parecieron horas, la gente empezó a levantarse de sus asientos y a abandonar el estadio, con la adrenalina emanando por los poros. Los chicos también se levantaron, compartiendo impresiones.

Guilliani permaneció en su lugar, charlando tranquilamente.

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien Chío? Estás muy callada.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina. —Si, si, estoy bien Rei. — sonrió convincentemente. Se dijo que debía lucir más nerviosa de lo que creyó, pero es que la presencia de aquellos hombres allí la tenía francamente asustada. Guilliani no actuaba de un modo tan… tranquilo, de no tener un plan.

Y probablemente era un plan que no le complacería del todo al descubrirlo.

/

Hiro suspiró, quejándose de su mala suerte al tener que esperar a que la furgoneta pudiera moverse entre el tráfico de afuera. Max sugirió que el resto podría ir a dar una vuelta mientras tanto, y entonces verse en algún lugar dentro de un par de horas.

— ¡Sí! de verdad quiero volver a la tienda de antigüedades que vimos en la plaza roja.  
— Pero Jefe, lo mejor fue aquel restaurante de comida rápida donde no nos quedamos porque había demasiada gente — Ty hizo un puchero.  
—Tyson, ¿Es que nunca te cansas de pensar en comida?  
Rei rió — Francamente lo dudo. A decir verdad, tal vez deberíamos separarnos. A mí me gustaría visitar el Kremlin de nuevo. Todos sabemos qué evitó que disfrutáramos la visita la otra vez.

La mirada acusatoria fue dirigida tanto a Tyson como a Daichí, mientras el resto reía.

Daichí mencionó algo sobre buscar a alguien que quisiera ser vencido en una beybatalla, Kai un neutral 'Hmp' y Rocío su deseo de visitar el parque que acababan de pasar cuando abandonaron la furgoneta. O al menos, eso dijo para no levantar sospechas. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era salir de allí.

— Entonces los veo en la parte trasera del beystadio. A las tres.

Cuando todos asintieron, Hiro se les adelantó. El resto empezó su camino escaleras abajo. Chío sintió la necesidad de esconderse sólo en caso de que Gustav aún no lo supiera todo. Y su necesidad absurda la hizo intentar volver el escalón que había bajado y chocar contra el pecho de Rei, que estaba justo detrás de ella.

— ¿Chío?  
Ella fingió un fuerte estornudo —Lo siento Rei. Ouch. Creo que el estornudo me hizo girarme. — rió nerviosamente, aunque ligeramente aliviada puesto que los dos hombres que la habían tenido tan nerviosa se habían puesto de pie y ya se estaban yendo. Estaba casi fuera de peligro.

***/*/*/*/***

—Vámonos.  
— ¿Irnos? Creí que estábamos aquí para… — Gustav interrumpió su propia frase al ver a quien fuera su cuñada y sus amigos abandonar sus lugares y dirigirse a la escalinata.  
—Yo nunca dije eso. Anda, Merliev. Tendrás tu venganza, pero no será hoy. Sólo quería que ella lo supiera.

¡Ah! Y estaba seguro de que lo sabía. Habría sido algo delicioso ver más de cerca todo su nerviosismo. Ya habría tiempo para eso… y la venganza sería dulce.

Dejaron sus lugares, salieron del estadio y se dirigieron al vehículo donde Adrik los aguardaba pacientemente. Habían dejado una camioneta de alquiler a sólo unas cuadras, donde el tráfico no se había aglomerado mucho más de lo normal. Entraron en el vehículo y esperaron, sin decir palabra, hasta que vieron una nerviosa figura correr calle arriba.

Su mente brillante a veces lo sorprendía a él mismo, se dijo el rubio. No tenía idea de porqué sabía que tomaría esa ruta, pero lo sabía y eso era lo que importaba. Allí estaba ella, trotando hacia el parque que dijo tener planeado visitar, en un tono demasiado fuerte para su conveniencia.

Sonrió.

— Síguela Adrik. Despacio. Quiero verla correr muerta de miedo.  
— Sí señor.

El vehículo se puso en movimiento al mismo tiempo en que Gustav miraba a su acompañante por el rabillo del ojo. De verdad que era perverso el hecho de que disfrutara de ver a la chica sufrir. A él sinceramente le roía la conciencia, pero trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que se debía a que era idéntica a Juliet. Quizá una parte de sí todavía creía que era ella.

La siguieron, variando la velocidad conforme ella lo hacía, más rápido, casi de reversa y después más y más rápido, girando por una calle más transitada pero de mayor velocidad. Una especie de avenida aledaña al rio.

Rocío corrió a tanta velocidad como sus pulmones lo permitieron una vez que tuvo seguro que aquella camioneta de vidrios polarizados le estaba siguiendo. La capa no era de mucha ayuda cuando el ambiente estaba húmedo debido al agua nieve de la noche anterior y sus pantalones cortos y la ombliguera en que se había convertido su playera no eran de mucha ayuda. Atravesó una cuadra, dos, tres. Giró a la izquierda cuando no hubo más calle hacia el frente. Corrió aún más rápido y cuando por fin la camioneta la rebasó, escuchó el rechinido de llantas contra el pavimento a su izquierda. Giró la vista para ver una camioneta negra a escasos centímetros de su posición. No se había preocupado de reparar en el semáforo antes de cruzar y no había terminado de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que la camioneta aceleraba. El claxon de la camioneta que había estado a punto de arrollarla la volvió a la realidad y se sorprendió al ver que era Kai quien conducía.

Mejor aún, se había inclinado a abrirle la puerta del copiloto. Suspiró aliviada, y se subió.

— ¿Quién te enseñó a cruzar avenidas? — la reprendió, aunque no pudo evitar que una chispa de buen humor se hiciera notar en el tono de su voz. — Pude haberte matado.  
—Lo siento. Me distraje. — Calló un segundo y luego frunció el ceño — ¿Por qué fuiste por la camioneta?

Kai evitó mirarla, concentrándose en tomar la misma avenida por la que ella había estado corriendo.

—Porque iba a buscarte. Creí que estarías en el parque.

Entonces sí la miró de soslayo, tan rápido que ella no estuvo segura de que fuera cierto.

—Yo también. Espera, ¿Estabas buscándome? — No entendía qué conexión había entre una cuestión y otra, pero tal vez se debiera a que su mente estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pulmones, que comenzaron a arderle tan pronto su ritmo cardiaco emprendió el camino de vuelta a la normalidad.  
—No creí que tuviéramos otra oportunidad de hablar a solas hoy— Kai se encogió de hombros como si fuera de lo más normal, pero su expresión se tornó helada inmediatamente. —Mañana vuelvo a Avesley.

Rocío bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, empezando a retorcerse los dedos. No quería ser inoportuna, pero estaba muriendo por preguntarle si la dejaría acompañarlo aunque el que la estuviera buscando hacia que así pareciera. Igual tuvo que hacerlo, porque Kai no dijo nada más.

— ¿Vas a ir solo esta vez? — Cielos, aún le costaba bastante respirar debido al ardor. Kai mantuvo el silencio, pero aparcó junto al parque aquél. Ya no había ni rastro de la aglomeración previa. Todavía miraba por la ventana.  
—A menos que quieras regresar.

Ella sonrió. A pesar de que parecía haberle costado mucho, y de que no se lo había pedido formalmente, aquella frase le supo a triunfo en sus oídos.

—Sí, me agradaría hacerte compañía.

Kai soltó un ligero bufido ante la mención del término "compañía". Luego de un par de segundos, por fin volvió a mirarla, reparando en lo mucho que le costaba hablar.

—Deberías comparte un abrigo.  
—Lo sé. — Ella sonrió, ligeramente entretenida con su facilidad para cambiar de tema. — pero yo no tengo un sueldo de beyluchadora, Kai. Ni una herencia de Hiwatari. — ella rió por lo bajo. No hacía mucho que los chicos le habían comentado que Kai tenía una mansión allí, bueno, su abuelo en realidad. Se llevaban del asco, el tema era prácticamente un tabú para el equipo completo, pero aquello no cambiaba que Kai fuera el único heredero.

Él rodó los ojos y volvió a encender la camioneta, recuperando un poco el buen humor.

—Necesitas ropa nueva y un abrigo si pretendes que te siga llevando conmigo. Vladivostok es más estival, pero la autopista es fría en el más cálido de los veranos.

Aparcó la camioneta un par de calles después, frente a un conjunto de boutiques y le extendió un par de billetes que escondía en la bolsa interna de su chaqueta.

—Toma. Aún falta media hora para que sean las tres. Si te tardas más de veinte minutos, llegas al beystadio por tus medios ¿Entendiste?

Rocío tomó los billetes, mirándolo extrañada; pero asintió, abriendo de inmediato la puerta y descendiendo. —Gracias Kai. — alcanzó a decir, antes de dar un portazo y entrar en la primer boutique que vio, sabiendo que de todos modos el no habría sabido que contestarle.

Minutos más tarde, volvió con sus compras en un par de bolsas de cartón. Había elegido un abrigo largo con hebillas al cuello, de un morado tan profundo que apenas se distinguía del azul marino. También había comprado una playera de manga larga y un pantalón acampanado verde militar.

— Me alegra que sigas aquí.  
— Estaba a punto de irme — Kai encendió la camioneta tan pronto ella cerró la puerta.  
—Oh, vamos Kai.

Ella sonrió, sin percatarse que había olvidado del todo su nerviosismo desde que se había topado con Kai. O de que, en cambio, no dejaba de sonreír.

—El beystadio está una cuadra a la derecha. — le indicó Kai.  
— ¿No vienes?  
—Tengo que dejar la camioneta de vuelta a la pensión. Te veré más tarde.

Ella asintió, tomó sus compras y descendió, quedándose en la acera hasta que Kai dobló una esquina. Cuando llegó al sitio de reunión, Max, Rei, Hiro, Kenny y Hilary ya estaban allí. El resto se les unió más tarde y a eso de las cuatro ya estaban camino a la cabaña.

Rocío suspiró mirando por la ventana una vez que su charla con Hill sobre sus compras terminó. El día siguiente sería un día muy largo.

* * *

Más de lo que ella cree mwhahaha. :P ¿Qué tal? ¿Les va gustando? Espero que sí, porque a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo, aunque ahora se me hizo más corto de lo que creí que era. En fin. El próximo capítulo va a ser por mucho el más interesante, pero por lo mismo el más largo. Además el lunes ya debo entrar a clases uwu así que si me tardo lo siento mucho, pero no crean que me olvidé de ustedes porque nada que ver. ¿De acuerdo? ¡No se olviden de los reviews! Y mil gracias por seguir leyendo.  
Küsse.  
Mixio.


	22. Capítulo 21: Morgan

Okay, primero que nada les ofrezco una disculpa por haber dejado borada la historia tanto tiempo, pero me he atorado bastante con el capítulo. En realidad, éste y el siguiente debieron haber sido uno mismo, pero aún me falta ultimar algunos detalles y hace meses que deseaba tener una parte decente para actualizar, no quería que creyeran que había muerto o los había dejado botados. En fin, ojalá no se hagan muchas bolas con la narrativa porque da bastantes giros, creo.

* * *

**_Capítulo 21: Morgan_**

Sus sueños eran un amasijo de penumbra y confusión y no podía sacar más que una idea en claro: _Ojalá pudiera hacer algo_. Se despertó dando un brinco hasta quedar sentada. Santo cielo ¿Qué hora era? Esperaba que Kai no se hubiera ido, ni siquiera recordaba que hubieran acordado una hora, pero sería mejor que estuviera lista.

Le parecía muy del estilo de Kai aparecer y decirle simplemente "súbete", sin importar si seguía en pijama. Tomó las bolsas de compras que había dejado en el tocador frente a la cama y se fue al baño haciendo el menor ruido del que fue capaz. Encendió la luz y escrutó su imagen en el espejo por un minuto, tal vez dos. Se alegró de no lucir cansada, no había tenido las pesadillas que había estado esperando —recordar la sonrisa displicente de Guilliani le hacía sudar frío— pero eso no significaba que hubiera dormido bien.

"Ojalá pudiera hacer algo" se repitió mentalmente, no sabiendo de qué hablaba.

De la bolsa de compras sacó la ropa que se pondría, al tiempo que un papelito pulcramente doblado caía al piso. ¿Y eso? Definitivamente no era el ticket de compra. Se agachó a recogerlo y lo desdobló.

"En el claro de la guerra de nieve. Date prisa."

No había firma ni nada más, pero era obvio que Kai había estado en su habitación mientras dormía. Ojalá hubiera anotado la hora, porque probablemente lo escribió antes de ir por la camioneta a la pensión y eso podía ser cinco minutos antes, o el podría ya haberse ido. Se vistió a toda prisa, cepilló su cabello y dejó otra nota a los chicos antes de salir en silencio mientras se ponía el abrigo.

Suspiró agradecida de que el aire tuviera menor efecto sobre su piel con el abrigo puesto. Afuera seguía estando oscuro, aunque el cielo ya era de una tonalidad azul rey más que del negro medianoche, lo cual le permitió ubicar el claro con mayor facilidad. Estaba un poco más lejos de lo que le había parecido el día en que jugaran con la nieve. Rió para sus adentros, orgullosa de haber traspasado la muralla de Kai aunque fuera por unos momentos.

Allí estaba la land cruiser de Kai, con las luces bajas encendidas. Era difícil decir si dormitaba, pero al menos reposaba su costado izquierdo contra la puerta del conductor con los ojos cerrados. Rocío trató de entrar por la puerta del copiloto, pero estaba cerrada así que dio ligeros toquecitos en el vidrio hasta que él le abrió.

Justo en ese instante, un lobo aulló sobresaltándola al grado de hacerla entrar de un salto y azotar con rapidez la puerta del vehículo. Demasiado cerca para su gusto, no recordaba haber escuchado un lobo tan de cerca. Y Kai comenzó a reír entre dientes de buen grado, aunque no era la carcajada genuina que había arrancado de sus labios con la guerra de nieve.

—No ha sido gracioso, Kai.  
—No te asustes —le dijo, ignorando su declaración previa. — No se acercará más.  
Ella suspiró aliviada.  
—Espero haber sido suficientemente rápida.

Sonrió, él soltó un bufido bastante inexpresivo mientras encendía la camioneta, haciendo que ella le advirtiera que tomaría eso como mejor le pareciera, lo cual hizo que él rodara los ojos.

Y ambos lo encontraron ligeramente divertido. Era la segunda vez en una semana que Kai se encontraba reprimiendo una sonrisa, tenía que ser algún tipo de récord para él.

No hubo ni media palabra más entre ellos hasta que dieron con la autopista. El sol estaba justo de frente, lo cual hizo gemir a Chío mientras bajaba la visera que reposaba contra el techo del vehículo. A raíz de la abadía, había llegado a creer que no terminaría nunca de acostumbrarse a la luz. Kai no dijo nada, aunque sí la miró con la ceja izquierda arqueada.

— ¿Qué? Soy algo fotosensible, no me hagas caso.  
Él se limitó a encoger un hombro y volver la vista al camino.  
—Ésta no puede ser la misma Rusia. Hay… demasiada luz. Y más adelante, demasiado verde.  
Ésta vez su respuesta fue un simple y llano asentimiento.

Estaba seguro de que ella dijo un par de cosas banales más, pero a decir verdad Kai perdió el hilo de su conversación tan pronto el eco de un sollozo lastimero retumbó por su memoria.

**—Flashback—**

Dando su —ahora, usual— paseo por los lúgubres y húmedos pasillos del ala éste de la abadía rusa, Kai creyó escuchar a un gato. No estaba realmente de humor; aquellos paseos los daba únicamente para tranquilizarse y ésta vez no estaba funcionando tan bien como de costumbre… pero tenía cierta debilidad por los animales.

Desvió su camino en dirección al sonido, aunque no mucho después se dio cuenta del error. Lo que le había parecido un gato era realmente alguien sollozando; justo cuando pensaba irse, la vio. Era una niña, todavía más pequeña que él con sus inocentes cuatro años. Debía de ser nueva porque jamás en su vida la había visto. Y su llanto lo hizo olvidar sus problemas por un instante al sentirse mal por ella, después de todo la entendía.

—Deja de importar, con el tiempo. —le murmuró, parándose frente a ella y ladeando la cabeza en un intento de mirar su cara; Y era verdad, llegado a un punto llorar perdía todo el sentido. Pero aquél lugar no era para chiquillas asustadas como ella, o eso es lo que pensó en cuanto el violeta de un par de ojos nublados lo contemplaron, confundidos. —Esto. Estar aquí. Ya se te pasará.

La chiquilla rió con una nota de histeria amarga —Nada me gustaría tanto — le susurró, justo antes de dejar que sus labios se torcieran en un gesto que pretendía formar una sonrisa mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas — Soy Morgan ¿Y tú?  
—Kai

**—Fin Flashback—**

¡GAH!  
Kai apretó los ojos por un breve instante, en un gesto de desesperación. Odiaba eso, los recuerdos, especialmente porque no quería enfrentarse a Morgan. Todavía no. Y si no quería enfrentar eso ahora, mucho menos quería enfrentarse a lo que fue.

Trató de tranquilizarse cuando una parte de su cabeza le recordó que tenía compañía pero posiblemente ya era tarde. Ni siquiera había reparado en cuándo había dejado de hablar para ensimismarse en la vista que le ofrecía la ventana.

Ella suspiró nerviosa dentro de sí misma, tan pronto se cansó de que sus esfuerzos por entablar conversación fueran tan fácil y redundantemente bateados. Miró distraídamente por la ventana, deseando que el resto del día no fuera exactamente igual, segura de que no era más que un esfuerzo de Kai por convencerla de que no podía ayudarlo.  
Pero estaba perdiendo su tiempo porque ella estaba totalmente convencida de que podría ayudar, aunque fuera sólo un poco, siempre que él la dejara. Su único problema ahora era convencer a Kai de lo mismo; Lástima que a todo esto eso fuera lo único que ignoraba del todo cómo resolver.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Encantador. Había dejado escapar a la mocosa porque estaba harto de sus revueltas rebeldes; La chica tenía ese don de líder tan innato que incluso el mismísimo _Führer_ habría envidiado, una pena que ella lo desperdiciara tan estúpidamente. Sin embargo, ésas endemoniadas revueltas incrementaron apenas se supo que ella se había ido —lo cual, para su desgracia, no tardó más de una noche en suceder—; Aquellos bastardos pensaron que ella lo había engañado y creyeron que todos podrían hacer lo mismo. Imbéciles. Lo que no sabían era que la única razón de que la hubiese dejado ir es que ella lo tenía cogido por los testículos.

Guilliani sonrió con malicia. A decir verdad, no es que quisiera que lo supieran.

Por eso había solicitado que la mataran; para ver si en la abadía aún tenían algo que decir acerca de posibilidades de escape.  
Se había enfurecido cuando aquél sujeto con cara de _snob _se presentó para decirle que no estaba muerta, aunque segundos más tarde se controló. Seguro que era un buen castigo la culpa por lo de su hermana, porque estaba seguro de que se culpaba. Y, después de todo, aquello cumplió el cometido inicial: las revueltas habían cesado.

Lo que no se había esperado era tenerla de vuelta, y sin embargo allí estaba: viva y temerosa. ¡Ah! Cómo había disfrutado verla correr, tan desesperada con la mera idea de su persona. Ahora que lo pensaba, era excitante. Rocío debería saber a esas alturas que excitarlo no era en absoluto bueno. Porque ahora la quería de vuelta. Y la tendría, oh, eso lo daba por sentado.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—Bienvenido de vuelta. — murmuré tan pronto me di cuenta de que tenía sus ojos puestos sobre mí, de soslayo, probablemente entendiendo que había desconectado por un rato.

Aunque él no se inmutó, sino que se limitó a mirar de nuevo a la carretera. Mejor, porque fuese lo que fuese aquello que vi inundarlo hasta crear la ilusión de una externa hostilidad, no me gustó nada. Cómo me gustaría terminar con todo ese misterio pronto, mi paciencia nunca fue mucha y ése día concretamente, corría el riesgo de esfumarse puede que más rápido de lo que las respuestas tardasen en llegar.

— ¿Vas siempre tan deprisa? **  
**Kai frunció el entrecejo, no estaba yendo deprisa. Miró el velocímetro esperando encontrar una confirmación pero a decir verdad, ciento treinta kilómetros por hora no era precisamente ir despacio. De cualquier modo no pensaba darme la razón a pesar de que bajó un poco la velocidad.  
—Eso depende de que tan lento suelas ir tú. Avesley no está nada cerca.  
—Ya lo sé tonto, pero no es necesario que nos matemos.

Traté de no carcajearme aunque sí solté una pequeña risilla, contenta con la expresión de él que tenía aspecto de estar a punto de soltar la mandíbula al suelo, le hacía falta un poco de humor ya que estaba casi segura de que no podría volverlo a hacer reír ni con el mejor de los chistes en el resto de la tarde. Regla número uno de aquellos viajes, debía distraerlo el mayor tiempo posible. Decidí que intentaría hacerlo incluso si Kai se negaba a llevarme consigo en algún punto de aquello, por difícil que fuera ya que él no estaba muy dispuesto a seguir la conversación, algo que habría agradecido profundamente por su aporte a mis planes.

Kai sonrió con suficiencia una vez que encontró la solución, aunque momentánea, a lo que había venido siendo un problema durante todo el viaje; A decir verdad, esa indisposición para enfrentar Avesley siempre lo atacaba, pero al menos ahora tenía una escusa si no quería hacerlo en ese instante; Lo último que apetecían después de visitar el lugar era comer así que Irían a desayunar en Vladivostok, al fin y al cabo tenía que pasar por las flores. Así que viró en la desviación hacia el pueblo y estacionó frente a la florería, ordenándole imperativo que fuera con él. No es que tuviera que hacerlo claro, ella lo habría hecho de todos modos ahora demasiado curiosa de la razón por la que ésta vez quería que bajara.

Dos o tres locales delante de la florería había una cafetería pequeña pero espléndida. Kai nunca había entrado pero entre su deambular aquí y allá en ahora incontables veces en las que había visitado Vladivostok, por supuesto que la había visto. Tenía un aspecto algo rústico que la volvía bastante acogedora, iluminada con luces que apenas eran un poco más intensas que la luz de las velas y con un agradable ambiente animado por un pianista claramente enzarzado en la interpretación de la pieza que tocaba; Chopin, según ella.

— ¿Kai? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
—Desayunar, obviamente.  
Ella rodó los ojos mientras ambos tomaban asiento en una mesa junto a la ventana. —Me refiero a que creí que sólo bajarías por flores.  
—Creí que podrías tener hambre después.  
—Vaya, pensaste en mí.  
—Tal vez yo tenía hambre —dijo, como si sus palabras fueran una acusación y él estuviera tratando de librarse de ella ¿Porqué nunca podía aceptar un cumplido, ni siquiera uno que fuera dicho entre líneas? Aquello la obligó a decirlo abiertamente, ya tendría que acostumbrarse.  
—Yo diría que incluso eso es un gesto encantador.  
Ella se aseguró de pestañear un par de veces, flirteando en broma con él, para luego sonreír a su rostro desconcertado, al menos hasta que la mesera les interrumpió sonriéndoles —o más específicamente, a él—, y les entregó la carta. Rocío echó un vistazo en cuanto la mesera se alejó y luego de unos segundos fingió sorpresa — Cielos, para ser una cafetería tan rústica, los precios no son nada rústicos.  
— ¿Qué has dicho?  
— He dicho «Para ser una cafete…»  
Él la interrumpió meneando la cabeza — "Encantador."  
Sin despegar la vista del menú, aunque sonriendo, ella le pidió que lo olvidara y agregó —Cielos, de verdad costoso. Kai le sostuvo la mirada, algo irritado, y en cuanto ella lo notó le devolvió el favor, enzarzándose ambos en una especie de lucha de miradas hasta que ella desvió la vista, y aunque él se mofó de su poca resistencia, ella hizo caso omiso.

El episodio apenas duró lo necesario para encantar a Rocío, aquello refrendaba el antiguo cliché de que los viajes por carretera ayudan a armar lazos, porque sin duda que había cierta camaradería entre ellos que no estaba allí apenas un par de semanas atrás. Estaba segura de que Kai lo notaba también, ahora sólo le quedaba desear que eso influyera de algún modo para obligarlo a bajar la guardia. Cuando salieron de la cafetería Kai se detuvo a comprar las flores, seis perfectas de un morado pálido casi azul que volvieron a entregarle dentro de una bolsa de papel estraza, apenas un par de minutos antes de que retomaran el camino. Cuando volvieron a la camioneta, las bromas y el buen humor quedaron completamente en el olvido y prácticamente no volvieron a hablar, lo cual permitió a Kai retomar sus recuerdos masoquistas hasta que, con Avesley a la vista, no hubo más necesidad de ser masoquista con el pasado, teniendo el presente allí a todo color.

Entró él a la cabeza y ambos saludaron amablemente a la anciana señora Meyers, en quien Chío pudo fácilmente leer el pesar que pretendía encubrir con fingida alegría en cuanto vio a Kai entrar con las flores.  
—Buenos días joven Kai, jovencita. ¿Visitando a Morgan nuevamente?  
Kai rodó los ojos haciéndola sonreír al tiempo que le indicaba que la siguiera escaleras arriba, dejando a Chío una vez más, suspirando con decepción al notar que quedaba nuevamente excluida y sin más opción que volver a tamborilear los dedos sobre el escritorio de recepción… o eso hasta que volvió a escuchar su voz. — ¿Y bien?  
Los ojos de Chío escrutaron en todas direcciones con cierto espanto, puesto que creía que ya estaba sola, pero Kai seguía al pie de la escalera y aunque continuaba de espaldas, había girado la cabeza en su dirección levemente de modo que ella supiera a quién se dirigía, aunque se vio obligado a hablar de nuevo en cuanto observó que ella no comprendía

— ¿Piensas subir o vas a quedarte allí parada?

Cualquiera que hubiese conocido a Kai comprendería que ni él mismo tenía una jodida idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya había hecho tantas cosas tan impropias de él en los últimos días que lo último que se le ocurría a esas alturas era juzgar sus propias acciones. Ya la había llevado allí. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar si conocía a Morgan? No es que supiera que algo podía mejorar por ello, simplemente no se le ocurría qué de todo aquello podía ponerse peor. Dudaba que eso fuera posible. Y tal vez conocer a Morgan le demostrara que no había allí nada que pudiera cambiar, ni él, ni ella, ni nadie.

—Joven Kai, no creo que el doctor esté de acuerdo con esto. Ya conoce a la señorita Morgan…  
—Sí, la conozco. Tendremos cuidado.  
—Permítame insistir. Debería preguntar al doctor Stevens primero, jamás había traído a nadie más, no sabemos cómo va a tomárselo.

A pesar de que Kai quería a Morgan y no estaba dispuesto a lastimarla, el optimismo que lo embargó, aunado a sus añejas reyertas con el mencionado anciano aquél que se creía calificado para decidir qué era bueno incluso para el propio Kai pudieron más, así que en un tono de total sarcasmo agregó —En ese caso creo que estamos por descubrirlo.  
—Ave maría purísima.  
La señora Meyers entendió que insistir era en vano, así que dando un suspiro de resignación le rogó que cuando menos permitiera que los guardas lo acompañaran ésta vez a lo que finalmente Kai accedió. Sabía a qué guardas se refería, los que tan sólo el día anterior la habían sometido cuando él llegaba, quienes por cierto eran también los que siempre le permitían el acceso a través de aquella puerta. Morgan no tenía las mismas libertades que la mayoría de los enfermos del lugar…

Se detuvieron frente al metal frío de la puerta que reflejaba el blanco cegador de las paredes de aquella estancia. Aquella condenada puerta hacía que Kai levantara una comisura de modo altanero cada vez que se veía de cara a ella, más que nada por encubrir la amargura que le embargaba por dentro, le hacía trizas pensar que tenían a Morgan detrás de aquello como si se tratara de algún reo en una cárcel de máxima seguridad en vez de una niña con la desventurada fortuna de haberse topado con él en su camino, y a consecuencia resultar herida. El hermetismo de la puerta lo había evitado desde el exterior, pero una vez dentro se podía escuchar claramente las notas de una armoniosa melodía interpretada en el chelo invadiendo la atmósfera.

Kai entró justo detrás de la señora Meyers, ocultando a Rocío con su figura durante el instante en que, quien debía de ser Morgan, le dedicó una mirada indiferente. La habitación estaba casi vacía, a excepción del chelo, la cama (del modelo típico de los hospitales) y una mesita de noche que cargaba estoicamente un pequeño florero de vidrio azul, que contenía lo que en algún momento debieron de ser flores. La señora Meyers había ido a parar junto a aquella mesita.

—Dejaste que se marchitaran  
—Lo lamento, el torneo me ha tenido ocupado.  
Morgan tocó mucho más lento y la melodía adoptó un matiz melancólico; Asintió con fingida comprensión mientras que la anciana le explicaba a Kai que habían tratado de convencerla de tirar las flores, pero que ella se había negado con uñas y dientes de ser necesario, siempre alegando que era trabajo de Kai. Él, como siempre que llevaba flores, vació el contenido de éste en el retrete del baño adyacente a aquella habitación, mientras que el único guardia que entró en la habitación volvía a llenarlo, vaciándole agua desde el jarrón de porcelana que llevaba consigo. Una vez que Kai remplazó las antiguas flores con las nuevas, tanto el guardia como la anciana señora salieron; A buen seguro al menos el guardia habría permanecido en la puerta, custodiándola.  
— ¿Qué tal va el torneo?  
—Bien. Sólo hemos perdido una ronda hasta ahora.  
La sorpresa que se dibujó en sus finas facciones era a todas luces fingida, sin embargo tardó en agregar algo, concentrada en tocar su instrumento cada vez más y más rápido logrando que la melodía se distorsionara lo suficiente para sonar casi colérica.  
—Me alegro—más que alegre, su voz sonaba gélida — al menos uno de los dos disfruta el beyblade.  
—Morgan no sigas…  
— ¿Qué no siga, qué, Kai? ¿Diciendo que es culpa tuya? No será menos verdad porque deje de hacerlo.

Él bajó la cabeza con expresión sombría y apretó su mano en un puño; no quería que Rocío se enterara de toco aquello pero aún así le había dicho que subiera con él, por alguna razón que ahora se le escapaba. Quizá se estaba volviendo adicto a tener con quien hablar y quizá si era un maldito egoísta, como lo había llamado Raymond. Fuera como fuere, ya no podía hacer nada al respecto así que sencillamente intentó aligerar el tono de su conversación, que había apuntado rápidamente hacia una culpabilidad que él más que la misma Morgan, sabía suya.

—La última vez que vine te habían devuelto la ropa, y hoy tienes la bata una vez más. Sabes que portarte rebelde no te ayuda Morgan.  
—Quería verte.  
—Estaba de viaje por el torneo, sabes que tarde o temprano vendría a verte.  
—También sabía que no me dejarías dar contra el hielo  
Fuere lo que fuere que eso significara claramente había afectado a Kai, que volvió a apretar el puño y a mirar bajo; para Rocío ver en su expresión esa mezcla de sobresalto, vergüenza y desesperación la desoló tanto que se sentía a punto de romper a llorar y gritarle a esa extraña que dejara de hacerle daño…  
—En fin, te repito que no es mi culpa.

Lo aguijoneó con una mirada acusativa, pero entonces dejó de tocar, precediendo el silencio con un sonido semejante al que producían las cintas rayadas; Recién había reparado en la extraña y preguntó de quién se trataba en una voz gélida y despectiva que envió escalofríos por la espalda de Rocío quien sonrió, tratando de ignorarlos; lo mismo que al poco amable escrutinio al que la sometieron un par de ojos violeta claro. Kai carraspeó antes de hacer las debidas presentaciones, diciéndose que debía haber sabido que Morgan no iba a comportarse.

—Miembro del equipo ¿Uh? Veo que Dickenson no se cansa de hacer caridad

Rocío se mordió la lengua antes de que escapara de ella una tajante respuesta, sólo porque la mirada exculpatoria que Kai le dedicó tumbó al suelo todas sus defensas, a pesar de que no hizo ademán de defenderla de semejante acusación. Comenzaba a preguntarse qué habría visto en alguien con semejante lengua afilada hacia alguien a quien apenas le habían presentado. También indujo con un deje de tristeza, que era la primera vez que la mencionaba hasta entonces.  
— ¿No estás cansado de ser la niñera, Kai?  
Kai suspiró no sabiendo que debía responder a eso.  
—Nunca vas a dejar de ser el segundón estando con ellos, porque no les importas. — No había nada que no fuera burla en la sonrisa que esbozó a continuación — Al fin y al cabo lo tienes en la sangre — Rocío ya había tomado aire para rebatir sin dudar semejante sarta de estupideces, pero entonces Morgan le dedicó una mirada afilada y casi retadora, probablemente presintiendo su reacción. — ¿Sabías, Rocío? Eso es lo que Kai significa en japonés: el segundo, el número dos, la sombra de alguien…

Nadie agregó nadie más, aunque casi como salvados por la campana su charla resultó interrumpida porque alguien llamó a la puerta. Kai se mordió el interior de la boca, algo incómodo, mientras se acercaba a ella y abría.

—Morgan, es hora de la comida. ¿Quieres que te la deje o la tomarás cuando se vayan tus visitas?  
La enfermera rubia que había guiado —o al menos, intentado guiar— a Kai a la oficina del doctor el día anterior era también la encargada de las comidas de los pacientes en el piso de Morgan; afuera la esperaba un carrito con un montón de charolas casi servidas idénticamente, o eso fue lo que Rocío pudo observar luego de que saliera, tras asentir Morgan, para traer la bandeja.

—Jugo. Quiero jugo. —Demandó contemplando a la enfermera rubia llegar con una bandeja y la comida insípida que debía soportar los miércoles. Ensalada y atún con un espantoso puré de papa y un vaso de agua. La enfermera parecía confundida.  
—Pero el jugo va con el desayuno. Y lo has dejado en la bandeja ésta mañana.  
—Quiero jugo —su voz se volvió un leve lamento acentuado en cuanto volvió su mirada hacía Kai, suplicante como niña pequeña — ¿Kai?  
Él le sonrió, pero volvió su mirada nerviosa alternativamente entre Rocío y la enfermera, quien comprendiendo el nerviosismo en su mirada asintió; Él se apresuró fuera de la habitación susurrando que no tardaría mucho.

Cuando sus pisadas se alejaron por el pasillo ellas se miraron, penetrantes, como se mirarían dos gatos que descubren que han ido a por el mismo ratón al mismo tiempo, cada cual recriminando cosas a la otra en completo silencio. Ni siquiera pestañearon cuando escucharon a la enfermera depositar la bandeja en la mesita de noche, no sabiendo que más hacer entre esa tensión que se iba expandiendo como la niebla en las noches de abril. Finalmente Rocío no pudo contenerse.

—Lo disfrutas, ¿No es cierto? Hacerle daño…

Morgan hecho la cabeza atrás y soltó una carcajada que sonó tan fuera de lugar como si hubiera tenido lugar a mitad de un entierro, y no hubo más charla hasta que ésta dejó de retumbar en la habitación. En su voz todavía resonaba el rastro de esa risa cuando ronroneó, con un entusiasmo rayano en lo infantil:  
—La chica que no sabe nada de Kai o de mí, me pregunta por qué le hago daño.  
Volvió a carcajearse, concentrando su mirada en el circular balanceo de su pie derecho, luego, el hielo en su interior volvió a aflorar cuando volvió a atrancar su mirada con la de su acompañante, mostrándole no diversión sino un rencor paralizante.  
—Lo hago porque me lo debe.  
—Tú sabes que no es verdad  
Había cierto deje de acritud en ambas voces, a pesar de que quien de verdad no lo sabía era Chío, aunque confiaba en ello.  
—Prometió que no me dejaría caer y no fue así. Sólo me aseguro de que cumpla la promesa de cuidarme siempre.  
—Oh, yo no contaría con ello.

No pudieron decir más puesto que Kai irrumpió en la habitación con un jugo desechable en la mano, pero Rocío no pudo más que agradecer que no le dedicara mirada alguna, completamente segura de que su frustración sería evidente puesto que por dentro estaba echando chispas. No podía creer el cinismo de la muchacha que incluso parecía complacida con la situación.  
Tampoco podía creer que luego de semejantes revelaciones tuviera el atrevimiento de llamar a Kai su héroe por conseguirle el jugo, para luego jalar de su bufanda y hundirse en un beso del que tuvo que apartar la mirada hacia la ventana, en un intento de contenerse y no dar voz a su rabia. Morgan sonrió contra sus labios con algo que Kai interpretó como felicidad, aunque aquello no era del todo cierto; Malicia era un adjetivo más adecuado puesto que Morgan sabía que la escenita 'pondría en su lugar' a Rocío, al menos de cierto modo.  
Y era más o menos verdad puesto que le fue imposible contenerse en cuanto la vio tirar de Kai para apretujarlo contra su cuerpo hasta casi recostarlo sobre ella. Aquello era demasiado. Kai la vio irse por el rabillo del ojo pero lo pasó por alto, deduciendo lo incómodo que debía ser parecer espectadora. Rocío agradeció que el guardia no le siguiera los pasos en cuanto la vio salir de la habitación, porque necesitaba quietud. Agitó la cabeza en un intento de sacudirse las ganas de llorar recordando lo mucho que Kai la odiaría por sentir algo siquiera cercano a la lástima. ¿Por qué le parecía tan malo que se besaran? Era absolutamente normal ¿No es cierto?

Oh, el amor. Por eso a él le dolía su desdén. Esa sería una explicación fácil, al menos de comprender. Lo único en todo aquello que era del todo antinatural fue la punzada que sintió en el pecho junto con esa sensación parecida a la rabia que estaba experimentando en ése preciso instante. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?  
Caminó por el pasillo un par de veces, tratando de controlarse. Prácticamente lo había logrado cuando vio a Kai salir de la habitación; Se acercó a él mientras todavía prestaba atención a la chica allí dentro, logrando captar la última frase que intercambiaron.  
— ¿Volverás Kai?  
Él desvió la vista al asentir, luciendo apesumbrado por la respuesta al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. Comenzó a avanzar hacia las escaleras prácticamente ignorando a Rocío, que caminó a prisa y a su lado. No pudo contener la pregunta para más tarde.  
— ¿Porqué te pregunta si volverás?  
El se encogió de hombros a todas luces evitando mirarla, aunque contrario a su costumbre sí contesto a la pregunta. —Siempre lo ha hecho; Quizá porque sabe que siempre escuchará la misma respuesta.

Ése tono agrio e irónico que usase antes de acelerar el paso escaleras abajo, jamás terminaría de gustarle a ella. No cuando significaba que algo lo molestaba; Se abría sentido mal por su cortante frialdad de no haber notado que no era intencional, Kai parecía agobiado tratando de detener demasiadas sensaciones en su interior, recordándole a ella a un volcán a punto de la erupción.  
Lo siguió tratando de acoplarse a su paso acelerado que bajaba escalones casi por pares pero no pudo darle alcance sino hasta fuera del edificio, donde lo vio caminar nuevamente hacia aquél árbol donde se había golpeado el día anterior. Afortunadamente, ésta vez sólo recargó en él su brazo y enterró allí la frente.

Ella aguardó a un par de pasos de distancia, con una sonrisa resignada mientras evitaba incordiarlo con su mirada, que centró en algún punto alejado del bosque. Ahora que sabía lo principal de la historia y que pudo observar a Kai con detenimiento durante aquella entrevista ambivalente podía imaginarse cómo se sentía —aunque seguramente seguía muy lejos de entenderlo realmente—. Verlo actuar como si aceptara las acusaciones de aquella chica le dolía en lo profundo de su ser. Era injusto.  
Los bufidos contrariados de Kai tuvieron que ser más y más espaciados antes de que ella se atreviera a acercarse a él, sin decir nada.  
Aunque Kai no quería, se obligó a sí mismo a separarse del árbol y mirarla inexpresivo, a lo que ella respondió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y apretujándolo a ella, algo que a decir verdad lo asustó.

Y aunque ella se sentía como si no tuviera brazos suficientes para mantener a aquel chico solitario de una pieza, él se sintió pequeño, como si de repente se hubiera encogido. Su primera reacción fue empujarla, pero antes de que lo hiciera se dio cuenta de que aquél gesto, aquél abrazo, estaba mitigando el mar opresor que se había desatado en su pecho. Eso lo desarmó quitándole el aliento como lo habría hecho un golpe certero en la boca del estómago, obligándolo a enterrar la frente en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello… y a soportar. Soportar lo que le dolía y se retorcía en su interior, a pesar de que había llegado a un punto donde se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

Cuando Kai se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo patético que ella debía creer que era y de lo estúpido que estaba siendo dado a que Morgan podría malinterpretar aquello si se asomaba a la ventana, se deshizo gentilmente de su abrazo y dio media vuelta para internarse en el bosque sin nada que rompiera el silencio excepto por sus pisadas y la voz de ella que murmuraba su nombre.

* * *

Eh allí a la susodicha Morgan. Me encanta porque al fin la conocen, y creo que aún no deben tener ni idea de quién es ¿A que si?  
¿Alguna apuesta? :P En fin, prometo no tardar demasiado en traerles la segunda parte, porque por fin Kai tendrá que darnos a todos un par de respuestas... y puede que hasta más que sólo un par. Oh, y gracias por seguir leyendo 3  
Küsse!  
Mixio


	23. Capítulo 22: Cuánto

Me tardé más de lo que me habría gustado pero prometo que valió la pena la espera. El capítulo me gusta mucho, ojalá a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi. ¡A leer!

* * *

**_Capítulo 22: Cuánto. _**

Viéndolo alejarse me pregunté cuánto de ese dolor podría soportar alguien antes de terminar… bueno, como Morgan. A decir verdad no quería que fuera Kai quien comprobara la teoría, así que lo seguí, con esa sensación de completa impotencia envolviéndome. De algún modo hacerle compañía parecía la opción correcta, pero hasta yo sabía que eso apenas hacia poco más que nada por ayudarlo.

Volví a encontrarlo tendido en el pasto al lado del río, justo como la tarde anterior, y justo como la tarde anterior no hice o dije más, salvo sentarme a su lado e intentar ser discreta con el escrutinio al que lo sometía de tanto en tanto intentando idear un modo de ayudarlo. El problema era que ya no podía hacer más sin saber lo que realmente había pasado, y dado que no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados…

—Kai ¿Qué sucedió?

Puse suficiente énfasis en mis palabras para asegurarme de que entendiera el sentido de mi pregunta; no me refería a otra cosa que a aquello que sólo él y la misma Morgan ocultaban tan recelosamente en su memoria. Intenté tomar su mano para ayudarlo a hablar, pero se detuvo tanto tiempo mirando mi mano de modo receloso que supe que no planeaba responder.

Me encogí de hombros retirando mi mano y perdiendo mi vista en el bosque frente a nosotros.

—Si no quieres decírmelo, lo acepto. Pero podría ayudar  
—No, no puedes.

¿Por qué se hacía tan difícil hablar con él? ¿Era realmente tan malo? Bueno, qué estaba diciendo, por supuesto que debía de ser malo, pero aún así no entendía por qué se empeñaba en mantenerlo enterrado de ese modo tan soez y hostil. Dicho sea de paso, tampoco entendía porqué entre más se resistiera se volvía mayor mi urgencia por ayudarle.

—Sea lo que sea te está consumiendo Kai. Podríamos superarlo… ¿Intentar, al menos?

Aquello había sonado más como pregunta como afirmación, pero todo lo que estaba pidiendo era una oportunidad, cuando menos que me mostrara que no había nada que hacer, fuera lo que fuera que él creyera yo sabía que _tenía_ que haber algún modo.

Kai se maldijo internamente por haberla inmiscuido en sus asuntos desde un principio. Le era excesivamente molesto tener que explicarle que nada iba a cambiar, tal vez incluso él mismo no quería cambiarlo. Era su maldito karma, si había que ponerle un nombre y estaba completamente dispuesto a cumplir con él si con eso podía compensar mínimamente a Morgan. Él le había arruinado la vida, cualquier cosa que ella causara no era más que daño colateral.

Pero llevaba tanto tiempo encerrándolo en su interior que sentía que se volvería loco si lo mantenía allí un segundo más…

—Morgan y yo tenemos una relación… complicada.  
Le llevó algo más de lo normal encontrar un adjetivo adecuado. Ella suspiró.  
—Supongo que debe ser complicado amar a alguien… bueno, así.  
Kai negó de inmediato  
—La quiero como lo que siempre fue, algo así como una hermana para mí.  
Rocío resopló con una risa irónica burbujeando en su garganta —No creo que ella se sienta tu hermana, precisamente.  
—Ese es el problema. Complicado, ¿Recuerdas?  
En las cejas de Rocío se formó un nudo mientras trataba de descifrar las palabras de Kai, dándole sin planearlo un respiro para seguir aclarando su mente; Finalmente añadió en un susurro:  
—Amar es complicado, pero no lo vuelve incomprensible...  
—Por enésima vez, la quiero como una hermana. Si ella no cree lo mis…  
—Espera —lo interrumpió, comprendiendo al fin— ¿Me estás diciendo que has fingido quererla desde sabrás-tú-hace-cuánto?  
En los labios de Kai se dibujó una sonrisa fúnebre, como si la respuesta a aquella pregunta fuera de algún modo trágico parte de un chiste interior que se le escapaba a ella.  
—Por supuesto que no. Le quiero. Sólo… no del modo en que ella lo hace.  
— ¿Por qué harías algo así Kai?  
—Se lo debo ¿De acuerdo?

Se dijo a si mismo que la verdadera pregunta era porqué había de explicárselo, por lo que su voz se elevó un par de decibeles, involuntariamente sonando como al viejo Kai, el que no era capaz de contar nada más allá de lo que estaba a simple vista; Demasiado frío.

— Vale…  
— ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera si me quiere? … O al menos Morgan lo hacía…  
—No siempre es la misma, supongo.  
—Lo ha sido los últimos tres meses. La vuelve más estable pero… no la Morgan que era antes…

Ella lo miró con comprensión en los ojos, aunque no lo entendía realmente del modo en que Kai lo hacía. Lo que ella entendía era cómo había logrado aquella muchacha su cometido. Claro, Kai se había enterado de que ella estaba enamorada de él y como ella le ha estado metiendo en la cabeza la idea de que él tiene toda la culpa, Kai había decidido fingir corresponder a ese cariño. Seguro que eso lo hacía sentir todavía más culpable en vez de mejor consigo mismo, lo cual volvía la situación todavía más difícil.

Pero aún quedaban preguntas que responder, la principal entre ellas. ¿Cómo había terminado Morgan allí? ¿Y porqué creía que Kai tenía la culpa?

—Kai, dime que sucedió…  
—No.  
— ¿Porqué está Morgan aquí?  
—No puedo.  
—Por favor… —repitió, dejando su deseo de escuchar la historia traslucir en su voz y su mirada suplicante.  
—Es una larga historia —Estaba cediendo. Ella casi podía ver su barricada comenzar a desmoronarse conforme se quedaba sin escusas, así que le dio un leve empujoncito más — Tenemos todo el día.

Y bueno, era verdad. Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos mientras Kai reflexionaba sobre cómo explicar algo que no había vuelto a decir en más de diez años, mucho menos a alguien que no estuviera familiarizado con el prefacio. Suspiró. No quería abrir el infierno pero, que el cielo lo ayudara porque las palabras ya se estaban agalopando en su garganta, dispuestas a salir a borbotones.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté esa noche? —Ni siquiera se molestó en explicar a qué noche se refería, ella asintió comprendiendo de inmediato —En invierno los guardias descuidan la torre sur, por eso podía encender la chimenea para Morgan…

Le contó que la abadía vivía tiempos de "guerra"; Voltaire acababa de adquirir tecnología para avanzar en la creación del soldado perfecto, sin sentimientos. Tala había sido el conejillo de indias para el experimento y, aunque lo consideraron como no exitoso eso no quería decir que Tala no hubiera cambiado. Por aquél entonces protegían a dos chicas, lujo que se podían dar debido a que eran la pequeña mafia del lugar: Los mejores cinco de toda la abadía; pero ni él ni Tala estaban dispuestos a dejar que ellas pasaran por el mismo experimento, así que acordaron ayudarlas a escapar.

—El plan era bueno, ayudé a Tala a sacar a la primera y sacaríamos a Morgan la noche siguiente, eso les daría tiempo de estar suficientemente lejos antes de que las echaran en falta.

Conforme el relato iba avanzando Kai tuvo la necesidad de levantarse y andar, aún esquivo de los recuerdos. No quería recordar todo aquello y no quería mirar a esa chica que lo inducía a abrir la puerta del infierno, como tampoco le gustaba ser tan endemoniadamente consciente de su presencia. Se pasó una mano —que ya sentía temblorosa—por el cabello, comenzando a arrepentirse de contar la historia. Ya no lo deseaba pero iba a hacerlo porque acababa de poner el dedo en la herida y el dolor y los recuerdos no iban a dejar de brotar de igual modo.

—Esa noche… Morgan me convenció de escapar juntos.

Probablemente se darían cuenta de su ausencia mucho más pronto, pero estando con Kai era mucho más fácil esconderse. No era tan complicado, todo lo que debían hacer era trepar al árbol que recargaba sus ramas contra la construcción de la torre desde la parte más alta, resbalar hasta el suelo y correr sin armar mucho revuelo. Ésa parte de la abadía colindaba con el lago por lo que carecía de murallas cuando éste se encontraba congelado, como entonces.

—Algo salió mal. — dijo ella, intuyéndolo.  
Kai asintió —Nos vendieron a Voltaire.

Su rostro se ensombreció y él se quedó en silencio un rato, como mirando algo muy lejano y desgarrador que solamente él podía ver y evitando con todas sus fuerzas que las imágenes, los sonidos y las sensaciones fluyeran — ¿Quién iba a decir que podía recordarse todo eso?— A pesar de las oleadas de dolor que recorrían su pecho cual escalofrío conforme el recuerdo se volvía más y más real, se preguntó a qué se debía la cuestionable sensación de alivio que sentía.

—Habían enviado por nosotros y escuché a los sabuesos cerca, así que apresuré el paso y bajé del árbol. Morgan le temía a las alturas. No habría sido problema porque la convencería de bajar tarde o temprano, pero la presión… no fue lo suficientemente rápida en decidirse y los perros nos alcanzaron... Justo cuando reunió el valor para bajar, un sabueso me atrapó por el tobillo y me arrastró lejos del hielo…

Hundió sus dedos entre su cabello y recargó sobre su palma la frente, abrazándose a sí mismo con la otra mientras una miríada de atormentadoras imágenes bombardeó su mente con un reguero de vívida angustia. No pudo luchar más contra los recuerdos que lo golpearon nuevamente, y se dejó engullir por ellos derrotado, mientras todo en su interior se congeló. El recuerdo era tan vivo que pudo volver a escuchar el hielo al desquebrajarse.

Se vio obligado a darle la bienvenida al dolor, y se encogió y se estremeció en un gesto dolorido.

Intentó continuar la historia pero ella le impidió que se regodeara en su dolor, se levantó sin decir nada y volvió a envolverlo entre sus brazos, como único recurso para mantenerlo de una pieza, aunque ésta vez luchando contra sus propios sentimientos; La historia le había calado hondo no sólo por la historia en sí, si no porque alguien tan cercano a ella era quien lo había sufrido todo; Todavía lo hacía. Más que antes le pareció que tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto que Morgan llevara diez años culpándolo de la manera más cruel por algo como aquello, pardiez, era tan sólo un niño. Con qué razón Kai había terminado debajo de aquella coraza, cualquiera se abría refugiado en el vacío cuando ya no podía luchar con el dolor.

El abrazo provocó que en sus labios se formara una sonrisa dolorida, se sentía bien, a pesar de que él tenía el deseo atronador de estar sólo y de evitar que cualquier ser viviente lo viera en ese instante en el que el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que resonaba en sus oídos.

—No fue tu culpa Kai. —murmuró, esperando que él estuviera demasiado distraído como para notar el quiebre en su voz— Ella enfermaría tarde o temprano… tú no hubieras podido hacer nada. Tal vez caer en el agua helada junto con ella.

No tenía palabras para lo horrorizada que estaba, aunque encontró la voz suficiente para murmurar un par de frases, esperando que el hecho de que ella no lo condenara aminorara su dolor aunque fuera un poco. Aflojó el abrazo para permitirse mirarlo a la cara y aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo, Kai imitó el gesto, quedando un tanto desconcertado, puesto que todavía quedaba sobre sus ojos la sombra del llanto que estuvo a punto de soltar. Sin embargo no llegó a pedir explicaciones puesto que fueron interrumpidos por un grito que llamaba por la Sra. Meyers.

Chío pudo reconocer en él la voz de Simone, la enfermera, y ambos se miraron estupefactos. Segundos después emprendieron carrera de vuelta a Avesley como en consenso silencioso. Cuando llegaron allí efectivamente Simone estaba gritando con expresión desesperada paseando de un lado a otro frente a las puertas del edificio. Su semblante se iluminó en cuanto vio a Kai caminar hacia ella

— ¡Joven Kai! Qué alegría que no se haya ido aún  
— ¿Sucede algo?  
—Es Morgan. No sé como sucedió, yo, pero… estaba llevando el resto de los almuerzos de su piso y… no sé, sólo pasó junto a mi hecha una furia escaleras abajo… No la veo por ningún lado, tampoco a la señora Meyers.

Kai ya estaba buscándola con la mirada incluso antes de que Simone terminara con el relato, y poco después Rocío se unió al coro de voces que llamaban por Morgan. Kai decidió revisar el principio del bosque mientras la enfermera revisaba el edificio por dentro y Rocío lo rodeaba por fuera.

Iba caminando hacia atrás cuando tropezó con algo y cayó de espaldas, no le tomó demasiado caer en la cuenta de que había tropezado con los pies de la anciana señora que yacía inconsciente a medio sentar con la espalda contra el edificio..

— ¡Señora Meyers! Cielo santo, despierte.

Se acomodó a su lado sacudiéndola para intentar que volviese en sí, gritando a Kai casi al mismo tiempo, aunque éste tardo en atender al llamado y para cuando volvió, la señora Meyers había vuelto en sí diciendo que no recordaba nada salvo que le dolía la cabeza. Había que ser estúpido para no entender que le habían golpeado. Justo cuando Kai llegaba a la escena la señora Meyers pegó un grito tras mirar al costado, ambos muchachos voltearon hacia donde ella miraba y allí por fin encontraron a Morgan, con la bata revoloteando al viento. Estaba encaramada al barandal de una escalera de emergencia claramente en desuso, puesto que sus escalones ni siquiera llegaban al piso.

Kai se preguntó cómo habría llegado allí pero aquello perdió importancia al instante, lo único que interesaba es que tenía que bajarla de allí cuanto antes. Hacía mucho que superar el miedo por las alturas había quedado fuera de discusión, era algo que jamás pasaría. Corrió justo debajo de la escalera, se veía tan asustada que tuvo miedo de que callera… otra vez.

— Morgan ¿Qué diantres haces allí?  
—Como si te importara.

Chío tuvo que admitir que la chica tenía su carácter. A pesar de que se aferraba fuertemente al fierro del que podía sujetarse, y de que sus ojos lucían llorosos probablemente por el miedo que aún entonces debían causarle las alturas tenía la terquedad de hacerse la ofendida. Incluso tenía la barbilla elevada con altanería.

—Por supuesto que me importa  
—No es cierto — si quiso añadir algo a la afirmación se vio claramente interrumpida por un sollozo que escapó de su garganta en cuanto hizo ademán de mirar hacia abajo para verlo mejor  
—Si no me importara habría dejado de visitarte.  
Había muy poco de amable en la respuesta de Kai aunque toda razón. Sin embargo se acercó más a ella y estiró sus brazos rogándole que bajara de un modo que varios de sus conocidos habrían pagado por ver. — Vamos Morgan confía en mi

—Lo dices como si hubiera razones. No me atrapaste cuando dijiste que lo harías.  
Kai reprimió un suspiro. —Te atraparé  
—Me partiré la crisma contra el suelo  
— ¿Por mí?

Morgan dudó un instante con el labio inferior temblando contra su voluntad. Cerró los ojos y acto seguido libero los barrotes de su fuerte abrazo y resistió la caía desgarrando su garganta con profundos gritos aterrados, luchando con piernas y brazos contra la gravedad que la atraía hacia el suelo. No, no se dio cuenta en qué momento llegó a los brazos de Kai y había seguido gritando y debatiéndose incluso mucho después de que él la atrapara. Finalmente, cuando su puño fue a dar contra la ceja izquierda de Kai comprendió que había pasado el peligro y no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar cual niña pequeña, colgándose de su cuello como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Él se la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una larga mirada a Rocío quién realmente no pudo interpretar nada de ella, sin embargo las llaves de la Land Cruiser cayeron al suelo con toda intención. Aparentemente Kai planeaba quedarse con la chica hasta que se tranquilizara y esta vez no era bienvenida. Decidió que intentaría investigar que había sucedido con la señora Meyers así que la ayudó a levantarse a pesar de que estaba demasiado mareada a causa del golpe. Dentro, Simone le ayudó a lidiar con el golpe y tratar de reconstruir los hechos pero en resumen había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Aun si la señora Meyers recordara algo probablemente no abría visto a su atacante, pues había recibido un golpe en el ápex del cráneo, probablemente con un libro o un objeto similar puesto que no había más que una hinchazón en el lugar, salvo el dolor.

Algo en todo aquello no le gustaba nada.

Al cabo de una hora ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y Kai no había bajado todavía, por lo que se despidió de ambas enfermeras y subió a la Land Cruiser, se hizo un ovillo abrazando sus piernas y no pudo seguir evitándolo, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin ser invitadas; Lágrimas pesadas que hinchaban los párpados y adolecían en la parte alta de las mejillas. Aquello era demasiada emoción aplastante y abrumadora para un solo día y había mucho que no había llegado a procesar. De hecho le parecía que demasiado era una palabra que ocupada muy a menudo últimamente.

Llevaba un rato llorando cuando escuchó a Kai intentando abrir la puerta del conductor. Se secó las mejillas con un gesto rápido deseando que no fuera tan obvio que había estado llorando y desactivo el seguro desde el llavero que conservaba en la mano, aunque no despegó la mejilla de sus rodillas cuando giró la cabeza para hablar con él. Le alegró que no encendiera la luz porque le ardían los ojos lo suficiente debido a las lágrimas, como para batallar con la luz. Sin mencionar que sería más fácil que notara que sus ojos estaban rojizos e hinchados. Kai se subió sin decir palabra.

— ¿Cómo está?  
—Dormida.

Ella sonrió, pudo imaginarlo abrazar a la chica rubia hasta que se quedó dormida y entonces salir a hurtadillas casi tan claramente como lo habría visto de haber estado allí.

— Bien.  
—Dijo que el guardia le abrió pero todos ellos estaban fuera  
—La anciana no recuerda nada.

Ella omitió mencionar el chichón que vio entre sus hebras canas porque este insinuaba casi con claridad la exactitud de lo que ahora creía que había sucedido. No le gustaba a ella y no podía gustarle más a él.

— Es tarde. Debemos irnos.

Aquello fue lo último que dijeron hasta estar de regreso en Moscú y, a decir verdad, el resto de la noche. Representaron la llegada no sincronizada como si fuese una obra de teatro que habían representado toda la vida y los chicos no dieron indicios de sospechar que habían estado juntos. Aunque, durante la cena —en la cual Kai no se apareció— intentaron descubrir en qué estaba Chío metida. Seguramente la paranoia de Tyson se había extendido ahora a ella y, como no era Kai, el resto se había dejado engatusar un poco. Pobrecillos, no los culpaba.

— Denme un día, chicos. Sólo uno. Si estoy en lo correcto les contaré lo que he descubierto pero… necesito un día más. —dirigió la mirada a su plato vacío con fingida pesadumbre.  
—Pero ¿Qué es lo que crees haber encontrado? Dijiste que tenía que ver con tu familia…  
—Sí. Estoy… creo que encontré la tumba de mi padre

Las caras escépticas se convirtieron de inmediato en las comprensivas y alegres expresiones que ya le eran tan conocidas. Si bien el entrenamiento de la abadía no era tan malo cuando una podía usarlo a voluntad, ahora se daba asco a si misma por mentirles a sus amigos, a quienes le habían dado todo cuando no tenía nada… pero también había hecho una promesa a Kai y no planeaba defraudarlo. Pidió un día porque era todo lo que necesitaba. Acompañaría a Kai a Avesley una vez más y haría cuanto pudiera, luego le daría un día para despedirse de Morgan antes de partir a Francia para el torneo. Y en ese día cubriría sus mentiras con algo de verdad para evitar que se convirtiera en una bola de nieve cada vez más grande; los llevaría a la tumba de su padre, que no había visitado nunca a pesar de que sabía dónde estaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. La verdad era que quería visitar a su madre, enterrada a su lado. Pero sobre todo quería alejar a Guilliani de Kai, de Morgan, de Avesley. Un susto o advertencia era una cosa, pero no iba a permitirse que algo peor sucediera por culpa de ella y de que Guilliani desconociera el significado de juego limpio.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? Oh pobre Kai... No sé si esto resuelve las preguntas o los deja con más todavía :P  
Por cierto, la buena noticia es que ya estoy de vacaciones de nuevo así que prometo seguir escribiendo muchisimo más. Y como siempre, mil gracias por leer o seguir leyendo. Küsse .  
Mixio.


	24. Capítulo 225: Tangled

Así que, luego de tanto bloqueo, la historia abandonada y mil cosas que hacer, se suponía que esta era la mitad del capítulo 23. Pero entonces decidí que lo incluiría en el capítulo 22, para que el 23 fuera menos confuso y más disfrutable. Traten de no perderse con la narrativa, porque cambio de contexto y de narrador en cada salto. A decir verdad la narrativa está bastante del asco en el último tramo. En fin. Es cortito pero vale la pena; ojalá les guste, y no se preocupen, ya casi tengo el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Aquella noche no durmió nada. Ni siquiera lo había intentado, si acaso temiendo tener pesadillas ahora que había hecho lo impensable. Apenas si se permitía pensar en la raíz de todo el embrollo de Avesley y al contar la historia se sorprendió a si mismo recordando detalles que no tenía idea de que estaban allí, pero más que alegrarle o causarle mera admiración aquello lo ponía nervioso. Y todo por culpa de un lío de muchacha testaruda con demasiada curiosidad y esa endemoniada habilidad de lograr que hablara aunque no quisiera.

Tenía que aceptar que lo estaba llevando muy bien, aunque la expresión de desolación y perplejidad que vio en sus oscuros ojos estaba despertando en él algo que no supo descifrar. Ciertamente no era culpa, aunque mucho se acercaba. No pudo sacarse de la mente su expresión durante la noche. Aquél pesar tan pulcro y transparente… aún cuando sabía que probablemente él había tenido una expresión similar, haberla hecho sentir así lo hacía enfadar, se había dicho que no lastimaría a nadie más y podía darse cuenta de que la estaba hundiendo un poco en su propio dolor, casi como había hecho con el de ella gracias a sus preguntas inoportunas la noche del barco.

Intentó excusarse diciendo que ella lo había provocado, pero no podía fingir consigo mismo que no había estado esperando por la oportunidad de contárselo a alguien y Chío había estado allí. Chío. Ya se había acostumbrado a llamarla así en la intimidad de sus pensamientos, aunque seguía diciéndole Rocío en voz alta. No quería que se hiciera ideas locas de que algo estaba cambiando con él porque no era así, los diminutivos tenían la pequeña función de ahorrar al hablante algo de saliva pero claro, no esperaba que ella lo entendiera, si todo lo torcía a su gana y conveniencia.

/*/*/*/

_~La__ noche __anterior~_  
Lúgubre y frío como debía lucir todo castillo de piedra caliza a esas horas de la madrugada y apenas iluminado con antiquísimos faroles que se extinguían de tanto en tanto. Así se le antojó a Gustav la posada en que Guilliani eligió para que pasaran la noche. Daba la impresión de ser un hombre con dinero hasta para prenderle fuego pero tenía gustos si bien excéntricos muy poco quisquillosos. Aquél lugar apenas y difería de la que había conocido como su oficina allá en Viena. Sin embargo estaba tan cansado que podría dormir incluso allí, sentado sobre la silla de madera en un rincón de la habitación que ocuparía el de cabellera rubia, de no ser porque esperaban por el recadero en turno para saber en qué andaba Rocío cuando no asistiendo al beystadio, y así poder armar un plan.

El susodicho apareció no mucho después, si medimos el tiempo en las veces que cabeceó, y la escena que seguía representándose entre Guilliani y sus soldados volvió a representarse frente a sus ojos, picando aún más su curiosidad.

— ¿Y bien?  
—Ha estado visitando un manicomio al sur de Vladivostok, señor.  
— ¿Cómo que visitando? No tiene a nadie a quien más visitar…  
Gustav de inmediato sintió la alusión a su querida Juliet. Era la única familia que le quedaba a aquella perra desagradecida, que era no menos por lo que tenía a Rocío en su cabeza.  
—Y eso no es todo; Hiwatari ha ido con ella todo el tiempo.  
— ¿Hiwatari, dices?  
—Dicen que él es muy cerrado —Interrumpió Adrik, añadiendo un tono de burla irónica al resto del comentario, haciendo lucir al supuesto soldado como un principiante —Tal vez lo estás confundiendo  
—Estoy seguro de que era él. Tienen una camioneta de alquiler y él es siempre el conductor.  
—Hiwatari. Tiene que tener algún parentesco con Voltaire, y aquél beato hijo de puta todavía me debe un par.  
—Deberíamos movernos con cuidado; si de verdad tiene parentesco con Voltaire significa es peligroso. Se rumora que él mismo lo internó a su suerte en su abadía Rusa cuando eliminaron a los padres.  
Guilliani levantó la comisura de los labios en gesto burlón. No le preocupaba en absoluto ya que siempre había sido fanático de los retos. No tenía nada que perder y sí muchas cuentas que cobrar de una.  
—Hiwatari será la primer baja.

/*/*/*/*/

Kai no había dicho nada acerca de ir a Avesley, aunque estaba segura de que él querría ir a ver a Morgan después de lo que paso, sólo que la noche anterior habían llegado muy tarde y creyó tener suficiente tiempo para entrenar, por lo que aquella mañana se calzó los zapatos deportivos y salió a correr, ya fuera como costumbre estúpida, reflejo, o tal vez lo único que podía hacer aparte de nada, pero tenía que estar entrenada para huir si era la único que le quedaba hacer en cierto punto.

De momento no quiso pensar más sobre lo que Kai le había revelado, ni sobre lo que ella había visto, porque entonces entendía que no había comprendido para nada el alcance del problema. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que la dificultad era más profunda, debería haber atado cabos: su aguda sensibilidad que intentaba confundir con irritabilidad, su desconfianza, la conducta contradictoria entre lo que parecía querer hacer y lo que hacía, entre otras cosas...No sabía qué era lo que necesitaba Kai, sólo sabía que lo necesitaba desesperadamente, y aún a pesar de Guilliani, no podía abandonarle. No amenos que se viera obligada Lo único que entendió era que ya no estaba asustada sobre cómo se había sentido aquél día en que conociera Avesley, porque sabía que podía matar a conciencia a quien fuese que se atreviera a dañar a uno de sus amigos de tal modo, creyó que en cualquier momento perdería el autocontrol e iría escaleras arriba a matar a la chica cuando luego de haber escuchado a la señora Meyers se encontró a Kai tan dolorido como para que hacerse daño pareciera una buena alternativa.

Lo único que la detuvo fue que al ver a Kai a los ojos tuvo la certeza de que la mataría si se atrevía a hacerle daño. Y se espantó, no por lo que Kai haría, si no por sentir esa chispa asesina. No podía pensar en razones para tenerle un afecto distinto al de los demás pero ahora se daba cuenta de que después de todo Kai lo estaba pidiendo a gritos desde hacía mucho tiempo y al parecer nadie había puesto suficiente atención como para escucharlo.

En ese momento, mientras corría forzando la sangre a través de sus venas lo supo con una certeza avasalladora: Haría cualquier cosa por él. Si Kai quería su corazón para un sacrificio Maya ella estaría de acuerdo.

/*/*/*/*/

Aún a pesar de que ella tenía una considerable distorsión del tiempo, y de que no estaba realmente consiente de qué le pasaba, sí sabía que algo iba monumentalmente mal con ella. A veces sentía como si su conciencia y su razón fueran el juguete adorado de un par de gemelas, y cuando una lograba arrebatarlo se sentía alguien distinto a quien era cuando ganaba la otra, incluso si no tenía recuerdos como dios manda de lo que hacía o pasaba entre laguna y laguna. A veces se podía guiar por los sueños, que casi nunca resultaban sueños en sí, si no trozos de secretos que las niñas se contaban cuando eran buenitas y no peleaban por ella. Había tratado de poner palabras a todo lo que sucedía desde su interior, incluso si nunca se había dignado a contárselas al anciano que decía ser su terapeuta.

Sabía que Kai no había dejado de visitarla porque las flores estaban frescas, pero no podía dejar de sentirse como si hiciera mucho que no lo veía. Se sentó en el catre y miró a su alrededor, en la oscuridad que apenas amainaba la luz de luna, le habría gustado verlo a él haciendo guardia, como cuando por fin había ido a verla luego de… bueno, no se atrevía a pensarlo. A ella le parecía que había ocurrido apenas unas noches, a no ser porque al mirar hacia abajo, descubría que su cuerpo era ya muy diferente. Tenía el cabello más largo, los rasgos más finos, las piernas largas y le había crecido el pecho.

Le molestaba que todo contradijera lo que ella creía, todo el tiempo. Su cuerpo le decía que el espacio de tiempo era más largo de lo que ella creía y las flores, que Kai había estado allí hacía poco. A veces eso le hacía sentir especial, aunque muchas otras como una criminal… una criminal especial, pero criminal al fin y al cabo. Entonces recordó lo que la había despertado. La pesadilla de aquella noche en especifico la hizo sentir como una criminal «Lo disfrutas, ¿No es cierto? Hacerle daño» había preguntado la extraña que Kai había traído a casa.  
Casa.  
Nunca le llamaba así a sus cuatro paredes salvo cuando Kai se encontraba con ella, y él se atrevía a llevar a una extraña para que la hiciera sentir así; sintió la cara ardiendo de ira y tuvo que apretar los ojos para amainar el dolor de cabeza repentino que esto le produjo, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Cuando se calmó un poquito decidió que Kai era un idiota y le debía más de lo que podía pagarle, acto seguido se recostó entre las almohadas y volvió a dormir.

/*/*/*/*/

Se detuvo a tomar aire luego de un par de kilómetros, sobándose el pecho con expresión de dolor al sentir con más intensidad el aire frío rellenarle los pulmones, se había olvidado de eso. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y volver, recordando que no tenía tiempo que perder… o eso, hasta que escuchó una voz condenadamente familiar.  
— ¿No deberías estar muerta?  
— Gustav  
Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y estaba segura de que su corazón se saltó un latido en cuanto escuchó aquella voz y reconoció a quien pertenecía. Tardó lo que se le antojó una eternidad en reunir el valor para girarse y enfrentarlo. Efectivamente, allí estaba el castaño que fuera esposo de su hermana… ¿O su esposo? No estaba muy segura del papel que debía representar y su expresión no le ayudaba. Optó que sería más seguro seguir fingiendo que era Juliet.  
—Me mentiste — sonaba dolido.  
—Cariño lo siento yo… creí que era mejor así.  
— ¿Qué era mejor que creyera que estabas muerta?  
—Lo de mi hermanita me pegó muy duro yo… prefería que creyeras que había muerto a verme así…  
— ¡Deja de fingir que eres ella!  
Gustav había creído que podría seguirle el juego sin estallar, pero no pudo. Estalló, y lo hizo lanzándose contra ella antes de que pudiera dar más que un paso atrás, probablemente notando en sus ojos el click de furia que sus palabras habían causado. En el suelo, la atrapó debajo del peso de su cuerpo y entonces, tomándola por el cabello de la coronilla. Levantó su cabeza de modo que pudo susurrarle casi al oído  
— ¡Todo este tiempo ella estaba muerta y yo estuve compartiendo la cama con la bailarina prostituta de su hermana! ¿Creíste que ibas a salirte con la tuya? ¿Qué jamás te atraparía? ¿Qué podías matarla y suplantarla y nadie se daría cuenta de que no eras ella? ¿Qué es lo que querías? ¿Dinero?  
—No es lo que tú piensas ¡Yo no le hice daño a Juliet!  
—Tal vez no la mataste, pero de no ser por ti no estaría muerta  
—No quería que eso pasara… Pero vi una oportunidad y la tomé ¡Tu habrías hecho lo mismo!  
—Me das asco.  
— Lo siento, de verdad  
Él tiró de su cabello con más fuerza  
—No. Todavía no lo sientes. Voy a asegurarme que Guilliani convierta tu asquerosa vida en un infierno hasta que pagues por lo que pasó a Juliet, entonces sí vas a sentirlo.  
Sonrió con cierta crueldad dibujada en el rostro y entonces azotó su cabeza contra el empedrado, haciéndola doler y desconcertándola, de modo que no pudo saber a dónde fue o si todo había sido una alucinación.

Era poco probable que Guilliani estuviera por allí, o que fuera a hacerle algo —porque no habría mandado a advertirle, si ese fuera su plan— pero su razón se había esfumado con el golpe y el miedo era una gran fuerza motora en esos momentos, así que se levantó, trastabillando debido a un mareo, y corrió lejos de allí. Estaba tan desorientada que no estaba segura de estar corriendo hacia la cabaña o hacia el lado opuesto, pero aunque rogaba estar dirigiéndose a la cabaña lo único que quería era salir de allí sin importar hacia dónde.

Cuando por fin vio la cabaña su miedo comenzó a disiparse hasta convertirse en una masa borrosa de lo que el encuentro había provocado en Chío. Entró, agradecida de que aún no hubiera nadie fuera de la cama y se metió al baño dispuesta a darse una ducha.

Encendió el agua caliente de la regadera, dejándola correr mientras se quitaba la ropa, ayudándose de la pared para mantener el equilibrio; cuando entró bajo el chorro de agua, recargó los antebrazos en el azulejo frente a ella y apoyó en ellos su frente, dejando que el agua bañara la herida y su espalda. El golpe la estaba matando. No literalmente, claro, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de respirar profunda y rápidamente, sin embargo sus pulmones parecían no tener fondo y el movimiento cansaba tanto como dolía.

Se preguntó como se suponía que viajase a Avesley con Kai en esas condiciones, pero se rehusaba a inmiscuirlo en eso, así que se enderezó dando un ligero empujón con las muñecas sobre la pared. El movimiento tan rápido la mareó y, agarrándose de la jabonera, dio contra la pared a su costado en vez de contra el suelo.

Maldita sea.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando terminé de arreglarme la cabaña ya estaba completamente llena de actividad.  
La mayoría de los chicos estaban sentados en el comedor disfrutando del desayuno, aunque Ray se concentraba en la limpieza de la cocina y Kai _fingía_ver la televisión. Realmente me pareció que miraba al vacío esperando el momento oportuno de irse. Me sobresaltó la idea de que planeara dejarme allí, pero no podía preguntárselo con los chicos tan cerca, por lo que pasando a su lado y esperando que supiera algo de alemán le murmuré.

— Kai, gehen wir?  
— ja, später  
— Oke.

Impresionante. ¿Cuántos idiomas hablaba? Tendría que preguntárselo más tarde, de momento tenía permiso de sentarme a desayunar con los chicos, que ya me miraban extrañados de que siguiera aquí.

— Uhm. ¿Qué huele también? ¿Has cocinado hoy, Ray?  
Una risilla se escuchó en la cocina mientras el pelinegro se acercaba a la puerta  
— ¿Quién más iba a hacerlo?  
Hilary, que limpiaba la parte de la mesa que ya se había desocupado, le lanzó una toalla a la cara reclamando que ella suele ayudarle. Siempre estaban haciéndome reír, todos ellos.  
Me senté entre Tyson y Max, revolviendo el cabello de Maxie luego de empujar la gorra de Ty sobre sus ojos.

—Hey Chío.  
— Buenos días Maxie.  
Él sonrió, acercándome el platón que descansaba sobre la mesa, sorpresivamente con aún un poco de fruta. — ¿No ibas a irte hoy?  
—Sí. Quería desayunar, generalmente olvido comer cuando me concentro en lo mío  
— Si no importa que preguntemos, ¿Cómo es que no sabías donde estaba tu padre enterrado?  
Suspiré, aunque realmente era fingido porque quería un segundo para pensar qué diría, mi cabeza aún estaba haciendo corto con mi razón luego del golpe y el dolor no me dejaba concentrarme demasiado, así que me vi obligada a decir la verdad… más o menos. La de Juliet, en todo caso. Ella me contó todo lo que les conté en una de sus cartas. Su luna de miel en Rusia no fue tan dulce como ella habría esperado.

— Nos perdimos, Juliet y yo, cuando pequeñas… Así es, en resumen, cómo terminamos en Austria siendo rusas y... bueno, ya que estaba aquí quería saber qué había sido de mi padre, si aún se perdía en el alcohol todas las noches o… si nos extrañaba… Además, alguien tenía que decirle lo que pasó con Juliet— me aseguré de que me temblara el labio  
—Cielos. ¿Entonces, no sabías que estaba muerto?  
—No. Me encontré con que nuestra casa era una tienda abandonada, pero algunos vecinos seguían allí  
—Ellos te han dicho — Hilary y Ray ya se habían unido a la pequeña conversación, sentándose junto al resto. Asentí apesadumbradamente.  
—Sabían que había muerto hace unos dos años, pero no qué fue de él… Supongo que estará en la tumba familiar, pero es lo que tengo que encontrar hoy.  
— ¿Quieres decir que no sabes dónde está?  
—Recuerdo el cementerio, pero será un largo día de inspección de placas…

Me levanté, no queriendo arruinar mi actuación, pero el mareo que me dio lo hizo por mí. Ray se levantó de inmediato, temiendo que fuera a dar al suelo. Por suerte no me tambaleé demasiado.  
— ¿Estás bien?  
—Si, Ray, ¿Porqué no habría de estarlo?  
—Pareces un poco… confusa.  
— Son sólo estos viajes al pasado… lo prometo. Estaré bien.

Creyéndome, me abrazó. — Lamento lo de tu padre  
El resto hizo lo propio, todos diciendo que lo sentían. Sostuve la mano de Ty luego del abrazo  
—Gracias chicos, de verdad.

Luego de sonreírles fui a refugiarme al baño, respirando profundamente un par de veces puesto que aún sentía que me faltaba el aliento. Luego de cepillarme los dientes salí dispuesta a perder el tiempo en cualquier tontería hasta que Kai diera señales de querer irse, pero cuando salí ya no estaba allí. Le dije a los chicos que me iría y luego de despedirme de todos salí, caminando por el costado de la carretera hasta que sentí la Land Cruiser de Kai detenerse junto a mí.

* * *

Küsses  
Mixio


	25. Capítulo 23: Golpe avisa

Si alguien de ustedes sabe ruso, por favor ignoren las frases que contiene el capítulo. Si algo está mal es culpa del traductor :F pero la idea es que no se entendiera de cualquier modo, so...  
Me alegra que de algún modo todavía haya quien lea Kaizen (: de verdad lamento la demora, pero creo que vale la pena. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

_Capítulo 23: When you hit it, you'll know._

El sol le empeoró el dolor de cabeza, y la vista sólo se le aclaraba un máximo de siete segundos luego de apretar los ojos. Los había contado. Kai no pudo evitar notarla extraña, ya que no trataba de hacerlo parlotear inútilmente. Y por supuesto, ella notó su mirada insistente.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Ellos no son los únicos que creen que algo va mal contigo  
—Estoy bien.  
No contestó, pero tenía la incredulidad dibujada en la cara.  
—Enserio. Sólo quiero dormir un poco…  
—Faltan cinco horas de camino  
Esa era su manera de decirle que podía dormir hasta entonces, pero ella no hizo caso. Y no es que no tuviera que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra su mente que rogaba por unas horas de descanso, sino que sabía que por tentador que sonara se sentiría peor al despertar. Tampoco era la primera vez que se golpeaba la cabeza y ya había aprendido la lección.

A pesar de que el camino pareció más largo sin intentar conversar con Kai ni decodificar su lenguaje corporal para adivinar lo que pensaba, se sintió aliviada cuando por fin entraron bajo la arboleda que cubría el camino colina arriba, donde se encontraba Avesley. Entraron al edificio sin volver a cruzar palabra; Dentro, la anciana Señora Meyers se encontraba detrás del mostrador mientras platicaba con una enfermera de cabello oscuro, hasta entonces desconocida para Chío. La señora Meyers estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Kai se acercó al mostrador, pero dos hombres, provenientes del piso de arriba, la interrumpieron.  
—_Eto vse v poryadke, promakhi Meyers. Vy mozhete pozvolitʹ svoemu novomu vrachu ispolʹzovatʹ sluzhebnoe polozhenie syeĭchas, yesli khotite. __My poluchili to, chto nam nuzhno. My budem derzhatʹ vas v kurse  
—Spasibo, detektivy._  
Con esto, los hombres se fueron. Hacía años que Chío no practicaba su ruso, por lo que no logró captar más que un par de palabras sin mucha coherencia, pero Kai aparentemente tenía más práctica.  
— ¿Detectives?  
—Me temo que perdimos al doctor Serkin la noche de ayer, joven Kai. Fue encontrado sin vida esta mañana en su oficina por una de nuestras enfermeras… es protocolo, nada de qué preocuparse.  
Él asintió inexpresivo.  
—Suzanne los llevará con Morgan.  
La enfermera se apresuró hacía el pasillo y se adelantó para mostrarles el camino, como si realmente fuera necesario…  
—Ah ¿Joven Kai? Ya que está aquí, debería conocer al doctor Novikov. Será el nuevo médico de Morgan y ha dicho que le agradaría intercambiar un par de palabras con usted…  
—Hoy no.  
Habría dicho que nunca si no supiera que eso sólo provocaría que lo acosaran con el mismo tema hasta que accediera; No le encantaba la idea de que hubiera un nuevo doctor, a pesar de que detestaba al anterior. El sólo pensar en tener que pasar por el juego de preguntas y respuestas una vez más le retorcía en el estómago. De todos modos, nada de aquello funcionaba.

Arriba, uno de los guardias abrió la puerta a la señal de la enfermera, aunque Kai no se precipitó a entrar. — ¿Cómo está?  
La enfermera pareció nerviosa cuando contestó, titubeando. —Creo que es algo que debería discutir con el doctor, señor Hiwatari… —No iba a agregar nada más pero Kai se mantuvo quieto, demostrando que no iba a quedarse con eso como respuesta— Ha estado tranquila, aunque se negó a desayunar.  
Kai asintió ignorando deliberadamente la nueva mención del doctor, y pidió que le trajeran el desayuno otra vez, sabiendo que si estaba tranquila él podría convencerla de comer algo.

La rubia se levantó al escuchar la puerta metálica abrirse, y cuando la verdadera puerta se abrió lo único que pudieron ver sus ojos ilusionados fue al bicolor que caminaba hacia ella. Frunció el ceño, pero sonreía.  
— ¿Kai? ¡Estás aquí! —La muchacha se lanzó a sus brazos luciendo bastante alegre, aunque después hizo un puchero — Hace tanto que no vienes a verme  
Él no comprendió de qué hablaba por lo que se quedó callado  
—Te ves… más alto.  
— ¿Qué? — Hubo una pausa mientras Kai ordenaba sus ideas — ¿Morgan?  
— ¿Esperabas a alguien más?  
Él balbuceó, teniendo que aclarar su garganta — A nadie, por supuesto.  
Se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello, sus mejillas y su cuello, tal como lo haría si en verdad no la hubiese visto en mucho tiempo. Aquella era la verdadera Morgan y Kai sabía que no debía ser un buen signo, pero no podía evitar alegrarse; por supuesto que se alegraba de ver que la Morgan que él conocía seguía allí, en al alguna parte. Ella no hizo nada más que sonreír.  
—Hoy no has comido nada — Era una reprimenda, y sin embargo sonó demasiado amable  
—Tenía el presentimiento de que vendrías a visitarme  
—Bueno, heme aquí. No quiero que protestes cuando traigan el desayuno otra vez.  
Morgan negó con la cabeza, visiblemente incapaz de dejar de sonreír o de despegar la vista de Kai, quien lucía algo incrédulo, aunque era mejor que la expresión que se le había visto los días anteriores. Se sentaron en la cama y ninguno de los dos pareció tomar en cuenta que Chío seguía allí, fingiendo mirar por la ventana aunque poniendo especial atención a todo lo que sucedía en la habitación.  
— ¿No hay flores para mi hoy? Las mías están…  
Evidentemente quiso decir que estaban secas, pero al mirar al florero se dio cuenta de que parecían recién cortadas, y eso sólo podía significar que otra vez se había 'perdido' de una visita de Kai; ese pensamiento hizo que los ojos se le inundaran— ¿Estuviste aquí esta semana no es cierto?  
Kai estuvo tentado a mentirle, pero ella no era tonta y no la iba a ofender actuando como si él creyera que era así, así que asintió. No era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de que algo estaba mal, pero le calaba en lo profundo no poder recordar cuando Kai la visitaba.  
Finalmente volvió a sonreír decidida a no arruinarlo hoy que estaba… consiente, o lo que fuera…  
— ¿Y? ¿Cuándo comienza el torneo?  
—En realidad… ya casi termina.  
Ella hizo una pausa inexpresiva.  
—Estás en el equipo de Tyson, ¿O en el de Yura?  
—Tyson…  
— ¿Y qué tal va?  
Kai se encogió de hombros —El nuevo formato es bastante estúpido, nadie será eliminado hasta la ronda siguiente… pero vamos invictos.  
—Claro, te tienen a ti.  
Él soltó una risilla irónica, más acostumbrado a los comentarios ácidos que a los cumplidos especialmente viniendo de ella.  
— ¿Dónde están los chicos? Yura y los demás…  
Se quedó helado por un momento. Jamás se le había ocurrido preguntarle aquello, y de por sí nunca sabía cómo contestar sus preguntas, sabiendo que literalmente cualquier cosa podía hacer crac en su cabeza y llevársela de nuevo. Hacía meses que no salía de… su fase amarga, por llamarla de algún modo, y obviamente no quería que volviera a irse tan pronto. Suspiró, intentando ganar segundos para pensar en lo que diría  
—En su hotel, supongo  
—Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué jamás me visitan?  
—Porque no saben donde estás…  
— ¿Qué?  
Sus ojos violetas lo miraron con algo cercano al horror. Otra cosa que agregar a la larga lista que Morgan mantenía de cosas por las qué culparlo. La había mantenido alejada de sus amigos, por que eran amigos después de todo… o eso creía ella.  
—Yura ya no es él mismo. Sabe donde estás, simplemente no quiere hacerlo. Lo siento.  
— ¿Y el resto?  
—Morgan, entiende esto. La única razón por la que tuvimos ese… — se aclaró la garganta, mirando rápidamente hacia Chío, por un momento lamentando que escuchara aquello —… accidente, es por que alguien nos vendió. Son los únicos que lo sabían, y sé que Tala no lo hizo por que se habría entregado a sí mismo, pero alguien más fue. No puedo arriesgarte al decirles donde estás y dejarlos visitarte.  
Ella seguro iba a agregar algo más, pero entonces la enfermera los interrumpió, tocando a la puerta sólo para avisar que entraba y dejando la bandeja del desayuno sobre la mesa de noche. Jugo, leche, un durazno y un plato de cereal crujiente formaban el menú.  
—Aquí tienes Morgan  
—Fabuloso. Kai, ¿Qué haremos hoy?  
Se alegró de verla todavía animada —Lo que tú quieras  
— ¿Puedo sugerir un juego? —Interrumpió la enfermera —Puedo traerte plastilina o quizá un juego de mesa…  
—Tom prometió que podría jugar con los naipes cuando Kai me visitara  
— ¿Tom?  
—El nuevo doctor… —aclaró Suzanne— charlaron esta mañana  
— ¿Ah sí?  
Morgan asintió —Dijo que me regresarían la ropa esta semana si me portaba bien  
—Vaya. No sabía que jugaras naipes, ¿Algo más que yo ignore?  
—En realidad sólo los memorizo… — parecía apenada por eso  
—Naipes serán entonces…

La enfermera asintió y volvió a salir prometiendo que traería dos mazos para que pudieran jugar, mientras Morgan disfrutaba de su habitual desayuno. Cuando terminó dio por fin señales de haber notado la presencia de alguien más, aunque no podría decirse que apenas se hubiera dado cuenta.  
— ¿Vas a decirme quién es ella?  
—Uhm… compañera de equipo. Su nombre es Rocío  
Ella volteó a la mención de su nombre y sonrió un tanto incómoda mientras saludaba con la mano. Morgan la miró como si fuera un espécimen extraño de algo… pero no había hostilidad esta vez. En realidad no pareció darle mucha importancia.

La enfermera regresó con dos mazos de naipes y se los dio a Kai, quien se aseguró de encontrar cartas similares para luego empezar a repartirlas boca abajo en lo que quedaba de cama entre Morgan y él.  
— ¿Juegas?  
Kai miró a su compañera de equipo de soslayo, a pesar de que la pregunta provino de Morgan  
—No, gracias nena. Diviértanse.  
Verdad era que estaba ocupando todas sus fuerzas en controlar el mareo como para memorizar cosas, pero aquél era su pequeño momento y ella no iba a arruinárselos. De todos modos, su misión allí no era otra que estar con él si la necesitaba, y no parecía necesitar un jugador más.

Puede que pasaran más de dos horas cuando fueron interrumpidos por un par de golpes en la puerta; Morgan se había terminado el desayuno y Kai ya había repartido las cartas por lo menos un par de veces más; los tres voltearon a ver a la puerta, pero antes de que alguien decidiera ir a abrirla un desconocido de cabellos oscuros asomó la cabeza a través de ella.  
— Ah. Veo que me tomaste la palabra con los naipes ¿Eh, Morgan?  
Ella sonrió fanfarroneando sobre cómo había vencido a Kai en dos de tres rondas hasta el momento. Él pareció sinceramente alegre al respecto.  
—Me temo que tendré que robarte a tu compañero de juegos por un momento. ¿Señor Hiwatari? ¿Me permitiría un momento?  
Quién para entonces ya todos reconocían como el nuevo doctor a cargo de Morgan, abandonó la habitación sin dejar tiempo a Kai de contestar, probablemente esperando que esto lo obligara a acceder. Kai miró la puerta cerrada por un momento, luego miró a Morgan y por último, a Chío. Era la primera vez desde que llegaran al lugar en que cruzaban mirada por lo que ella aprovechó para preguntarle con la vista sobre el cambio de Morgan; Kai asintió, comprendiendo. Aquella era la otra Morgan, la verdadera, la que Kai conoció hacía tanto tiempo.  
— ¿Te importaría?  
—No, por supuesto, ve.

Una vez afuera, el doctor le extendió la mano.  
—Dr. Thomas Novikov. Llámeme Tom.  
Kai se limitó a estrechar su mano impaciente y esperar a que fuera al grano.  
—Asumo que ya sabe que a partir de ahora soy yo quien se encargará del caso de Morgan y en realidad, creo que tener un par de sesiones con ustedes dos me podría ayudar para armar un mapa de acción y…  
—No estoy interesado  
—Kai… ¿Puedo llamarte Kai, cierto? Entiendo que no seas fanático de los doctores, el anterior doctor realmente no hizo nada por ayudar a Morgan, pero si podemos mejorarla…  
— ¿Qué tiene todo el mundo con querer arreglar lo irreparable? — Tom no contestó, sabiamente deduciendo que no le preguntaba a él— No hay cura para lo que Morgan tiene, no hay nada que hacer entonces.  
Tom estaba a punto de explicarle que aquello no era del todo cierto pero entonces un golpe y los consecuentes gritos impidieron seguir con la charla. Cuando Kai abrió la puerta, su cerebro no pudo comprender lo que sus ojos veían. Morgan tenía a Rocío en el suelo.

No tenía idea de qué había dicho o hecho para enfurecerla tanto, pero no tenía idea de muchas cosas ese día. Esquivar el florero que de haber sido de vidrio se habría hecho añicos contra la pared había requerido la mayoría de mis escazas habilidades físicas ese día y no había modo de que hubiera podido evitar la tacleada que nos llevó a ambas al suelo. Mi cabeza azotó como bloque contra el suelo y aquello aumentó mi confusión. Podía escuchar sus gritos y sentí sus uñas sobre mi piel un par de veces, así que la tomé por las muñecas y forcejeé con ella para mantenerla lejos de mí. No iba a hacerlo por mucho tiempo dado que el borde de mi visión se estaba volviendo oscuro, pero fue lo suficiente para ver a Kai abrir la puerta.  
Sin embargo, no fue él sino el doctor quien levantó a Morgan como levantaría a un niño y la alejó de mí.

Rocío se levantó como pudo y se fue, pasando de largo a Kai que seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, tan atónito como cuando abrió la puerta. El doctor ya había llamado a los guardias pidiendo un sedante y estos entraron dispuestos a sedar a Morgan, quien todavía forcejeaba fuera de sí en brazos del doctor.  
—Joven, retírese.  
No fue hasta entonces que Kai reaccionó, como si necesitara que alguien le hablara para darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando. De repente todo encajó. Aún si no sabía que había pasado allí dentro, sabía que tendría que haber separado a las chicas. No fue problema alcanzar a Chío escaleras abajo.  
— ¿Eres idiota, o qué?  
— ¿Disculpa?  
— ¡Te estaba atacando!  
Ella se detuvo mirándolo incrédula y entonces Kai le adelantó el paso. Fantástico. Ella ya estaba lo suficientemente mareada sin que Morgan se le fuera encima, y si no se defendió fue únicamente porque sabía que aquella demente le importaba a él mucho más de lo que debería.  
Y encima le llamaba idiota.

Tal vez debería admitir que estaba molesto consigo mismo por quedarse pasmado como tonto en vez de ayudarla inmediatamente, sin embargo no podía dar crédito a lo que pasó. Hacía solo unos minutos había estado hablando con Morgan, su Morgan, pero entonces… ¿Qué cambió? ¿Por qué la había atacado?  
Sintió sus pisadas junto a él luego de un rato  
— ¿Te lastimó?  
—No. — _«Pero no gracias a ti»_ quería añadir, aunque prefirió callarse para no alterarlo más. No era su culpa estar tan condicionado a la muchacha y, después de todo apenas si había sido el golpe.  
—No fue su intención  
Ella siseó una risa  
—Por supuesto que lo fue, no te engañes Kai.  
—Ella no es así…  
—Ella no _era_ así. La palabra clave es era.  
—Cállate  
— ¿No lo ves? Esa Morgan ya no es tu Morgan.  
— ¡Ya es suficiente! — Le gritó, agradeciendo momentáneamente que poseía un autocontrol maravilloso porque tenía ganas de azotar algo. Probablemente ella se dio cuenta, siendo como ella era capaz de leer entre sus líneas, ya que luego de mirarlo atónita por un momento soltó un bufido y comenzó a correr con dirección al río. Se mareó luego de un tramo, así que dejó de hacerlo. Kai la alcanzó y la tomó de la mano para evitar que huyera otra vez, aunque casi como si supiera qué tan mareada estaba.  
—Espera  
Lo miró agradecida de que el contacto la devolviera un poco la conciencia y la visión.  
— ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez tienes razón. Tal vez quería hacerte daño… pero eso es porque tuvimos nuestras controversias por mantenerla en secreto… en su día. Ahora está acostumbrada, pero probablemente estaría esperando conocer a Tyson o alguno de ellos… no a ti.  
—Revelador, Kai.  
—Debe creer que no eres digna del secreto en que la convertí — se encogió de hombros — ¿Y quién sabe?  
Ella miró hacia el vacío en silencio por unos momentos, tratando de digerir lo que él había dicho; después suspiró antes de hablar otra vez  
— ¿Sabes Kai? Ahora puedo ver con qué facilidad eres capaz de descifrar su mente, incluso esa parte algo retorcida… y aun así me llevaste arriba. ¿Ayer, hoy?  
Él se limitó a evitar su mirada y ella se acercó a él, atrayéndola de vuelta.  
—No creo que lo hicieras siguiendo un impulso. Tal vez ayer. Pero hoy también lo hiciste y fue tu decisión así que... gracias. Es bueno ver que aún hay algo de esperanza dentro de ti incluso si tú mismo no lo sabes. Fue lo adecuado.  
Él rió sin muchas ganas — ¿Lo adecuado? ¿Y por qué me siento tan condenadamente culpable?  
—Porque te sientes responsable por ella. Está bien, la sensación tardará en irse…  
Él la miró. Hubiera dicho algo para desmentirla, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.  
—… No debiste decir eso.  
Ella entendió que estaba volviendo al tema anterior —Tú deberías haberme ayudado.  
Aunque era un reclamo en toda regla, sonrió. Aquella apenas perceptible curvatura de sus labios envió escalofríos por la espina de Kai, impulsándolo hacia delante. Si de todos modos iba a sentirse culpable todo el tiempo, decidió que haría que valiera la pena; seguramente se iría al infierno por ello pero no iba a irse sin besar sus labios. Ya estuvo bien de resistencia. Se acercó a ella y enredó sus dedos bajo la gruesa cascada azabache de cabello en la base de su nuca, pero apenas si logró rosar sus labios cuando notó una tibieza en sus dedos. Ella había cerrado los ojos y, en cuanto la miró, su labio inferior tembló expectante. Aquello lo habría hecho sonreír de no ser porque lo que vio en las yemas de sus dedos no lo agradó en absoluto...  
—Estas sangrando.  
— ¿Qué?  
Ella copió su gesto, esta vez haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero el resultado fue el mismo, sus dedos estaban manchados de rojo.  
—Creí que Morgan no te había lastimado.  
—Si, yo… también.  
No podía estar más agradecida de que la chica hubiera elegido aquél día en específico para atacarla, porque de no ser así no habría sabido cómo explicarse con él.  
—Tenemos que volver, eso necesita un par de puntadas  
—Uh-uh. Olvídalo, no puedo llevar puntadas.  
—Vas a desangrarte  
—Los chicos harán preguntas y sabes que odio mentirles. De verdad, estoy bien.

Kai la examinó por unos momentos y entonces decidió que «bien» no era realmente bien, debido al desenfoque de su mirada que ahora era más que evidente. Se veía bastante mareada. Tenía razón en cuanto a los chicos, como siempre, así que optó por la opción b. Cargándola en sus brazos sin discutir, la llevó a la orilla del río. Chío apenas fue capaz de balbucear un par de quejas pero no podía resistirse y Kai se preguntó cómo demonios no lo había notado antes, mientras discutían. Una vez en la orilla la obligó a arrodillarse, lavando la herida hasta que el agua dejó de gotear con tintes carmesí; para entonces se veía mejor… con más color en el rostro.  
— ¿Mejor?  
—Eres un salvaje, eso ardió.  
—De nada.  
Trató de fingirse enojada con él por no hacer caso a su negativa de ser cargada, porque la hacía sentir como si fuera de papel —Y para alguien con la fuerza de Kai, seguramente parecía que así era—, y aunque era cierto que estuvo molesta colina arriba, no pudo evitar reír frente a la sonrisa de suficiencia que iluminó el rostro de Kai con su última respuesta. La mitad de su playera estaba empapada y por más que había exprimido su cabello no había logrado quitarle toda el agua, pero al menos se sentía bastante mejor. Casi se sentía completamente consciente. —Vámonos.  
Ella creyó que volverían a Avesley, pero una vez que alcanzaron la colina vio a Kai dirigirse a la camioneta; aparentemente él había querido decir "volvamos a Moscú".

En la camioneta empezó a sentirse incómoda en silencio, sabiendo que probablemente había sido un poco dura con él momentos atrás.  
—Bueno, y… ¿Qué quería el doctor?  
—Lo que dijo la señora Meyers  
— ¿Hablar?  
—Casi. Interrogarnos… a Morgan y a mí  
—Lo haces sonar impensable

Kai permaneció en silencio por un rato preguntándose cómo expresar lo mucho que la idea le repugnaba; finalmente le explicó cómo el anciano muerto hizo exactamente lo mismo cuando Morgan llegó a aquel lugar, cosa que obviamente no había funcionado. Ni él ni Morgan eran asiduos visitantes del callejón de los recuerdos por razones más que evidentes y no iba a dejar que pasara por aquello otra vez. Ella susurró un comprensivo 'oh', y no añadió nada más, dando tiempo a su mente de dar rienda suelta.

No podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras momentos antes _"Porque te sientes responsable por ella"_. Por supuesto que se preocupaba por Morgan, pero en ese preciso instante no podía evitar sentirse también un tanto responsable por ella. Miró en su dirección.  
—Aún estás mareada  
—Estaré bien  
—Necesitas esas puntadas  
—Kai, ya discutimos esto. No quiero que ellos se enteren  
Él tuvo que sonreír mínimamente. La chica era lista, usando sus propias palabras en contra suya —Ya lo sé pero no quiero lidiar con que te desmayes  
Sabía que iba a hacerlo si Morgan realmente la había herido… pero se negó a seguir pensando en eso así que trató de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, como en salir de Avesley.

Una hora después se encontraban sentados a la mesa en aquella rústica cafetería donde desayunaran el día anterior. Kai no había ordenado nada y Chío juagaba con la sopa que llevaba frente a ella más o menos siete minutos.  
—Tienes un aspecto terrible  
—Cielos Kai, un cumplido más y creo que voy a desmayarme. Aún no tengo hambre.  
—Comida o puntadas, tu elige  
Chío miró al plato con un puchero bastante infantil  
—No me obligues a darte yo mismo  
Ella rió entre dientes —No lo harías  
La mirada significativa con la que se encontró la obligó a tomar la cuchara y dar un bocado. Si eso era lo que se proponía, por supuesto que iba a hacerlo. Sólo que ella no podía imaginárselo.  
— ¿Vamos a regresar?  
—A Moscú, sí.  
—… En realidad me refería a Avesley.

Él trató de ignorar aquello al no contestar nada, pero ella no añadió nada más, así que se vio obligado. Aún estaba molesto, no quería seguir hablando con el estúpido doctor y tampoco quería ver a Morgan knock-out debido al sedante, así que su respuesta definitivamente era no. Sin embargo, aún quería saber qué había hecho a Morgan cambiar y agredirla.

Pero ella tampoco parecía tener idea. En parte porque estaba considerablemente confusa aquél día, si bien en ese instante se sentía mejor, y en realidad había poco de racional en los minutos que pasó con la rubia. Lo único que pudo decirle fue que le había dicho que le daría un consejo, _'no enamorarse de él si quería ser ella misma'_, a lo que ella respondió que nada de aquello era culpa de Kai. Morgan perdió el control y el resto es historia…  
Kai asintió inexpresivo, arrastrando su mirada hacia la ventana y entonces ella continuó comiendo. Cuando terminó, él aún seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos y Chío tuvo que suspirar antes de poner la mano sobre su brazo, a modo apoyo.  
—Regresemos. Ve a darle las buenas noches y entonces podremos irnos  
Cuando por fin le devolvió la mirada no lucía muy convencido  
—Los dos estarán más tranquilos si lo haces.

Kai pareció pensarlo por un instante y finalmente asintió, inmediatamente abandonando la mesa para dirigirse a la barra donde había que pagar por la comida; Rocío lo esperó fuera del local y, una vez que subieron a la camioneta, deshicieron el camino a Avesley.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Unos metros más allá, en una camioneta eficazmente escondida entre los árboles, Guilliani y Adrik habían disfrutado de asientos en primera fila para el espectáculo que el castaño y Rocío habían protagonizado. Gustav no tardó demasiado en unírseles dentro del vehículo.  
— ¿Qué fue eso? Creí haberte dicho que te controlaras, Merliev.  
—Lo intenté.  
Guilliani sonrió con suficiencia. Realmente no había estado esperando una reacción diferente.  
—Vámonos, Adrik. Hay un vuelo a Francia con nuestro nombre en él.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El guardia le abrió la puerta tan pronto lo vio, sin decir nada, y él imitó el gesto con la otra puerta. Temió por un momento que aún estuviera dormida debido a la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, apenas amainada por la luz de luna, pero la encontró sentada al borde de la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

Instintivamente, Kai arrastró la mirada en la misma dirección, sólo para encontrarse con una mancha pequeña de sangre ahora seca. No pudo evitar agitar la cabeza con cierta decepción.  
— ¿La maté?  
— ¿Porqué? ¿Desearías haberlo hecho?  
Se mantuvo serio. No le gustaba que actuara así…  
—Quédate  
—No. Estaré aquí mañana…  
— ¿Con ella?  
Él se encogió de hombros sin mucho interés… y entonces su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Morgan de nuevo.  
—Estás molesto conmigo por su culpa ¿No es verdad? Vas a abandonarme. Dejarás de venir y luego de pagar el cheque y moriré en la calle  
Ya sollozaba. Él tuvo que acercarse y sostener su barbilla entre sus dedos de modo que pudiera mirarlo a través de la bruma en sus ojos.  
—Escúchame. Jamás te abandonaría por un error.  
Hacía muchos años todo el mundo le había dado la espalda; él no iba a hacer lo mismo, al menos no con ella. Pero no se preocupó de negar que estuviera enojado, porque lo estaba. Aún si dudaba que se debiera a ella, como Morgan creía. Más bien, quizá porque le demostraba que estaba más retorcida de lo que él quería creer…  
Le regaló su mejor intento de una sonrisa y la besó de buenas noches antes de irse de allí. Siempre era la misma historia, no podía permanecer enojado con ella. Incluso si seguía molesto, como en ese momento, no consideraba justo desperdiciar el poco tiempo que tenía con él mostrándose enojado por algo que básicamente era culpa suya.

Cuando volvió a la camioneta agradeció el silencio hasta que su sangre dejó de bombear con tanta intensidad que hacía que su piel ardiera, lo cual sucedió no menos de media hora de camino después. Trató de mantenerse concentrado en lo suyo, en el camino, pero en cambio se encontró tratando de averiguar si por fin había logrado espantar a Rocío, o si al contrario, por fin ella había dejado atrás su aversión a mentirle al resto.  
—Así que… ¿Una tumba? Yo casi me lo creo.  
—Ni lo menciones. Odio mentirles…  
—Te acostumbrarás  
—Oh, por tu bien espero que no  
Kai levantó una ceja, un tanto impresionado por el intento de advertencia. Cualquier cosa era buena si le daba a él una razón para esa risa siseada que Chío había escuchado más en los últimos días que en el mes que llevaba de conocerlo.  
— ¿Porqué llamó Yura a Tala? Se refería a él ¿No es cierto?  
Asintió  
—Supongo que no lo sabes. Su nombre ruso es Yuriy. Decidió cambiarlo en algún momento después de…  
No terminó la frase esperando haber sido bastante claro. El experimento de perfección había causado grandes estragos en Tala, eso era evidente cuanto más a fondo lo conocieras, pero por supuesto no era algo de lo que le gustara hablar.  
— ¿Porqué no vendrás mañana?  
— Te estoy dando tregua.  
Su ceja volvió a arquearse, confusa.  
—Quiero hacértelo más fácil, de veras quiero. Pero a estar alturas ya estoy siendo sólo una presión más. Además, ¿Luego de lo de ayer, y de hoy…? — Negó con la cabeza— Mañana es tu último día en Rusia; Yo diría que los dos se lo merecen…  
—Como quieras.  
Trató de mostrarse poco interesado y entonces un nuevo silencio se formó entre ellos durante la próxima hora. Él ya la creía dormida cuando volvió a murmurar, apenas un susurro que no dejaba claro si lo decía para él o para sí misma.  
—Me abría gustado que vinieras con nosotros  
Asintió, más como era costumbre no contestó. Se preguntó si se estaría perdiendo de algo. Rocío era bastante reservada cuando se trataba de hablar de su pasado, a pesar de que siempre hacía creer que había contestado a la pregunta, Kai era lo suficientemente astuto como para comprender que lo que realmente hacía era desviar el tema. No creía que pudiera hacer lo mismo estando en aquél cementerio y cuando menos, le intrigaba saber qué respondería. Ella sonrió y cambió el tema.  
—No te pregunté qué te dijo Morgan cuando volviste…  
Kai se encogió de hombros. —Preguntó si te había matado  
No pudo contener el ácido con el que impregnó las palabras, a pesar de que molestarse tanto no tenía ningún sentido.  
—Ah. Lo siento Kai.  
Kai volteó a mirarla sorprendido ¿Porqué le decía que lo sentía? En todo caso, a la que querían muerta, literalmente o no, era a ella. Chío pareció leerle el pensamiento.  
—A mi no me importa, estoy bien. Probablemente debí quedarme callada. Pero a ti te preocupa que ella esté peor de lo que creías ¿No es cierto?

Volvió a poner la mano sobre la suya, que reposaba sobre la palanca de velocidades y le sorprendió lo increíblemente suave que era. Le incomodaba un poco cuando hacía eso, porque no quería que sintiera lástima por él, pero esa noche descubrió que de algún modo lograba hacerlo sentir menos desamparado con un simple apretón en el momento preciso. Intentó recordar si alguna vez alguien más había hecho eso con él —además de tal vez los chicos antes de alguna bey-batalla importante—, pero no fue capaz de recordar a nadie.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pero lo próxima vez que arrastró su mirada fuera del camino, consciente de que en menos de una hora ya estarían tomando la carretera hacía la cabaña, fue para mirarla allí, dormida. Estaba hecha un ovillo contra la puerta y las pocas luces del camino y otros coches paseaban por apenas unos segundos justo por detrás de su cabeza. Le pareció que tenía frío, lo cual no era del todo descabellado considerando que vestía sus antiguos shorts y el abrigo había resbalado hasta el asiento, dejando a la vista unas piernas blancas de tobillos delgados pero con el contorno bien definido de alguien acostumbrado a correr. Envidió su dormir tan sereno puesto que su respiración se había vuelto más profunda y apacible conforme pasaba el rato.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La señora Meyers caminó hacia el doctor, que observaba entretenido por la ventana de su nueva oficina el regreso de la Land Cruiser, y a la chica que se recargó sobre el cofre de ésta en cuanto Kai se perdió de vista.

— Debemos convencerlo de dejar de venir, Señora Meyers.  
— Lo sé. Y usted es un santo venido del cielo si lo logra, doctor. Se lo he dicho de mil maneras y él encuentra mil y una para seguir aquí.  
Tom sonrió comprensivo. Esa actitud era normal… sin embargo, no todo era normal en aquel escenario.  
— Tal vez nosotros no podamos convencerlo, pero ella quizá pueda  
— Pero Morgan jamás le pedirá que deje de venir, Thomas...  
— No, ella no. Ella.

El médico señaló con la barbilla a la enigmática acompañante de Kai mientras ella se entretenía nuevamente con el esmalte de sus uñas luego de cerciorarse de que nadie la estuviera espiando, probablemente susceptible a su mirada. Sabía poco y nada de ellos, pero lo que había visto en ella aquella tarde en específico, le inspiraba un optimismo que no había sentido mientras examinaba el expediente de Morgan.

* * *

¿Qué tal? :) Trataré de apurarme pero no prometo nada, la universidad es horrible y el capítulo que sigue es complicado, pero ojalá lo tenga relativamente pronto :3. Mientras tanto no olviden sus reviews!

Küsses  
Mixio


	26. Capítulo 24: Hambre, Guerra y Beyblade

_Ah, por todos los cielos. Éste capítulo es al mismo tiempo de los mejores, de los más enredados y de los más largos. Estoy bastante orgullosa de él, ojalá les guste tanto como a mí. Por favor, tómense un tiempo para opinar un poco, me agradan mucho las críticas, buenas y malas. Ya estoy trabajando en la próxima entrega, aunque no puedo prometer una fecha porque el semestre está por comenzar. En fin. ¡disfruten!  
_

* * *

**_Capítulo 24: Hambre, guerra y beyblade_**

_Se sentó en el suelo sobre sus pequeñas rodillas, suspirando desesperanzada. Había revisado cada rincón de aquella cocina y no había una sola miga de pan duro, ninguna papa podrida bajo el refrigerador y ni rastro de alguna especie. Se apresuró a abrir aquella que era la última bolsa que quedaba por revisar, y para alegría suya encontró además de bolsas plásticas vacías, una galleta con moho en una esquina, pero que seguramente sabría a gloria._

_Echó la cabeza hacia atrás ceremoniosamente y le dio una mordida con los ojos cerrados, masticando el bocado hasta que fue imposible retenerlo en la boca. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con otros iguales, que suplicaban tanto como su propio estómago por algo de comer. Miró la galleta por última vez, como si eso fuera a alimentarla, y luego se la extendió a su hermana que apenas alcanzó a sonreírle en agradecimiento antes de devorar la galleta._

_—Esa fue la última, Chío, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_No debería estar preguntando. Debería dar las respuestas, siendo la mayor según constaba en sus actas de nacimiento. Cuatro minutos y cincuenta y tres segundos todavía la convertían en la mayor y por lo tanto, en la responsable del resto de sus hermanos, si tuviera otros además de Chío, tanto como si les llevara siete años; aunque estaba consciente de que la mayoría de las personas se atrevían a menospreciar esa cantidad de tiempo._

_—No lo sé, ya usamos todo lo que quedaba de dinero y el Sr. Sherapov ya le dijo a Padre que era la última vez que le daban dinero. Creen que lo usa para el alcohol y no para alimentarnos_  
_—Es verdad ¿No es cierto?_

_Nadie jamás creería que tenían cinco años, escuchándolas hablar así, pero se habían visto obligadas a crecer en los últimos seis meses._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Había despertado lo suficientemente temprano para escuchar la puerta cuando Kai se fue. Tendría que haber sido él, nadie más estaba lo suficientemente loco para salir de la cama a las seis y media de la mañana, ya no hablar de la cabaña. Ni siquiera ella que no podía seguir durmiendo, atormentada y nerviosa sobre lo que tendría que revelar tan solo unas horas después.

Se negó a dejar la cama —que se mantenía tibia contra el frío del ambiente gracias al calor corporal de ambas chicas— hasta que fuera absolutamente inevitable; mientras tanto optó por estudiar el techo mientras pensaba en sus opciones.

¿Qué tanto podía revelar? Si decía que había estado en una abadía era obvio que eso llegaría a oídos de Kai y no podía pedirles que mantuvieran el secreto por que no había razón para guardarlo, al menos no a ojos del resto. Si él se enteraba que había estado en una abadía, por un tiempo incluso justamente la misma en la que su abuelo lo encerrara prácticamente toda su niñez… No. Ni hablar. Decir lo de la abadía quedaba fuera de discusión, Kai ya desconfiaba bastante de ella cuando se conocieron y no planeaba dejar que Guilliani y su estúpida abadía en Viena echaran por tierra la confianza que ahora le tenía… o al menos le gustaba creer que confiaba en ella. Lo de Avesley podía ser pasajero y ocasional, un pequeño desequilibrio mental en él, pero se podía engañar todo lo que quisiera ¿No es cierto?

La pregunta era: qué, en nombre de Zeus, iba a decir entonces. Sería un problema explicar la distanciada relación que mantenía con su padre sin mencionar el evento que realmente lo terminó de complicar todo, pero tampoco podía negar que fuera así porque entonces ¿Cómo demonios es que no sabía que había muerto? Y si lo sabía, entonces qué estuvo haciendo en Rusia todos estos días. Tendría que ser cuidadosa al elegir sus palabras, un paso en falso y podría comprometer toda la _misión ayudemos a Kai_.

Los distraería hablando de la Rusia que conoció, o de lo poco que recordaba de ella. Recordaba el hambre, el peligro y el miedo, pero el resto eran o bien recuerdos pertenecientes a la parte de la historia que no iba a discutir con los chicos, o bien una masa borrosa de recuerdos de una familia feliz de la que alguna vez formó parte, recuerdos que juraba que hacía años que no le hacían daño…

Finalmente dejó la cama cuando escuchó al primero de los chicos terminar de darse un baño. Probablemente era Ray. Él de entre todos los chicos era el ave de la mañana, al menos después de Kai. Luego de darse ella un baño y ayudar al resto con el común inconveniente de despertar a Tyson y a Daichí, estuvo lista. Los apresuró con el pretexto del tráfico de la mañana; si no desayunaban no tardarían mucho en verse obligados a hacer una escala en el viaje para desayunar, y eso mataría algo de tiempo. Planeaba caminar por entre los barrios en lugar de solo tomar un taxi hasta su antigua casa, aunque iba a ser difícil hacer que le siguieran el paso si no tenían energía para hacerlo. Cuando por fin estuvieron todos listos miró a sus amigos con gestos expectantes. Preguntó por Kai.

Cierto era que ella sabía mejor que nadie dónde estaba él —exactamente: directo y sin escalas a Avesley—, pero el simple hecho de preguntar por él hacia que todo luciera normal. Y por normal quería decir que nadie sabía dónde estaba metido cuando estaban en Rusia. Normal era bueno. Normal cumplía su parte de la promesa.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A Kai le pareció un magnifico respiro poder ir sólo a visitar a Morgan. No hubo necesidad de detenerse a esperar a nadie para poder irse y por tanto estuvo en la autopista antes de lo que en cualquier otra ocasión le hubiera gustado, pero estaba siendo un necio.

Tampoco tuvo que cuidar cada uno de sus movimientos mientras viajaba en el tiempo, recordando sus tiempos abéicos. Era un recuerdo inevitable cuando pensaba en Morgan y más aún por que le intrigaba que hubiera preguntado por los chicos. Habían discutido el tema de Tala alguna vez, pero el resto… no sabía cómo debía reaccionar si la próxima vez que le preguntara no estaba siendo amable al respecto. Conocía a Morgan mejor de lo que le gustaría aceptarlo, y sabía que no faltaría mucho; sospechó que le gustara o no, tal vez debería mencionárselo al doctor.

A veces lamentaba haber entrado en la abadía en Rusia la primera vez que viajó allí con los chicos. Morgan no había sido la única en sufrir un gran shock a raíz del accidente, si bien el suyo apenas y consistió en una pequeña amnesia que Boris, por cierto, se encargó de corregir alegremente.

Por otra parte le alegraba que así fuera porque recordar que pasó allí su niñez, el cómo salió de aquel lugar y el /porqué/, lo obligó a buscar a Morgan y acompañarla desde entonces. No podía creer que la hubiera abandonado por tres años, encima de todo lo que le ocasionó…

Apretó la mandíbula soltando un gruñido. Le dolía en el pecho pensar en lo que debía haber pasado durante ese tiempo en Westminster Alley. Aquél condenado hospital de estado famoso por su área psiquiátrica, aunque no por las razones debidas.

_**Westminster Alley, 1997**_

_Prácticamente tuvo que vender su alma al diablo para que el viejo accediera a dejarlo salir por un día de aquel lugar. Desconfiaba de que fuera a huir y de hecho mandó a dos monigotes a observar cada movimiento suyo, pero estaba bien porque podía ir a verla. Luego de la caída los perros la habían rescatado. Daba gracias por ello puesto que dudaba que Boris fuera a hacerlo, pero todo lo que pudieron hacer fue saltar en el agua helada y luego salir arrastrando su cuerpecito inconsciente. Kai no tuvo noticias de ella por cinco tortuosos días pero finalmente supo que estaba en Westminster Alley, un hospital de mala muerte en el centro de la ciudad. Había estado inconsciente casi toda esa semana y Kai quería estar con ella. No le importaba el precio que tuviera que añadir a su condena._

_La rubia chiquilla abrió los ojos pesadamente a mitad de la noche. Kai dormía hecho un ovillo en el sillón al lado de su cama, sosteniendo su mano. Lucía cansado y las marcas de la paliza que recibió luego de que los atraparan huyendo eran evidentes, pero estaba tan contenta de verlo allí que no pudo contenerse para dejarlo descansar_  
_— ¿Kai?_  
_Le dio un ligero apretón con la mano y él levantó la cabeza inmediatamente_  
_—Mori —dijo, sonriéndole. Recibió una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta al diminutivo que siempre usaba para ella._  
_—Estás aquí_  
_—Por supuesto que estoy aquí… me tenías preocupado. ¿Estás bien? ¿Debería llamar al doctor?_  
_Ella sacudió la cabeza. No se sentía del todo bien pero quería estar allí, con él. Estaba asustada._  
_—Lamento haberlo arruinado — se maldijo a si misma por haber empezado a sollozar_  
_—Hey, no fue tu culpa..._

_Kai se levantó, haciendo ademán de acercarse a abrazarla pero entonces la atacó un fuerte dolor de cabeza y lo siguiente no tuvo sentido. Su mirada perdió el brillo y su cansancio corporal se convirtió repentinamente en una furia llameante que la hizo patalear y golpear tanto como pudo con tal de que se alejara de ella._

_—Tienes razón ¡Es culpa tuya! Dijiste que me cuidarías y no lo hiciste Sal de aquí no quiero volver a verte nunca. No ¡NO! Suéltame maldita sea, ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido ¿Qué me hiciste Kai? ¡Kai! ¡No, no, no! Kai no me dejes aquí, no me dejes sola _

_No quería dejarla, pero las enfermeras se lo llevaron de allí a la fuerza. Tuvieron que sedarla y no le permitieron visitarla más puesto que entraba y salía de la inconciencia, con arranques de histeria y miedo. Nadie sabía que iba mal con ella hasta que un doctor finalmente le diagnosticó esquizofrenia. La próxima vez que la visitó estaba internada en el área psiquiátrica de aquél lugar, rodeada de locos sin que ni él ni nadie pudiera ayudarla. Las fluctuaciones en su temperamento estaban lejos de ser normales, y no podían comprobar que nadie en su familia padeciera esquizofrenia por que no sabía dónde había estado antes de terminar en la abadía, mucho menos quienes eran sus padres. No tenían nada en su defensa y toda la situación en su contra. Pero Morgan no estaba lo suficientemente chiflada para terminar al lado de mujeres que paseaban desnudas por los corredores hablando y meciendo a un muñeco como si fuera un bebe real, lamían las paredes, gruñían como perros rabiosos cuando las mirabas o se soltaban a llorar colgadas de tu brazo para decirte que no había sido su intención matar a Johnny, un Johnny que seguramente ni existió, o del que una niña de no más de nueve años no querría saber su historia._

Y sin embargo, paso allí tres años sólo por que Kai era un bastardo egoísta que se había permitido perder la memoria. Ignorance is bliss, they say…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
Les tomó casi toda la mañana llegar a Moscú, mayormente debido a la parte del tráfico matutino en la carretera que les tocó. Una vez allí tuvieron que tomar otro taxi que los llevara a los suburbios, cerca del centro de Borodino1, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que Chío se asegurara de que caminarían toda la tarde, entre mostrarles su casa y el cementerio que estaban en lados opuestos de aquél lugar. El taxi los había dejado a medio camino entre ambos destinos y así comenzaron a recorrer los suburbios, entre historias sobre Rusia justo después de desaparecer la URSS.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
_Si los países fueran una armada, la Unión de Repúblicas Soviéticas Socialistas fue un soldado valiente que luchó hasta el último segundo. Pero toda guerra llega a su fin y aquella mañana de diciembre de 1991, Gorbachov no pudo aplazar más la materialización de algo que sabía que estuvo encima de su imperio —por así llamarlo— desde hacía mucho tiempo, amenazando con caer y traer la miseria de vuelta en la URSS. Igual que en 1917. He igual que en 1917 el régimen tendría que dar un vuelco de 180°, lástima que aquello no significara que volvería a lo que fue la Rusia imperial, pero es que apenas firmara aquél inevitable tratado, la ahora llamada Comunidad de Estados Independientes estaría lejos, muy lejos, de ser un imperio._

_Miraba por el ventanal de su oficina, esperando que aquellos gordos imbéciles a quienes debía su miseria atravesaran triunfantes en cualquier momento la entrada de aquél lugar que, en su imaginación, esa donde él era una especie de Zar para la Unión Soviética, era su palacio. Sin embargo la imagen no podía durar mucho cuando miraba por la ventana. El hambre y la desesperación de la gente eran casi palpables. Los más afortunados sabían tanto como el mismo Gorbachov que el fin estaba cerca y ése barco estaba quedándose sin capitán, y aun cuando el intento de golpe de estado del pasado agosto le decía que su tripulación no lo quería más tras el timón, no significaba que supieran qué pasaría después. El resto sólo era una bola de imbéciles desgraciados, pobre montón de borregos que no sabrían qué los mordió ni por que el lobo se presentara con un musical._

_Si alguien podía elegir un mal momento para llegar al mundo, especialmente en la ex república soviética rusa, ése era el año de mil novecientos noventa y dos, pero ¿Qué va a saber un bebé sobre malos momentos? Y tal vez por eso, la noche del treinta de julio de aquél año, la familia Abendroth celebraba la llegada de su primogénito vástago, sólo que para sorpresa de todos no se trataba de uno, si no de dos preciosas niñas idénticas una a la otra cual puestas frente a un espejo. El padre, un carpintero, difícilmente cabía en sí de alegría, aún si tanto él como la feliz madre sabían que sus problemas financieros, ya de por si difíciles, apenas estaban empezando._

_La familia salió adelante hasta pasado el quinto cumpleaños de las pequeñas, que entonces descubrieron que la falta de dinero era sólo una de las desdichas que el destino les pondría enfrente. Presumiblemente, la menor de ellas._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hizo una parada en Vladivostok por flores frescas que le comprarían un día o tal vez dos antes de necesitar ser repuestas. No se encontró con la señora Meyers al llegar a aquél lugar, luego de manejar por el camino rodeado de árboles y estacionar la camioneta en su lugar acostumbrado, a un costado del edificio. Suzanne lo acompañó escaleras arriba sin hacer muchos comentarios, aunque le preguntó por _la chica castaña_ que lo había acompañado, a lo que Kai se encogió de hombros.

—Necesito hablar con su doctor  
— ¿Tom?  
—Lo que sea  
—Sí, le diré que lo necesitas.

Él asintió, finalmente entrando a la habitación. Morgan tocaba el chelo otra vez, meciéndose ligeramente mientras se concentraba en la melodía, con los ojos cerrados. Kai había aprendido con el tiempo que lo que fuera que tocara coincidía con su humor en ese momento, y se alegró sinceramente de que estuviera tan tranquila. Ojalá se mantuviera así durante la semana que estaría fuera. Cuando terminó la melodía comenzó a aplaudir, y fue hasta entonces que la rubia se dio cuenta de su presencia.

— ¡Kai!

Dejó el chelo junto a ella, recargado sobre la cama mientras corría a abrazarlo, colgándose de su cuello para abrazarlo con brazos y piernas para luego colocar su frente en la suya y sonreírle mientras murmuraba cuánto lo había extrañado, aunque parecía consiente que había estado allí el día anterior. Él caminó hacia la cama, sentándose sin soltar la diminuta cintura que su brazo izquierdo arraigó en cuanto ella le saltó encima.

—Hola preciosa — sonrió, mirando dentro de las orbes violeta que parecían más claras cuando estaba de buenas — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien?  
Morgan le sonrió antes de besarlo cálida y animosamente, atrapándolo más dentro de su abrazo  
—Bien. Estás aquí  
Kai sonrió luego de corresponder el beso  
— ¿Ya desayunaste?  
Sus risos rubios se agitaron en negativa —Estaba esperando que desayunaras conmigo  
—Bien, pediré desayuno para los dos

Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando llamaron a la puerta. Suzanne asomó la cabeza en cuanto le indicaron que podía pasar

—Imaginé que querrían el desayuno  
Kai asintió, dejó a Morgan sobre la cama y se acercó a la puerta para ayudar con las bandejas.

El resto de la mañana pasó como agua, pero es lo que sucede cuando te la pasas bien en compañía de un amigo ¿Cierto?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Caminaron y caminaron por calles pintorescas y estrechos callejoncillos. Al menos era entendible que estuvieran perdidos durante media mañana y no tenía que fingir no estar confundida con las calles después de tanto tiempo, pero es que todas eran casi iguales. En realidad apenas y tenía idea de dónde estaba.

La reconoció por fin cerca de la una de la tarde, cuando todos comenzaban a quejarse un poco. Sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaban calle abajo. No había vuelto a estar allí desde su niñez, cuando el camino directo al infierno apenas había comenzado. Todo era tal y como lo recordaba y al mismo tiempo distinto; todo parecía tener menos vida y el abandono general era evidente. Se disculpó con el resto murmurando

—Lucía mejor antes…

Aunque, en verdad no era muy diferente. Se detuvieron fuera del antiguo taller de su padre que, fiel a la carta de Juliet, había sido más tarde convertida en una pequeña tienda de abarrotes que después también fue abandonada. La fachada lucía sucia, la pintura se estaba despegando de la pared y la cortina de metal ya estaba lo bastante oxidada como para apostar que costaría trabajo si cualquiera intentaba abrirla. Unos metros más adelante había un zaguán metálico abierto de par en par y ella les hizo señas para que la siguieran adentro. Había un montón de pequeñas casas amontonadas una detrás de la otra y podría jurar que aún sabía quién de sus vecinos vivía —o solía hacerlo— en cuál… incluso si ninguno de ellos estuviera muy feliz de verla, de saber quién era. Ni ella ni su hermana habían dejado muy buena impresión.

Chío arrastró la mirada por las casas del segundo piso, y pudo recordar fragmentos de la carta de su hermana

"_Estaba asombrada con el aspecto del lugar, era exactamente el mismo que recordaba. Traté de entrar a casa, pero estaba cerrada por  
lo que tuve que tocar a la puerta. No fue sino hasta la tercera vez que llamé que una señora me habló desde el segundo piso…_

_La anciana se asomó cuando su andar pausado finalmente le permitió llegar al barandal en el borde del segundo piso. Pudo ver a una joven de cabello oscuro tocando a la puerta del número 13 mientras buscaba en la ventana señales de movimiento. ¿Acaso no sabía? Toda Rusia sabía_

_— Ya nadie vive allí… Y si yo fuera tú no intentaría entrar._

_La chiquilla dio un par de pasos atrás para verla mejor, la confusión escrita en la cara_

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—La muerte puede todavía estar rondando el lugar… Se llevó a la madre primero, un gran ser humano… —se perdió en sus recuerdos por un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza, recordando que estaba contando una historia — después desaparecieron las dos niñas. Dicen que el padre las mató —se encogió de hombros — podría ser verdad. Perdió la razón después de aquello… Fyodor sufrió los peores de los miedos antes de que la muerte se lo llevara consigo_

_— ¿Sabe qué pasó con él?_

_La pregunta era estúpida, considerando que la anciana acababa de decirlo: había muerto. Juliet es quien no quería creerlo._

_—Yo te conozco. Eres una de las hijas de Fedya, ¿No es así, cariño? Eres igual a Oxana_  
_Juliet asintió_  
_—Sal de aquí antes de que la muerte se entere de que sigues viva y venga por ti. Ya no hay nada aquí para ti_

_Había esperado ver a su padre con bien y con vida, pero su esperanza se rompió en mil pedazos. La anciana ya no estaba siendo amable y Juliet sintió escalofríos unirse a su tristeza. Corrió impulsivamente fuera de allí, sin mirar atrás. Luego de aquello contrató a un investigador privado para saber qué había sido de su hermana_

Intentó no mirarlos porque estaba consiente de cómo la estaban mirando ellos en ese instante, luego de que contara gran parte de aquello en primera persona, como si hubiera pasado aquella misma semana.

—Mi madre murió cuando tenía cinco años. Tuberculosis… Esto es Rusia, no es poco común, pero apenas teníamos dinero para comer y no pudimos pagar las medicinas —Trató de sonreír— Mi padre se hundió en el alcohol después de aquello… No supe realmente qué le sucedió… no creo querer saberlo, de todos modos.

La verdad era que no le importaba, o al menos, había pasado tanto tiempo convenciéndose a si misma de aquello que había llegado a creerlo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Llevaban besándose cinco minutos. Morgan había vuelto a decir algo amable, y ésta vez Kai no pudo contener el apremio de besarla en agradecimiento, algo que ella tomó de maravilla y no había querido parar ni para tomar aire en los minutos siguientes. Él supuso que tendría que parar en algún momento pero entonces ella lo empujó con su propio peso, de modo que tuviera que recostarse sobre la cama y allí comprendió que todo se había ido al infierno.  
—Morgan…  
A penas y tuvo el espacio suficiente para pronunciar su nombre en rapapolvo pero ella siguió besándolo, empujando cada vez más hasta quedar recostada sobre él, a lo que él obedeció reticente, volviendo a apremiarla.  
—Morgan…  
Entonces sí pudo hablar, si sólo por que ella se concentró en besar su cuello con la respiración agitada como si fuera lo último que fuera a hacer en su vida. Kai suspiró cuando ella tomó su mano y la llevó sobre sus nalgas todavía besándolo con desesperación.

Para su buena suerte la puerta se abrió en ese instante dejando ver una cabellera negra a través de la escaza abertura. Tom carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia mientras asomaba la cabeza con gesto avergonzado; jamás creyó que estaría tan feliz de ver al estúpido doctor.  
— ¿Kai? ¿Hablamos?  
Le alegró que no lo dijera de modo en que Morgan sospechara que había sido idea suya. Asintió, arreglándoselas para escapar de su cálida prisión acariciándole la mejilla y asegurando que volvería enseguida: se unió al moreno fuera de la habitación medio minuto más tarde, cerciorándose de cerrar la puerta de madera tras de sí.  
— ¿Haz pensado lo que…?  
Kai negó inmediatamente  
—No tenemos porqué ser enemigos, Kai. Estamos en el mismo canal. Todo lo que quiero es ayudar a esa chica y estoy seguro de que eso es exactamente lo que tú quieres. Comprométete a esto.  
No contestó  
—Bien, no me des una respuesta ahora. Sé que el torneo te mantendrá fuera por un tiempo. ¿Por qué no te tomas el viaje para pensarlo?  
De nuevo. Tom suspiró.  
— ¿De qué querías hablar?  
—Me preguntó algo… sobre el accidente, más o menos. Jamás hablamos de eso.  
—Entiendo que estés preocupado  
El bicolor rodó los ojos  
— ¿Qué preguntó?  
— Porqué el resto del equipo no viene a visitarla.  
— ¿Los chicos con quienes convivían en la abadía?  
Esperó a que asintiera antes de pasarse la mano por el cabello, alborotando las hebras oscuras aún más.  
— ¿Qué le dijiste? Ellos creen que está muerta.  
Comenzaba a exasperarse. Él sabía perfectamente qué creían…  
— ¿Qué iba a decirle? La verdad. Que Tala sabe que está bien pero que no le importa… ella entiende que cambió después de los experimentos —Kai se preguntó si sabría de qué le hablaba, por que no planeaba explicarse —… y que había guardado el secreto para protegerla de quien sea que nos haya vendido a Voltaire.  
Tom asintió aprobatorio.  
—Tu abuelo, claro.  
Kai le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse, pero entonces lo detuvo  
—Estuvo aquí anoche  
— ¿Qué?  
—Creo que la visita de vez en cuando… no estoy seguro, no tengo registros de él, y…  
— ¿¡PORQUÉ NADIE ME LO DIJO?!

Explotó lleno de furia en un instante, sintiendo su presión sanguínea bombeando cada vez más rápido, pero era el efecto que el anciano tenía en él. Su sentido común y esa chispa protectora que siempre saltaba cuando se trataba de Morgan le decían que Voltaire no estaba visitando porque sí y le aterraba que tuviera un plan que la incluyera…

Tom trató de calmarlo sin mucho éxito —La señora Meyers no sabía nada… — suspiró, claramente nervioso, como tratando de juzgar si debía decir algo  
— ¿Qué?  
Se mordió el labio.  
—Trató de sobornarme, pero no soy alguien a quien se pueda comprar.  
Kai entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con cautela, casi como si le hubiera dicho que había tomado el dinero. — ¿Ah no? — su tono mostraba una desconfianza casi burlona y Tom lució furioso por un instante  
—No por gente como tu abuelo, con todo respeto.  
Aquello lo serenó un poco. Podría haberlo dicho de dientes para afuera, pero si realmente lo pensaba —y creía que así era— al menos el aprecio por Voltaire era algo que podían tener en común. Desestimó el comentario con un gesto.  
—Sé perfectamente la clase de bestia que es.

Tom sonrió de lado, mirándolo con cierta comprensión y camaradería que Kai se sorprendió correspondiendo, aunque el muy idiota lo arruinara con la siguiente pregunta, volviendo a evitar que se fuera cuando él ya tenía una mano en la empuñadura de la puerta.

— ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es tu relación con la otra chica?  
Kai usó el mismo tono helado con el que contestaba las preguntas de su equipo.  
—No, no puedes.

Entonces sí volvió a la habitación, cerrando casi con un portazo. No habría podido responder de cualquier modo por qué ¿Cuál era su relación exactamente? Pasaba de no importarle a exasperarle y el minuto siguiente le estaba confiando algo que pocas personas sabían sobre él, después…, en fin, no quería seguir pensándolo por que no tenía sentido. Ni para él.

Agitó la cabeza tratado de no pensar más en eso… y entonces se dio cuenta de que Morgan no estaba sobre la cama; casi se asusta cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado tras de él todo el tiempo. Seguramente había estado pegada a la puerta intentando escuchar la conversación. La miró en silencio durante un momento tratando de descubrir qué tanto realmente había oído.

—Si, Kai ¿Cuál es tu relación con la otra chica?  
La miró. No sabía que decir.  
—Oh Kai. Para alguien que siempre sabe que decir te está costando encontrar palabras  
—Ya te lo dije, es compañera de equipo  
— ¿Y porqué no le dijiste eso a Tom?  
Suspiró con cansancio.  
—Por que no va a tomar eso por respuesta  
— ¿Y yo sí?  
Se movía de un modo especial cuando estaba ofendida, aunque en este preciso momento no le hacía tanta gracia haberla hecho sentir así.  
—Sabes que no es lo que quise decir

Intentó tomarla de la mano pero ella lo rechazó; intentó de nuevo pero con el mismo resultado. Ladeo la cabeza y la miró con una especie de suplica, extendiendo la mano hacia ella nuevamente pero sin llegar a tocarla. Morgan miró su mano, luego a él y volvió a su mano, dubitativa, finalmente tomo su mano y se acercó a él juntando su diminuto cuerpo al suyo, alto y fornido al tacto incluso a través de la tela. Le acarició el pecho con expresión distraída y luego tiró de su bufanda para poder besarlo. Él la besó con ternura por un instante, pero Morgan lo retuvo jalándolo de la chaqueta y lo besó con fiereza luego de mirarlo a los ojos intensamente. Lo empujó hasta que el borde de la cama golpeó sus pantorrillas y después un poco más, hasta que Kai no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en el borde de la cama.

La rubia se sentó sobre él con cada una de sus piernas a un costado de las suyas y lo besó aún más intensamente, comenzando a quitarle la chaqueta con desesperación, acariciándolo en el proceso.

Kai tenía un rato intentando persuadirla de detenerse pero la chica era persistente; cuando no pareció dar resultado se vio obligado a empujarla casi con rudeza, de modo que pudiera quitársela de encima. Se levantó de inmediato para quedar fuera de su alcance, tratando de arreglar su ropa.

—Morgan ahora no  
— ¡¿Entonces cuándo?! ¿Crees que no sé que te vas a ir por el torneo?

La miró prolongadamente. Estaba tratando de no llorar de coraje y sonaba crispada, aunque todavía respiraba con agitación. No era que no pudiera ponerse de ánimo con facilidad, pero no le gustaba pensar que estaba jodiendo su mente más de lo que estaba con su cuerpo. La quería, si, pero no de ese modo y por placentero que fuera físicamente, era mentalmente agotador.

Al cabo de un rato cedió como siempre hace, por que después de todo se lo debe ¿No es verdad? Se tragó su propio pesar y volvió a la cama, a su lado, y trató de no pensar demasiado en lo que hacía mientras ella finalmente lo desnudaba poco a poco, fundiendo sus cuerpos en un beso entusiasmado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Bajó las escaleras del edificio como si sus pies estuvieran en llamas. Corrió hasta la camioneta ignorando a las enfermeras que lo veían expectantes y abrió casi sacando la puerta de sus goznes, alcanzó el celular desde el compartimiento entre asientos y tecleó la marcación rápida para la llamada que quería hacer. No contestaron.

—Contesta el maldito teléfono

Volvió a intentarlo con iguales resultados lo cual lo enfureció todavía más, provocando que golpeara el tablero, haciendo vibrar la camioneta. Afortunadamente, la tercera vez contestaron su llamada.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?  
—No sé que es lo que crees que haces pero te quiero LEJOS de ella, ¿Me oyes?  
Una risa burlona atravesó la bocina  
— ¿Cuál es el problema Kai? ¿Acaso no estoy pagando mis derechos?  
Kai soltó un bramido —Maldito enfermo.  
—Escúchame, no puedes hab—  
—No, TU escúchame. No te vuelvas a acercar a ella o haré trizas todo aquello que te es valioso  
—Oh, estoy asustado. — la gruesa voz era una mezcla entre burla e incredulidad  
—Ojalá, por que estoy hablando muy enserio.

Cortó la llamada y lanzó el teléfono de vuelta a su sitio, cerrando el compartimiento con más fuerza de la necesaria. Suspiró, recargándose por un momento con los codos en el asiento y enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos que revolvieron su cabello con inquietud; momentos después se enderezó, cerró la puerta y emprendió carrera rumbo al río.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Caminaron un rato más luego de aquello. Había visto un establecimiento pequeño entre restaurante y cafetería en el camino, y ya que todos estaban hambrientos decidió llevarlos y pretender que desayunaba siempre allí.

Por dentro era de más tamaño del que aparentaba por fuera. El lugar estaba decorado en tonos terracota y había mesas de madera por todo el lugar, entre redondas y cuadradas; en una esquina del fondo había una barra de madera junto a un pequeño cuarto que parecía ser la cocina. La mesera que se les acerco, en patines, les ayudo a juntar dos mesas a mitad de lugar para que todos cupieran perfectamente. Les dejó las cartas y se alejó, sentándose en un banquito de la barra. Eran los únicos clientes, además de la pareja de turistas que se sentaba junto a la ventana.

— Esto está en ruso  
—Al menos tiene fotografías, podemos pedir de entre lo que se ve.  
—O tal vez Chío podría traducir  
—Me gusta la idea de Maxie, mi ruso está un poco empolvado

Les sonrió disculpándose. Cuando la mesera volvió a acercarse, afortunadamente hablando inglés, todos hicieron su pedido. Chío notó que llevaba en el pecho una pequeña placa rectangular de color bronce con el nombre "Sam" grabado en ella. Le sonrió rogando por que le siguiera el juego  
—Lo de siempre, Sam  
La chica la miró inexpresiva por un instante. Había cierta duda en su voz, pero le siguió la corriente  
—Claro nena.

Patinó de vuelta a la barra y le entregó las órdenes al cocinero antes de volver a sentarse con expresión aburrida, probablemente acostumbrada a más clientes de los que había en ese momento. Chío esperó algunos minutos antes de disculparse y caminar hacia el baño que inconfundiblemente era el pasillo al fondo del local, casualmente cercano a donde _Sam_ estaba sentada. Cuando pasó a su lado le sonrió murmurando  
—Gracias por ayudar. Cualquier cosa está bien, un sándwich o algo…  
—Enseguida — la castaña le devolvió la sonrisa alegremente, sacando su libreta y entregando la orden nueva al cocinero por la ventana mientras Chío entraba al baño, donde pasó un par de minutos mirándose al espejo y lavando sus manos antes de volver con los chicos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Abrió la puerta a trompicones, cerrando los ojos al recibir de golpe la luz del sol después de… bueno, ¿Quién contaba los días? Cuando por fin pudo enfocar la vista se encontró frente a una joven delgada, alta y extrañamente morena, de cabellos rizados cual espiral. Apoyaba cada una de sus manos en un hombro pequeño y las dos caritas lo miraron expectantes por un momento, antes de mirar sus zapatos apenadas en cuanto ella comenzó a hablar._  
_—Fyodor, otra vez las encontré husmeando en la cocina…_  
_—Dios mío con ustedes dos —las tomó a ambas del pelo sin ser demasiado brusco y apenas el tiempo suficiente para que dieran el par de pasos que las mantenían fuera de casa — lo siento mucho Rue, aparentemente el hambre les hace olvidar sus modales… pero es que no tenemos nada._

_Aquello aparentó ser una reprimenda a las niñas, y sin embargo tenía el tono adecuado para causar lástima. No necesitaba fingir esa tristeza. Desde la muerte de su esposa aquello era lo único que tenía cabida en el mundo además claro de esa sensación de estar en un bote sin remos, perdido en la inmensidad del océano. Eso, y los sudores y calosfríos que había tenido toda la endemoniada noche._

_Tenía dos niñas pequeñas que siempre llevaban el mismo vestido, usaban zapatos medio número más pequeños que sus pies y que sabrá el demonio cuándo habían comido por última vez, a menos claro que hubieran logrado hurtar algo de la cocina de la familia Sherapov antes de que Rue las descubriera. No había notado nada de aquello sino hasta el instante en que las vio de pie al lado de su vecina, pero es que ambas eran tan parecidas a Oxana que sólo mirarlas… apenas y podía soportarlo. O al menos es lo que se decía a sí mismo, porque toda la cuadra sabía que la verdad era otra. Desde la muerte de la madre se había volcado en el alcohol; no había vuelto a abrir el taller en quizá seis meses y el poco dinero que conseguían juntar los vecinos para ayudarles, aún pese a sus propias dificultades económicas, de algún modo terminaba invertido en más alcohol. Tan solo el suficiente para que todos aquellos detalles le parecieran nuevos sólo porque estaba sobrio…_

_Rue dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse y sin embargo, cuando apenas había dado un paso no pudo evitar el remordimiento de conciencia. Se mordió el labio por que había prometido a su marido que no les daría un rublo más, y sin embargo suspiró, buscó dentro de su sostén y separó un par de billetes. Volvió a encarar a Fyodor que aún la observaba desde el marco de la puerta y lo miró a los ojos hablando tan seriamente como le fue posible, deseando que aquél entendiera que se estaba metiendo en problemas por ayudarle y entonces se ayudara a sí mismo._

_—No lo malgastes en alcohol, Fedya._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Una vez junto al río se dio cuenta de que no podía solo sentarse. Necesitaba desquitarse, sacarlo de su cuerpo. La carrera había ayudado pero no era ni de lejos suficiente. Dio un par de vueltas maldiciendo en voz baja en tantos idiomas como le vinieron a la mente, luego golpeó el árbol más cercano haciendo cimbrar el piso con la fuerza del impacto. Golpeó una y otra vez hasta que sintió que era suficiente, luego dejó caer su ahora dolorido cuerpo sobre el césped forzándose en silencio a calmarse. Y lo consiguió en cierta medida, aunque ojalá no lo hubiera hecho por que entonces se dio cuenta de que tuvo razón todo el tiempo. No debió llevar nunca a nadie allí.

Cuando intentó pensar en otra cosa lo único que vino a su mente era lo que fuera que estarían haciendo los otros con Chío en Moscú.Había sido mala idea pensar en ello por que pensar en Rocío le hizo imaginar inmediatamente qué diría ella de verlo así, casi tan patético como el primer día… aunque examinando sus manos decidió que al menos no necesitaba vendaje. Ahora el río se sentía vacío y alienado por la ausencia de una muchacha que lo estuvo molestando los últimos días con sus preguntas metiches y sus discursos sobre la culpa que estaban equivocados aunque sonaran tan lógicamente correctos.

Si, tan equivocados pero tan tranquilizantes. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, la soledad que había aprendido a disfrutar se sintió helada.

Se sabía un asco de persona por hacerlo, pero iba a huir. A pesar de que volver a hablar con Morgan era uno de sus más grandes deseos, era más cobarde de lo que aparentaba; sencillamente deseaba mantenerse lejos de ella y quizá así evitar guardar esperanzas de que su Morgan volviera a aparecer. En lo que a él respectaba, podía quedarse como estaba por otro largo tiempo, él y no pretendía quedarse a ver como eso pasaba.

Sería tarde o temprano.

Mientras tanto, intentaba huir. Dejaría de visitarla al menos de momento, no podía dejar que las rosas se marchitaran. Volvió por la camioneta y se largó a Moscú.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Llegaron al cementerio antes de lo que le hubiera gustado, deseando no haber dicho que el día anterior la pasaría buscando entre lápidas por que justo podría haberlos entretenido con aquello. Aunque entonces se le ocurrió que no había dicho que realmente diera con ella.  
—Creo que necesitaré su ayuda chicos. Ayer no me dio tiempo de recorrer todo el cementerio y no he dado con… ehm… ¿Me ayudan?  
Los miró suplicante y todos asintieron con gusto. No quería decir tumba por medio a sonar demasiado fría, porque el asunto le importaba astronómicamente menos de lo que a Juliet le había importado.  
—La lápida debe decir algo como Oxana y Fyodor Abendroth.  
Les enseño la parte del cementerio que, supuestamente, ya había revisado, cerrando la búsqueda a al menos un cuarto del terreno que comprendía aquél lugar. Tyson y Daichí, exagerando como siempre, le dieron un saludo militar a la voz de "¡Si señora!", y todos comenzaron a buscar. No mucho después Ray arrugó la nariz. —La mayoría están en ruso Chío, ¿Cómo daremos con ella?  
—La de mamá tenía el nombre en inglés por que no era de por aquí, es una vieja costumbre, por si algún familiar le buscaba. Espero que hayan hecho lo mismo con mi padre… aunque él fuera ruso.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Normalmente abría atendido la puerta pero los golpes, que atentaban con tirarla, la espantaron lo suficiente para unirse a su hermana debajo de la mesa, aferrándose al borde del mantel mientras Padre abría la puerta en su lugar._  
_—Ilya_  
_—Fyodor_  
_— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_  
_—Sabes perfectamente qué me trae por aquí. Es la última vez que te damos dinero ¿Entendiste?_  
_—Lo siento mucho, Ilya, fueron las niñas… no tenemos más dinero y…_  
_—Trabaja. Tú eres carpintero ¿No? Tu taller lleva meses cerrado y mucha gente necesita un carpintero en estas épocas_  
_—No puedo…_  
_Bajó la mirada temiendo que las lágrimas que quería derramar otra vez, fueran evidentes. El quiebre en la voz del castaño suavizó visiblemente a su interlocutor, aun cuando todavía había cierta severidad en sus palabras cuando volvió a hablar, acariciándose la nuca en gesto nervioso._  
_—Mira. Ya sé que Oxana murió, y fue una tragedia, pero si no lo haces por ti hazlo por tus hijas, Fyodor. Acaban de perder a su madre ¿Crees que no necesitan a su padre justo ahora?_  
_Fyodor se limitó a mirarlo con algo entre pesar y molestia._  
_—Además, estoy más que seguro que tú eres quien las manda a hurtar comida para que puedas gastarte el resto en alcohol. Puede que eso funcione con Rue, pero no va a funcionar conmigo ¿Entendido?_

_Fyodor se limitó a asentir, intentando tragarse la irritación que aquellas palabras le causaban. Cerró la puerta con un gruñido y ahora más seguro que antes de que necesitaba un trago._

_— ¡Juliet! ¡Rocío! ¿¡Dónde está mi maldita botella?!_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pasaron alrededor de cuarenta minutos, entre comentarios sobre algunas lápidas elegantes, o algunas tumbas sin nombre, eh incluso un suspiro de tristeza que Hilary dejó escapar cuando encontró la lápida de un par de niños de tres años y de la que Chío tradujo que habían muerto en un tiroteo. Entonces Max comenzó a gritar el nombre de Chío diciendo que había dado con ella, a lo que Rocío acudió corriendo, para su desazón, con el corazón palpitándole aceleradamente en el pecho. El resto se les unió después de que ella confirmara que esa era. Había un ramo de varitas secas que Kenny remplazó ceremoniosamente con el ramo de flores que, por iniciativa del resto, habían comprado a la entrada del cementerio. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa, mirando la tumba de sus padres. Las imágenes de su niñez comenzaron a acumularse en su mente, recordándole los días felices en que jugaba con su hermana a saltar sobre su madre cuando estaba en la cama, pasando por navidad, para poco a poco irle arrancando cada uno de ellos y remplazándolos con imágenes de su madre, cuando enfermó, y de lo decaído que lucía padre cuando ella estaba a punto de morir. Recordó haber estado allí cuando era pequeña y haber tirado un puño de tierra sobre el féretro, junto con Juliet. Todo lo hacía con Juliet.

Trató de no pensar mucho en su padre, por que eventualmente terminaría recordando los últimos acontecimientos. Había sido un buen padre hasta que quedó viudo, y prefería recordarlo como eso… y allí estaban los dos, por fin juntos. Juliet también debería estar allí. Se odió a si misma por soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo, por que puso en jaque sus ganas de llorar, a juzgar por que todos los chicos se las arreglaron para apretarle un hombro, sobarle la espalda o revolverle el cabello.

Ella volvió a sonreír sin mucho entusiasmo, frotando la mejilla contra la mano que descansaba en su hombro derecho, que era de Ray.

—Mamá murió cuando nosotras teníamos cinco años.  
— ¿Qué le sucedió?  
—Tuberculosis. Es común aquí, hace mucho frío y no todos pueden pagar un médico cuando hace falta.  
La mitad de los chicos se había sentado a cuclillas ya que ella lo había hecho  
—Mamá siempre ayudaba a las vecinas cuando ellas o sus hijos estaban enfermos por que estudió un poco de enfermería cuando era joven… supongo que la contrajo allí. Comenzó con una tos cualquiera y en menos de un mes estaba escupiendo sangre todo el tiempo, en cama y con fiebre. Cuando conseguimos un doctor ya era tarde.

Les contó un poco sobre la última navidad que pasaron juntos como familia, y otro tanto sobre qué tan mal se había puesto su padre cuando Oxana murió. Al menos mencionó el alcoholismo. En cuanto al resto... inventó una historia sobre el padre de Gustav peleando con su padre, como solía hacer Ilya, el vecino. Finalmente se cansó y se las llevó a Austria con él. De allí que Juliet conociera a Gustav y se enamoraran, lo mismo que cubría sin problemas el haber terminado en Austria y el no estar en contacto con su padre.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Aunque sólo contó la mitad de la historia le tomó más tiempo de que creyó, aunque no tanto como el que les estaba tomando encontrar un maldito taxi. Cualquiera diría que debería haber taxis en un suburbio tan importante como Borodino, pero al parecer ese no era el caso. Luego de esperar y esperar frente al cementerio un anciano con expresión afable les sugirió caminar hasta la avenida cien y esperar allí.

En el camino pasaron por un buen número de edificios viejos, algunos con un aspecto que fácilmente merecería el adjetivo de ruinas, pero uno en especial llamó la atención de Chío. Y no era únicamente por que era el único de entre ellos que sobrevivía, sino porque le traía recuerdos. Recuerdos que no quería recordar en ese momento Era un local grande, de tres cortinas. Panadería, carnicería y abarrotes que era una combinación común, sobre todo en la antigua URSS. Se obligó a evadir el recuerdo.

Afortunadamente el anciano tenía razón y tras caminar un poco y esperar otro más, finalmente lograron abordar apretujados un taxi, que los llevó sólo a Moscú; tendrían que tomar otro allí que los llevara a la cabaña ya que solo los taxis autorizados se alejaban tanto de la capital.

A unas calles del mismo sitio en que los dejó el taxi que los llevara allí en la mañana, sin embargo, tres beyblades aparecieron de la nada frente a ellos cortándoles el camino, pero lo peor fueron las risas que comenzaron inmediatamente después. Por alguna razón, causaban calosfríos.  
— ¿¡Quién anda allí?! —demandó saber Ray, preparando su lanzador y poniéndose en guardia  
La única respuesta fue otra ronda de risas saliendo de la oscuridad del callejón frente a ellos; el resto de los chicos, incluida Chío, también se pusieron en guardia cuando un blade más se unió al trío. Del techo de los edificios que rodeaban el callejón cayeron frente a ellos cuatro tipos, con los ojos ocultos bajo una capucha puntiaguda y capas de color vino. Continuaron riendo.  
— ¿Saben hacer algo además de reír? — Ésta vez fue Tyson.  
Finalmente uno de ellos habló; parecía ser el líder.  
—Hemos venido por sus blades  
— ¿Es que algún día van a dejar de aparecer esta clase de locos?  
—Parece que no hoy. Ahórrenos la pena a todos y dejen de molestar.  
—Oh. Max ¿No es verdad? —Esperó a que Max gruñera en respuesta — ¿Acaso tienes miedo?  
— Somos los Bladebrakers ¡No le tenemos miedo a nadie!  
—Entonces no tendrán problema en demostrarlo — Los cuatro encapuchados sonrieron — El que gane se lleva todo.  
Tyson respondió a la sonrisa, adelantándose al resto —Ahora sí hablamos mi idioma.  
— ¡Tyson, no!  
— Habrá terminado en un segundo chicos, no se preocupen.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Llegó a la pensión cuando todavía había luz del día; pagó la cuenta y dio instrucciones al celador de entregar la camioneta cuando el servicio de renta pasara a recogerla, como de costumbre. Después salió de allí y decidió dar un paseo. No quería estar solo con sus pensamientos y era probable que el resto todavía estuviera fuera por lo que volver a la cabaña no era una opción.

No podía sacarse la pregunta de Tom de la cabeza. "_¿Cuál es tu relación con esa chica?_" Hmpf. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que había…? Bueno, no se engañaba ni él. Tom era nuevo y no lo conocía pero debía ser la respuesta más obvia considerando que la había llevado a visitarla. El expediente de Morgan a buen seguro decía que ni ella ni él tenían hermanos.  
Si se atrevía a pensarlo se odiaría a sí mismo, porque eso podría fácilmente ser lo que quebró a Morgan de nuevo. El problema era que ni siquiera estaba molesto. Había estado deseando que su Morgan apareciera una vez más, eh incluso si no era una buena señal, consiguió lo que quería ¿Cierto? Egoísta.

… Y trató de besarla.

Intento ignorar ese hecho pero aquello también le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza. No sabía por qué, con un demonio, había intentado eso, pero sí sabía que ésta vez no podía decir que no estaba pensando. Tal vez creía que le debía algo por no haber sido de utilidad cuando Morgan la atacó, sí, eso tenía sentido, pero si pensaba en sus labios… bueno, carajo, sabía que se estaba engañando.  
Como sea.  
Debería hacer algo al respecto antes de que aquello fuera más lejos, o terminaría hiriendo más a Morgan, y no era como si estuviera buscando agradar su deuda. Lo mejor era poner algo de distancia entre ellos, después de todo se marchaban a Francia al día siguiente y no había excusa para pasar tiempo juntos. Por supuesto, no había mucho que pudiera hacer puesto que ella también estaba en el equipo, pero se las arreglaría para mantenerlo profesional. No más charla personal, nada de tiempo a solas y, definitivamente, nada de tomar-del-cuello o rozar-los-labios.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

No había terminado en unos segundos. Pronto fue obvio que cuatro contra uno era demasiado incluso para Dragoon y Max, Daichí, Chío y Ray tuvieron que salir al rescate. Aún no sabían por qué parecían querer quitarles sus bestias bit, o si eso era siquiera lo que querían, ya que no habían sido del todo específicos, pero los chicos estaban empeñados en obtener información.

Hilary se dirigió al líder exigiendo que le explicara quienes eran y para qué querían sus blades, mientras ella y Kenny intentaban averiguar algo sobre ellos, en especial si ese _algo_ era la forma de vencerlos, sin muchos resultados.  
— ¿Qué importa para qué? Lo importante es obtenerlos  
Entonces todo tuvo sentido. Al menos para Chío, aparentemente — ¡Eso es!  
— ¿Qué sucede?  
—Son mercenarios. Bladers sin ley que se dedican a robar a otros para recolectar, vender o porque alguien les ha pagado.  
—Muy bien, veo que has escuchado de nuestros hermanos. — El líder parecía sinceramente complacido.  
—Pues se metieron con el equipo equivocado

Justo cuando parecía que los chicos tenían todo bajo control, otro grupo de beyblades hicieron acto de aparición. Eran más de los que cualquiera pudo contar a simple vista y todos arremetieron contra Draciel, Strata-Dragoon, Driger, Drosperion y Dragoon en grupos de más de tres. Estaban en serios problemas  
— Uh-oh  
— ¿¡De dónde salieron esos?! — Daichí parecía estar más enfadado que asustado, como era el caso de Chío. Si conocía a los mercenarios, no iban a salir fácilmente de aquél embrollo.  
— ¡Miren! ¡Allí!  
Kenny les mostró el techo. Estaba saturado de mercenarios ceremoniosamente parados en el borde. Tyson gruñó de impotencia, viendo a Dragoon mientras era atacado eh intentando hasta lo imposible por liberarlo de su prisión de blades. Entonces, un grupo de cinco aprisionaron a Driger, sacando astillas blancas por todos los ángulos posibles.  
— ¡No! ¡Driger!

-*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Más de uno estaba harto de los ladronzuelos. Los tiempos eran malos, y la mayoría de ellos eran solo pequeños que robaban para sobrevivir, pero ya no se podía ser tolerante, en especial si esperabas sobrevivir de una actividad honesta como vender prácticamente cualquier cosa comestible. Nadie estaba seguro. El régimen nuevo era tan frágil que no podía preocuparse por una panda de ladrones; no había semejante cosa como una policía (al menos no una funcional). Es por eso que existía la guardia civil._

_Era un secreto a voces que traficaban con los niños que capturaban, y que capturaban a cualquier niño que se encontraran vagando solo por las calles no sólo en Rusia sino en todas las Repúblicas Soviéticas y uno que otro país europeo, pero en realidad eran un mal necesario. Se encargaban de los ladrones y el resto podía vivir en paz. De todos modos, los vendían a abadías que eran básicamente orfanatos con la única diferencia de que entrenarían hasta convertirse en armas letales del beyblade… o morir, claro. Los que sobrevivieran serían usados para mantener el control y la supremacía del Beyblade, o eso hasta que la BBA se institucionalizó y empezó a legislar con la ONU sobre derechos humanos. Desde entonces se limitaron a atrapar niños huérfanos, y no a separar niños pequeños de sus familias, como había sucedido a Morgan, Juliet, Rocío y tantos otros._

_A partir de 1995, el verdadero auge de la llamada guardia civil, lo único que les quedaba a los niños capturados era agradecer que tuvieran un techo sobre sus cabezas._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

— ¡Uh-Oh! ¡¿De dónde salieron esos?!  
Los gritos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, aunque no estaba seguro de dónde provenían. ¿Acaso eran…?  
— ¡No! ¡Driger!  
Definitivamente eran los chicos. ¿Es que acaso no podían pasar un día sin él sin meterse en algún aprieto?  
Identificando de dónde provenía el alboroto, echó a correr, encontrándolos un poco después. Estaban al fondo de un callejón beybatallando con un montón de encapuchados y definitivamente en problemas, ya que los superaban en número. El Driger de Ray estaba atrapado entre cinco blades que amenazaban con hacerlo pedazos en cualquier momento ¿El problema? Que estaban del otro lado. Había una gran cerca cortándole el paso y eso lo puso de mal humor. Gruñó examinando el enrejado intentando idear un plan para brincarlo, finalmente decidiéndose a escalarlo. Parecía haber nacido escalando cercas, ya que apenas le tomó un parpadeo.

El líder de aquellos buscapleitos rio. — Y yo que creí que serían un reto  
—Tal vez si se meten con alguien de su tamaño  
— ¡Kai! — Un coro de voces aliviadas y sorprendidas lo recibieron con su nombre mientras Dranzer alejaba los blades enemigos de los de sus amigos a base de fuerza bruta.  
— ¿Alguna vez dejarán de necesitar niñera? — les dedicó una mirada sarcástica antes de concentrarse completamente en la batalla.  
—Creo que alguien necesita que les enseñe algo de modales — rio entre dientes como suele hacer cuando disfruta de tener un as bajo la manga, y entonces pasó directo al ataque — ¡Blazing gig tempest!

Con aquello, Kai se deshizo de algunos blades que fueron cruelmente atravesados con una pluma cual flecha, volviendo más justa la batalla. El resto le ayudó a encargarse de los demás, para susto y disgusto de los mercenarios. El líder, en especial, parecía haber visto un fantasma. Cuando todos y cada uno de sus blades estaba hecho trizas, hizo una señal al resto y todos desaparecieron, echando a correr en diferentes direcciones.

— ¡Y no vuelvan! — Tyson y Daichí gritaron haciendo señas hasta mucho después de que hubieran desaparecido. Al menos ellos parecían estar disfrutando aquello.  
— ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?  
—Mercenarios — Kai asintió, juntando las cejas. A diferencia del resto él sabía lo que eran los mercenarios, aunque no sabía por qué los habrían atacado con tanta insistencia.  
—No sé qué habríamos hecho si Kai no hubiera aparecido  
—Es cierto  
Kai descartó el comentario con un bufido de suficiencia  
— ¿Creen que deberíamos volver con el Señor Dickenson?  
—No lo creo. Los rusos están locos, pero mañana estaremos en Francia ¿Cierto?  
—Kenny tiene razón, no vale la pena.  
—Volvamos a la cabaña

Kai asintió, caminando hacia el sitio de taxis como si quisiera dejarlos atrás, por lo que tuvieron que apresurarse detrás de él. Se subieron en dos taxis esta vez y Kai se aseguró de no estar en el que iría Chío, decidido a seguir su regla de mantener la distancia; pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Una vez en el taxi dio rienda suelta al callejón de las memorias y fue imposible concentrarse en otra cosa.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Tenían el plan perfecto. Habían recibido dinero de la vecina por lo que una de ellas podría comprar pan mientras la otra tomaba prestada una de las botellas de las que su padre era tan entusiasta, puesto que no había dinero suficiente para comprarla. También era obvio que tendría que ser Rocío porque Juliet terminaría tirándose a llorar y escupiría todo el plan antes de siquiera llegar a la botella. Robar a la vecina era una cosa, porque era Rue y ella entendería, pero robar en la mercería era algo distinto, al menos para ella. Chío lo había hecho suficientes veces hasta entonces como para dejar de sentir otra cosa que adrenalina._

_Otros dos chicos llegaron segundos antes que ellas. Se miraron retadores, como si ambos hubieran entrado en territorio del otro, pero les tomó eso, una mirada, comprenderse entre ellos. Se sonrieron en complicidad y aquello fue casi una señal divina. No representaban un peligro para el otro, y se ayudarían, si tenían que hacerlo. A veces sucedía puesto que el hombre que atendía aquella Panadería-Vinatería-Carnicería era astuto. Un antiguo italiano que a saber el señor porqué había decidido mudarse a Rusia mucho tiempo atrás. Conservaba el acento… y las maldiciones en italiano, que era lo que solía decir cuando pillaba a algún piccolino intentando robarle._

_El más alto y mayor de ellos fue silencioso al desaparecer la carne que el italiano había empacado para la señora Antonovin, una antigua rica del lugar que aún conservaba algunos lujos. Se la guardaba para después, por lo que no se daría cuenta de la ausencia de la carne hasta más tarde. El pelirrojo, sin embargo, no corrió con tanta suerte._

_Antes de que Juliet llegara a la caja con el pan, Rocío ya tenía la botella… o eso hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era la única que intentó tomarla. No habría sido problema si no hubieran hecho ruido, pero al dar el tirón al mismo tiempo habían hecho vibrar el estante repleto de botellas que tintinearon al unísono, lo que alertó al italiano. El de ojos grises se limitó a reírse de la desgracia del otro chico y esperar cerca de la puerta a ver qué sucedía._

_El anciano comenzó a gritar maldiciones a todo pulmón, eh intentó abrirse camino entre los clientes tan rápido como pudo hacia donde estaban ellos. Rocío se quedó petrificada, y de no ser porque el chico que intentó robar la misma botella la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la salida, se habría quedado allí como una tonta._

_— ¡Espera, mi hermana!_

_Juliet se puso nerviosa y echó a correr en cuanto vio al tendero acercarse, con todo y pan, descubriéndose así culpable también. Estaban a punto de atraparla, de hecho, logró pescarla del vestido pero era tan viejo que se desgarró, liberándola. Entonces el chico que logró robar la carne comenzó a lanzar papas contra el tendero, ganándole el tiempo suficiente a la pequeña para escapar. Los cuatro lograron salir corriendo del lugar con media tienda intentando atraparles._

_El mayor de ellos se dio a la fuga de inmediato y el ojiazul no lo culpaba. Él debería haber hecho lo mismo porque las pequeñas no eran problema suyo, pero él tenía trece años ¿Cuántos podrían tener ellas? ¿Seis? No iba a dejarlas allí. Corrió con ambas niñas casi colgadas de un brazo y se escondió con ellas detrás de un arbusto que había resistido al frío lo suficiente para servirles de escondite._

_— ¿Qué intentaban? ¿Hacer que nos atrapen a todos?_  
_Juliet estaba tratando de no llorar —Lo siento_  
_—Vale, vale, estaremos bien. — el ojiazul le sonrió intentando calmarla._  
_Si no estuvieran en problemas, Rocío se habría reído de su cabello porque le recordaba a las sandías._

_Pero entonces todo se fue al infierno. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta una especie de jaula de madera suficientemente grande como para que todos cupieran en ella les calló encima, y fue inmediatamente volteada por un par de hombres para poder asegurarla. Patalearon y empujaron todo lo que pudieron, pero reaccionaron demasiado tarde para que eso les ayudara._

_—Miren lo que tenemos aquí. Tres pequeños ladrones, seguramente._  
_—Perfecto. Súbanlos a la camioneta._

_La guardia civil. Los subieron a la camioneta y un poco después también al chico que había robado la carne. De los tres era el más honesto, porque robaba para el orfanato estatal que le había dado hogar desde que había quedado huérfano. Al menos había logrado ocultar el botín antes de ser capturado. Enviarían a buscarle y lo encontrarían, y sabrían que no iba a regresar. Nadie lo hacía. Ser capturados por la guardia civil solo había marcado el principio del infierno que todos estarían destinados a vivir._

* * *

Como pueden ver, Chío vivió su niñez en Borodino. Magnifica villa histórica por la Batalla del río Moscova que tomó lugar allí, donde Napoleón perdió ante los rusos en 1812. Ojalá no los haya revuelto demasiado. ¿Qué les pareció?  
¡Gracias por leer!  
Küsse  
Mixio.


	27. Capítulo 25: ¿Es esto las Vegas, o qué?

_Alina: OMFG, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras x3 ése debe haber sido el mejor cumplido que alguien —además de mi mejor amiga— me haya dicho alguna vez, no sabes lo mucho que significa ¡Me alegra que te guste!  
Y gracias a todos por seguir leyendo (:  
_

* * *

**_Capítulo 25: ¿Es esto las Vegas o qué?_**

Los acontecimientos de aquella tarde no los dejaron dormir. En realidad, Max fue el único que logró dormir un rato, al menos hasta que un insistente Tyson lo despertara preguntando si estaba durmiendo. Más tarde las chicas se les unieron en el cuarto grande, alegando que habían escuchado risas y sólo se aseguraban que no se rieran de ellas; a partir de allí pasaron toda la noche entre pláticas y risas. Incluso Kai, que normalmente finge dormir incluso si no lo hace, contestaba de vez en cuando con un bufido o sonreía un poco cuando algo era realmente gracioso.

Cuando amaneció se dieron cuenta de que no dormirían, así que se levantaron, tendieron las camas y fueron a desayunar para después comenzar a empacar. Aquella misma tarde partirían a Francia, aunque no llegarían allí sino hasta el otro día porque les esperaba un largo vuelo, al menos podrían dormir en el avión. A pesar de ello, empacar fue un caos. Cada vez que alguien creía que había terminado alguien más llegaba con un objeto olvidado; al parecer se habían puesto demasiado cómodos en la cabaña.

Debían llegar al aeropuerto a las siete de la noche aunque su avión no abordaba hasta las nueve. Los demás equipos serían recogidos por furgonetas a las seis, pero como ellos habían conservado su propia furgoneta corrían el riesgo de que se hiciera tarde. A medio día Kai, que estaba harto de tener que correr y derrapar para alcanzar el avión como ya había sucedido dos veces aquél torneo, amenazó con que todos estuvieran dentro de la camioneta a las cinco o se irían sin los que faltaran, y como todos lo creían perfectamente capaz no tentaron a la suerte y trataron de estar listos a tiempo.

Comieron antes de irse y Ray se aseguró de dar una vuelta en toda la cabaña para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Lo estaba. No había más objetos olvidados, habían cerrado el sótano de entrenamiento luego de entrenar por puro placer temprano por la mañana, y se había cerciorado de que la puerta trasera y las llaves de gas también estuvieran cerradas. Miraron en televisión un especial que resumía el torneo hasta el momento ya que Francia definía todo; Bega, los White Tiger X, PPB All Stars y el Batallón Barthez eran quien peor parecía llevarla y Max agradeció no ser ninguno de ellos porque la presión de estar a una ronda de la eliminatoria debía ser terrible. Se sentía mal por sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y les deseó lo mejor, sería interesante tener que enfrentarse a Michel y Rick en Francia. Ray pensó algo similar sobre los White Tigers.

Cuando fue hora de partir, apagaron todas las luces excepto la del portal y comenzaron a subir las maletas a la furgoneta acomodándolas para que cupieran todos. Chío se encontró a Daichí antes de subir.  
— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal va el brazo?  
— ¡Mucho mejor! — Contestó enérgico, moviéndolo con todo y cabestrillo de arriba abajo — Hiro dijo que tal vez pueda jugar en las finales  
— ¡No hagas eso! Vas a lastimarte  
Hiro apareció detrás de ellos antes de que él pudiera contestar — Sí llegamos a las finales, Daichí. Todavía tenemos una ronda que jugar.  
—Querrás decir _cuando _lleguen a las finales. Por supuesto que pasará, van invictos  
—_Vamos _invictos —corrigió Max, subiendo a la camioneta  
Ella sonrió —Si, eso.

Chío sonrió confidente antes de subir a la furgoneta. Tyson estaba con Max en una esquina, Hilary y Kenny revisaban algo en la pantalla de Dizzy casi en silencio y Ray estaba junto a la ventana en la esquina contraria a la de Tyson. Se sentó junto a él, compartiendo ventana y mirando a través de ella como hacía él. Había comenzado a nevar afuera y si se le pensaba poéticamente, era como si Rusia lamentara su partida.

—Ojalá no retrasen el vuelo  
Ray le sonrió — Estaba pensando lo mismo. Sería terrible quedarnos varados otro mes

Daichí se había unido a Max y Tyson y hablaban con alegría sobre el especial de televisión; Kai había sido el último en subir y se sentó junto a las puertas traseras de la furgoneta, alejado de los demás en su singular pose con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, con la que permaneció el resto del viaje.

Llegaron al aeropuerto justo a la hora indicada, y así, se sorprendieron de sólo encontrar a un nervioso y sudado Señor Dickenson que arrugaba su sombrero entre las manos mientras veía alternativamente el tablero y la entrada en la sala de espera. Ni siquiera los PPB All Stars o los Blitzkrieg Boys estaban ahí. Aunque el record de puntualidad de los últimos estaba casi igualado por su record de llegar elegantemente tarde. Hiro fue el primero en hablar.  
— ¡Señor Dickenson! ¿Sucede algo malo?  
—Oh, al menos ustedes están aquí.  
— ¿Dónde está todo mundo?  
—Debe haber más tráfico en el centro. Pero si la nieve le hace eso al tránsito los vuelos…  
Ray miró a Chío y ambos entendieron que tal vez habían cantado victoria muy pronto.  
— ¿Iremos todos en el mismo vuelo?  
El señor Dickenson asintió. —Entonces supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver qué pasa.  
De hecho, se vieron obligados a sentarse y esperar en la tranquila —y algo fría— sala de espera, al menos hasta que dos conocidas voces rompieron la tranquilidad.  
— ¡Es culpa tuya!  
— ¿Mía? ¡Tú eres el que arruina todo niño mono!  
Habían comenzado a demorar los vuelos y Daichí y Tyson ya estaban peleando por quién tenía la culpa, gritando y gruñendo como suelen hacer. Chío rodó los ojos con gesto alegre — ¿Alguno de ustedes es Jack Frost?  
— ¿Eh? No  
— ¿Quién?  
Daichí la hizo sonreír porque parecía genuinamente ignorar de qué hablaba —Es la única forma en que alguno de ustedes pudiera tener la culpa por la nieve  
Ninguno de los dos supo cómo rebatir eso. Aunque Daichí comenzó a exigir que se le explicara quién rayos era Jack Frost, haciendo reír a más de uno.  
—Ah, creí que no iban a callarse hasta que abordáramos  
Chío rio de buena gana del comentario aliviado de Max. Le dedicó un vistazo a Kai deseando que se uniera a la charla pero él parecía no inmutarse.

Después de un rato entraron corriendo el resto de los equipos con segundos de diferencia entre unos y otros. Emily, Julia y Oliver llegaron preguntando a voces si habían perdido el vuelo, pero seguía retrasado. Todos se acomodaron por equipos en la sala de espera. Hiro, Judy, y Romero habían hecho un alegre grupo junto con el Sr. Dickenson, del cual Barthez no quiso participar. A nadie extrañaba, todavía sospechaban de él y las tácticas de su equipo.

Algunos más se levantaron por café caliente o algún bocadillo de la máquina expendedora, sobre todo para matar el tiempo. Robert miraba por la ventana. La mayoría se concentraba en cualquier cambio del tablero de vuelos con los nervios en un manojo. Nadie quería tener que esperar más de lo necesario ahora que estaban por llegar a la parte decisiva del torneo.

Finalmente comenzaron a anunciar que los vuelos retrasados despegarían en cuanto se deshicieran del hielo en la pista, lo cual estimaban que tomaría tres horas más. Aunque llevaban allí cuatro horas, el recuerdo del retraso de casi un mes en Austria lo hizo parecer mínimo.

Cuando los tableros, imitando las voces en los altoparlantes, indicaron que por fin abordarían casi todo mundo soltó alguna expresión de alegría y comenzaron a prepararse; todavía les faltaba el check in del equipaje. Mientras hacían filas para ello en los mostradores, el señor Dickenson se aseguró de repartir los boletos entre los entrenadores y capitanes de equipo. Luego de la larga espera en recepción de equipaje, Hiro repartió los boletos entre los Bladebreakers.  
—Bien, al azar. No quiero peleas por las ventanas ¿Me oíste, Tyson?  
Tyson refunfuñó. No era como si no supiera comportarse en un avión, sobre todo si ignoraban aquella vez en Australia en la que el capitán amenazó con bajarlos del avión si no dejaban de pelear, pero Daichí tampoco había ayudado ¿Por qué siempre era él quien recibía el regaño? Bah.

Tuvieron que esperar otra hora antes de que les señalaran que podían abordar el avión. Sus asientos no eran continuos pero tampoco estaban desperdigados, definitivamente podían verse entre sí. Chío se había quedado platicando con el Sr. Dickenson por lo que fue la última en entrar, caminó hacia su asiento y sonrió cuando encontró a Kai en el otro. —Vaya, miren lo que el viento nos trajo. ¿Dónde te has estado escondiendo? — Él apenas la miró, fastidiado, y volvió a cerrar los ojos y fingir que estaba muerto, o dormido, o ambos. De todos en el equipo tenía que tocarle pasar las próximas diez horas hombro con hombro justamente con quien trataba de evitar. Pese a las advertencias de Hiro, un par de filas más adelante Tyson y Hilary discutían; a juzgar por los gritos, caballeroso como es Tyson, se había robado la ventana. Chío agitó la cabeza mientras se sentaba, riendo —Nunca cambian ¿No?

Como de costumbre, no le contestó. Chío suspiró divertida a juzgar por su sonrisa, abrochó su cinturón y tomó una revista del respaldo del asiento frente a ella, dedicándose a leer durante el siguiente par de horas.

_Miró su mano izquierda. Estaba cubierta con sangre; fresca y tibia sangre. Pero no dolía, a pesar de que cerró el puño, movió los dedos y volteó a ver ambos lados ¿Por qué estaba ensangrentada? Entonces notó que su brazo también lo estaba, y su ropa; cuando intentó buscar en su cuerpo por heridas fue cuando lo vio en su mano derecha. Un afilado y brillante cuchillo plateado que aún escurría sangre. Miró hacia abajo y comenzó a respirar pesadamente, reconociendo el escenario. Estaba sobre sus rodillas en una mesa cubierta de manteles blancos; debajo de ella, el cuerpo cercenado de su hermana gemela. Había miedo en sus ojos, pero nada comparado con los de Rocío. Volteó a ver el cuchillo en su mano y lo soltó, gritando a todo pulmón mientras ensuciaba su cara con la sangre en sus manos. _

—Despierta  
Abrió los ojos. Sollozaba ligeramente y tenía la respiración agitada. Miró a Kai quien se inclinaba sobre ella moviendo su brazo; Debía haberse quedado dormida en algún momento y su cabeza había resbalado hasta su hombro. Aún no podía distinguir perfectamente el sueño de la realidad así que comenzó a balbucear como tonta, casi como si hablara para sí misma.  
—Oh por dios. Yo la maté, yo la maté, yo la maté, yo tenía el cuchillo en la mano.  
— ¿A quién? — la miraba inexpresivo.  
—Juliet. Mi hermana. Estaba muerta y… yo cubierta de sangre, tenía el cuchillo… no quería.  
—Fue un sueño, nadie mató a tu hermana. Se suicidó ¿Recuerdas?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y probablemente fue hasta entonces que realmente se despertó. Qué estúpida, cómo se le ocurría si quiera hablar sobre eso si ninguno de ellos sabe lo que realmente pasó.

—Si… sí. —Hizo una pausa— Es que fue tan real…  
Kai le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro que anteriormente sostenía antes de volver a acomodarse en su lugar, pero aquello removió algo en ella y volvieron los sollozos. Arqueó una ceja mirándola de nuevo —No vayas a empezar a llorar  
Negó con la cabeza aun sollozando ligeramente. Se enderezó, recargó los codos sobre las rodillas y se cubrió la cara intentando tranquilizarse.

Lo logró hasta pasado un buen rato. Levantó la mirada. La mayoría en el avión parecía estar durmiendo y las azafatas ahora se encargaban de repartir almohadas y mantas a cualquiera lo suficientemente despierto para asentir. Se inclinó sobre el corredor para asegurarse de que los vecinos dormían, luego de un minuto volvió a su lugar y miró a su acompañante durante largo tiempo. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los ojos cerrados, como de costumbre.  
— ¿Se te perdió algo?  
— ¡Ajá! Sabía que estabas despierto  
Sonreía triunfante cuando él abrió un ojo para mirarla, luego volvió a cerrarlo. Ella se acomodó en el asiento para mirarlo sin tener que voltear todo el tiempo.  
—…Olvidamos darte las gracias. —Chío pudo ver que fruncía el ceño —Ya sabes, por sacarnos de apuros en Moscú. No sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti.  
Soltó un bufido de pretendida indignación, y ella sonrió entendiéndolo perfectamente. No habló durante otro rato, preguntándose qué había sido lo que pasó tanto el día anterior como aquella primera vez en el restaurante chino. Su mente divagó hasta lo sucedido en Avesley y entonces volvió a hablar.  
— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal el viaje?  
Kai abrió los ojos y puso especial atención auditiva mientras miraba hacia los asientos cercanos, asegurándose de que nadie hubiera escuchado, finalmente, la miró claramente enojado.  
—Despreocúpate, están dormidos.  
—Hmpf  
—Volviste temprano ¿Pasó al—?  
— ¿Siempre eres así de molesta?  
—Mis padres me entrenaron con especial dedicación  
—Están muertos  
La miró. ¿Acaso lo sabía todo? Cómo demonios hacía eso.  
— ¿Cuál de todos te lo ha dicho?  
Encogió un hombro —Escucho cosas  
—Bueno… sí. Mamá murió cuando era pequeña —lo miró buscando una reacción, pero estaba en blanco—… papá murió hace algunos años.  
—Pero lo sabías  
—Por supuesto que lo sabía. ¿Algo tenía que decir, no es cierto? Antes de que la esfera de mentiras crezca lo suficiente como para aplastarnos. A ambos.  
Para entonces ya no lo miraba, si no a su collar mientras su dedo índice jugaba con los bordes del pequeño pendiente diamantado que siempre llevaba colgado al cuello.  
— ¿Les dijiste algo que fuera verdad? — arqueó una ceja al mirarla, ella devolvió la mirada fingiéndose ofendida.  
— ¡Oye! Todo lo fue… excepto tal vez el cómo me enteré, eso es todo.  
Volvieron a estar en silencio, precedido por el suspiro que Rocío soltó luego de aquello, tratando de imaginar qué sería de ella en ese momento si las cosas hubieran sido distintas. ¿Quizá su padre estaría vivo? … No es como si le importara, en realidad, porque los únicos recuerdos que tenía de él estaban íntimamente relacionados con el alcohol y la incompetencia, pero quizá todo sería diferente si su madre no hubiera muerto… bueno, jamás lo sabría ¿No? Decidió intentar distraerse, antes de cometer la estupidez de volver a pensar en su hermana.  
—No respondiste a mi pregunta.  
—No es asunto tuyo  
Rodó los ojos de buen grado. — ¿Y ayer si? ¿Y el día antes de eso? Creo que es un poco tarde para ese discurso Kai  
La sorprendió suspirando con evidente fastidio. —Escucha. Pareces creer que todo va a seguir igual, pero Francia no es Rusia.  
— ¿Qué? Vamos Kai, no seas así, no me alejes.  
La odió por atreverse a hablar como si pudiera leerlo, como si supiera que alejarla era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer, pero, ¿No estaba siempre leyendo entre sus líneas?  
—No, tú deja de ser una maldita molestia.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad, casi esperando que diera una señal de que bromeaba, pero eso no sucedió. Se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y cierto enfado latente entre los dos. Ugh. Esta vez era ella quien lamentaba estar atorada con él y su necedad en el mismo asiento durante lo que quedaba del vuelo, porque en ese preciso instante no podía soportarlo. Se levantó y fue a esconderse en el pasillo entre ambos servicios. ¿Por qué estaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos? Era como si Rusia jamás hubiera ocurrido. Y no, no se refería a que intentara besarla sino a que creía que tenían una especie de acuerdo en el que él compartía sus secretos y la dejaba ayudarlo, aceptando que lo hacía porque le importaba y no porque sintiera lástima. Y allí estaba él siendo… bueno, él mismo. El de siempre.

Después de un rato Kai se reunió con ella. Lo miró inexpresiva mientras él se acercaba para evitar que alguien los escuchara.

—No te estoy alejando. Es lo que tiene que pasar; supuse que sería más fácil decírtelo que tenerte revoloteando a mi alrededor preguntando porqué.  
—Escucha. No sé qué sucedió hoy que te hizo tomar esa decisión, pero sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo Kai. Las cosas mejorarán de un modo u otro, lo prometo. —Buscó su mirada— Mírame. Confiaste en mí por una razón, tanto si sabes cuál es como si no; todo lo que quiero hacer es ayudarte porque, carajo, ya me importas más de lo que deberías.

.

Bajé la mirada. Decirle lo mucho que me atraía y la forma extraña en que le guardaba un cariño distinto al del resto no sería la más brillante de mis ideas. No cuando quería que aún confiara en mí.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Me tomó de la barbilla obligándome a mirar dentro de sus orbes carmesí. Su expresión era osca, dura, pero parecía intentar ablandarla. Me limité a mirarlo con un escalofrío recorriéndome la espina  
—No estarás diciendo que...—se estaba obligando a decir el resto de la frase —Tú me quieres.  
Ya no sonaba a pregunta y de algún modo, me alegraba de que al fin lo supiera.

En ese momento Lee se acercó dirigiéndonos una breve mirada, y entró en el servicio con apariencia de estar aún un poco dormido. Nos quedamos allí, evadiendo la mirada del otro por lo que pareció una eternidad. Ojalá actuara como él mismo en ese instante y me dejara sola porque no quería tener esta conversación. Estaba alterada por mi sueño, y sobre todo, consciente de que no estaba siendo justa si pensamos en lo sincero que Kai había sido conmigo hasta entonces y cuánto estaba escondiendo yo, pero cuando Lee se fue, él no se movió un centímetro, así que tuve que hablar.

.

Habló a trompicones, pero con una decisión que no dejaba lugar a dudas de qué tan segura estaba de lo que decía. —Vale, ¿Y qué si lo hago? — Se pasó una mano por el cabello en gesto de desesperación —No suenes tan sorprendido, realmente no es difícil hacerlo. Lo sabrías si permitieras que más gente viera tu lado bueno, porque no sería la única. Todo lo que quiero es ayudarte, tal como lo dije la primera noche. Si… esto, viene con el paquete, estoy bien con ello. Si estás preocupado de que pretenda algo, no te preocupes, no soy una chiquilla ni una de tus grupies, y si no quieres saber más sobre ello está bien, no lo harás. Pero no me alejes porque no puedo ayudarte desde la acera.

Estaba agitada. Por el discurso, por las confesiones, por la adrenalina que se había disparado con la conversación… por su silencio. No había dicho una palabra desde que ella empezó a hablar y eso hizo que se sintiera estúpida; hablar con las paredes tenía ese efecto en las personas, y Kai tenía esa habilidad de no parecer muy diferente: la misma inexpresión.  
—Di algo al menos  
—No soy bueno con las palabras  
Lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver entonces el problema. Él no sabía que decir, y aún si lo supiera ambos sabían que no podía decirlo porque tenía demasiado honor para atreverse a lastimar más a Morgan. Lo miró a los ojos.  
—Entonces no digas nada  
Se aventuró a besarlo, lenta, dubitativa y tan solo por un instante antes de separar sus labios unos centímetros, dándole oportunidad de deshacerse de ella si es lo que quería, pero él no se movió y cuando ella volvió a unir sus labios con más decisión él correspondió sin rechistar, permitiendo entonces que sus labios le dijeran la verdad. Que no había pasado desapercibida, que incluso él entendía que había logrado rasguñar su coraza aún si no le cabía en la cabeza cómo una completa extraña había logrado tal proeza en tan poco tiempo, aún si un rasguño era poco más que nada, aún si eso realmente no cambiaba su situación. Tenerla a ella era un alivio y para ella eso representaba una victoria casi tan grande como el miedo que experimentaba desde que entendió que estaba enamorándose de él. No era parte del plan, pero había que ser estúpida para creer que eso se planea.

Sobre todo cuando jamás planeo nada de aquello desde un principio.

Ella fue quien se separó, despacio y sin abrir los ojos hasta estar bastante lejos de su boca. Ninguno de los dos pudo mirar al otro, y cuando Kai finalmente se fue, luego de tragar saliva, ella suspiró y entró en el servicio, mirando su reflejo y demasiado distraída parar mirarse al mismo tiempo. Rayos. Se reprendió mentalmente por haber cedido al impulso de besarlo… otra vez. No estaba bien besar a Kai, ¿Qué creía que iba a arreglar con eso?

Se quedó allí durante largo rato, puesto que cuando salió había un gran alboroto sobre la hora del almuerzo en el avión, por lo que prácticamente todo el mundo estaba despierto para entonces.

Kai la miró desde lejos cuando fue a hablar con Max y Ray en vez de sentarse de nuevo. Volvió a mirarla cuando dejaron el avión ya que la única vez que regresó a su asiento fue cuando les requirieron que abrocharan sus cinturones; pero se fue tan pronto como pudo. Tenía un pequeño cairel en el cabello, junto a su mejilla, por haberlo retorcido una y otra vez desde que hablaron. La única vez que sus miradas se cruzaron ella bajó la mirada inmediatamente, mordiendo su labio.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado. Como pueden ver, allí termina el arco de Rusia, sin embargo me temo que no sé cuando volveré a publicar algo porque el principio de Francia me está dando problemas, sin mencionar que la universidad es un asco, jamás tengo tiempo. Prometo publicar tan pronto como logre descifrar lo que realmente quiero para el principio de Francia.  
No olviden los reviews! x3  
Küsse  
Mixio.


End file.
